As It Should Have Been
by ArthursCamelot
Summary: Sequel to Two Sides of the Same Coin.  Might help to read TSOTSC first.  Re-write of Buffy Season 5 but with Angel added in.  Buffy also goes to L.A. and helps Angel with some cases and  cough  Darla...Please R & R! B/A, O/W, X/A
1. Buffy vs Dracula Part One

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Woo hoo! I got to say that I missed you guys! Well, here we are with the sequel to TSOTSC. For those of you who are just joining us, it would probably be helpful to go back and read Two Sides of the Same Coin first. You don't have to, but ya know, if you want to get any references to previous events...**

**So, this sequel is going to be loooooong, not neccessarily chapter wise, but word wise. I'm guessing at least as long as the last story, though probably longer. I know nice long chapters are awesome, but I don't like super long chapters. Hence, the vast majority of the episodes are probably going to be in two parts, possibly three. **

**Also, I know that in some stories that rewrite a season with Buffy and Angel together, Buffy takes center stage and Angel is just kinda there. I'm going to try and avoid that, because I mean come on, it's Angel. Studly needs his page time! In order to do that, I'm going to have a few chapters of Buffy going to L.A. and helping out with a case and (cough) Darla. Aren't ya wonderin' how that's going to play out! **

**Also, as far as updates go. I know that I was pretty regular for TSOTSC. I will try to stick with that, but since it _is_ the summer and I'm writing my own personal novel (fun fun fun), not to mention I still owe my Merlin fans a concluding story, I'm gonna be just a little busy. So I'm going to promise _one_ update a week. If I finish another chapter before that week is out, then I will post it. But I'm promising no more than one update a week. I really meant to not post this until Saturday, but I can't help myself. **

**Sooooo...here be Buffy vs. Dracula Part 1 in my own version of Season 5.**

**P.S. New story. New random disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>"Heads up, Will!" Buffy called before serving the volleyball towards her friend on the other side of the net, careful not to use too much strength.<p>

Willow squealed as the ball sailed toward her and slapped the ball away from her...right into the back of Oz's head. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Oz merely smiled and shrugged nonchalantly to ease his girlfriend's guilt, "I think you got closer to the net that time."

"Hey, you think we can cool off for a minute?" Willow asked, looking over to the ocean behind them and then back at Oz and Buffy.

Oz shook his head, "Nah. Too many unidentified substances in that water."

Undeterred, Willow turned to Buffy who wore a sly smile, "Race ya?"

"You'll win," Willow argued grinning.

Buffy shrugged, "You never know."

Willow's eyes narrowed playfully, "One…"

Buffy laughed, "Two…"

"Three!" They both cried before taking off towards the water, both laughing as they jumped into the surf.

"I win! Oh yeah, go me." Buffy laughed, doing as much of a victory dance as she could waist deep in the water.

Willow got a sneaky look in her eye, advancing ominously towards Buffy, who began backing away, "Willow—," Buffy said cautiously, her arms out in front of her.

Willow giggled before jumping at Buffy, trying to pull her under the water. "No, no! Don't—," Buffy laughed before letting Willow drag her under.

Seconds later they both appeared, laughing as soon as they had enough breath. For a while they both just enjoyed the cool water and the contrasting hot sun. It had been almost a month since Angel had defeated Andronikos, and Buffy was ready for a little mini vacation to the beach, along with the rest of the gang.

"Is Angel still gonna be comin' down this weekend?" Willow asked before spotting a shell in the sand and crouching down to retrieve it before the next wave.

Buffy grinned, "Yep. We talked the other night."

Angel and Buffy had both tried to work out a plan so they could see each other as much as possible without inconveniencing the other. They'd eventually decided that they'd see each other on weekends (unless there was an apocalypse and/or something else bad for humanity), alternating which one made the trip to either Sunnydale or L.A. This weekend was Angel's turn to come to Sunnydale, and Buffy couldn't help the little bubble of excitement that settled in her stomach at the thought.

Now that Angel's soul was permanent, both of them were much more relaxed (and sated). The curse had always been hanging over the heads, and now that they didn't have to worry about it, everything was so much smoother between them. Slaying and other nightly activities included.

* * *

><p>Xander, Anya, Tara, and Oz watched Willow and Buffy playing around in the water like little kids. Xander shook his head, "I'm exhausted looking at those two. All that jumping and splashing and running—shouldn't relaxing involve less exertion?"<p>

"Absolutely," Anya replied immediately frowning. "Exertion can lead to sweatiness."

"Which can cause the pain and heartbreak of stinkiness," Tara added. "Best to just stay put."

"I think we just put our finger on why we're the sidekicks," Xander grinned as Willow and Buffy approached.

Buffy took in the decidedly bare fire pit and looked at Xander, "Where's my burger?" she asked as Xander continued to try and lit the fire.

"Yeah man, I'm starving. Cow me." Oz said.

"The, uh, fire's not working," Xander muttered flustered. "It's comforting to know I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman."

Willow laughed before gesturing at the fire, _"Ignis Incende."_

"Woo! Willow, check you out! Witch-fu," Buffy bumped the red head's shoulder playfully as the fire cackled in front of them.

Willow shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, "It's no big. You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't end up causing—."

A huge, crashing clap of thunder interrupted her, and dark clouds took form, covering the once blue sky. Another clap of thunder and torrents of rain began pummeling them, quickly extinguishing the fire and soaking everyone to the bone.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Willow repeated as they all hurriedly picked up their stuff, heading for their cars.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone arrived in Sunnydale, it was already getting dark. They all went their own ways. Oz and Tara went back to the dorms, while Xander and Anya went presumably to Xander's basement. Willow headed off to Giles', saying something about computer stuff. This left Buffy, growing more and more excited the darker it became, to go home.<p>

Buffy walked down the sidewalk towards her house leisurely. She had discovered that it was much less dangerous when thinking if you walked slower. Her mother had been as supportive as she could be with Angel. Buffy sighed and kicked a rock, watching it skip on a few feet ahead of her. Her mother. She never said anything bad about Angel—or anything good either. Buffy snorted. If her mother could give Spike hot chocolate, then she could give Angel a chance, couldn't she?

Spike. That was an interesting new development. Much to Buffy's surprise, he was really making himself useful. It wasn't a surprise if he joined her for patrol or even walking her home afterward before skulking off in the shadows back to his crypt. She'd even watched a few episodes of _Passions_ with him (which had been more fun than she would ever admit). Spike was very passionate about _Passions_…and it was hilarious when he yelled at the actors on screen.

Buffy shook her head as she jogged up with stairs of her front porch, opening the door with a wry grin on her face. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Buffy?" Joyce returned, poking her head around the corner, smiling when she saw her daughter. "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you set the table?"

"Sure," Buffy replied getting the silverware and placemats and plates out of their respective drawers.

Five minutes later, they were both sitting at the table digging in. Buffy ate enough for two, as was usual, before leaning back in her chair sipping her glass of water. Her mother seemed antsy. Almost as if she wanted to talk about something that really bothered her. That left two options. Angel or slaying…and Buffy really didn't want to talk about either. After making some light conversation, Buffy glanced at the clock. 8:30. Angel was close. She could feel it…time to wrap things up and get to the graveyard.

"Thanks Mom," she said as she set down her napkin. "Everything was yummy."

Joyce smiled, "Hey, you up for desert?" she asked. "We could, uh, go out for ice cream?"

Buffy shook her head and began gathering up the dirty dishes, "maybe some other time. I got to get out and patrol."

"Now?" Joyce questioned. "It's only 8:30."

Buffy bristled, thinking of an excuse as to why she would leave earlier than normal that didn't involve meeting Angel. "Well, uh, you know vamps don't really care what time it is. You know, dark equals dinner bell."

"Right, of course," Joyce nodded, looking around at the empty table. "You know, I'm going to have to get used to this place without you again. It gets so quiet."

A wave of guilt washed through Buffy and she tried to think of a solution. She knew what it was like to be lonely. "Why don't we make a regular thing of this? You know, once school starts."

"Mhm," Joyce nodded with a small smile.

"Well, duty calls," Buffy said, giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know if she'd ever gotten to a cemetery so quickly. She grinned when she saw Angel's black Plymouth, and more importantly Angel leaning against the car door. He looked up just when she came into view, and quickly met her halfway.<p>

"Buffy."

"Angel," she grinned immediately wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Angel returned the kiss instantly as his arms wound around her waist, pulling her to his chest. They stayed glued together until Buffy had to break away to breathe. Buffy laid her head on his chest for a moment, reveling in the feel of his arms around her. Finally she pulled back, and he took her hand, leading them towards the cemetery.

"How're things in L.A.?" Buffy asked as they wove in between the tombstones.

"Pretty good," Angel replied easily, but he frowned. "But we still don't know what Wolfram and Hart had in that box."

Buffy frowned. Gradually, in between visiting L.A. and Angel meeting her in Sunnydale, he'd told her of everything that had happened in L.A. She knew of the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart, which didn't necessarily surprise her, since she didn't trust lawyers in the first place. Finding out that some were evil didn't really come as a shock. Now, what _had_ come as a shock was when Angel had hesitatingly told her about Shanshu. _That_ had been a surprise. A great, wonderful, totally awesome surprise.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," she said after a while when suddenly she and Angel both stopped at the same time. "Behind us?" Buffy whispered and Angel nodded.

"Two," Angel answered.

"Fun," Buffy replied before spinning around to face their attackers. "Have I ever mentioned how I _seriously_ hate it when vamps follow me?" she asked annoyed before launching herself at the vampire closest to her, punching the vampire in the temple.

She could hear Angel fighting beside her, as she punched her opponent repeatedly, before grabbing him by the shoulders and kneeing him in the gut. However, the vamp got up a little too quickly for Buffy's taste, so she jumped on his back only to have him throw her off. Buffy grunted as she hit the ground but was back on her feet in a second, charging at him. The vamp sent a wild punch towards her head, but she ducked and dealt a punch of her own. Wasting no time, Buffy spun and kicked him in the chest, causing the vamp to stumble back unsteadily. Buffy tried to capitalize by kicking him again, but he caught her and lifted her over his head before throwing her down.

Buffy cursed mentally as she hit the ground again, knowing she was going to have a bruise, but she didn't give it a second more of thought before she was on her feet again. Fed up with getting thrown around, Buffy jumped up, wrapped her legs around the vamp's neck and flipped him over landing on top of him, and then quickly plunged her stake into his heart, grinning when he turned to dust beneath her.

She hopped up with a satisfied smirk, and turned to her left, raising an eyebrow at Angel who was sitting casually on a tombstone, twirling his stake aimlessly. "Don't overexert yourself now," she said sarcastically as he approached her. "Enjoy the show?"

Angel grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him so he could plant a kiss in her hair. "Always," he promised.

"Well you owe me a back massage then," Buffy said, thinking of how sore it would be in the morning.

"Play your cards right and that can turn into a full body," Angel joked causing Buffy to laugh and push him playfully. It still amazed her when he was playful, but she loved it.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Buffy replied, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Suddenly, Buffy stopped and whirled around.

"Very impressive hunt."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she took in the vamp's appearance. He was tall and thin, and very pale. And he had an incredibly annoying, cheesy accent. She noticed Angel tense beside her, and step a little bit closer.

"Such power," he continued.

"That was no hunt. Just another day on the job," she replied easily, taking in his long flowing hair and robe.

The strange vamp walked towards her and Buffy heard a growl building in Angel's throat. "Care to step up for some overtime?" she asked, stealing a glance at Angel whose eyes hadn't wavered from the vamp in front of them.

"We're not going to fight," the vampire replied and Buffy crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side incredulously.

"Do you _know_ what a Slayer is?" Buffy asked exasperatedly.

"Do you?" he replied smirking.

"That's enough Dracula," Angel finally interrupted coldly.

"No way," Buffy said her eyes wide. "So lemme get this straight…you're Dracula. The guy, the count."

"I am," Dracula replied, glaring at Angel who had spoiled his fun. "Angelus…it appears the rumors are true."

Buffy turned to Angel, "Are you sure this isn't just some fanboy? Cause I've fought more than a few pimply, overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."

"We should go," Angel said his eyes never leaving Dracula.

"I travel all this way, and I can't meet the world renowned…killer?" Dracula asked innocently.

"Naw, really?" Buffy asked finding herself feeling a little bit off centered by Dracula's presence. It had to be the eyes. "And I prefer the term Slayer. I'm the good guy remember?"

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it," Dracula insisted, moving closer again, but instantly took a step back when Angel growled sharply.

Buffy squeezed Angel's hand, trying to calm him. "No. You know what I feel? Bored," she said before lunging at him with a stake, only to have him disappear and then reappear behind her. She tried to stake him again, only to have the same thing happen. "Okay, that's cheating!" she huffed annoyed, looking at Angel. "How does he do that?"

"Hey Buff! What's up?" Xander asked as he and Willow approached them.

"You look like you just—," Willow began but Angel interrupted her.

"Get out of here," he ordered.

"Now," Buffy added her eyes scanning for the elusive vamp.

"Fine," Xander said confused and frustrated, "but I was gonna give you a sip of my double-mint mocha, but…"

"Behind you!" Buffy cut in her eyes wide, causing Willow and Xander to whirl around.

"Hi," Willow said quietly, taking in the man's appearance.

"Nice," Xander said sarcastically. "Look who's got a case of Dark Prince envy."

"I have no interest in you. Leave us," Dracula said annoyed.

"No, we're not going to," Xander paused and mocked his accent, "leave you. And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street? Vun, two, three victims! Mwhahaha!"

"Xander, I'm pretty sure that's Dracula," Buffy whispered concerned.

Xander's eyes widened, "Wow, really?" he said before grabbing Willow and hurrying to stand behind Buffy and Angel. "Hey, sorry man, I was just…jokin' around," he said nervously.

"This is not the time," Dracula said before looking at Buffy, smiling a little when he glanced at Angel. "I will see you soon."

Before anyone could respond, Dracula turned into a bat, and flew over them, causing everyone but Angel to scream and duck. They all straightened up only to have the bat come at them again and fly around Buffy's head, "Ooh, bat! Bat!"

Annoyed, Angel punched the bat, knocking it off its flight path for a moment, but effectively sending Dracula on his way. "I hate that guy," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"And then friggin' Dracula is standing right behind us," Xander explained excitedly to Giles from his spot on the couch between Anya and Willow.<p>

"And then he lunges at us like, whoosh!" Willow added, picking up where Xander left off.

"He totally looked shorter in person," Xander added seriously.

Buffy sat on the arm of the chair Angel occupied, trying not to get too distracted by the patterns his fingers were tracing across her back. "I told you he heard of me, right? I mean, can you believe that?" she watched Giles nod patiently. "Count Famous heard of me."

"I think they heard you the first twenty times," Angel interrupted with a smirk, causing Buffy to turn and glare at him. It wasn't her fault that she got distracted by his roaming hands.

"I'm sorry. Am I repeat-o-girl? I was just…blown away," she explained. And she was. Seriously. Dracula! Well, there was the whole deal about Angel really hating him, but she'd get that story later on tonight.

Spike snorted from his place against the wall, "You're really surprised he's heard of you, Buff? You're the Slayer, every vampire worth his fangs has heard of you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I guess. The way he said it—he made it sound so, so…" she faltered as she tried to think of the appropriate word.

"Sexy?" Willow offered with a sly grin. "I bet he made it sound sexy."

"Kinda," Buffy conceded. "You know, with the dark, penetrating eyes and the lilty accent," she went on with a small smile, thinking of another vampire with dark penetrating eyes and a lilty accent…maybe she could make Angel jealous…that could be fun…

Oz came over and sat on the arm of the sofa, handing Willow a glass of soda, "You thought Dracula was sexy?" he asked, his usually pensive mask slipping a little.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed, blushing. "No, no, he was…yuck."

"Right, except for that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing. Yucko," Anya interrupted sarcastically.

Jealously flared in Xander's eyes, "How would you know?"

"Well we hung out a few times," Anya said blithely, but seeing Xander's jealous look she quickly added, "Back in my demon days, you know, once or twice. He's pretty cool." Anya sighed wistfully, a flood of memories rushing back to her, but then she remembered where she was. "You know, from a whole…evil thing perspective."

Xander scoffed, "Please. He was no big whoop."

"No big whoop?" Willow repeated with an eyebrow raised. "What about when he turned himself into a bat? That was awesome!"

"It must have been, yes," Giles said wistfully. "I do wish I had seen that."

"How come he can do that?" Xander asked the Watcher, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought.

"I—I have no idea. There's a great deal of myth about Dracula. I imagine the trick to defeating him lies in separating fact from fiction," Giles said thoughtfully, his mind going into research mode.

"So we take things slow," Buffy surmised, glancing at Angel who nodded in agreement. "I mean he said we would meet again, but I'd like to avoid that until we do some serious homework."

"Buffy's right," Anya said. "Dracula's too slick to fall for the usual stuff."

"So we hold off," Buffy reiterated. "No killing until we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"You sure you're not just saying that because of those dark, penetrating eyes?" Spike spoke up with a smirk.

"What? Nooo…" Buffy argued. "His eyes were," she looked at Angel, feeling the need to defend herself. "They were—no big deal. Nothing special. Kinda boring actually…"

"All right," Giles spoke clearly, having thought of an appropriate course of action. "Willow and Oz, look up Vlad the Impaler on the internet, and I'll uh, check the library."

"I guess we'll reconvene at the mansion tomorrow evening," Buffy said as she got up, Angel following her.

Buffy wasn't too surprised when Spike followed them out too. The three of them slid into Angel's car, Buffy riding shotgun and Spike in the back. As Angel pulled out onto the street, Buffy turned to them, "So what can you guys tell me about Dracula?"

"The poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds for one thing," Spike spoke up immediately as he lit a cigarette.

"Owes me two hundred," Angel interrupted with an expression as close to a pout as Buffy had ever seen.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, looking back over her seat at Spike, "You know him too?"

"Know him too?" Spike repeated scoffing. "We're old rivals. Angelus included."

"But then he got famous," Angel explained. "He forgot about all his enemies."

Spike nodded, "That glory hound's done more harm to vampires than any Slayer. His story gets out, and suddenly everyone knows how to kill us."

"Like the whole mirror thing," Angel provided as an example.

"But he's not a normal vamp," Buffy pointed out. "He has like, special powers."

"Just a few gypsy magic tricks," Angel explained with a frown. "But they're something to worry about."

"Where would we find him?" Buffy asked as Angel pulled up in front of the mansion.

Angel sighed as he climbed out of the car, walking over to her side to open her door. Honestly, Buffy didn't know if she liked chivalry or not. Sometimes it was cute (well, most of the time when it concerned Angel). And then sometimes it was kind of annoying. She could open her own door.

"You're not going to find him hiding out in a crypt," Angel said as he opened her door and took her hand, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah," Spike agreed as he sidled up to the front door. "Sod likes fancy stuff and his special dirt."

"So we check out the mansions?" Buffy guessed and both Angel and Spike nodded.

"Well," Spike sighed before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I think I'll head home. You two don't have too much fun without me."

"Spike," Buffy chastened, seeing the younger vampire waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike trudged back down the steps, "I know. I'm goin'. I swear you two go at it like bunnies."

Despite herself Buffy grinned at that remark, but she just shook her head and opened the door to the mansion. She headed straight upstairs to their room, without looking back, knowing that Angel was following. She opened the door to their room as she shrugged out of her shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

As soon as the shirt hit the floor, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She giggled as Angel's lips began planting a trail of feather light kisses along her shoulder, pausing when he got to the hollow of her throat. She turned around in his arms so she could see him, letting her arms slide along his broad shoulders before wrapping around his neck.

"Now wha' were ye sayin' about a lilty accent?" Angel asked slipping into his old Irish brogue, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Don't forget those dark, penetrating eyes," Buffy added smiling.

"Aye muirnín," Angel grinned before bending his head to kiss her.

Buffy smiled into the kiss, her hands making quick work of ridding him of his shirt. She greedily traced his abs as he backed her up to the bed. Buffy let herself fall back, taking Angel with her, refusing to break the kiss. Angel traced the curve of her hip, trailing his hand down her leg before hooking it on his hip. Buffy took advantage of the new position and rolled so she was straddling him. One of Angel's hands tangled in her hair, pulling her down for a kiss, while the other trailed down her back, coming to rest on her thigh. Buffy traced his bottom lip with her tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss, and Angel didn't hesitate to oblige.

As more clothes were shed, Buffy only had one thought. _I have to get him jealous more often._

* * *

><p><strong>And we have finished the first chapter! Part Two will continue next Saturday (I think I'll try and always post on Saturdays). Seriously, wouldn't this episode have been so much better if we'd had a jealous Angel and BuffyAngel fluff? Yeah, I agree. lol**

**Reviews are still the best thing ever,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	2. Buffy vs Dracula Part Two

**A/N: Here we are with the second chapter! I have to say that I'm completely blown away by your reviews! It will never cease to amaze me just how awesome you guys are! I have to send a little shout out to Leo of Sweden and friends! You are awesome! And to answer your questions, Dawn will be in the story, but Connor will not. I know Dawn is kinda annoying, but with the way I'm doing this story, we won't have her in every chapter cause, for example, next chapter we're in L.A. with Angel and Crew, so...yeah...back to the main point, I love you guys! And also, concerning Spike. Spike is drawn to Angel because of the whole grandsire bond they got goin' on, but in Two Sides, Angel told Spike to stay in Sunnydale and watch out for Buffy. So that's why he's with Buffy. Idk, you've got me thinkin' now...I might bring Spike to L.A. with Buffy one chapter...hmm...ideas, ideas! lol**

**Okay, I got this out a little earlier than expected because I'm going to St. Louis for vacation and I wanted to give you guys something before I left! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>Buffy vs. Dracula Part 2<p>

It was dark when Buffy woke up. Eyes still bleary with sleep, she lifted her head off Angel's chest to glance at the clock on the nightstand. Its green numbers glowed eerily, telling her that it was 3:30 a.m. Buffy groaned quietly in annoyance and settled back into Angel's embrace only to have her stomach growl when she finally got comfortable again.

An internal debate pulled at her. Food or Angel? Food? Angel? Food? Angel? Buffy cursed quietly, before wiggling out of Angel's arms, surprised when she didn't wake him. But never being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Buffy took it as a sign telling her she had made the right decision. Food.

Silently, she crept down to the kitchen, clad in Angel's shirt that she had picked up off the floor on her way out of the room. Buffy opened the refrigerator door and stared at its contents. Just a little midnight snack. Decisions, decisions.

"Hmm," she murmured as her eyes ran over a package of strawberries. She smiled, "You guys will do."

Buffy took the package and set it on the island, sliding onto one of the stools. For a moment she thought of getting out the whipped cream, but decided against it. Too many different food fantasies involving Angel flitted through her mind. She'd wait until Angel was human (which she _would_ live to see). That way they could both enjoy the goodness that was strawberries and whipped cream. Grinning at the thought, Buffy bit into one of the biggest strawberries in the package, almost laughing as some juice drizzled down her chin.

She'd just wiped the juice away with the back of her hand when her slayer senses began to tingle and she saw a weird, condensed fog hovering along the floor. An unnatural wind blew her hair over her shoulders, and then Dracula stood before her.

"You are magnificent," he said silkily, looking at her a little too predatory for her taste.

Buffy was frozen. Torn between being seriously pissed off and terrified knowing that he had entered the mansion without an invitation. Being seriously pissed off won.

"Yeah," she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I bet you say that before you bite all the girls."

"No," Dracula disagreed. He still hadn't made a move towards her, but Buffy was cursing her decision to sit at the island. She had nowhere to go without getting closer to him. "You are different. Kindred."

"Kindred?" she questioned confused. "Hardly, I—."

"Pull your hair back," he interrupted.

Buffy hesitated, but she couldn't seem to fight it. Completely against her wishes, almost as if her hand acted of its own accord, she reached up and did as he asked. "This isn't how I…usually fight," she glanced at the stairs, begging Angel to make an appearance. Stall. She needed to stall. "You think you can just come in here with your music video wind and your hypno-eyes…" she trailed off as Dracula closed the distance between them.

"I have searched the world for you. I have yearned for you," he said as he ran a hand along her cheek. "For a creature's whose darkness rivals my own." Dracula turned her hand to the side, eyeing her scar. "You have been tasted," he murmured, his fingers grazing her mark, making Buffy shiver.

Every fiber of her being was screaming silently for Angel. She didn't know why she was frozen in place. She wanted to move. She wanted to grab a stake and plunge it into Dracula's chest. But staring into his weird hypno-blue eyes, she found she couldn't. She needed Angel.

"He's," she struggled against whatever weird, freaky mental powers Dracula was using. Suddenly she smirked, seeing her favorite person in the world standing right behind Dracula, looking extremely pissed.

"Right behind you," she finished, her voice strong again.

Dracula whirled around and before Angel could so much as lunge at him, he materialized into a grey fog, and glided out of the kitchen and then out under the door. Once he was gone, Buffy breathed in deep, feeling breathless. Angel's arms were around her then, and Buffy leaned her forehead against his chest for a moment, before pulling back and looking at him, slightly worried.

"How'd he do that?" Buffy asked sitting back down on the stool.

"The mind control, or the fog?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Mind control?" Buffy questioned, looking scared for a moment. Sure she'd thought about it, because it was really, really, really weird the way she did exactly what she asked. And it was like a big internal battle the entire time Dracula had been there. Note to self: previous information equals mind control.

Angel sighed, "That's always been the rumor. Everyone knows about his little magic tricks, and I'd heard about the mind control thing, but I thought it was just myth. I always thought it was just thrall, which is close to the same thing, but not quite."

Buffy sighed, and thought for a moment. "Well, we can't do anything now," she said turning back to the still opened package of strawberries and selecting one, "Perfect comfort food," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Willow looked at Buffy wide eyed after she'd finished telling her about Dracula the night before, "But how did he get in? Even <em>he<em> needs an invitation…" Willow stressed worriedly.

"Not all demons need an invitation," Giles hypothesized. "It's quite plausible that some demon or another got into the house and invited him in."

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't Buffy and Angel know?" Willow asked, looking back at Angel and then at Buffy who was curled into his side on the couch. "Right guys?"

"Um," Buffy paused, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she glanced at Angel who was studiously studying the floor, no help at all. "Well, it would depend on exactly when because well, we might have been, uh, distracted," she finished with a nervous laugh.

"Oh," Willow said before coughing to cover her laugh. She glanced back up at Buffy with an expression that demanded details, which caused Buffy to roll her eyes.

"Oh?" Giles questioned confused, until it finally sunk in. "_Oh_," Giles stuttered, immediately removing his glasses to clean them. "Yes, well, moving on...Willow I believe you have some important facts to share about Dracula."

"Yeah," Willow agreed, going into research mode, "Well, aside from midnight snack attacks like last night, here are the Dracula factoids that I found."

"Like any of that is enough to fight the Dark Master," Xander mumbled, nibbling frantically on a donut. Everyone gave him an odd look, to which Xander was completely oblivious.

Shaking her head, Willow continued, "A lot of it we already knew, or as recently been confirmed," she said looking at Buffy. "Turn offs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days…"

"He likes to live in style," Angel spoke up seriously. "We can rule out all the usual haunts. I'd look into the mansions around here."

"Ah!" Xander exclaimed, with an odd look in his eye. "But he's smart enough to figure out that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low." Xander paused and licked his donut intently.

"Research supports Angel's theory and previous knowledge of Dracula," Giles replied to Xander, who wasn't paying much attention.

"Okay, so we check out the more swanky places in Sunnydale," Buffy agreed. "Any more fun facts?"

Willow nodded, "Well, his M.O is different from most vampires, but I think we've already figured that out. He will kill to feed, but he likes to have a connection with his victims. And he has all these mental powers to draw them in."

"Can't argue that," Buffy muttered, remembering last night.

"You were right about your idea that he can control minds," Willow continued. "And Angel was right about his thrall. It's extremely potent. He can even appear in dreams."

"Weird, crazy hypno-blue eyes," Buffy said to herself, feeling off balance just remembering them. "Let's kill him."

"I would agree," Giles said gravely, causing Buffy to look at him curiously. Not because he agreed with her, but because of the shift in his tone. "Dracula goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same."

"He turns them into a vampire," Angel finished his tone devoid of any emotion.

A shudder ran through Buffy. She hadn't even thought of that. Unconsciously, she shifted closer to Angel, leaning into him even more. Angel wrapped his arm securely around her, running his fingers down her arm comfortingly.

"Well that _is_ intimate," Xander spoke up and Angel looked up sharply. "Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood—blood is life."

A low growl began to build in Angel's chest. "Angel," Buffy said softly, putting a calming hand on his chest before looking curiously at Xander.

"He's more annoying than usual," Angel said flatly, frustrated that he couldn't punch Xander like he wanted. Instead, he settled for imaging himself throwing the buffoon through the wall—repeatedly.

"Yeah, Angel's right guys," Oz spoke up for the first time, cocking his head to the side as he studied Xander who began fidgeting nervously.

"He's been going on and on about Dracula and how cool he is," Willow said worriedly, glancing at Giles. "You don't think—."

"He's under Dracula's control?" Giles postulated his brow furrowing. "Possibly."

Buffy slipped out of Angel's embrace, ignoring his sounds of protest, and stood directly in front of Xander, "You report to the Master?" she asked.

Xander looked up at her, a faraway look in his eye, "Yeah, I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master at sunset." Buffy didn't say anything, shocked that they were right. Xander continued oblivious. "There's this whole deal that I get to be immortal. You cool with that?"

Buffy thought for a moment and glanced outside. Sunset. "Take me to him."

* * *

><p>"Buffy, I don't like this," Angel said warily as they walked a little behind Xander, Giles walking beside them.<p>

"I agree with Angel," Giles said worriedly. "This is playing right into Dracula's hands."

"Guys," Buffy said patiently, torn between being annoyed and grateful about the concern her two favorite men were showing. They were actually agreeing. That said something. But then again, they only really agreed when it concerned her…

Buffy shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. "Look, it's not that difficult. Follow Xander in. Pretend to be all enthralled. Stake him. Game over."

"Yes well," Giles stammered. "I think we all know that sometimes, more often than not, plans to not unfold as originally, um, planned."

"You guys just worry about getting Xander out of there," Buffy said as they neared a gigantic building.

"You know, I lived in Sunnydale for awhile," Angel said as they rounded a corner and stopped to gawk at the structure towering in front of them. "Know what I never noticed before?"

"Uh, a castle?" Giles offered staring at the building, taking in the spires and stone.

"A big honking castle," Buffy mumbled.

"I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master now," Xander reminded them, looking furtively towards the castle steps. "Now," he repeated.

"Showtime," Buffy muttered giving Angel's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before following Xander up to the doors of the castle.

Angel and Giles both hung back and watched Xander lead Buffy through the doors of the castle. Neither of them liked the plan. It was too risky. And Buffy wanted them to wait five minutes before following her in to retrieve Xander?

Angel rocked back on his heels, and looked up at the dark sky. "You know, I'm two hundred and forty-five years old. You'd think I'd have more patience," he said as he began walking up to the front of the castle, Giles immediately falling into step beside him.

"Yes, you would think," Giles replied vaguely as he opened one of the two large wooden doors and stopped in what appeared to be a small foyer that branched off into two hallways.

Angel stopped, his senses on high alert. Vampires. Dracula didn't bring—did he? "I'll take the right," he said as Giles nodded and began to walk down the other hallway. "Giles," Angel called causing the Watcher to turn back questioningly. "Keep your eyes open," he warned.

Giles nodded and continued down the left hallway, leaving Angel to go his own way. Angel glanced down the dark hallway warily before shaking his head and making his way down the hallway. He saved Xander far too often. He didn't even like the kid. He only put up with him because of Buffy, and Angel suspected that Xander did the same in regards to himself. But did the kid have to always get into trouble?

Angel stretched his senses, focusing on the sounds all around him. Termites chewing their way through the wood—a mouse skittering across the floor—then he heard voices. Specifically Buffy. Angel hurried to the appropriate door and twisted the knob. Nothing. It was locked.

Not really caring whether he damaged the door, Angel got ready to kick the door in when it suddenly opened and none other than Xander appeared in the doorframe.

"Nobody harms my Master," he intoned seriously.

"Your Master?" Angel repeated nonplussed.

"You want him? You come through me," Xander said defiantly.

Angel shrugged, and then reared back and punched Xander in the face, catching him before he fell to the ground. "You asked for it," he said not bothering to hide his grin. That had felt good.

* * *

><p>Buffy stared at Dracula's proffered wrist pointedly. This was gross. So, incredibly, ridiculously gross. Ever since she'd walked in the room, he'd been trying to do his weird, freaky, thrall-mindcontrolling thing-y, which Buffy had to admit was incredibly hard to resist. But she quickly discovered that if she kept reminding herself about Angel, it was much easier to stay focused. She couldn't do anything that would upset Angel. She couldn't betray him, and that's what Dracula wanted her to do.<p>

If she drank his blood, she'd be betraying Angel. Buffy didn't know if there were grounds for divorce in the vampire world, but something told her if there were that drinking another vamp's blood would be on the list. She couldn't do it. Buffy sighed, her act was up.

Buffy pretended to make a grab for his wrist, "Wow," she whispered.

"Find it," Dracula urged. "Find your true nature. The darkness."

Just as Buffy was about to put her lips to his wrist, she suddenly pushed him back, sending him sliding over the long table that took up a vast majority of the room.

"Sorry," she chirped. "Did that hurt?"

"You are resisting," he said displeased.

"Looks like," Buffy shrugged.

"Come here," he said using those hypnotic blue eyes. "Come to me," he said silkily and Buffy paused for a moment.

She thought of Angel. She thought of their activities the night before. She thought of everything that had to do with Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel.

"You know, I think that whole thrall thing you go going on isn't good for a relationship," Buffy said completely in control once again.

"What is this?" Dracula asked seemingly truly confused.

"My true nature," Buffy mocked. "Want a taste?"

In response, Dracula growled and lunged at her, but Buffy was ready. Jumping over him, she whirled around when she landed and promptly punched him in the face twice, not even pausing before kicking him into the wall.

She went to punch him again, but Dracula caught her arm and flung her across the room. Buffy landed with a loud thwack on the hard wooden table, trying not to focus on the stars in her vision.

* * *

><p>Angel walked through the door and immediately paused as he hovered over the eight foot or so drop off into some sort of pit. "Buffy?" he asked before his senses caught up to him and he looked down into the pit. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or not at the sight of Giles still trying (rather unconvincingly) to leave the three sisters.<p>

"Giles!" Angel called causing both Giles and the three sisters to look up at him.

"Angelus!" they called, but to Angel it sounded more like a coo.

"Oh Angelus, it has been too long," the blonde vampire immediately left Giles and began to make her way across the pit towards him.

"Marishka," Angel nodded in greeting.

"Yes," the other two vampires agreed as they too moved away from Giles.

"Aleera, Verona," Angel said grateful that Buffy wasn't here. There would be way, way too much explaining to do.

"How are you Angelus?" Aleera asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Anything we can do?" Verona queired with a leering smile as the three of them halted at the edge of the pit, looking up at him. "It has been so long since we have been pleasured…"

"Why have you not joined us, Angelus?" Marishka asked with a seductive pout. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

"It's been a long time," Angel admitted, trying to be agreeable, while thinking of some way to save Giles.

However, it appeared that the Watcher had somewhat gathered his wits and hedged over to where he had dropped his bag when he fell into the pit. He seemed to be searching for something, and Angel hoped it was something useful. When Giles came up he brandished a cross, and charged at the sisters, sending them back into the shadows.

"Giles," Angel said quickly. "Drop the cross and grab my hand."

"Thank god you came," Giles said as Angel pulled him up out of the pit. "There was no possible escape."

Once Giles was up out of the pit, he looked down at his foot and noticed that only a sock adorned it. "Oh, my shoe," he said glancing back towards the pit. "Silly me, I'll just pop—."

"I don't think so," Angel said grabbing the Watcher by the arm and pulling him back away from the ledge.

Just as he was about to shut the door, he saw three pairs of disappointed yellow eyes looking up at him. Angel shuddered, and shut the door firmly behind him, dragging Giles down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Buffy ran across the room, thinking a more direct approach might suit this fight best. She tackled him to the ground, and they grappled before Dracula ended up on top. He punched her in the face, but Buffy moved with the hit, and returned one of her own. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and flipped them.<p>

Wasting no time, Buffy punched him over and over, until he caught her fist and threw her off him, grinning all the while. Meanwhile, Buffy had gotten to her feet and they both lunged at each other, falling into another heap on the floor. Buffy straddled him, her stake raised in both hands, but Dracula caught her wrist and flung her across the room into a wall.

Slightly dazed, Buffy charged at him again only to have him flip her onto the table. Tired to being tossed around the room, Buffy picked up a chair and hit Dracula with it, shattering the wood into hundreds of little pointy pieces. She looked up to face him, but instead saw his fist right before it connected with her cheek.

Rolling with the punch, Buffy grabbed a torch and spun around to face him, "A guy like you should be thinking of going electric. Seriously."

Dracula growled before suddenly condensing into smoke. Buffy's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the room. Her eyes cut to the stairs where the smoke was converging and ran across the room, Mr. Pointy in hand, and staked Dracula just as he reappeared. He looked shocked, before he growled and turned into dust.

"How do you like my darkness now?" she mocked.

Buffy smiled and sauntered down the stairs just as Angel and Giles rushed in.

"You okay?" Angel asked as he looked her over for injuries.

"Fine, chock full of free will," she smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into him.

A slightly disheveled Giles smiled slightly, "And Dracula?"

"Eurotrashed," Buffy replied with a grin.

Just then Xander rushed in carrying a torch, looking completely like Xander again. "Where is he? Where is that creep that turned me into a spider-eating-man-bitch?"

Buffy tried to keep a straight face, "He's gone."

"Dammit!" he whinned, looking hilariously frustrated. "You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over! I'm tired of being everybody's butt-monkey!"

Buffy nodded solemnly, holding in her laughter. "Check. No more butt-monkey."

Angel noticed the shiner forming under Xander's eye and actually felt a little guilty. Not too guilty, though. "At least you weren't making time with Dracula's Brides like Giles."

"I was not making time!" Giles exclaimed defensively. "I—I was, uh, just about to kill those, uh, loathsome creatures when Angel interrupted me," he said as he wrapped his torn shirt around himself self consciously.

"Sure, because that's definitely what it looked like to me," Angel said fighting a grin.

"I was in complete control," Giles argued pitifully. "Besides you actually knew their names! I've never in all my research been able to find their names!"

Buffy turned to Angel and raised an eyebrow. "I bet that's an interesting story."

Angel swallowed nervously, "Um, not really. Kind of boring. You know, nineteenth century Romania. Nothing special."

"Uh huh," Buffy said unbelievingly. "So what are their names?"

"Marishka, Aleera, and Verona," Angel said quickly, placing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the castle. "You wanna go home? Yeah? Fantastic, let's go."

Buffy giggled and leaned into him further, reaching up to plant a kiss on his jaw before letting him lead her out the castle. She'd let that story rest for now. But she _would_ find out before he left. Besides, she loved the cute, adorable face he made when he was embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Buffy hurried into her house. She'd had a great day. After taking care of Dracula the first time, Buffy had convinced Angel to go back to the mansion with her. She'd seen the movies. She knew he came back, and when he did, she let Angel do the honors that time. Buffy grinned, remembering him finally stammering out how he had "met" the three sisters, who he had explained are actually Dracula's three brides. He really was adorable when he was embarrassed.<p>

But Angel was going back to L.A. tonight and they were going to see a movie before he left. Buffy had made sure to check exactly what kind of movie it was this time. Even though, she guessed, now it wouldn't be a problem…

And then she'd talked with Giles too. She'd asked him to be her Watcher again. She knew that she hadn't really been training with him as much as she used too, even though she totally loved the training room in the back of the Magic Box. But after talking with Angel about everything Dracula had said, about the darkness in her power…she and Angel had both agreed that it would be good to find out more about past slayers and stuff. Maybe if she harnessed whatever power she had, she could be better. Better than all the slayers before her, even though Angel told her that she already was.

But still, she wanted to be as good as she could be. And Giles had agreed to help her. Help her train. Help her research (which she really wasn't looking forward too).

"Hey mom!" Buffy called, "I'm going to the movies with Angel!"

"Okay, have a good time!" Joyce called back from her bedroom and Buffy quickly bound up the stairs and went into her room to grab the silver cross necklace Angel had given her.

However, when she entered her room, she noticed that someone else was going through her jewelry box. "What are you doing here?" she snapped annoyed.

Dawn turned around and gave her a sour look.

"Buffy, if you're going out you should take Dawn with you!" Joyce called from down the hall.

Buffy and Dawn both turned to the doorway annoyed, "Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! My version of Buffy vs. Dracula as it should have been! lol<strong>

**I hope you guys liked my little surprise with Angel knowing the three sisters. In the book **_**Dracula**_** and in most movies, they are never given names. But I used the names used in Van Helsing (awesome movie). I thought it'd be funny if Angel knew them, or Angelus, but same thing...sort of...right? lol**

**Okay...next two chapters we are in L.A. for the Angel episode "First Impressions." It's the first episode with Darla's seductive dreams...hence me changing it up a little bit (which was really fun)...**

**Reviews make my day,**

**ArthursCamelot**

**P.S. Next update will be Sunday. I think I'm just gonna pick out days. Forget a set schedule. lol**


	3. First Impressions Part One

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation, which was great by the way. The Cardinal's kicked some major Phillies butt the last game...I will not even mention the first game during a particular 8th inning (hangs head in shame)...okay, moving on...**

**Shout out to Leo of Sweden and friends: That IS an awesome idea that I absolutly love...however, I won't be doing that (lol). I'm focusing on the finale of Buffy...but Angel is going to be there...that's all I'm sayin' about that...can't give too much away lol**

**Okay guys, here we go with my first rewrite of an Angel episode! I'm still kinda getting a handle on how dark I want Angel to go, because I think we can all agree that he would not have acted the way he did if Buffy was there and with him. So...yes, Darla will be there (however not in this chapter)...Dru too...possibly Spike will join the party...Angel will definitely be confused, worried, angsty, and dark (but not _too_ dark)...but never fear, Buffy will be there! lol**

**Sooooooo, this is the longest chapter yet! And...Here...We...Go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>First Impressions Part One<p>

Buffy grinned as she walked down the streets of L.A. Although a part of her found the commute troublesome, she had to admit that she missed the city. The sun was shining brightly, making her pull her sunglasses out of her hair and put them on. She paused outside a rather dreary looking building and cocked her head to the side. This was Angel's new headquarters?

Buffy considered it for a moment. "Definitely has potential," she finally agreed to herself before letting herself in.

As soon as she walked in, she heard Cordelia on one of her rants. "This isn't mere dust—it's son of dust. This is the kind of dust that spawns countless generations of little baby dust! I give up," Cordelia complained, her dust rag hanging limply at her side.

"Now that sounds like something I would say," Buffy smiled as she jumped up to sit on the reception desk in front of Wesley. "Hey Wes," she greeted cheerily.

"Hello Buffy," Wesley returned, but then he frowned slightly. "I thought you weren't going to arrive until this evening?"

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah well, as exciting as the Hellmouth is, I need a mini-vacation."

Never mind the fact that her mom had collapsed the other day and was having all these tests done. And the fact that Dawn was letting vampires like Harmony into the house. Not to mention having had to deal with two Xanders running around. Surprisingly, the only thing that was working out was Spike tagging along on patrols. That was when she'd realized that she _really_ needed to get away.

Suddenly the doors opened and in strode a young black man that Buffy assumed was Gunn. She had yet to meet him, only knowing what she knew about him from Angel. She knew that Angel really wanted to help him, and he'd told her that more than anything Gunn just needed a friend to keep him out of trouble.

"Where is Angel?" he asked as he strode in, looking antsy.

"I believe the word is 'hello'," Cordelia said blithely.

"Yeah? Cause I thought 'where is Angel' kind of summed it up," Gunn retorted without missing a beat. He turned and looked at Buffy, looking her up and down. "Who are you?"

Buffy smiled, "Hey Gunn, I'm Buffy," she introduced herself with a little wave.

Gunn raised his eyebrows, "What's a pretty little girl like you doing here?"

Buffy smirked, "This pretty little girl can kick your ass." Something told her that Gunn liked people who were straightforward. He certainly was. "Why do you need Angel?"

"Where is he?" Gunn asked again, ignoring her question, looking at Cordy and Wes. Okay, trust issues?

"He's still sleeping," Cordelia answered easily, shooting a glance at Buffy who frowned. That was weird. Angel was usually up by around ten if he wanted to be, and by noon at the latest.

"Sleeping? It's 3:30 in the afternoon! I've been up since dawn!" Gunn said incredulously.

Cordy made her way over to the reception desk and leaned against it beside Buffy, shooting her a glance, "He really doesn't get the whole 'creature of the night' angle, does he?" she asked wryly.

"I knew I said four o' clock," Gunn said frustrated.

"You had an appointment?" Wesley asked curiously, masking his confusion.

"He didn't brief you?" Gunn cried exasperated. "He's supposed to back me up! We're meeting a snitch who has a bead on Deevak."

"Deevak?" Wesley inquired.

"Demon. Been hangin' around my neighborhood. He put two of my men in the hospital last night, so could someone go in there and knock on his coffin?" Gunn explained, his irritation blatant.

"Okay first of all, he _doesn't_ sleep in a coffin," Buffy interrupted, a little annoyed. "Trust me. I would _never_ sleep in such a thing, no matter _who_ I was sharing it with."

"Yeah, and second of all," Cordelia continued, picking up where Buffy left off easily. It was really quite scary how close they were becoming. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'let sleeping vampires lie?' He always rises on his own—maybe we can help?"

"You two?" Gunn asked, not including Buffy, confirming to her that he definitely had some serious trust issues. "I find Deevak and I'm going to need more than C3PO and stick figure Barbie. No offence."

"Very little taken," Wesley replied dryly, which caused Buffy's lips to quirk up in a half-smile.

"Deevak is a badass. I'm gonna need some serious muscle," Gunn insisted, glancing at Buffy suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"Well you're in luck, I'm here," Buffy said hopping off the reception desk.

Gunn snorted, "Yeah, sorry if I don't have much faith in you…you're tiny."

Buffy shrugged, "Well, a lot of people make that mistake. But if you really insist on Angel, then I'll go play alarm clock." She paused and glanced at the stairs, up to where she assumed the rooms were. "Upstairs?" she asked Cordy.

"Yep," she agreed. "And _just_ wake him up, please. Apparently Gunn is in a hurry."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the faint blush in her cheeks. Quickly, she hurried up the stairs and paused. _Angel, where art thou? _She thought to herself, letting her 'Angel sense' work for her. She paused at what she thought was the right door, and casually peered in.

The sight that awaited her would have normally brought a smile to her face. Angel was sleeping, the bedcovers down to his waist, exposing his wonderfully bare and deliciously sculpted upper half. However, the only problem was that it appeared he was having a bad dream. He was tossing his head from side to side every now and then, mumbling incoherently. It wasn't odd for Angel to mumble in his sleep actually. But usually it was mildly intelligible and a mixture of Gaelic and English, which Buffy thought was adorable. Not now though.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, and gently touched his shoulder. Her simple action caused Angel to jerk up into a sitting position, barely avoiding slamming his forehead against hers. His brown eyes were wide and unfocused before they settled on her.

Buffy watched as comprehension slowly dawned on him, and he swallowed visibly before offering her a shaky smile. "Buffy," he sighed. "It's early."

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon," she corrected him, even though she knew he wasn't referring to the time of day. "And a very frustrated Gunn is downstairs demanding your presence."

Angel nodded and Buffy got up, allowing him to get up and put on some clothes. She watched as he padded around the room, and tried not to frown as he dressed. He seemed jumpy, which bothered Buffy more than she liked to admit. Her 'Angel sense' was tingling, and not in the good way. Something was bothering him, and he wasn't telling her about it. That meant he was either a) embarrassed, b) ashamed, or c) thought that he was doing her a favor by keeping it to himself…and then there was her personal favorite, d) all the above.

Angel knew she was watching him. He also knew that she realized something was wrong. How did you tell your soulmate, the love of your entire existence, that you had a dream about your ex-lover-sire? And in said dream you kissed said ex-lover-sire. And _liked_ it...but then the dream had taken on a weird, cloudy texture. It had been towards the end of the dream, right before he'd woken up. Had he sensed Buffy's presence and had his guilt disturbed the dream, or was it more? He glanced at the clock. It was too late for him to be sleeping in. He never slept this late unless he'd just been beaten to a pulp, which hadn't happened in a very long time—or if he was weak and starving…again, not in a long time. Or his personal favorite and certainly the most desirable-Buffy had stayed the night. Seeing as how none of the above had happened, he was worried. Something was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me?" Buffy asked as he began buttoning his shirt. He paused and watched her make her way to him. She grabbed his wrists and pushed them away, before resuming buttoning his shirt herself. "Because you know, we have this whole honesty thing going and I would hate to hit a bump in the road this soon…" she knew she was really laying on the guilt, but she wanted to know.

Angel sighed heavily, "I promise I'll tell you. I will…but later, okay? Let's fix things with Gunn first." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You know I love you, right?" he couldn't help but ask.

Buffy smiled and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him gently, "I know, and the explanation can wait until later."

Together, Angel and Buffy walked back down to the lobby where Buffy saw that they had another new arrival. He was wearing a blue cape and carried a sword, and she knew he was not human. He looked up the moment she was in his line of sight and his eyes widened.

"Ah! I hope my eyes do not deceive me! Slayer?" he asked with a smile, taking her hand.

Buffy giggled, "The one and only."

"You are as beautiful as the rumors say," he said gallantly, before looking at Angel. "You are lucky."

Angel grinned and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Whoa there, let's just slow down a minute, what's a Slayer?" Gunn interrupted, eyeing Buffy with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

Buffy sighed, "Where's Giles when I need him? This is like his favorite question in the world."

Nabbit turned to Gunn, "The Slayer is one girl in all the world who fights the forces of darkness, gifted with the strength and ability to do so. Including but not limited to vampires, demons, werewolves, witches…"

"Thanks," Buffy said as Nabbit trailed off. "And as much as I like you and all, um, why are you here?"

"Ah, Angel, yes, why am I here? I stand ready to fight the good fight!" Nabbit said valiantly.

"Financial advice," Angel said fighting a grin.

Nabbit blinked. "Oh. Okay, good."

"We're making this hotel our new base of operations. Right now we're leasing it for six months with an option to buy," Angel explained and Buffy just raised an eyebrow.

"And how much are you willing to put down?" Nabbit returned curiously.

"Nothing would be good," Cordelia answered helpfully.

Nabbit shrugged, "Oh, that's easy."

Nabbit went on to tell Angel about all the options he had to skip out on actually paying anything. It amazed Buffy that Angel continually _didn't_ use the money he had…the amount of which had almost made Buffy faint when he'd told her. He called it blood money, and Buffy kept urging him to use it for good. Apparently, he was still being stubborn. Figures.

"I-I'll have my money guys run some numbers for you," he said and Angel nodded.

"Thanks," he said and Nabbit turned and walked towards the door.

However, he paused for a moment and turned back around, "It was lovely meeting you Buffy," he said kindly before turning to everyone else. "Isn't this demon fighting cool, or what?" he asked before turning on his heel and walking out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked around cautiously, her senses on hyper alert as they pulled into the parking garage where they were supposed to meet this snitch Gunn was talking about. She didn't really like going on so little information, but she didn't doubt that with her, Angel, Wes, and Gunn that they could handle practically anything thrown at them. Even Cordelia could surprise her with her ability to think on her feet<p>

They all got out of the car and scanned the partially empty parking garage. "We're too late," Gunn complained frustrated. "He split."

"Maybe he heard what a pleasant person you are to be around," Cordelia suggested wryly, causing Buffy to grin.

"There," Angel said suddenly, causing Buffy's gaze to snap towards where he was looking.

A short kid peeked out from behind a van, "One of you Gunn?" he asked warily.

"That's me," Gunn spoke up, stepping forward slightly. "You Jameel?"

Jameel slowly moved out from behind the van and Angel tossed him the envelope of money that they'd brought as a little incentive to talk. Personally, Buffy thought that this was unnecessary, but a part of her that loved spy movies and watching CSI thought it was cool.

Jameel caught the envelope. "There's the money," Angel said plainly.

Jameel looked at it for a moment before throwing back at Gunn's feet, "Keep it. I changed my mind."

Gunn picked up the money, "Fine. You don't want the money? Your choice. But you're still going to tell us where to find Deevak."

"Hey man, the only reason why I showed up is cause I heard you got a rep, and I ain't lookin' to make any new enemies," Jameel insisted, slowly starting to back away and Buffy knew he was about to bolt. "But on this Deevak issue I just can't help you. He'll know it's me. He's got eyes and ears all over the place, not to mention teeth!" he paused and Buffy edged closer to Angel, getting in a better position to catch the guy when he tried to run. "Besides there's a good chance some vamps tailed me on the way over."

Gunn looked around pointedly, "I don't see none."

"Good," Jameel said. "I'm just here to pay my respects and head home before dark like my momma taught me."

"You wanna make it home at all, you better start telling me what you know," Gunn insisted, his tone dropping threateningly.

"Look man, I'm sorry," Jameel said, raising his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "But Deevak scares me more than you do."

Gunn handed Angel the envelope and then whirled and punched Jameel, knocking him off his feet.

"Gunn!"

"Hey!" Angel protested as Gunn kicked Jameel while he was down.

"Are you scared of me now?" Gunn mocked.

Angel quickly stepped between them, separating Jameel from Gunn's attack. "What are you doing?" he asked with barely disguised anger.

"What I got to do!" Gunn replied angrily. "I got people dyin'!"

"Man, I didn't do anything!" Jameel whined from the ground.

Gunn pushed past Angel and dragged Jameel to his feet. "You think I care? Survival of the fittest bro, and right now you ain't lookin' too fit."

Gunn pulled his fist back, ready to deliver another blow, but Angel caught it. "Easy," he said calmly, the subtle wisdom alight in his brown eyes that reminded Buffy of all the times he'd helped steer her in the right direction.

"Let go man," Gunn protested. "This is my case."

"It was. Now it's mine," Angel argued easily, his tone offering no room for argument.

Buffy watched as Gunn slowly conceded to Angel, and she couldn't help the pride that welled in her chest. If someone had told her back when she'd first begun dating Angel that he would go to L.A., bent on atonement, being the leader she always knew he was (however reluctant), she wouldn't have believed them. But now, watching Angel take charge, she couldn't be happier…and a little turned on.

_Mind out of the gutter, Buffy! _she silently scolded herself.

Of course, that's when her Slayer senses started to tingle, "Guys," she began warningly right as a group of vampires came rushing at them.

"See man, I told you!" Jameel cried, scurrying away and Buffy reluctantly let him go, focusing on the problem at hand.

There were four vamps. One for each of the guys and herself—Cordy could take a time out. Angel took the biggest one (of course), Wes took the one to the far left, and Gunn took the one closest to him, leaving Buffy with the one who looked really demented. Great.

He lunged at her and Buffy sidestepped, spinning and kicking him in the temple. He crumbled to the ground face first. To her surprise, Cordy was already on the ground, stake raised before plunging it in the vamp's back. Buffy offered her a quick high five. Girl power, baby.

Buffy quickly moved to the next fight, which happened to be Wesley's. He was on the ground, the vampire hovering over him. Buffy quickly leapt to his aide, grabbing the vampire by the shoulders and throwing him off her ex-Watcher.

Furious, the vamp threw a vicious punch that caught Buffy right on the cheek, causing her head to snap to the side sharply. Buffy blinked quickly, trying to clear the stars from her vision. She looked back at the vamp, seeing double. She aimed a kick at the image with the most solid form, and grinned when her foot met the vamp's chest. Buffy whipped a stake out from her sleeve, and spun, landing a roundhouse kick that caused the vamp to spin a full circle. Before he could even get his bearings, Buffy stabbed him in the heart, watching him crumble to dust.

Buffy looked up just in time to see Angel dust his vamp and pop his shoulder back into place, hissing in pain. Gunn was just staring at her, apparently seeing her in a whole new light. Great, at least she'd convinced him she could hold her own.

Rubbing her cheek absently, she walked over to where Wes and Cordy were already sitting on the ground, leaning back against Angel's car. She plopped down beside Wes, laying her head on Angel's shoulder as he settled down beside her.

"I'm so sick of dust," Cordelia complained, looking at the four dust piles in front of them.

"I can't lift my arm all the way," Angel said with a wince.

"That vamp did a number on my ribs," Gunn supplied, cradling his ribs tenderly.

"I'm afraid I threw out my back again," Wesley said cringing as he fished something out of his back pocket. His pager (now crushed). "Lovely," he said deadpanned.

"Ugh! Grease stains! All over my new outfit," Cordelia complained, causing Buffy's lips to quirk up in a smile. Seeing Angel and Gunn's looks, Cordy got defensive, "Okay, so maybe my pain isn't physical, but do you have any idea of the dry cleaning bill I'm looking at?"

"Yep," Buffy said honestly. "Sucks."

"Thank you!" Cordy said feeling vindicated. "Someone finally understands."

"We're still no closer to finding Deevak," Gunn stated the obvious.

"Probably for the best," Wesley sighed.

"How do you figure?" Gunn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're hardly in the condition to fight a demon of Deevak's caliber," Wesley explained rationally.

"You ready to pack it in?" Gunn asked incredulously. "The only reason I called you guys in is because you're supposed to be the demon experts!"

"Wesley's right," Angel interrupted tiredly. "Four vamps? We should have been able to take them down a lot quicker and easier than we did. We need to regroup."

"Maybe the rest of you need a little down time, but I'm gonna track down Jameel and make him talk," Gunn snapped as he got up.

"When you find him you might wanna be a little more Guy Pierce in _L.A. Confidential_ and less Michael Madsen in _Reservoir Dogs_," Cordelia suggested in her usual manner.

"I haven't bothered to see a movie since Denzel was robbed at the Oscar's for _Malcom X,_" Gunn said shaking his head. "Later."

Buffy and the others watched him walk off before Wesley spoke, "That was quite a performance," he admitted.

"I know! Talk about being wound up too tight," Cordelia began, but Wesley was shaking his head.

"No, I-I mean Denzel," he corrected her.

"Oh, well he's always great," she conceded.

Wesley glanced past Buffy over to Angel, "What about you Angel?"

"Who doesn't love Denzel?" he asked, causing Buffy to glance up at him curiously. Was he just saying that, or was he finally getting into pop culture?

"No," Wesley argued, shaking his head. "I mean what you said before. It's true. I've never seen you have that much trouble with a simple vampire."

Angel shrugged noncommittally, which caused Buffy to frown. "Off day, I guess."

* * *

><p>When Cordy pulled up at the hotel Angel and Buffy got out, and Angel told Cordy to keep the car until tomorrow. Angel took Buffy's hand and led her through the lobby, up the stairs and into his room. The moment he shut the door behind them, he had pinned her against it, kissing her hungrily.<p>

Slightly stunned for a moment, Buffy hesitated, but Angel's desperate passion quickly surpassed her initial surprise and she was quickly returning the kiss, her nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, exposing the toned flesh underneath. She instantly began to trace the muscles of his stomach, working her way up to his chest and eventually his shoulders, where she ridded him of the shirt completely.

He pulled back long enough to pull her shirt over her head, and then his lips were on her again. Buffy bit her lip as he paid special attention to his mark, sucking so hard it was almost painful, before he moved back to her lips. When she absolutely had to, Buffy broke away to breathe and her hands began to fumble with his belt as he backed her to the bed, biting her shoulder hard enough for her to gasp in surprise.

Even though in the back of her mind, Buffy had a million questions, she let Angel take the lead. He needed this—that much was obvious. So for now, she ignored the fact that he'd never been so desperate, or so rough. She ignored the fact that it was like he was trying to prove something not only to himself, but to her. She just let herself be there for him in the way he needed.

* * *

><p>The dreams didn't come this time, and for that he was grateful. He knew he'd been sleeping far too late to be normal, and truthfully he was worried. It wasn't right and it wasn't normal. He was a rational vampire, and all the facts pointed to a problem. He hadn't had a dream of Darla in practically a century, and to suddenly have a romantic dream of her? Especially after having his soul anchored and being together with Buffy? The fact that he wasn't dreaming and Buffy was present was not lost on him. That was an important clue.<p>

Angel sighed, opening his eyes to look down at Buffy who was half beside him, half on top of him. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but all the pent up frustration and, admittedly, fear, had caused him to let his control slip. He looked her over carefully, taking in the dark hickeys scattered across her collarbone, the faint bruise on her hip that vaguely resembled his hand. And then, worst of all, the newly re-opened scar on her neck. He'd drunk from her—after he'd promised himself he'd never do it again. Funny how he kept breaking that promise...not.

Guilt coursed through him. He'd always been gentle with her, he couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, the only woman he'd ever love, and he couldn't help but cherish her anytime they made love. Of course, sometimes he'd been more passionate, but never rough like tonight. He would be feeling even guiltier if it weren't for the dull throbbing of his back where he knew there were three long scratches that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip. He'd been rough, and she'd been rough right back.

She began to stir then, as if she sensed his inner turmoil. Tiredly, she opened one eye to peer up at him, "How are you still awake?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, causing her to frown, before comprehension dawned on her.

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow, blinking away her sleepiness to focus on him, "Listen to me Angel, do _not_ go all broody on me because we got a little rough, okay?"

"I didn't mean to," Angel said as his fingers gently traced the bruise on her hip.

"I'm not judging Angel," Buffy said softly, taking his hand from her hip, and placing a sweet kiss to his palm. "You'd never hurt me. You _didn't_ hurt me." Buffy smiled a devious light in her eye, "Besides, _I'm_ the one who actually drew blood." She ran a hand pointedly over the already scabbed over scratches on his back.

"I drank from you," he pointed out. "_Again_."

"Vampire," Buffy shrugged as much as she could in her position. "You'll never see me stopping you."

Angel raised an eyebrow, and Buffy blushed before looking at him seriously. "Now what has you worried?"

"It isn't exactly pillow talk material," Angel argued weakly, his desire to avoid the subject obvious.

"You promised," she reminded him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I just," Angel trailed off before sighing. "I just really don't know what it means."

"What 'what' means?" Buffy questioned.

"The dreams," he explained. "Today wasn't the first day I've slept unusually late. I've been having dreams of—," Angel paused, really not wanting to continue.

"Of," Buffy prompted. He wasn't getting out of this.

"Darla," Angel replied guiltily, closing his eyes. "And I don't get it. I really don't," he began quickly, the words spilling from his mouth like he couldn't get rid of them fast enough. "I don't even think about her at all, and then a few weeks ago, I start sleeping really late, dreaming of her. Sometimes we're at Caritas. One time we were lying out in lawn chairs, and there were ice cubes and kissing and…"

"Whoa, slow down," Buffy said frowning. "Please don't finish that ramble," she tried to joke, but seeing Angel's guilty face, she added seriously. "I'm joking Angel. I'm not mad. I'm not going to get caught up in a jealous rage—tempting as though it may be," she admitted truthfully.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, looking away from her.

"Hey," Buffy said softly, ignoring her jealous thoughts that wanted to slap him and scream at him for betraying her.

Because seriously, the love of her life just admitted he was dreaming about his sire/ex-lover that he'd spent a century and a half with. And he was even admitting that in the dreams they were kissing and—she wouldn't let herself finish he thought. Part of her wanted to cry, wondering if she wasn't enough. But she shook all those thoughts away, all the insecurities. She _knew_ Angel, she trusted him. He loved her. She loved him. It was that simple. Why did the universe seem to conspire against them?

"Let's look at the facts," she suggested calmly, focusing on helping him. After all, he had done the same for her countless times. "You said so yourself that you've been sleeping really late and that was when the dreams started. I think we can assume they're related. And if we assume they are related then we can assume that these dreams aren't natural. Something fishy is going on."

Angel nodded, pushing aside his guilt to follow her logic. "Right. You're right. This afternoon, when you came in, the dream got all foggy," he admitted. "What do you think about that?"

"You think me being here with you makes the dreams go away?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's kinda an odd compliment if you look at it a certain way."

Angel chuckled before sighing and pulling her closer, "We should tell Wes. See if we can find out what's doing this."

"I think the better question to ask is how," Buffy argued lightly. "That would be easier and maybe one thing can lead to another. What makes vamps sleep and can allow dream manipulation?"

"I don't know," Angel sighed, kissing her hair. "We'll ask Wes tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy smiled, settling back to rest her head on his shoulder, her fingers lightly tracing random patterns on his stomach.

"When did you get so smart?" he joked as ran his fingers down her spine.

"Giles and Willow must be rubbing off on me," Buffy mumbled sleepily.

Angel chuckled before bending his head down to kiss her hair one more time. His arms tightened around her almost imperceptibly, so he wouldn't wake her. He felt better after talking things out with her. Angel couldn't believe she'd taken it so calmly. It was like they'd reversed their roles. Usually it was _her_ coming to _him_ with her problems, worrying. He'd comfort her and try to work them out with her. It was nice to have someone he could trust whole heartedly. He was always busy protecting everyone else. It was comforting to know that _he_ had someone protecting _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...there we go...what do you think? I hope I have Angel in character because frankly I'm a little nervous, but I comfort myself with the knowledge of everything he did in Season 2. I never liked how in the show nobody really took a proactive approach on dealing with the dreams...Wes and Cordy sort of just let him brood...which is never a good thing, I think we all can agree! lol<strong>

**Next update should be Thursday. :)**

**Sooooo...thoughts? **

**Love reviews and really appreciate them,**

**ArthursCamelot**

**P.S. Just because I love to make y'all squirm...Darla is in the next chapter...oh, the possibilities...**


	4. First Impressions Part Two

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm back with Part Two! I just got to say (again) that I am blown away by the reviews that I recieve! You guys are so freakin' amazing, you all deserve a ridiculously big trophy. Or cookies. Or brownies. Maybe pie? Cake? Whatever sweet treat you prefer, you deserve tons of it! **

**Okay, this chapter was fun, fun, fun to write! Darla is back, people, and Buffy is not too thrilled. (I mean seriously, who would be?) Writing Darla was definitely fun, almost as fun as writing Angelus, and I am soooo looking forward to writing her in the story! **

**This chapter is where I really take over Angel S2 because the end of this episode was definitely not what happened in canon! lol**

**Alrighty, enough of my babble. If you actually read all of this author's note, I hope your like laughing at me or something because otherwise I think I might bore people...hmm...lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>First Impressions Part Two<p>

There was an annoying, incessant knocking. No, it was _hammering_—annoying, incessant hammering. Angel was on the brink of regaining consciousness, alert enough to pull Buffy closer to his side protectively. He didn't want to wake up. He was getting the best night's sleep that he'd had in weeks. No dreams, just the black abyss of unconsciousness…which was why he was just a little pissed at the damn hammering sound that was threatening to wake him up.

It was at the tentative shake of his shoulder that caused him to jerk into awareness. Acting on instinct, he immediately shot out a hand, grabbing the intruder by the throat and throwing him to the floor. Practically in the same second, he was off the bed, putting himself between Buffy and whoever this person was.

"Angel, it's me!" Wesley choked out with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, his brain still trying to chase the fogginess of sleep away.

"Gunn's in trouble," Wesley managed to reply. "Can't breathe," he added with most of the air he had left.

Angel frowned. "Gunn can't breathe?"

Wesley pointed to himself, his face starting to turn blue, "I can't breathe," he corrected.

Comprehension finally dawned and Angle jumped off Wesley, "Oh, sorry."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Wesley cajoled, however he made no move to get up yet. He glanced at Angel, "Now about the naked thing…"

Angel looked down at himself, "I'll get dressed," he said taking the hint.

"Much appreciated," Wesley nodded.

If it hadn't been an emergency Wesley would have _never_ come into Angel's room; not even on a normal day (if there was such a thing anymore), and _especially_ not on a day when Buffy was there—because that meant that he had to navigate a landmine of hastily discarded clothes.

Angel offered him a hand up, but Wesley shook his head. "Uh, no, no," he waved the hand away, quickly getting up and escaping through the still open door, though he made sure to shut it behind him.

The instant the door shut, a girlish giggling filled the room. Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd woken up as soon as Angel's arms had left her, her subconscious immediately protesting, forcing her to wake. Of course, then she'd been the audience to a very funny conversation between Wes and Angel...although she had almost interrupted when she noticed Angel had yet to remove his hand from Wes's throat.

But what with Wesley's awkward embarrassment and Angel's obliviousness, Buffy couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. Seeing Angel's confused smile only caused her to go from giggles to full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked as he picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on.

Buffy shook her head, "I-I d-don't know," she replied honestly between giggles, because really it wasn't _that_ funny.

Angel smiled as he buttoned up his shirt, "I don't think attacking Wes is all that funny."

Buffy shook her head, still laughing, "Nope."

Angel smiled, shaking his head. He really didn't care what Buffy found so funny. He was just happy to hear her laugh. It was the sweetest sound...but he wasn't above stopping her from laughing at him—in a very nice way of course.

Angel climbed onto the bed until he was hovering over her. He grinned as her laughter slowly died as she looked up at him. "What's so funny?" he asked again.

Buffy let her hands snake around his neck, pulling him closer, "Nothing really. Guess I just needed to laugh."

"Glad I could be of service," Angel grinned before kissing her softly.

"Mmm," Buffy mumbled as he pulled away, "You have to go. Be the hero."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming?"

Buffy shrugged. "What can I say? It's your fault I'm so tired." Well, that was at least partially true. "You go. I'll stay and start researching your fishy dreams."

"Angel!" Wesley called from the hall. "Time is of the essence!"

"Go," Buffy urged, reaching up to kiss him one more time before pushing against his chest.

Angel looked at her quizzically, but shrugged mentally, filing away his questions for later. He quickly kissed her one more time before hopping off the bed and heading out the door before Wesley got up enough courage to come into the room again.

Buffy watched him go and as soon as the door shut, she sank into the pillows. She _did_ wish she was going with them. But the fact of the matter was she was sore. Incredibly and blissfully sore in the best possible way…but when it came to kicking and running and fighting…being sore was _not_ a good thing. And there was no way she was going to tell Angel that the reason she wasn't going with him was seriously all his fault because they'd had wild crazy monkey sex.

Slowly, she sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning, which meant that she'd maybe been asleep for two hours. Well, she'd researched on less. Forcing her legs to work, she swung them off the bed and stood, heading towards the bathroom. What she really needed was a nice, long soak in the tub, but she'd settle for a shower.

As she let the hot water run over her, Buffy really let herself think about what Angel had told her. She was smarter than she let on, she knew that. Just look at her SAT scores. It was just that Willow and Giles were the geniuses of the group, so she let them handle the research and factoids while she focused on the battle strategies and the fighting. But since Willow and Giles weren't here, this left her to be the bookworm.

Absently, she grabbed the soap and lathered herself up. Angel had said the dreams had started a few weeks ago. He'd also said that that's when he suspected he began to sleep really late. Buffy didn't believe in coincidences—or leprechauns, but that was irrelevant. Those two facts were tied together. Whatever was causing Angel to sleep late was causing the dreams. It was safe and logical conclusion.

But how? That was the question, and definitely the one that was research-worthy. Who or what can make vamps sleep for extra long periods of time and allow for dream manipulation? As Buffy rinsed the shampoo from her hair she found herself wondering who could be behind this. Wolfram and Hart instantly sprung to her mind. They would definitely have the resources and the knowledge. Not the mention the fact that they would love to get rid of Angel.

Buffy shut the water off and began to towel herself off. She wiped the fog off the mirror so she could see her reflection and her eyes bugged out at the sight of the various dark hickeys that adorned her collarbone. "Thanks Angel," she muttered sarcastically to herself. "Love you too." Wearing a tank top today was out of the question.

Walking back out into the room she let the towel drop on the floor and began digging through her bag. Finally, she pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a UC Sunnydale t-shirt. Running a brush through her damp hair, Buffy pulled it up into a pony tail, not wanting to mess with it anymore. Besides, she'd learned over the last five years that having your hair fall into your eyes while trying to research was detrimental to her actual goal—researching.

Slowly, Buffy made her way down the stairs and went down into the lobby. Finding the books, she bent over and looked at the titles. She pulled out one she recognized. Giles usually found a lot of answers in that particular book. Her eyes settled on a rather battered, withering book tucked in the corner. She couldn't make out the title. Gently, she took the book from its little hiding place in the back and realized why she couldn't make out the title. It was in Latin. Great. Where was Giles when she needed him?

If she were ever one to believe in gut feelings, Buffy thought that now was the time. She grabbed the tattered book and placed it on the table with what she thought Giles believed was the book of answers to everything mythical and demonic.

Deciding that it would probably be best to actually start with the book that was already in English, Buffy picked up the heavy book and opened it, glancing over the table of contents. _Poisons, Toxins, and Other Substances and Spells _seemed promising. Buffy flipped to the correct pages and began reading. She stopped when she came across the poison Faith had used when she'd shot Angel with the arrow. Buffy had never been so terrified in her life when she seen Angel fall, expecting him to be dust before he hit the ground. It had taken her a few seconds to realize that Faith had purposely missed his heart by millimeters…

Buffy shook away the memories and thoughts that accompanied that train of thought, and immediately turned the page. She read about a toxin from a rare species of snake in a different dimension that could kill a vampire in less than a minute. Not much help seeing as how Angel was most definitely _not_ dust. There was also an interesting bit about dreams, and for a minute Buffy had thought that she'd hit the jackpot…and then she'd read that the spell was lost thousands of years ago and that it only allowed vampires to fall into a deep sleep. Nothing mentioned about dream manipulation.

Buffy sighed and straightened her back, groaning when it popped. Slightly frustrated, Buffy shut the book and slid it to the opposite end of the table. Giles' book of answers was not _her_ book of answers. Her eyes settled on the dilapidated Latin book, and with a heavy sigh Buffy opened it and the Latin translations she had beside her. Time to get to work.

The first thing she translated was the title. _Fidelitas substantiis compositis et supernaturalis__—_roughly translated as: _Dangerous Compounds and Substances of the Supernatural_.

"Well that sounds promising," she said to herself, a little bit of hope rising in her chest.

Next she decided to translate the chapter titles. It took a while to get the hang to staring at something for so long until the lines began to blur, and then looking back at the translations to see if it matched, but after half an hour she found a rhythm.

For the next two hours Buffy buried herself in the book, only taking one break and that was to stretch. She had a whole new respect for Giles and Wesley, who practically lived to translate long forgotten texts. It was actually tiring! Staring at the words until they all seemed to blur together, blinking all the time. Even Giles cleaning his glasses was beginning to make sense to her.

For about a fifteen minute stretch, Buffy got on a roll. She was translating so quick that she really wasn't paying that much attention to the English. It was only when she heard a car fly by outside with the radio blasting that she seemed to snap out of her translating haze.

Buffy looked down at the English version of her notes, and slowly her eyes widened. _"Some mystical compounds were developed for humane purposes. Calynthia, a dark blue powder, is such an example. Sumerians often used it to induce sleep, having it act as an anesthetic. However, various demons learned of the powder and began to use it as a torture technique, navigating one's mind and finding their darkest fears, forcing them to live them within the confines of their own mind. Also, when administered over time, Calynthia powder can be used to manipulate dreams. The dreamer is left completely unaware of the manipulator's presence, as he/she takes control of the dream. It is believed that…"_

Buffy stared blankly at the passage she had translated. She'd figured it out. She'd actually _done_ it. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't expected to after only roughly three hours of research, two of which were spent translating, that she would actually find her answers. Usually, it took an all night study session with all the Scoobies before they found what they were looking for. Maybe it was just some big conspiracy because she lived on a Hellmouth. Buffy shook her head. She really needed some sleep.

It had been just pure instinct and luck that had compelled her to take the tattered and ratty book from its place in the corner of the bookshelf. Buffy couldn't help but think that someone, somewhere, was trying to help her. Maybe the Powers had gone on a little guilt trip and allowed her this one thing. Buffy smiled at the thought.

However her smile quickly vanished when she heard a faint noise that she immediately recognized as footsteps. Cautiously, she rose from her chair, careful not to make a sound. Slowly, she stealthily moved across the lobby and the reception desk, noticing a back entrance…and a fleeing figure.

"Stop!" she ordered fiercely, her hands feeling the absence of her stake or any other particular weapon for that matter.

In all her years of fighting evil and constantly being surprised by her foes, Buffy had never been more surprised than when the figure turned around. Seeing Buffy's shocked expression, Darla smiled, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Surprised to see me?"

"You're dead," Buffy said firmly, trying to convince herself that she wasn't seeing what she was. She _couldn't_ be.

Darla laughed, "Looks like you haven't gotten any smarter since the last time we had a little chat. Figures."

"Angel killed you," Buffy argued. "He shoved a stake through your heart."

"Yeah well, Angelus has always been one for the dramatic," Darla sighed. "Always so over protective—prone to over reacting…although I always thought it was a real turn on…"

"Shut up," Buffy snapped. "He's _Angel_. Not Angelus. He doesn't want _you_."

"Really?" Darla asked, a pouty, 'pity me' smile on her face before it morphed into a dirty smirk. "I wonder which one of us he dreams of—what do you think?"

Buffy's eyes widened in comprehension. She didn't know how much Darla knew. She didn't know if Darla knew that she and Angel were together. She didn't know if she knew that Angel's soul was anchored. Did Darla realize how much she'd just given away? Buffy forced herself to stay calm. Anything she said could tip Darla off, and subsequently harm Angel. She'd never had a more important conversation in her life than the one she was having now.

"Something tells me that he wouldn't want to dream of the person who made him a soulless monster, who cursed him with a hundred and fifty years of horrific memories," Buffy spat. "All that guilt he feels is your fault. _You_ made him Angelus."

"Best decision of my long life honey," Darla smirked. "I never knew he'd be so good bed. That was a pleasurable plus." Buffy's eyes flared, and Darla continued. "But, you know that don't you?" she stated with a evil gleam in her eye. "Too bad you only had one time with him," she said faux pity in her voice. "That little happiness clause has to be troublesome…"

"Love isn't all about sex," Buffy spit. So Darla didn't know that Angel's soul was anchored. That was good thing, right? Yes, she decided. It was a good thing. The less she knew the better.

"Oh, but believe me darling, it's certainly important," Darla returned with a small smile. "He's all alone. With no one to comfort him."

"I'm with him. I comfort him," Buffy argued seething. She'd forgotten how much she really hated Darla.

"But not the way he needs," Darla smirked. "I know Angelus. I know what he needs. I know what you can't give him."

"Is that why you've been manipulating his dreams with Calynthia?" Buffy asked quickly, watching for Darla's reaction. Darla's eyes widened slightly, and Buffy fought a triumphant smirk. _Gotcha bitch, _Buffy thought to herself.

"Dear, dear, where did you learn of that stuff? Pretty pricy," Darla raised her eyebrows innocently.

The sound of loud, echoing footsteps caused both women to freeze. Buffy heard Cordy and Wesley talking animatedly and turned around to see if they were coming. It was then that she heard the door close. Cursing, Buffy spun back around and stared at the open air in front of her. Darla was gone.

Muttering curses under her breath that would have made a sailor blush, Buffy spun on her heal and went into the lobby. Instantly, Wesley and Cordelia looked up from their conversation.

"Buffy?" Wesley inquired frowning as he took in the angry slayer.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked immediately, her eyes darting around the lobby.

"He's outside taking care of the car," Cordelia answered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's with the angry eyes?"

"Darla," Buffy said the name like the dirty word it was.

"What?" Angel asked confused as he came in through the doors.

"Darla," Buffy repeated, stalking off to the table and grabbing her translations. Turning back around she shoved them into Angel's hands. "Darla is the one manipulating your dreams. She's using Calynthia."

Angel looked at her blankly for a moment and then looked down at her translations. "Buffy, Darla's dead. She can't be the one manipulating my dreams."

"What?" Cordy interjected. "Hold up, hang on, pause, hold your horses, whatever. What's this about dreams?"

"The reason Angel's been sleeping so late is because Darla has been using Calynthia to keep him asleep so she can manipulate his dreams," Buffy explained flatly.

Cordelia looked to Wes, who was frowning. "Calynthia does induce sleep and can be used for dream manipulation, but what makes you think that Darla is behind it?"

"Because she's the one in his dreams," Buffy replied coldly, causing Angel to look up at her tone.

"I thought you were okay with this," Angel said slowly, vague hints of hurt showing in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay? _Okay?"_ Buffy repeated the word incredulously. "The love of my life is having his dreams manipulated by his psycho-blonde-bitch-of-a-sire! Dreams that are _not_ all fluffy and bunnies if you know what I mean…so no, no I am not okay! Now that I think about it, I'm kinda pissed actually! All is not well in Buffyland at the moment!"

"Just hold on a minute Buffy," Angel interrupted, his temper rising. "What makes you think it's Darla? It _can't_ be. _I_ killed her. _You_ were there."

"Yeah I was, but that doesn't change the fact that I just had a freaking conversation with her five minutes ago!" Buffy informed him, her eyes flaring.

"That's impossible," Angel argued. "I'd think I would have realized by now that another vampire had been here at the hotel."

"Besides, wouldn't she need an invitation?" Cordelia asked skeptically.

"No," Buffy snapped. "No she wouldn't because technically you two don't live here. Only Angel does. You don't need an invitation to enter a vamp's home."

"Still don't you think I would have noticed?" Angel asked, his temper slowly rising. Why was she pushing this?

"You don't believe me?" Buffy asked in shocked disbelief. "She was right _here_. I talked with her! We had a whole damn conversation, Angel!"

"What you're telling me is impossible Buffy!" Angel finally snapped, raising his voice. "Darla is dead. Dead. I _killed_ her!"

"Well she's back," Buffy snapped coldly. "And she's causing your dreams. She says that she knows what you need—that you need comfort. And she damn well thinks that she's the one to give it!"

"Are you jealous?" Angel asked incredulously. "Is this what's really bothering you?"

"No!" Buffy shouted, glaring at him. God, she loved him with all her soul, but he could be so damn stubborn and oblivious sometimes. "What's bothering me is the fact that you don't believe me when I tell you that Darla is back from the grave and the one manipulating your dreams! Sure, there might be a little jealousy thrown into the mix, but that doesn't matter! You're mine!"

Everyone was quiet. Cordy and Wes had been looking back and forth between the two lovers, almost as if they were watching a tennis match. But slowly, as the argument between the two had grown more heated, they had faded back into the lobby.

Wesley had made his way over to the books on the table, looking at everything Buffy had done. He found the passage she'd translated and quickly looked it over. He'd translated so many things from Latin to English that he didn't need a translator.

"Everything she says about Calynthia is true Angel," Wesley said but he hesitated as he read a little further. He frowned.

"What is it Wes?" Angel snapped, a little harsher than he had intended.

Wesley looked up at them both, and Angel saw Wesley's gaze settle on Buffy's neck. Wesley really didn't want to ask the question he needed. He really didn't want to know…but he had to. "Angel did you have dreams tonight?" he asked.

Angel hesitated, glancing at Buffy. "No…"

"Um, you didn't perhaps, uh," Wesley coughed a little. "You didn't happen to drink from Buffy, did you?"

Angel's eyes immediately narrowed and Buffy's hand subconsciously reached up to touch her mark. That was all the answer Wesley needed. "Why?" Angel asked, avoiding answering the question.

"Because if Buffy had continued translating, she would have discovered that the only known substance to prevent the effects of Calynthia is Slayer blood," Wesley replied evenly.

Angel started to pace. He couldn't believe it. Darla was dead. He'd killed her. He'd killed her to save Buffy. She'd turned to dust. Just like any other vampire, dust at his feet. He'd killed her. She was dead. No one came back from the dead…

Wolfram and Hart. The Resurrection. The box. There had been vampires chained to it. Darla had been in the box. But he would have known if she had been in the hotel…wouldn't he? Wouldn't he have known that she was in his room? Wouldn't he have known that she was manipulating his dreams? _Shouldn't_ he have known?

Angel couldn't ignore the evidence. The dreams and the oversleeping had started not too soon after the fiasco at Wolfram and Hart—when he'd failed to stop the ritual. And then the dreams had started, staring Darla. It was too much of a coincidence to ignore. Buffy was right. Darla was back. She was the one behind this—but what was her goal? Was she working for Wolfram and Hart? If so, what was _their_ goal? Why was she working for them, if she actually was anyway? What could be in it for her? Why would she do their bidding? What would be in it for _them?_

Questions flitted through his mind so fast he couldn't possibly process them all. All he knew was that Darla was back. The person who had made him a vampire, the person who had been his lover for a century and a half, the person who had made his life hell, the person who had tried to kill Buffy…and she was back.

"My blood will make the dreams go away?" Buffy asked, causing Angel to halt his pacing and focus back on the conversation at hand. "The Calynthia won't work?"

"No," Wesley said. "Depending on how much Angel took, he should be immune to its affects for at least a few weeks, possibly more."

"That's good," Buffy nodded, glancing at Angel who didn't say anything. "Um, guys, could you give us a minute?" she asked.

"Though I hate to miss the soap opera that is Buffy and Angel," Cordelia began as she grabbed her purse. "I think I'll head home. Maybe watch a movie with Dennis." Cordy paused at the door and leveled a look at Buffy and Angel. "And if you two don't work out your issues, I'm gonna be _really_ irritated. I don't care if it's getting groiny or if you two go to therapy, work it out. Night."

They all watched Cordy leave and Wesley cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes well, I'll get going. We can figure everything out later. Goodnight."

Then it was Angel and Buffy, alone in the lobby of the Hyperion. They were both feeling guilty about their argument. Buffy was upset that he'd thought she was simply jealous of Darla and that he hadn't believed her. Angel was upset that he'd let his temper and his fear get away from him. Now they were both hurt.

"I'm sorry," Angel sighed finally breaking the silence. "Can you forgive me?"

Buffy looked up at him with a small, strained smile, "You're already forgiven for being a jerk."

Angel chuckled, "Thanks," he said wryly.

Hesitatingly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He relaxed a little as Buffy wrapped her arms around him, and he let himself bury his face in her hair for a moment before pulling away to look at her. Her eyes shone with love. But they were also filled with worry. For him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as they both made their way back up the stairs into his room.

"I don't know," Buffy sighed as she plopped down on the bed and laid back, realizing just how tired she was. "From what I could tell, Darla hadn't known we were together. And she still doesn't seem to know that your soul is anchored…" she trailed off as Angel settled into the bed beside her, immediately pulling her into his arms. Buffy didn't fight him, and rested her head on shoulder. It was exactly where she wanted to be.

"That's good," Angel said as he absently ran his fingers through her hair. "The less she knows the better."

"You think Darla was what was in the box at Wolfram and Hart," Buffy stated and she felt Angel nod his head.

"Yeah," he sighed. "And that's what worries me. They must have brought her back specifically for a reason."

"I don't think their plan is all that complex," Buffy said her eyes narrowing. "Obviously, if anyone could give you trouble it's her. She was already starting to freak you out with just the dreams…"

"But what could Darla possibly gain from working with Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked confused. "She wouldn't do anyone's bidding without a valid reason."

Buffy thought back to her conversation with Darla, about what she had said about sex being a huge part of a relationship. How she knew what he needed. The comfort that she thought Buffy herself couldn't provide…

"The one thing she wants most is you," Buffy said, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"She can't have me," Angel replied softly, caressing her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I know that, but she doesn't Angel," Buffy explained and Angel frowned.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked blankly.

"She thinks you still have the happiness clause, the one thing she wants most is _you_," Buffy emphasized. "Think about it. All your dreams you've been having of her. They aren't exactly PG."

"You think she's trying to seduce me so I will lose my soul?" Angel asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous! How could I ever have perfect happiness with anyone but you?"

Buffy smiled at that and bent down to kiss him softly before continuing her explanation, "I know that, and she's delusional anyway. The one thing she wants most is Angelus."

"But what would Wolfram and Hart stand to gain from that?" Angel asked. "How could having a soulless me around be better than a white knight syndrome me?"

"I'm surprised you know what white knight syndrome is," Buffy teased.

"Cordelia," Angel admitted, saying all that needed to be said.

"Ah," Buffy nodded. "That explains everything."

Angel smiled for a moment before it slowly faded into a frown. He sighed and pulled Buffy closer, buried his face in her hair and inhaled the exquisite scent that was Buffy. "I don't know what to do," he admitted softly, the vulnerability in his voice making Buffy's heart clinch.

He was never one to show vulnerability, and to think that this was getting to him so much already (though it was highly understandable), made Buffy shudder to think at what could have possibly happened if she hadn't been here—together—with him.

"We take things slow," Buffy said calmly, letting her fingers trace lazy patterns on his chest, knowing the action usually calmed him. "We try and find out all we can. Be on the lookout for Darla—that's all we can do."

"But we'll do it together," Angel said although Buffy could hear the slight question in his voice.

Buffy looked up at him, holding his gaze and letting him see the love in her eyes. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do you think? That was fun for me to write. I love writing AngelBuffy arguements! Both of them have quick tempers and it gets really heated, really fast. And Darla! Darla is back and ready to cause trouble! Woo hoo!**

**BTW: Me and xxdawnbreakerxx are lookin' for a particular Buffy fic. It's a Buffy S6 xover with Angel S3. Buffy goes to L.A. with Angel after she comes back from the dead. She's friends with Lindsey, but doesn't know who he really is. And she ends up prego...ring any bells, anyone? If it does...please share... :D**

**Next update I think will be Tuesday. :D**

**Reviews make my musie happy,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	5. Dear Boy Part One

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are freakin' amazing! The feedback I get from this story is incredible! What did I do to deserve you guys? **

**This chapter (and especially the next one) is a lot of Angel. This one is really Darla heavy, if you remember the episode...but again, that's mainly the next chapter...which I haven't written yet. I'm being lazy, but it's the summer and well, yeah...it's summer. lol**

**Anywho, I'm still fiddling with how dark/angry I want Angel to go. If it were the show, I could just make him go wacko, which is really easy to write. But Buffy's there, so I can't have him go wacko...but he still has to go dark...it's confusing. I'm just praying I got it right! lol**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop babbling. Because really, do y'all want to know what goes on in my head? Wait, don't answer that. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>Dear Boy Part One<p>

It was quiet in the room. The only sound was Buffy's slow, measured breaths and the echoing thump-thump of her heartbeat. Angel glanced down at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She made fun of him because he talked in his sleep, a habit that he'd kept with him since he was a boy. But what Buffy didn't know was that she had a little habit of her own.

She liked to cuddle. Ever since their first time when she was seventeen, she would always end up resting her head on his shoulder, throwing her arm over his waist. Of course, Angel didn't mind because he got to hold her, and eventually by the end of the night he would almost be as warm as she was.

But ever since she'd remembered the day that never happened, she'd taken to placing her hand right over his dead heart, like she was willing it to beat. Angel sighed and ran his fingers absently up and down her arm. Too often did he wonder what could have happened if he had stayed human. Once, she'd asked him if he could have kids, would he want them. He'd told her yes, which was the truth. Of course, that had caused him to picture a perfect little girl with his brown hair and her green eyes. If he'd stayed human, could that have happened? Would it ever happen? Shanshu had never sounded so appealing.

Angel mentally shook himself and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. It was actually kind of funny. He hadn't had a dream of Darla since he'd had Buffy's blood…and he still couldn't sleep. Now, instead of dreaming, he would lie awake all night, thinking. About Buffy. About Shanshu. About Wolfram and Hart. Cordy and Wes. Gunn. Darla.

Darla. That was the real problem. First, the problem had been that she kept him asleep. Now she kept him awake. The entire team had been looking for her. Angel went to all the vamp hangouts, checked out all the fancy places she could have set up shop in. Nothing.

It didn't help that Buffy was the only one who'd seen her. It wasn't like Angel didn't believe her. He did. Her theory made sense, in all its facets. Calynthia had been making him sleep. His dreams had starred Darla—Darla had been using the calynthia. Easy logic. Wolfram and Hart had brought Darla back; she'd been in the box. Therefore, they must want to use her for something. And whatever they want her to do, she deems worthy. The one thing she wants most is Angelus. Knowing that, it's safe to assume that Wolfram and Hart want the same thing. It all made sense.

But that didn't change the emotions that were roiling through him. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Loyalty. All of those emotions Darla evoked. The confusion, anger, and fear he understood. They were simple. He was angry that she was back, that she was trying to ruin everything that he was trying to build. He was confused because it was all simply that—confusing. She'd messed with his head, brought out feelings he had long since forgotten or buried. He was fearful because he didn't know how to deal with it all. Buffy helped, more than she realized. Yet, she couldn't make Darla go away. She couldn't understand how he felt. But she tried…and that made all the difference, even if it didn't change anything. Buffy was keeping him sane. Angel didn't even want to think about what could have happened if she wasn't with him.

But the most troubling emotion of all was the loyalty he felt. To her—Darla. She was his sire, whether he wanted her to be or not. That bond could never truly be broken. For a hundred and fifty years they'd been together doing terrible, irrevocably hideous deeds; memories that would haunt him for the rest of his existence. And even after he'd gained his soul, he had still chased after her…begged her to let him stay. She had been all he knew and all he'd thought he had.

And now she was back.

Buffy began to stir then, blearily opening her eyes to squint up at him. "Have you slept at all?" she asked tiredly.

"A little," he lied, even though he knew she wouldn't fall for it.

"Uh huh," Buffy said blithely. "Sure."

"What's with the bruises?" Angel asked, changing the subject.

She was covered in them, and they looked fresh. He would have brought it up before, but she came into his room (when he actually _was_ sleeping) and began kissing him and…well, it's safe to say he forgot about his questions.

Buffy groaned, "I got my ass kicked by a blonde cheerleader in some serious need of anger management."

Angel's questions brought back a load of recent memories and truths that Buffy had been trying to forget. After the fiasco with the Lei-Ach demons and Tara's so called demon ancestry (which was a complete load of crap), Buffy had told Giles she was headed for L.A. She just needed a break. Needed to think…so she'd arrived in L.A. at around three in the morning, snuck up to Angel's room and sufficiently forgot about everything Sunnydale for a good few hours.

"Vampire?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know what she is. All I know is that she's strong…stronger than me and stronger than you. And then everything with Dawn…"

"What about Dawn?" Angel turned on his side to face her, propping himself up on his elbow.

Tears rose unbidden in her eyes, and Buffy blinked them back furiously. "Oh Angel, everything is wrong."

"Hey," Angel soothed, brushing away a rogue tear with his thumb. "What's going on?"

"Cliff notes version?" Buffy replied, before continuing on without an answer. "A dying monk told me that Dawn is the Key, a big ball of mystical energy in human form and that it's my job to protect her from Glory. All my memories of her are constructed. Everyone's memories of her are fake…all of them. Fifteen years of memories Angel. And they never happened."

"Buffy." Angel gently pulled Buffy into his arms and held her for a moment. It seemed like they were both having family problems. "Buffy, do you love Dawn?"

Buffy pulled away to look at him, anger shining in her eyes. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do! She's my sister!"

Angel smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Then why does it matter that your memories didn't really happen?"

"It doesn't matter," Buffy said quietly with a small smile.

"Nope," Angel shook his head.

Buffy bent down and kissed him softly. "I knew I loved you for a reason," she murmured against his lips.

Angel chuckled and glanced at the clock. It was already the middle of the afternoon. Too late for him to still be in bed. "We should get up."

Buffy frowned, "I'd rather stay here—in bed—with you."

"That's what they all say," Angel joked, earning him a playful slap on the chest.

"Come on," Buffy grinned as she rolled on top of him, trailing kisses down his neck. "I'll make it worth your while," she promised.

"Buffy," Angel warned half heartedly as she bit his shoulder playfully. He had to stop this now or he would be helpless against her.

"Angel," she mocked with a teasing grin, thinking she'd won.

Angel only smirked before grabbing her waist and lifting her off him, placing her on the other side of the bed, before immediately getting up. He looked back to the bed and laughed at her pouting expression.

"You're supposed to be at my mercy," Buffy grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him get dressed.

"Hey, if I could spend all my time in bed with you, believe me, I would," Angel grinned as he buttoned up his shirt. "But sadly, one of us has to be the responsible one."

"You _are_ older," Buffy agreed with a smile, giving up for the moment and climbing out of bed, beginning to get dressed too. "What are you now, two hundred and forty-eight?"

"Two hundred and forty-seven," Angel corrected cheekily. "Don't make me feel older than I already am."

Together, they made their way downstairs, just in time to hear one of the infamous Cordy and Wesley bickering matches.

"What? Where's it all going?" Wesley asked, sounding shocked.

"Well, there's the fixed costs—the mortgage and my salary. Then there's lots of other…" Cordy answered, but Wesley interrupted, frowning.

"What about my salary?" he argued. "That's fixed too."

"What if," Cordy began with a teasing, yet somewhat serious look in her eye. "What if every time you identified the demon in one of your big old books, we gave you ten bucks? Maybe a chicken pot pie?"

"Oh wait, I have another idea," Wesley said sounding casually light hearted. "No! How about you get a vision?"

"It's not like you just hit me in the head, and then—WHAM—it happens!" Cordy scoffed.

"What if," Wesley began thoughtfully, lifting a book… "we test that theory with one of my old books?"

"I don't think so," Buffy said with a smirk, taking the book from Wesley's hands. "Mom and Dad are here kids, chill out."

"Something will turn up," Angel said with a small smile. "Something always does."

At that moment, as if the PTB had heard Angel, Cordy was hit with a vision. "Oh, ow!" she sighed, beginning to fall.

Luckily Angel moved quick enough to catch her. "Like that," he said, secretly loving that he'd been proven right, although he hated that Cordy had to go through all the pain to do so.

Once the vision passed, Cordy groaned as Angel helped her up. Buffy was already standing at the ready with some Tylenol and a glass of water, which Cordy took wordlessly, though her eyes smiled her thanks. They were all quiet as Cordy regrouped. After all, they couldn't do anything until she steered them in the right direction. Idly, in the back of Buffy's mind, she wondered how wherever she went, supernatural followed her—must be a Slayer thing.

"Okay," Cordy sighed, looking at Wes. "We're looking for a big, slimy green monster."

"Got it," Wesley said already laying out various books on Angel's desk. "Green and slimy."

Cordy turned to Angel and Buffy, "And there were people in robes fighting with weapons and stuff. Like a cult, a really creepy cult." Cordy started pacing, and Angel hovered over her, watching her to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally after watching her pace for a few minutes. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

"If I sit down, I throw up in my head," Cordy said wryly as she rubbed her forehead, trying to massage her headache away.

Wesley held up a book and pointed to the picture. "Does it look like this?"

Cordy glanced at it and Buffy looked up from the book she'd grabbed to glance at the picture too. Buffy frowned as she took in the image, "Ew, I hope not."

"No," Cordy said shaking her head. "More mushy, and more moldy—it was coming right out of the wall!"

"Ugh, double ew," Buffy mumbled as she went back to her book of monsters.

"Alright, mush monster's not going anywhere," Cordy sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's the place we have to find."

"You said the disciples were fighting?" Buffy asked as she shut her book. She'd much rather help Cordy work through her vision than stare at ugly, disgusting, nasty, monstrous pictures.

"Yeah," Cordy replied, and then her eyes lit up and Buffy could see the light bulb metaphorically floating over her head. "Maybe they were fighting over how to worship it!"

"This is why I personally rarely go to church," Angel deadpanned, causing Buffy to giggle, though Cordy and Wes ignored him.

Buffy went over and sat by him on the couch, and placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed, "don't worry. I thought it was funny."

"So did I," Angel grinned as he starred into green eyes. She still hadn't moved her hand from his thigh.

"Well what did the place look like?" Wesley asked, trying to regain Buffy and Angel's attention.

He understood that Angel and Buffy had a star crossed lovers theme going for them, but they were so easily distracted—by each other. Time to get back on track.

"Huh?" Angel asked looking up at Wes and then at Cordy.

"We were just ascertaining the location of Cordy's vision," Wesley said with a slight scold in his accent.

"Right, ascertaining, here we go" Angel said jumping up off the couch and beginning to pace, ignoring Buffy's smirk. Had she done that on purpose? Angel mentally shook himself. He needed to focus.

"Ugh, you two are really making up for lost time aren't you?" Cordy asked with a sigh, before continuing on, thinking about her vision. She remembered how she felt. "It felt sacred," she explained slowly, a slight furrow in her brow. "In a twisted, demonic kind of way," she paused again, trying to remember more details. "I-It was underground…like a tank or something. Full of pillars…" she trailed off uncertainly, not remembering anything more.

"Like a water tank," Angel suggested.

"Could be," Cordy allowed.

Buffy looked at Angel and she could see the gears in his head turning. "Saint Bridget's," he finally decided.

"In Fremont," he elaborated, but seeing everyone's confused looks he explained further. "A convent, built on Native American burial grounds. The land's cursed, they had eight murders in two years before the whole place burned to the ground—which is nothing compared to what happened at Our Lady of Lochenbee…" he added thoughtfully, but he trailed off as he realized the looks he was getting.

"I have a thing for convents," he said somewhat defensively, not allowing specific memories to surface in his mind that would prove it.

"Anyway," he said focusing again. "The state bought Saint Bridget's and dug a water tank there. We're gonna need some muscle. Call Gunn. He's on the payroll now."

* * *

><p>It was night when they pulled up quietly in Angel's car. As silently as possible, Wes, Cordy, Angel, Gunn, and Buffy snuck down a long staircase. Personally, Buffy was enjoying herself. She was a Slayer after all, and her natural instinct to kill demons was causing her adrenaline to spike. And then, the demons Angel dealt with seemed to be a bit more than your garden variety…<p>

Of course, that wasn't all he had to deal with. They'd made no progress finding Darla, and Buffy knew that it bothered Angel more than he would ever admit. She knew that he, ironically enough, was having trouble sleeping. And she knew that it was the fact that he was thinking about _her_. Darla was a pain, and had been a thorn in her side for longer than Buffy liked. She couldn't imagine what Angel was feeling. She knew he was angry…her 'Angel' sense was really workin' for her. But what worried her more was that she could see a low-simmering rage that was hovering just under the surface. Buffy just hoped the volcano didn't blow too soon.

She hovered right behind him and whispered, "you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

Angel simply turned his head back to roll his eyes, before cautiously leading the group forward. The stairway lead them into a cavernous chamber full of large, tall pillars. They all stopped and took in the sea of red and black that was people fighting each other in long, flourishing robes—battling in front of the green, slimy monster that was _much_ bigger than any of them expected.

"You are not paying me enough for this," Gunn muttered as he took in the monster and the fighting. "My Uncle Theo always said to never buy a dull plow and never get into a religious war."

"You really have an Uncle Theo?" Cordy asked raising an eyebrow.

Gunn grinned, "No, but its good advice," he said as he tightened his grip on his axe.

Angel turned to Wesley, who'd come up on his left side. "So, what do you think? A thrall demon?"

"Yeah," Wesley agreed as he looked at the mayhem in front of them.

"So kill the Big Ugly, it un-thralls the groupies and they stop killin' each other?" Angel asked hopefully.

"I like that plan," Buffy cut in thoughtfully. "Simple, easy to remember."

"Absolutely," Wesley answered Angel's question. "Yes…that's the theory," he said as years of research and knowledge filtered into his brain. "Thrall demons can be tricky," he added with a slight frown.

"Well, at least they're killing each other and not…" Cordy began.

"Intruders!"

"Us…" Cordelia finished lamely.

It took all of a second before they were all descended upon by the enthralled groupies, deciding to fight the threat rather than each other. Buffy concentrated on not using her full strength. These were just humans after all. Granted, they were enthralled and trying to kill her…so maybe she used a bit more force than she probably had too.

Angel got decked from behind and went sprawling, but was quickly on his feet and fighting a particularly big groupie, and Buffy found herself moving towards him. She ducked a wild punch to her temple, while sweeping her attacker's legs out from under him. She stumbled as someone kicked her in the stomach, and whirled to face her attacker, only to discover that a few of the groupies were seeing the effectiveness of teamwork. Three of them advanced on her and Buffy gritted her teeth. It was fine if she was fighting vamps. No holding back—but these were humans and all her attacks had to be so much more controlled, making her job much harder.

As seamlessly and as carefully as she could, she punched one groupie in the face, grabbed his arm and threw him into another groupie beside him, sending them both sprawling. The third one tried to tackle her, but Buffy dipped her shoulder and threw him up and over behind her.

"Angel, I'll try to get fathead! Watch my back!" she heard Gunn say and Buffy turned to see that Angel was still wailing on the big guy, not answering. "Or you could keep beatin' on the big guy," he shrugged slightly before beginning to fight his way towards the monster.

Buffy hesitated. She was tempted to let Gunn go on his own and stay to tear Angel away from the groupie before he beat him to death. But Angel wouldn't do that. Her decision made, she followed behind Gunn, making sure he had a clear path and nothing would sneak up on him.

She heard Gunn's axe hit, and turned around to see the weapon protruding from the demon's head. It was suddenly very quiet as all the fighting stopped…except for Angel who was still wailing on the motionless groupie.

"Angel it's over!" Wesley said trying to pull Angel off, but not having much luck.

"Stop!" Buffy demanded, pulling Angel off using her slayer strength. She made sure to keep a good hold on his shirt so he wouldn't fall back since she'd yanked him so hard.

He stared at her for a few moments, and she watched as his usual calm control settled into his eyes…though it didn't mask the war of emotion that was going on in the background. Buffy sighed. He needed to work off some steam…looked like they were sparring when they got back to the hotel.

They all headed out of the chamber into the night, along with the now un-enthralled groupies. Angel and crew headed towards the car as Gunn spoke, "So this whole teamwork deal—needs a little work. I can't rely on your girl to always back me up when you don't think you're up to it."

"Job got done," Angel said absently, though Buffy had seen the sudden tenseness of his shoulders.

She turned to Gunn. "You're welcome by the way," she said sarcastically, deciding to be the girlfriend for a moment instead of the Slayer. "And don't get snappy. He doesn't deserve it."

Buffy paused and took the keys out of Angel's hands and tossed them to Cordy, "Take the car," she said as she linked arms with Angel. "We'll catch up to you guys later."

* * *

><p>The promenade was bustling with excitement and laughter. You had jugglers. There were clowns making balloon animals for a bunch of giggling little kids. Various street vendors littered the place, selling all sorts of foods that were terribly unhealthy, but sinfully good. Musicians were playing their own tunes. A multitude of people passed them as they walked down the sidewalk.<p>

Angel was quiet and hadn't said anything, though Buffy really didn't expect him to start a conversation. Not in the mood he was in. So that left it up to her. Surprise, surprise.

"So any particular reason you decided to beat the crap out an enthralled groupie, other than the fact that he was an enthralled groupie?" she asked bluntly, deciding it was best not to beat around the bush.

Silence.

"I admit, he was a pretty big guy," Buffy continued lightly. "But then again, you are too. Not to mention the fact that you could have knocked him out with one good punch and then moved on…"

Again. Silence.

"Angel," Buffy said softly, tugging on his arm and pulling them to a stop, pushing him back against the wall of a building. She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Buffy looked up at him. "What happened? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Buffy waited and after a beat of silence Angel slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Buffy smiled. They were making progress.

"I don't know," Angel answered honestly, his voice almost sounding lost.

"You've been angry," Buffy stated. "Angel, you're not one to lose control. You keep a tight grip on your emotions, especially the more…volatile ones." She finished quietly, thinking of the last time his emotions and anger had gotten the better of him. She could still picture with perfect clarity Angel holding Andronikos' head in his hand before it turned to dust.

"Dangerous you mean," Angel corrected darkly. "Yeah, I've been angry Buffy. I mean, why shouldn't I be? Darla's back, but I haven't seen her. You have. We know she's here, but _I haven't seen her_."

"Do you want to?" Buffy asked hesitantly, trying not to betray anything that might look like insecurity.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Angel sighed tiredly. "I just—I hate not being able to _do_ anything. I'm just sitting here. Waiting. There's nothing I can do."

"This is cheesy, I know," Buffy began with a small smile. "But how does that make you feel?"

Angel snorted at the question, but Buffy felt his arms tighten around her. "Angry. Furious. I feel helpless. I don't like it," he finished quietly. "Darla—she's my sire. There's a bond there…it'll never really break. I can't help but feel a little loyal to her—she's my sire," he repeated again, almost pleading. "I hate that I feel like that. I hate that all the dreams stirred up all these memories. Everything I would rather forget. I hate that she screws up my control."

Buffy was quiet for a moment, and Angel began to worry. Had he said too much? Did she hate him? Was she mad that he was so weak? That all this could get him so messed up? Did she think that he still had feelings for her? Because he couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to see her or not? What was she thinking?

Buffy looked up and saw the worry on Angel's face. She put a calming hand on his chest, "I can't just collect my thoughts for a minute without you going into broody-panicky mode?" she joked with a small smile, but when he didn't return it, she sighed.

"Angel," she began softly. "I'm not judging; let's just get that out there. I can't pretend to understand everything you're going through, and I'm not going to waste my time trying. There's only room for one serious brooder in this relationship," she looked up at him and saw his lips twitch in a tentative smile.

She grinned before continuing. "I know that you don't want Darla. I know that you hate her. I do too, but that doesn't change the fact that she's your sire. You've got vamp issues with that whole situation and I get that." Buffy paused to take a deep breath. "And I know that you've got all sorts of bad locked away in that brain of yours, stuff that I could happily go on without knowing…but I'm here for you Angel. I know that you're angry. I know that she's leaving you feeling vulnerable and that makes you mad. But I'm _here_."

Buffy reached up and ran her hands down his arms. "I'm here," she repeated. "I'm here with you…there's no place I'd rather be. And even though I really don't want my bedtime stories to consist of the _Many Dark Adventures of Darla and Angelus…_I'm more than willing to get the abridged version…just talk to me. I love you Angel…nothing is going to change that."

Angel stared down into the most earnest green eyes he'd ever seen. "I don't deserve you," he said solemnly.

"Well then we're even, cause I don't deserve you," Buffy said lightly. "That makes us two undeserving, imperfect people in an imperfect world…sounds about right to me."

Angel reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"I know," Buffy murmured before reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him sweetly. She went to pull away, but Angel pulled her back for another quick kiss.

Buffy laughed and pulled back, and this time Angel let her. "Come on," she said, tugging on his arm again, resuming their walk. "We can get back to the hotel and—," she paused as Angel abruptly came to a halt. "Angel?" she questioned confused.

Angel stared at a blonde in a red dress. He'd know her anywhere. Darla. Immediately he was hit with a flashback—picking her up out of a coach, finding Drusilla, killing her family…

Without thinking he began to start towards her, oblivious to Buffy's protests. He watched as Darla passed between some vendors and a clown making balloon animals. Just as he was about to reach her, a group of people cut in front of him, obscuring his view, and he resisted the urge to throw them all out of the way. Finally, they passed and he looked for her. Anywhere. Everywhere. She was gone. Vanished.

He turned in a circle, scanning the crowd frantically. She had _just_ been there. He'd _seen_ her. She'd been right in front of him. He _knew_ it was her. It had to be. It _had_ to be.

"Angel!" Buffy smacked him on the arm and he finally looked at her. Immediately she noticed the almost frantic, wild look in his eye, all melded together in a confused frustration. "What?" she asked.

"Darla," Angel explained. "I saw her." He looked back at the crowd, scouring the promenade for any sign of her. "I saw her," he repeated. "I saw her." Hadn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go! I hope you guys liked it! And I hope you guys think I'm getting Angel's whole mindset right! Oh, and before I forget. Thank you to everyone who gave me a suggestion for that story me and xxdawnbreakerxx were lookin' for! For those of you who want to know, it's Heart and Soul by Helmi1. (There's also a rated M version called Heart and Soul: Unedited). So, thank you, thank you, thank you!<strong>

**Reviews are the keys to my happiness (maybe I can get to a hundred?),**

**ArthursCamelot**

**P.S. Next update will be...let's see...Sunday...yeah, Sunday sounds good.**


	6. Dear Boy Part Two

**A/N: Thank you so, so very much! 100+ reviews already makes me a very grateful happy camper! You guys are so ridiculously amazing! I will never cease to be amazed...**

**This chapter is probably my favorite so far. Take it back, this IS my favorite so far! I love it, love it, love it! We've got Darla, Buffy, and Angel all together and it makes me happy! Oh, the chaos! **

**I had a really hard time waiting until now to post this chapter because I'm anxious to see how you guys will like it! All is definitely not well...**

**And remember how last chapter Angel couldn't sleep? Yeah, it's Buffy's turn...what's with me and the insomnia? lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not...still think I own Buffy?**

**And Woo hoo! Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

><p>Dear Boy Part Two<p>

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. All she could think about was Angel, which inevitably led to thinking about Darla since lately the two were all one thought. Buffy couldn't get them both out of her head. And she couldn't stop the worried weariness that was slowly building in her chest.

There were many things she'd expected when she'd realized she was in love with Angel. Loving a vampire as old and as historical as Angel was never going to be easy, even her sixteen year old self had known that. But when she was sixteen, at first Angel had just been an incredibly annoying, good looking, creature of the night mystery man. Then later she'd seen him as a caring, soft spoken, protective, smart, yet still incredibly annoying, good looking creature of the night.

Of course, she'd realized that he was a vampire. Darla had definitely made that clear in the beginning. But in those early years, Buffy had only seen him as a man…who happened to be a vampire. She'd loved him with all her heart, but Buffy was just now realizing everything that she'd signed up for when she fell in love with Angel. There were lots and lots of fine print.

Buffy opened her eyes and slowly picked her head up from his shoulder to look at him. He was sleeping tonight and Buffy was glad. He definitely needed it. Moving silently and cautiously, Buffy slipped out from his embrace and threw on her clothes that were strewn about the floor of the room. It was five in the morning and she knew she wasn't getting anymore sleep.

Buffy descended the stairs into the lobby with the speed and grace of a Slayer, carefully avoiding the three stairs that would creak. Slivery pre-dawn light was slowly creeping across the floor, and Buffy knew she had at least three hours before either Cordy or Wes showed up.

Standing in the middle of the lobby, Buffy began the slow, soothing motions of Tai Chi. Of course, it was very different doing Tai Chi by herself. Without a shirtless Angel beside her to distract her, she allowed herself to really think.

Last night, Angel had thought he'd seen Darla. Buffy didn't think he was seeing things. If anyone could pick Darla out of a crowd it would be Angel. She wasn't second guessing him. It was when he couldn't find her that was causing Buffy to worry.

He'd been almost frantic. _I saw her._ That's what he'd repeated over and over like a mantra. They'd searched and searched the promenade for her, but they couldn't find her. When Buffy finally had to physically drag Angel away, she'd realized truly just how much this was bothering him—messing with his head.

What would it be like for someone so important and crucial to whom you are to come back from the dead? Especially if you had been the one to kill that person in the first place? Buffy didn't know. It was hurting her to see Angel so confused and vulnerable and scared. But of course, that's not what everyone else saw. Because in typical Angel fashion, any emotion he didn't want to handle he turned into anger. And now, it was all about to blow.

Buffy thought back to the night before, how Angel had practically beat that groupie to death. That wasn't Angel. Everything with Darla was getting to him, even if Buffy was there to steer him back in the right direction. But honestly, Angel wasn't the only one overwhelmed by it all. Buffy had never felt so useless in her life.

Her Angel was being tormented (again) by his sire (again). And really, Buffy couldn't do anything to help. All she could do was be there for him, keep him grounded. She was ready to do that. She _was_ doing that. Then why didn't it feel like she was doing enough?

It was obvious to Buffy that Darla was slowly driving Angel up the wall. Buffy was pretty sure Angel realized that too…and that was part of the problem. Angel loved his control. He'd been without control for so long, that now he was addicted to it. Darla was threatening that control, everything he was working towards. And that was what was really making Angel tick.

Angel wasn't the only one who was mad though. Buffy didn't know if she'd ever held so much dislike for someone. Was this what it was like to hate? If so, she hated Darla with a passion that surprised her. If Buffy could wish Darla away, she would in a New York minute. That would be better for all parties involved, wouldn't it?

Suddenly, a familiar strong pair of arms wound around her waist. "You're supposed to be asleep," Buffy said as she rested her hands on his arms.

"The bed's too cold," Angel explained as he placed a tender kiss on her neck.

"Mmm," Buffy murmured as she tilted her head up to look at him. "I guess I'm spoiling you with the body heat, huh?"

"Definitely," Angel agreed before kissing her lips softly.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Buffy said as she turned around in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling guilty about last night," Angel admitted. "I kinda lost it back there."

"Well, you thought you saw Darla," Buffy shrugged. "It's understandable."

"Thought I saw?" Angel questioned defensively. "Buffy, I _saw_ her."

"I believe you," Buffy said soothingly. "We'll find her Angel."

"Will we?" Angel asked abruptly taking a few steps back. "Cause right now, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe we just need to be patient," Buffy suggested as she tried to cover her hurt at the distance he'd put between them. "If Wolfram and Hart really want Angelus, and if they _really_ think Darla is the one to get him, she'll come to you."

"And what will I do then?" Angel asked. "Ask her to sit down and talk about old times?" he suggested with a scowl. "I know, while we're at it, why don't we invite Spike and Dru too? That way we can really have a family reunion!"

"Angel stop it," Buffy snapped planting her hands on her hips. "I get that you're mad. I get that this is all driving you crazy. I get that you hate feeling vulnerable. I get that you hate how useless you feel. _I get it._ But don't you _dare_ take it out on me."

Angel was silent for a moment. He knew she was right. It wasn't fair to take everything out on Buffy. What was he thinking? He _wasn't_ thinking; that was the problem. Seeing Darla last night had made it all real. Before, it'd just been that Buffy had seen Darla and then they'd figured out the master plan. But now—now it was real. Darla was really back. He'd seen her.

He sighed, "I know." Hesitantly he closed the distance between them and took one of her small hands in his. "I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you. I-It's just that seeing her, and then with the dreams before that—it's bringing back memories and feelings that I would rather forget. And I can't _do_ anything about it."

Buffy took a deep breath. "You have to stop bottling everything up Angel," she advised with a small smile. "You get all broody and growly and then you say things you don't mean. If you don't want to talk about it then we can spar and throw each other into walls like the old days," she laughed a little when Angel rolled his eyes in response.

Angel took both her hands in his and began pulling her back up the stairs towards their room. "I don't think we'll have to resort to that," Angel said with a soft smile as he locked the door behind them. "I can think of something else that will work," he whispered huskily in her ear as he gently pushed her back against the door.

"Yeah?" Buffy grinned as his hands slipped under her shirt and his lips left a fiery trail of kisses up her neck to the hollow behind her ear. "Prove it."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Angel and Buffy were coming up the stairs from the basement. Angel was feeling a lot better, the stress of Darla and everything else put on the backburner temporarily. Buffy was just happy to see him more relaxed.<p>

As they made their way towards Wes and Cordelia, Angel saw that they were talking to someone. A Mr. Jenkins from what he could gather. Something about aliens? His wife being abducted? Angel frowned…he was not going out alien hunting.

"I mean if it's not aliens…" the man trailed off as he saw Angel. "Is that?" he asked, motioning to Angel.

Wesley nodded.

"Mr. Jenkins, say hello to your new best friend," Cordelia smiled happily, glad to have a client. Clients meant money. They needed money…_she_ needed money.

Mr. Jenkins got up and took a few tentative steps towards Angel, "Do you think my wife is cheating on me?"

"Probably," Angel replied as he continued towards his office.

Seriously, the guy was coming to them because of a cheating wife? He was not about to go snooping around for this guy who was having marital problems. But then again, it's not like Angel was very surprised. Maybe there was a reason she was cheating…after all, her husband thought she was being abducted by aliens.

"Angel," Buffy hissed, slapping his arm reprovingly. Angel gave her his best innocent look.

"Oh," Cordy paused, trying to salvage the situation. Why did this always seem to be her job? "He—he really likes you. He's jumping right in."

"He's taking the…? He didn't seem…" Mr. Jenkins trailed off uncertainly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Wesley began walking Mr. Jenkins to the door, "Oh, he's eccentric," he supplied easily. It was true. "All the greats are," he continued trying to appease the man. "Sherlock Holmes…Phillip Marlowe…"

"Those are fictional characters!" Mr. Jenkins objected.

"Right you are!" Wesley smiled. "Which gives Angel a leg up if you think about it," he finished gently shutting the door in Mr. Jenkins face. Nice.

"A terrific way to treat our customers," Cordelia muttered as she typed the information into the computer. "Since we have so many of them…" she stopped her typing and turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Buffy. "You're supposed to make him less broody. What, are you holding out on him or something?"

"What? No!" Buffy replied as a blush spread across her cheeks. "I mean yes…no…uh, can I use a lifeline?"

"Ugh, never mind, I do _not_ want details," Cordy muttered before continuing to type info into the computer.

Angel grinned at Buffy and waggled his eyebrows, but at Buffy's glare he dropped his grin and turned around and looked at the computer over Cordy's shoulder. He didn't want Cordelia to give Buffy any ideas.

"See his file?" Cordelia asked. "He has Visa, Mastercard, and a problem—he's our audience. But if you want to be rude, I guess it's your shop—."

"I saw Darla last night," Angel interrupted quickly.

"What?" Wesley looked up from rolling his sleeves.

"Buffy and I, we were walking around town last night. We saw Darla," Angel explained. He'd much rather focus on this than some guy who thought his wife was cheating on him.

"Angel saw her," Buffy corrected, coming up to stand beside him. "But he lost her in the crowd."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked. "There's lots of blondes in L.A."

"I saw her," Angel said for what felt like the millionth time. "I saw her. Buffy saw her. She's back."

"And we still don't have a plan," Wesley replied easily. "Angel, there's nothing we can do. We don't know where she's staying. It's not like we can walk into Wolfram and Hart and ask. We just have to wait for an opportune moment."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of waiting," Angel muttered before making a hasty exit back down into the basement.

Wesley, Cordy, and Buffy watched him go…all three of them frowning.

"Yeah…that's your problem Buffy," Cordelia said quickly, making a shooing motion. "Go on, fix it. Get groiny, make him less growly."

"Cordelia," Wesley chastened. "What's going on with Angel will not be settled by…" he trailed off and looked at Buffy hesitatingly.

Buffy sighed, pretending she was not embarrassed by the conversation. "There's nothing more I can do for him," she admitted. "He has to figure out some of this stuff himself." She walked back over the computer and sat on Angel's desk. "So how we going to help the guy with the shady wife?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," Angel muttered from behind a plant in a hotel lobby, looking directly at Claire Jenkins and her 'friend' Marty.<p>

"You're supposed to help people," Buffy whispered back. "This is you helping someone."

"Not really what I had in mind," Angel retorted grumpily as he listened to the conversation in his earpiece…which was really disturbing. Probes? Seriously?

Angel looked at Cordy behind the counter, shifting the microphone hidden in the napkins just a little bit. His gaze settled on Wesley, who was reading a newspaper, but also surreptitiously snapping incriminating pictures.

When Claire suggested going upstairs, Angel had had enough. He abruptly left his little hiding spot and walked up to the couple, snatching the camera out of Wesley's hand on his way.

"Claire, hold on," he said as the couple came to a stop in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Claire asked confusedly.

"I've been listening," Angel said holding up his earpiece. "I've been over there behind that plant recording you two," he continued before motioning towards Wesley and Cordy. "And my associates have been tailing you around all day taking pictures. I don't like doing this. It's crass. Your husband knows. Go home. Tell him the truth. Work it out or leave. I don't care. But this…" Angel trailed off shaking his head, shoving the camera into the man's hands.

It took maybe a second before Claire and her 'friend' parted ways, going in opposite directions. Angel turned and headed for Wes and Cordy who fell into step beside him. Buffy was waiting for them with her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving frown on her face.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Buffy frowned, a slight reprimand in her tone.

"Yeah, well I went to plan B," Angel sighed.

"There was no plan B," Cordelia interrupted before Buffy could retort. "That was a paying customer!"

"Some things aren't worth getting paid for," Angel replied tiredly.

"Well in case you've forgotten, some of us need food to survive!" Cordy snapped disgruntled.

Suddenly, Angel slapped his recording equipment into Wesley's chest. "That's her," he said abruptly and everyone's eyes followed his gaze.

A blonde woman was looking into her purse, walking towards them. Angel moved in front of her and she bumped into him. She looked up and immediately saw Buffy standing behind him, but her eyes were only on her for a second before she looked up at Angel.

_God, he may have a soul but he's still as gorgeous as ever. _Darla thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to keep her cover.

In truth, Darla wasn't happy. The calynthia hadn't been working since she'd run into the Slayer at the hotel when she'd been trying to sneak into Angel's room. She couldn't believe the little skank had figured it out. Now she was even more certain that Buffy and Angel were together. She was at the hotel, and now she's here with him? Not a coincidence.

"I guess you didn't take that whole 'dusk to dusk' to heart, huh?" Angel snapped. He was talking to her. Darla. And she was going to play it off? Pretending she didn't know him? He grabbed her wallet and looked inside. Credit cards lined the pockets. "What are you trying to do, pass as a human?" he scoffed.

"Excuse me," Darla snapped, trying to cling to her premise. Maybe she could salvage it.

"I know your voice Darla," Angel said in a hard tone. "I can smell you."

Darla dropped all pretenses. What was the point? She would just have to tell Lindsey there had been a change of plans. "Awe, don't be like that darling," she purred placing a hand on his arm.

"If you value your hand, I'd move it," Buffy threatened, glaring at the offending appendage.

"She's feisty isn't she? Cute," Darla smiled and took her hand off Angel's arm. "But you and I both know that you've always liked a woman with more…experience."

"What do you want Darla?" Angel snapped, not taking the bait. She wasn't going to distract him with bringing Buffy into the conversation.

"Do you really have to ask?" Darla smiled with a predatory gleam in her eye as she looked him up and down.

"Tell you what," she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Why don't you dump the Slayer and meet up with me later? We can have _lots_ of fun," she winked and slipped a piece of paper into his hand before walking by him.

She paused in front of the Slayer, "Be a doll and keep him warm for me?" she asked with a smirk before scampering off into the sunlight to where Stephen was waiting.

Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, and Buffy all stared after her. Finally, Cordelia broke the silence, "What a bitch."

* * *

><p>When the crew entered the lobby all of them were talking.<p>

"That vile, loathsome, evil, little…"

"She's such a whore!"

"She gave me her address…"

"Are we sure it's her?"

All of them stopped to stare at Wesley. "What? It's a legitimate question! She walked into the sunlight!"

"Not your brightest moment British boy," Cordelia replied dryly.

"I know her scent," Angel answered evenly. "It's Darla."

"Angel—you can't just sniff a person and know…"

Angel took a small step towards him and inhaled. "You had sex with a bleached blonde last night," he said before walking away. Point made.

"Good Lord!" Wesley's eyes were wide.

"That's unbelievable," Cordelia said surprised before turning to Wesley. "I didn't know you had sex."

"Not the time, Cordy," Buffy interrupted, following Angel into his office. "You said she gave you her address?"

"Yeah," Angel said looking down at the piece of paper. "1409 Galloway in Studio City," he stated as he looked up directions.

"You're actually going?" Buffy asked raising her voice incredulously.

"Yes."

"It's a trap."

"Probably."

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Buffy practically shrieked. "Did we not just establish that it was probably a trap?"

"Yes," Angel replied. "Which is why you're not going," he explained.

"No, you just don't want me and Darla in the same room," Buffy shot back angrily folding her arms over her chest.

"That too," Angel conceded as he started making his way towards the door, Buffy trailing along in his wake.

"Angel, you're not going without me!" Buffy declared cutting him off before he could open the door.

Angel grabbed her by her shoulders, picked her up, and set her back down, pinned against the wall. "Look Buffy," he said angrily. "I'm going. Alone. Deal with it."

And without another word Angel was out the door into the night, leaving a wide-eyed and hurt Buffy behind.

* * *

><p>His night could be going a little better—finding Darla, having to sing for Lorne and then getting no advice whatsoever, fighting with Buffy. Angel was already in full brooding mode as he walked down the suburban street, spotting a house that had all the lights on…the address Darla had given him. This had better be worth it because if it wasn't Buffy was going to stake him.<p>

He cautiously looked through the window, but they are out of his line of sight. Suddenly, Darla's screaming and the sound of shattering glass reached his ears and Angel didn't hesitate to burst into the house. The sight that met him brought him up short.

Darla had a massive bruise on her face. She's leaning over her dead 'husband' Angel assumes, screaming for all she's worth.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" she begged.

Suddenly, two cops burst in and he has two guns trained on him. Darla continued to wail, "What did you do? What did you do?"

Angel sighed. This was the trap. Damn.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat glumly in Angel's desk chair, absently staring at the wall. Cordy was perched on the corner of the desk and Wesley was leaning against the opposite wall. None of them knew exactly what to do. Angel was all on his own, and normally this wouldn't be a problem for any of them. But now, with the mindset he was in, all of them were worried.<p>

"He's being a real jerk," Cordelia said to Buffy sympathetically. "But you know he'll get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness when he comes back."

"If he comes back," Buffy mumbled. She didn't really believe that, but at the moment she could almost make herself believe the lie. Angel would come back…and if he didn't come back soon enough, then she was going to go get him.

"Buffy, Angel loves you," Wesley assured her. "He's just being…stupid."

"And mean," Cordy added.

"Unthinking," Wesley suggested.

"Stubborn," Cordy added again. "Let me sum this up for you, Buffy. He's just being a guy."

"On behalf of my gender, I'd like to protest," Wesley interrupted with a frown, but the looks he received from Cordelia and Buffy silenced him. "Maybe later."

"I know Darla has some evil plan," Buffy admitted as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. "And he's going into it all alone…"

"Then go after him girl," Cordelia urged. "1409 Galloway in Studio City."

"How'd you remember that?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, hello? Actress? Memorizing lines is kind of my thing," Cordelia answered condescendingly.

* * *

><p>Okay, tonight definitely could have gone better. He's now been shot, chased, and now he's dragging Darla down the steps in the old water tower that was previously home to the thrall monster. Great.<p>

Angel finally let her go, pushing her away from him. "So you're what Wolfram and Hart brought back in the box! And as a human—they don't expect I'll kill one. You know what I think? I think they don't know me that well…" he said, his voice like steel, his eyes narrowing.

Darla looked at him for a moment and Angel knew a second before she actually moved that she was going to make a run for it. He was already cutting off her escape before she'd taken two steps.

"You feel what this place was before they excavated it? A convent—you know how much I like convents," he added with an Angelus worthy smirk.

He laughed when Darla made the sign of the cross. "Come on, Darla! You and I are too old to play games!"

Silence.

"What's the play, Darla?" he asked advancing on her. "What game are you playing?"

"Just having a little fun," Darla finally replied slyly. "Been out of commission too long. You know how that feels."

Angel laughed. "Calynthia, the dreams, the set up tonight…you're trying to get me to go bad again."

"Kind of trite, I know," Darla shrugged before pressing herself up against him. "What do you expect? They're only human."

Angel smirked at her. "You better embrace that mediocrity, honey. Because you're talking about your own kind now."

"But I'm still me," Darla smiled as she placed a hand on his chest. "And I remember everything, Angel. Everything we did. Everything we can do."

Angel smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Not near as soft as Buffy's. "Yeah," he said before grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her off him. "But the bitch is," he continued seriously. "You have a soul now."

Darla backed up a few steps. This wasn't going as planned. Was he not attracted to her at all? Surely getting resurrected hadn't caused her to lose her touch?

"Pretty soon those memories are gonna start eating away at you," he said as he walked past her. "No matter how hard you try you'll never be able to escape the truth of what you were. Believe me, I know."

Darla rolled her eyes and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But you can escape," she implored silkily. "You can escape it all. Remember what it was like to get lost, huh? Every thought a million miles away, every part of you being alive! All you have to do is let me give you one little moment of happiness…"

Suddenly, before Angel could do anything, she was kissing him. He was too stunned for a moment to do anything. It was just so wrong. The wrong lips. The wrong scent. The wrong everything. She wasn't Buffy.

And then just as suddenly she was gone.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," Buffy demanded before raring back and punching Darla in the face.

"Buffy!"

"Angel, stay out of this," Buffy snapped. "This is totally just between us girls, right Darla?"

"You bitch," Darla seethed, wiping blood away from her lip. "Feeling threatened Slayer?"

"You wish."

"You took me places Darla," Angel said softly as he wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist, gently pulling her back. "Blew the top off of my head…but you never made me happy."

"But that—t-that cheerleader did?" Darla asked shocked and Buffy couldn't decide if Darla's feelings were actually hurt or if she was just shocked. Buffy saw either as an insult.

"We were together for a hundred and fifty years! We shared everything! And you're saying—never?"

"You couldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand alright!" Darla snarled. "Guy gets a taste of something fresh and he thinks he's touching god!"

"It's not about…" Angel began.

"Oh, you bet your ass it is!" Darla snapped. "There was a time when you would have called me the definition of bliss! Buffy isn't happiness! She's just new!"

Angel laughed, surprising both Darla and Buffy. "You know—you're getting awful bent over about this Darla. I couldn't feel that with you because I didn't have a soul. But then I got a second chance, just like you have."

"What a poster child for soulfulness you are!" Darla scoffed and took a few steps towards him. "This is no life Angel! Before you got neutered you weren't just any vampire, you were a legend! Nobody could keep up with you! Not even me! You don't learn that kind of darkness. It's innate. It was in there before we ever met. You say you smell me? Well I smell you too, and my boy is in there and he wants out!"

Buffy stepped back in front of Angel and then she and Darla were nose to nose. "Okay, first off. Back. Up."

Buffy took a few steps forward and allowed herself a moment of satisfaction when Darla retreated. "Second, you have no idea what you're talking about. Yeah, he's got his own darkness. Everyone does. But what makes him different from you is that he chooses not to act on it. He chooses to be good, and you can't take that away from him."

"Oh you think he's just a good boy don't you?" Darla grinned. "You should have heard the things he said in his sleep. Nasty things…things like…"

"Stop!" Angel interrupted managing to push Buffy aside gently and getting in Darla's face.

"No you stop!" Darla snapped as she ripped out a cross and placed it against his chest.

For some reason Buffy was rooted to the spot as she watched smoke rise from Angel's chest. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't _she_ moving?

"See?" Darla questioned looking at Buffy. "No matter how much of a good boy his is, God still doesn't want him!"

Angel jumped back and Buffy immediately found that her legs were working again. She rushed to his side and glared at Darla. "Yeah, well I do."

"You and me both honey," Darla smirked. "Question is, who's it gonna be?"

"There is no question," Angel answered shaking his head. "Game over, Darla."

"It's not over until I say it's over," Darla retorted. She needed to talk to Lindsey. They needed to regroup. Maybe she just needed to get rid of Lindsey and go her own way. After all, it was so much more fun.

"If you kill anyone else, I'll kill you," Angel warned.

"Isn't that against your cub scout rules?" Darla mocked.

"If he won't, I will," Buffy said flatly.

"We'll see," Darla said before quickly making her escape. She didn't hear them following her. It wasn't as if Angel would kill her. He wouldn't. But that Slayer might...

* * *

><p>Angel stared at the floor and Buffy stared at the wall in their room in the Hyperion. Angel knew he should break the stalemate. After all, he was at fault. He was the one being a complete jerk. He knew that.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said lamely.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Buffy deadpanned.

Angel winced. He deserved that. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you let that whore rub herself all over you and do everything short of taking you against the wall!" Buffy snapped.

"Buffy!" Angel immediately took a step towards her and she immediately took one step back. "It was nothing like that!"

"You were kissing her!"

"_She_ was kissing _me_!"

They both stared at each other for a moment, at a loss for words.

"I can't do this right now," Buffy muttered before snatching her bag up off the floor and throwing clothes she'd yet to pack into it.

"You're leaving?" Angel asked quietly. She was supposed to go back tomorrow.

"Yes, Angel, I'm leaving," Buffy said as she zipped up with bag. "I just need to think, and I can't do that with you here."

Angel hung his head. He deserved this. He knew he did.

Buffy shouldered her bag and walked up to him. She wanted to kiss him. She really did. She wanted to just give in like she had in all their other arguments. She wanted to make up right now. But she couldn't. She needed to be away from him right now. She needed to think...and so did he.

So instead of a kiss, she simply caressed his face for a moment before letting her hand drop limply to her side. She'd just opened the door to walk out when he spoke.

"You still my girl?" he asked, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. He could easily picture an eighteen year old Buffy standing in front of him.

And just like two years ago, she turned back and smiled half heartedly. "Always."

Then she left. And he was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...trouble in paradise...but really can you blame Buffy? I know that she was all protective and supportive during the confrontation with Darla...but that was all in the moment, before it'd really sunk in...<strong>

**Don't worry too much people...I like a happy B/A just like you guys...but that doesn't mean I don't like to make things a little difficult...**

**Okay...so next two chapters we're heading back to Sunnydale for "Fool For Love"**

**Reviews make me deliriously happy,**

**ArthursCamelot**

**Next update shall be...hmm...Thursday...yep, Thursday's good...**


	7. Fool For Love Part One

**A/N: Wow! Again, thank you for the amazing feedback. You guys are making me completely giddy! **

**This chapter was fun to write. Dawn makes her first real appearance in the story. Now, I know that a lot of you don't like her, and I really don't either. I thought she was always too whiny and annoying...so I decided to fix that by having her and Angel be pretty close. I can see Angel taking a liking to Dawn. He'd see her as his own little sister and he'd be a wonderful protective older brother that we all know he would be. Anyway, it was fun to explore a new character dynamic. I figured it was only fair because Buffy and Spike will be off doing their thing (don't worry, Angel will be there too...for the most part). **

**Anywho, now that I've sufficiently rambled, I believe it's time to move on to today's random disclaimer!**

****Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet...still think I own Buffy?****

* * *

><p>Fool For Love Part One<p>

"You know, it's probably not any of my business, but I gotta ask," Buffy said as she threw a vampire dressed like a Van Halen reject to the ground.

To say that she was working off a little steam would be an understatement. After everything that had happened in L.A., she was still upset, but she was long passed feeling sad and hurt and betrayed. No, now she had settled into being pissed. And it worked.

Angel had called a few times during the week. She hadn't answered until the last time when he'd asked if she still wanted him to come to Sunnydale for the weekend. Buffy had hung up after that. If he didn't know if she wanted him there or not then he didn't need to come.

She wasn't mad at him anymore, not really. Instead she was just tired. She was tired of everything being so difficult. She was tired of everything seeming to go right only to have it go wrong. Right now, she just wanted a hug. From Angel. And maybe a kiss…or two.

Suddenly the vampire lunged at her, forcing Buffy to concentrate back on the fight. She backhanded him hard, knocking him back. "Did you smell this bad when you were alive?" she asked before kicking him into a headstone.

"Cause if this is a post-mortem thing, then boy, is my face red…" she continued as she flipped him over the headstone, pulling out her stake as she did so.

"But just so you know, the fast-growing field of personal grooming has come a long way since you've become a vampire," she smirked.

Pushing off the ground, Buffy somersaulted into the air over the headstone with her stake raised in the air, ready to strike. However, before she could get both feet on the ground, the vampire grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Pain.

Buffy looked down and gasped in surprise and horror as she stared at her own stake protruding from her abdomen. Buffy was frozen for a moment in both pain and shock. Had this seriously just happened? For the first time since she met Andronikos in the graveyard all those months ago she felt fear. Her fight or flight response kicked in. For once, she chose flight.

Buffy gripped the shaft of the stake and pulled, gasping as the bloody stake left her body. Her sweater was already wet, soaking up the blood that was pouring from the wound.

Then she ran.

But her wound was slowing her. Pain shot from her stomach with every step she took. Adrenaline pumping through her veins only numbed the pain, and she knew it would only keep her going for so long. She glanced back over her shoulder, looking to see if she was being followed—the hunter becoming the hunted.

She looked back in front of her and then slid to a halt. The vampire was right in front of her. Desperately she looked for an escape route—or a savior. This was about the time Angel was supposed to show up and save the day.

"You're going?" the vampire asked with a frown. "But you were having so much fun a minute ago!"

Buffy brought her stake up and made a lunge at him, but he easily knocked it from her grasp. Then she was flying through the air and hitting the stone wall of a crypt. Buffy couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. She looked up as the vampire approached her with her stake, a predatory gleam in his eye.

This was it—the moment she always knew would come. She was going to die.

Buffy watched as he raised the stake for the killing blow. She stared up at her enemy helplessly. Suddenly she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye, and then the vampire in front of her was on the ground.

A very familiar growl reached her ears and Buffy relaxed. She was feeling tired already, the blood loss making her brain foggy. She glanced over to where she knew he was and watched as he punched her attacker over and over.

The vampire blocked one punch though, and flipped her savior over his head. Then he took off. Her hero looked like he was about to give chase, but instead he hurried back over to her.

"Buffy? What happened?" Angel asked as the smell of her blood overwhelmed his senses.

Buffy held up her hands, red with her blood. "Angel," she breathed as she took a tentative step towards him before collapsing unconscious into his arms.

Angel quickly gathered her into his arms and made his way back to his car, gently laying Buffy across the back seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and sped to the Summers' house since it was closer than the mansion.

He pulled up beside the curb, glancing at the driveway. Joyce was home. Crap. She still wasn't thrilled that he and Buffy were back together. Anytime he and Joyce were in the same room, said room was full of tension. Angel figured it really wouldn't help matters if he came in holding a bleeding, unconscious Buffy.

But Angel had an alley in the Summers' home. Dawn.

Wasting no time, Angel climbed up and through Buffy's window. He listened for a moment. Dawn was in her room…Joyce was downstairs. Luck was actually on his side for once. Quickly, Angel stepped into the hallway and then slipped into Dawn's room.

"Dawn," Angel said quietly, but unable to keep the urgency out of his voice.

Dawn spun around and opened her mouth to scream, but Angel clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ssh, it's just me."

Slowly, Angel let the girl go and Dawn immediately hit him in the chest. "Ow!" he exclaimed softly.

"How many times do I tell you not to do your creepy sneaky tricks?" Dawn whispered, knowing that her mother probably didn't realize that Buffy's vampire honey was in her room.

"Sorry," Angel apologized. "But I need your help, Dawn."

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"I need you to distract your mother," Angel explained. "Buffy's hurt and I need to get her into the house without Joyce seeing."

Dawn frowned. "Why?"

"Because she's bleeding from a stab wound and unconscious," Angel said quickly. "Look, I'm the one who taught you how to pick locks, and I covered for you when you used your new skill to open the weapons cabinet and filch that dagger. You owe me."

"You were the one who told me to steal it!" Dawn hissed.

"Which is why I covered for you," Angel said quickly. "Now go distract your mother."

"The things I do for you," Dawn muttered before heading out of her room and down the stairs.

Angel grinned. He liked Dawn. One of the only roles in his human life that he'd ever thought he'd done right was being a older brother. He was surprised at how easily he'd fallen back into that role. Dawn was his partner in crime...just like Kathy had been.

He waited until he could tell that Joyce was out of the way before hurrying out of Dawn's room, across the hallway into Buffy's room, out her window, and to the car. Gingerly he lifted her out of the backseat and hurried up the front porch steps.

Quietly, he opened the door and shut it gently. He was glad the stairs were close to the entryway, and he took them two at a time. When he was safely in Buffy's room, he laid her on the bed and divested her of her ruined, bloody sweater.

Angel examined the wound expertly. If she weren't a Slayer, he'd have to stitch it up. But the wound was already beginning to heal, and the blood was beginning to clot.

Going to the top drawer of her dresser, Angel took out the bandages and alcohol she always kept there. He knew that even though Joyce knew Buffy was a Slayer now, Buffy still didn't like traipsing through the house in bloody clothes. Normally, she'd climb in through her window to avoid the confrontation, and she kept her own little first aid kit in her room.

The door opened and Angel immediately blocked the entryway, stopping the door from opening only a few inches.

"Here," Dawn said as she handed him a wet washcloth. "Figured you'd need it."

"Thanks _gréine_," he grinned at Dawn's puzzled face before gently shutting the door.

He'd taken to calling her little nicknames in Gaelic. He wasn't consistent. Sometimes he'd call her sunshine, like just now. Sometimes it was sweetheart. Other times it was 'little one,' and something told him that if she knew that one, she would vehemently protest it.

Angel began wiping away the blood, getting a better look at the wound. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great either. Glad that she was still unconscious, Angel began disinfecting the wound with the alcohol. Once that was done, he dressed the wound, applying the bandages and taping them in place.

Angel cautiously opened the door and peeked out in the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear, he hurried into the bathroom and rinsed out as much of the blood as he could from the washcloth before putting it in the hamper. He felt somewhat like an idiot for sneaking around, but there was still a childlike thrill that he got out of it.

Darting back across the hall into Buffy's room, he noticed that she seemed to be waking up. When she moved to sit up, Angel gently laid her back down. "Hey, you need to lie back."

"Mhm," Buffy murmured, blinking a few times to fight her tired stupor. She glanced at Angel with a small smile. "Why am I the only one shirtless?"

Angel chuckled and retrieved a sweater from her dresser, and gently eased her up to help her put it on. "This wasn't necessarily what I had in mind," she mumbled as she slipped the sweater on over her head.

"Yeah well, you'll just have to be disappointed for a while," Angel replied with a small smirk as he lay out on the bed beside her.

Buffy turned her head to glare at him, and slipped her hand under his shirt in retaliation, grinning in triumph as the smirk immediately fell from his face. "Buffy," he warned half-heartedly, grabbing her wrist to stop her. He turned on his side to face her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You were smirking," Buffy replied in defense. "I couldn't resist."

"Uh huh," Angel said disbelievingly before leaning down to kiss her softly. Buffy raised one hand to cradle the side of his face, and Angel broke away to plant a tender kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The week that he'd spent away from her was hell. He hated any time they spent apart, but it was always a comfort to know that at the end of the week they were going to see each other. He hadn't known that to be true for the entire week. She hadn't been answering his calls (which he thought was fairly justified). He'd almost decided to stay in L.A., but he'd learned that when women run away, typically they want you to follow them. And he was sure glad he had. If he hadn't decided to come to Sunnydale tonight...

Angel didn't even allow himself to think what would have happened.

Everything with Darla had put him on edge...the dreams, seeing her...letting her kiss him (which was one of the stupidest things he'd done this century). Buffy had been there for him the entire time. She'd been patient. She'd been supportive. She'd done everything she could. And then he'd gone and practically thrown it all in her face. He was an idiot.

"I'm sorry for everything with Darla. I shouldn't have let her get to me so much, and I definitely shouldn't have let her kiss me." Angel sighed before continuing, "I tried to go to Wolfram and Hart to hunt her down…"

"Please tell me Wes and Cordy stopped you," Buffy interrupted quickly.

Angel smiled, "Wes and Cordy stopped me."

"Good," Buffy nodded. "Anything else interesting happen in L.A.?"

"Wesley pretended to be me and was a bodyguard to a girl named Virginia, whose father wanted her to act as a sacrifice to gain power," Angel said as if it was an everyday occurrence. "But it turns out that Virginia needed to be a virgin…"

"And she wasn't?" Buffy guessed with a small smile.

"Nope," Angel shook his head. He tucked a strand of hair behind Buffy's ear, "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly.

"Yeah, well I forgave you on Tuesday," Buffy replied with a smile, and Angel visibly sagged in relief. "For some reason I can't seem to stay mad at you."

"That's a good thing that I will try not to use to my advantage," Angel said, his brown eyes shining with playful mischief before kissing her again.

When he pulled away he was serious again. "What happened tonight?"

"I can't believe I passed out," Buffy said ignoring the question. "Do you think I'm a big wuss now?"

"Nah," Angel shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips. "But I would like for you to stop avoiding the question."

Buffy sighed, and then winced at the pain the action caused. "I don't get it. I'm in the best physical shape of my life. It was just one vamp. Nothing special, right? And he stabs me with my own stake."

Angel was just about to reply when Dawn burst through the door. "Dawn!" Buffy complained with a frown. "Knock, much?"

"Sorry to interrupt the sex-capades, but I just wanted to tell you that mom was coming," Dawn explained glancing at Angel.

Angel jumped off the bed and kicked the bandages and tape under the bed, just as Joyce walked in. She stopped as she entered the room, her eyes automatically settling on Angel.

"Oh, Angel I didn't know you were here," she said with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"Just got here," Angel replied feeling somewhat nervous.

"I didn't hear you come in," Joyce said with a slight frown.

"I came in through the window," Angel explained truthfully and Joyce thought he looked just a bit rueful.

"Do you do that often?" Joyce asked as cautious curiosity filtered through her tone.

"Not anymore," Angel answered again truthfully. A few years ago? The answer would have definitely been 'yes.' "How are you, Mrs. Summers?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation someplace else that didn't involve him sneaking into her daughter's room.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Bordering on chipper and tomorrow planning on being obnoxious." Angel wasn't a bad person. She knew that. She also knew that he loved her daughter and that her daughter loved him. There really wasn't anything she could do to change that...and then with her own health acting up...Buffy needed someone.

"Thank you for asking," Joyce said sincerely.

She looked at Buffy, "Buffy when you get a minute, I'd like you to look over the grocery list for next week."

"Sure thing," Buffy replied with a smile.

Joyce's eyes fell on the alcohol on the bedside table. "Are you disinfecting something?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh uh," Buffy fumbled for an explanation.

"Mine!" Dawn interrupted her sister's rambling and snatched the alcohol off the table. "Some nail polish experiments are doomed before they even begin," she explained.

"But you keep pushing the envelope, honey," Joyce said with an affectionate smile before deciding that her presence was no longer required, and quietly shutting the door behind her.

Dawn smiled and turned to Buffy, "Did I just pull a Slayer-related-Mom-cover-up-thing?" she asked rhetorically. "Yes. Yes, I believe I did."

"Good job _gréine__,_" Angel smiled as he ruffled her hair, an action which earned him a playful shove.

"So let me see the reason for all the secrecy," Dawn said.

"Promise you won't tell?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn crossed her heart and Buffy lifted up her shirt to show the bandaged wound.

"Oh, cool!" Dawn said with wide, awed eyes, but seeing her sister's disapproving look she switched gears. "I mean, ew, gross."

"And Mom cannot know," Buffy said seriously. "You'll help me with the household stuff?"

Dawn was about to whine, but she saw Angel's warning look. She sighed, "Yeah. You're covered. We're just lucky it's not bikini season."

"So Dawn will help you around the house, and I'll take tonight's patrol," Angel said as he took a stake out of his pocket and twirled it absently.

"When do I get to patrol?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"When you're never," Buffy replied immediately, causing Dawn to frown.

Angel walked Dawn to the door and paused as he saw Dawn's disappointed look. He glanced back at Buffy sending her a silent message. She nodded and he walked with Dawn into her room, leaning casually against the door when he shut it.

"Why does she always do that?" Dawn immediately asked.

"She's just protecting you," Angel replied calmly.

"Yeah cause she's the _Slayer_, and it's her _job_ to protect people and fight evil and kill vampires and be a Kung Fu master," Dawn ranted before plopping down on the bed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Angel sighed and sat down on the bed beside her, "I know it's hard to be Buffy's sister. She's just a little bit larger than life sometimes," he said causing Dawn to snort.

"Yeah, she slays evil and has a ridiculously-sexy-ninja-vampire-boyfriend," she replied and Angel quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know I actually fought a ninja vampire once," Angel said offhandedly, ignoring the whole 'sexy-ninja-vampire' bit. "China. 1822, I think."

"See? That is so cool," Dawn said emphatically. "You have all these stories and you've seen so much. And then Buffy's the Slayer. I'm boring."

Angel thought about that. Dawn didn't know she was the Key. She was anything _but_ boring—but she didn't need to know that, yet. "I'd love to be boring," Angel finally admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, well you're weird," Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Angel said softly, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Enjoy being a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Dawn immediately snapped and Angel laughed.

"Compared to me you're still a baby," he grinned before adding seriously. "Don't be too anxious to grow up Dawn. Enjoy the freedom of being young. Life goes by fast, _gréine__, _believe me."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Dawn asked. "What does it mean?"

Angel laughed, "Sunshine," he answered.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked dubiously. "What is with you and the irony?"

Angel shrugged. "It happens as you get older," he explained with a smirk.

"I just want to help," Dawn said quietly.

"I know," Angel said with a soft smile. He knew what it was like to wonder about your purpose. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Buffy would stake him if she found out…but it would be good for Dawn…and after dodging a few punches while he explained himself, maybe Buffy would see that.

"What if I taught you how to fight?" he asked hesistatingly.

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"It would have to be our secret," Angel said seriously. "Or your sister will kill me."

"Nah, she loves you too much," Dawn shook her head. "But she might beat you up."

"I'm willing to risk it," Angel smiled. "What do you say?"

"Yes!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow," Angel decided.

"Can Spike help me when you're not here?" Dawn asked.

Angel hesitated. Buffy would _really_ kill him if she knew he let Spike help Dawn. And he still didn't trust Spike…but he _did_ have the chip. He couldn't hurt her. "What do you think of Spike?" Angel asked instead of answering.

"He's really cool," Dawn said. "He's the only one who doesn't treat me like a kid all the time, and he tells me all these really awesome stories."

"Uh huh," Angel said slowly, wondering exactly what made these stories awesome. "Do you trust Spike?"

Dawn frowned, "Why does everyone always do that? Spike hasn't done anything but help us for a long time now. He and Buffy aren't actually fighting all the time anymore…they're actually pretty funny together. They bicker."

"Okay then," Angel agreed, though he made a mental note to threaten Spike with bodily harm if he hurt Dawn.

"Thank you!" Dawn smiled before throwing herself at him, engulfing him in a big hug.

Angel chuckled and returned the hug before getting up and heading out the door. He had one foot in the hallway when Dawn called to him.

"Hey Angel," she said seriously.

"What?"

"You're really awesome. You know that, right?"

Angel smiled. "I'm glad you think so," he replied before shutting the door and making his way back into Buffy's room.

He would be lying if he said he was surprised to see her up and about, gathering her things to go out.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm going to Giles to research former Slayers," Buffy answered. "What did you and Dawn talk about?"

"Not growing up too fast," Angel replied. "She's just wondering what her purpose is."

"You're a lot like Yoda sometimes, you know?" Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'd rather be Obi-Wan Kenobi," Angel smiled.

"Again with the pop culture knowledge. I'm so proud," Buffy teased before reached up to give him a quick kiss.

"So why are you going to research past slayers?" Angel asked she left him to throw something else in her bag.

"To see how they died," Buffy answered. "That way I won't make their mistakes."

"Researching how they died isn't going to help," Angel said softly. He didn't know until now exactly how much the incident at the graveyard had scared her.

"Then what will?" Buffy asked. "You've killed Slayers, right?"

"Yes," Angel answered uncomfortably.

"Well how did you beat them?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it," he sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"It's not like I'll hold it against you," Buffy said blithely.

"It's not about how I won," Angel sighed. "It's how they didn't."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And we're back with the cryptic." She had all her stuff together now, and was standing in front of him. "I'll be at the Magic Box."

"And I'll be hunting down the bastard that stabbed you," Angel replied as his eyes darkened, the anger and rage that he'd quelled in order to take care of Buffy rising to the surface.

"Oh, poor guy…he has no idea what's coming to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I'm liking my version of this episode a lot better than canon. Mainly because Angel is actually there. And I like writing him and Dawn together. I think they're cute and definitely have that older brotherlittle sister comraderie vibe going. I'm hoping that this makes Dawn more mature and less annoying! **

**I think the next update shall be...hmm...how about Monday? That gives me one day to be lazy, and two to write the chapter. Yep. Sounds like a plan.**

**I think reviewers are fantastical people (hint hint :D),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	8. Fool For Love Part Two

**A/N: Okay, I just got to say thank you, thank you, to you guys! All of your reviews are wonderful and never cease to amaze me. You are all awesome,**** and make me deliriously happy (I'm talkin' borderline giddy). You guys are fantastic. Thank you so much. Seriously. :)**

**Okay...moving on. This chapter ended up being waaaaayyy longer than I expected. But it was fun to write. Lots of Spike, which I love. We have a gorgeous, sigh-inspiring, protective Angel...that REALLY makes me happy. And then we've got Buffy, Spike, and Angel all hanging out together shooting pool...fun, fun, fun...**

****Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end...still think I own Buffy?****

* * *

><p>Fool for Love Part Two<p>

Buffy tossed another book haphazardly back onto the table in front of her. The tossed book joined the ranks of the other tossed books that she'd been through in the past hour. There was nothing there. It was the same old stuff every single time—not helpful.

"Here's another one," Giles spoke up quietly, handing the book over to her. "18th century Slayer," he explained further.

Giles was always glad when Buffy wanted to research. Not only because it was as close to impossible as pigs flying (even though there had been that one incident in Italy centuries ago), but because Giles wanted Buffy to be the best Slayer she could be. He couldn't lose her.

"Good," Buffy sighed as she began flipping through the book. "Maybe she'll be more helpful than the last one."

"Why? What does it say?" Giles inquired, pausing to clean his glasses.

Buffy adopted blithe expression, "Same as all the others. Slayer was called…blah, blah…great protector…blah, blah…scary battles…blah, blah…oops! She's dead." Buffy was oblivious to Giles flinch as she said the D-word. "Where are the details?"

"Details?" Giles questioned, still trying to get around how casually Buffy talked about her own death. Even if he knew it was just her way of coping…it was still hard to hear. "It says this Slayer forged her own weapons," he said as he handed the book over to her.

"Gotta love a gal with an anvil," Buffy deadpanned as she merely glanced at the words on the page before looking up again. "But where are the details of the Slayer's last battle? You know, what made that fight special? How did she lose?"

Giles sighed. "You didn't lose tonight Buffy. You just—."

"Got really close," Buffy finished for him tight lipped. "I slipped up Giles," she admitted softly. "I've been training harder than ever and I…and there's nothing in these books that will help me figure out why. I mean, look," Buffy paused as she slipped into a more uncaring attitude. "I realize that every Slayer comes with an expiration date, but I want mine to be a long time from now. Like a Cheeto. If there were just a few good descriptions about what took out the other Slayers, maybe it would help me to understand my mistake—to keep it from happening again."

"Yes, well, the problem is after the final battle, it's difficult to…well, the Slayer's not…she's rather…" Giles fumbled his words as he tried not to even think of _that_ word.

"It's okay to use the D-word Giles," Buffy sighed.

"Dead," Giles finally admitted rather bluntly. "And hence not very forthcoming."

"Why didn't the Watcher's keep fuller accounts of it? The journals just stop." Buffy huffed in exasperation.

She hated it when Angel was right. He'd said that research wouldn't help. He was right. If he'd just told her about the Slayers he'd killed, how he'd won, she wouldn't be here slowly losing her perfect vision staring at old fashioned spirally writing.

"Well," Giles said slowly. "I suppose if they are anything like me, they find the subject too—."

"Unseemly?" Buffy interrupted. "Damn. Love ya, but you Watcher's are such prigs sometimes."

"Painful…I was going to say," Giles continued seriously, letting his Watcher's façade drop and the surrogate father shine through.

Buffy smiled softly, seeing the change.

"But you're right," Giles said as he slipped back into Watcher-mode. "Accounts of the final battles would be very helpful. But there's no one left to tell the tales."

Buffy frowned. He was right. Angel wasn't in the sharing mood, and she'd have to wait a while before she approached the subject again. Was there anyone else she could go to?

The answer hit Buffy like a truck. How had she forgotten? Especially since they were actually...sort of...in a weird way...getting along? Spike.

Buffy was immediately out of her chair, grabbing her things as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was in a hurry. _Passions_ was probably on, and so she could most likely find him sitting right in front of his TV.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked as Buffy opened the door of the Magic Box.

Buffy barely turned around to reply, "To find someone to tell the tale!"

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the graveyard, but then again, graveyards were typically supposed to be. Buffy made her way quickly towards Spike's crypt. She was about twenty yards away when she saw him come out in the open. She moved quickly, pushing him up against the wall of his crypt.<p>

"Ow!" he whined, but then after a moment of thought he spoke up again. "Wait. Not 'ow.' You feeling alright Slayer? This stuff usually hurts."

"Don't even start Spike," Buffy said quickly, interrupting before he could really start ranting.

"What do you want?" Spike asked curiously, despite how annoyed he was.

"Slayers. You killed two of them."

"I did," Spike answered warily, though his curiosity was flaring once again.

"You're gonna show me how."

Spike thought about it for a moment. This could be fun. "Sure, pet…given a few conditions of course."

* * *

><p>So that was how Buffy found herself sitting in a dark, corner table in the Bronze with Spike, who was currently downing a beer. It was odd how their relationship had evolved since Andronikos. Once Angel had left to return to L.A., Spike had started joining her for patrols. He'd even walk her home occasionally. Even more surprising (to Buffy at least), was when she'd actually agreed (no coercion or blackmail involved), to watch a <em>Passions<em> marathon with him in his crypt one night. It might be completely unethical considering the fact that he didn't have a soul, but Buffy thought she might actually have a tenuous friendship with Spike. _Spike_.

"You know," Spike began, adopting his wise, 'I've-lived-for-centuries-and-seen-it-all-voice.' "There are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This, unfortunately, is not one of them."

"Update Spike," Buffy demanded seriously. "This isn't about the fine choice of hops. This is about two Slayers: one in China during the Boxer Rebellion and one in New York."

"You know, since I agreed to this out of the goodness of my dead heart, I think I deserve a bit more respect from you," Spike said as he pointed an accusing finger.

"You're a vampire," Buffy stated plainly. "Even with your chip. I still can't trust you."

"Can't or won't?" Spike leaned forward over the table. "You know, if you weren't the Slayer and I weren't the great vampire I am, I might actually like you."

Spike grinned when Buffy rolled her eyes. It really was quite interesting the relationship he'd developed with the Slayer. They weren't enemies anymore. Definitely not. And they weren't quite friends yet, either…but it amazed him how close to that friendship line they were.

"Come on Spike," Buffy implored, putting her forearms on the table and leaning closer. "Tell the tale."

"Right. You want to learn all about how I bested the Slayers and you want to learn fast," Spike said quickly, but he wasn't about to make this easy. The only thing that was almost as fun as being evil (even though the longer he stayed stuck with the Scoobies and his chip, evil was becoming less and less appealing). But being annoying was always a nice subsitute.

"Right then," Spike sighed. "We fought. I won. The end."

Buffy scowled, "That's not what I want."

"What did you want, eh?" Spike asked now that he had his audience thoroughly annoyed. "A quick demo? A blow-by-blow description for you to memorize? It's not about the moves, love. And since I'm agreeing to do this without monetary gain, we do this my way. Wings."

"What?"

"Spicy Buffalo Wings," Spike explained further. "Order me a plate. I'm feeling puckish."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but sighed and turned to signal for to the waitress. "Excuse me," she began but she winced as the movement aggravated her injury.

"As I thought," Spike grinned. "Some nasty thing got a taste of you." It wasn't really a surprise. He'd smelled the blood…and he'd seen his grandsire wondering through the graveyard with a murderous look on his face. That'd been a big clue.

"Don't get all excited. I'm fine," Buffy said offhandedly.

"Oh, right," Spike said dubiously. "Stuck in a dark corner with a creature you loathe, diggin' up past uglies, 'cause you're fine."

"I don't loathe you," Buffy corrected absently. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"You don't loathe me? Huh, we're makin' progress!" Spike grinned before getting back on subject. Wings. "I told you. No one's narrating on an empty stomach, here."

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "Were you born this big a pain in the ass?"

"What can I say, baby? I've always been bad," Spike smirked, causing Buffy to snort.

* * *

><p>Angel stalked through the cemetery silently. His mind was only focused on one thing—finding the unfortunate vamp that had almost killed his Buffy. <em>His<em> Slayer.

He'd gone back to where he'd found Buffy and followed the vamp's scent from there. It had lead him towards the far end of the cemetery, to an old (even for Sunnydale) crypt. He paused in the mist covered trees, sizing up his enemy.

They were partying. Celebrating—celebrating the 'death' of a Slayer. _His_ Slayer. Angel felt his eyes flash yellow once before settling back into their normal chocolate brown. This would be very…therapeutic. His ears picked up at least eight distinct voices, one louder than the rest. Eight against one. Angel liked those odds.

Striding confidently towards the crypt, he let himself in. Everyone stopped to gaze at the newcomer. Angel had been right. There were eight of them. None of them had probably seen a century. This wouldn't be too difficult.

"Don't let me spoil the fun," Angel said with a smirk. "Now, what were you saying?"

He directed his question toward the vampire who was still dressed like a Van Halen reject. Said vampire was quiet…he knew who the vampire before him was. He was glad he had others with him…might come in handy.

Angel walked forward a little bit more until he was right in front of the vampire. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Chris," the vampire answered warily.

Angel threw a not-so-friendly arm around Chris. "Hello, Chris. Do you know who I am?"

"Angelus?" he replied, cursing at the hesitation in his voice. He looked to his friends for help, but they were all gawking at The Scourge of Europe.

"Yes, that's me," Angel said as he vamped out. "Tell me, how did your _little_ brain get the _big_ idea that it would be alright to harm my Slayer?"

Chris didn't answer for a moment. He was terrified. He'd heard the rumors when he'd got into town—that the Slayer was actually mated to a vampire…and Angelus at that. He had thought that it was just a joke. Not many of the vampires in Sunnydale sought out the Slayer. They didn't want to mess with her if they could help it. He'd figured that maybe the Slayer had spread the rumor that she was with Angelus herself. Apparently, he'd thought wrong.

Shrugging out from Angel's arm, Chris took a step back. "What do you expect to do? Kill us all? There are eight of us and one of you."

"Then get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight," Angel replied before lunging at him, twisting Chris's arm around his back, grabbing the stolen Mr. Pointy and dusting Chris. Angel looked up as the dust settled, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Buffy leaned against her pool stick as Spike took his turn while finishing his story. Buffy hadn't been surprised to learn that he'd been a poet—or a momma's boy. Although, even Buffy had to feel sorry for Spike. Cecily had been cruel and unnecessarily harsh.<p>

Of course, when he got to the part about Drusilla finding him in that alley, Buffy had lost all sympathy. She'd watched as Spike began to smile as he reminisced…like his death had been the best part of the story. Ew.

"So you traded up on the food chain. Then what?" Buffy asked as she bent over the table to take her shot. Woo! Corner pocket.

"No, please," Spike whined. "Don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel." He watched as the Slayer sunk another ball. "Becoming a vampire is a powerful, profound experience," he protested, which caused Buffy to snort. "It is!" Spike said defensively. "I could feel this new strength coursing through me. Getting killed made me feel alive for the first time. I was through living by society's rules—decided to make a few of my own. Of course, in order to do that…I had to get myself a gang."

But Buffy wasn't paying any attention anymore. She felt a familiar tingle in her stomach that caused her to turn towards the door. She smiled as Angel came up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He surveyed the pool table and grinned.

"You're winning," he stated.

"Yep. Just like you taught me," Buffy smiled before lining up another shot and sinking the eight ball, winning the game.

Spike huffed and frowned, "I knew it! You lied to me! You said that you'd never played before!"

"And you believed me," Buffy shrugged. "Now pay up," she said holding out her hand.

Spike pouted. "I am doing this under duress," he muttered before forking over the twenty that he owed her.

Angel grinned before racking up and procuring a pool cue of his own. "Come on Spike," he challenged. "Let's play a game."

"What do I get if I win?" Spike asked as he plucked the cue ball off the table to make sure he was the one who got to break.

Angel pretended to think for a minute. "I know! You get to live."

"Always with the death threats," Spike muttered as he lined up his shot and broke, sinking two solids. "Now can I continue my story?" he asked.

"Story?" Angel asked, though he had a good idea what stories were being told. When he'd seen Buffy with Spike, he'd figured she'd gone to him for answers…which Angel supposed he deserved since he didn't divulge his own Slayer stories.

"Yeah, I was just getting to the part where I found myself a gang," Spike explained as he missed his shot. "Bugger," he muttered.

Angel chalked up the end of his cue, before lining up his shot and sinking a ball. "Tell me you're not trying to say that you were the leader, again. It was _my_ crew."

"Please, I made your undead lives interesting," Spike argued as Buffy snagged a barstool and watched the scene unfold before her. This had the potential to be quite funny.

"You caused us to go into hiding! London, Paris, Madrid…everywhere we went you caused us to get run out of town!" Angel griped broodingly, remembering the mine shaft they'd had to hide out in when they'd gotten chased out of London.

"Sod off!" Spike demanded, nudging Angel out of the way with his pool stick before lining up his shot. "Anyway, Goldilocks," he began, determined to resume his story even with his grandsire spoiling the fun. "Your boy Angel here is the reason I learned of the Slayer in the first place."

"What?" Buffy looked at Angel who sighed.

"We were hiding out in a coal mine outside of London after getting run out of town, _again_," he said with emphasis. "I wanted to scare him. Although I'll admit that secretly I was hoping he'd go out to look for her and then get dusted."

Spike looked up at that. "That's conspiracy!"

Angel shrugged. "I thought it was a brilliant strategy."

"And like your other more brilliant strategies, it didn't work," Spike smirked.

"Obviously," Angel muttered and Buffy couldn't help the solitary giggle that escaped her.

"See!" Spike said as he took another shot. "Buff's on my side."

"Like hell," Angel said, slapping Spike upside the head as he passed.

"Ow!" Spike rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Bloody poofter."

"Come on, back to the story," Buffy said as she sipped the drink she'd had the waitress get for her.

"Right, story," Spike said getting back on track. "Well, after Angel here mentioned the Slayer, I became obsessed. I mean, to most vampires, the Slayer was the subject of cold sweat a frightened whispers. But I never hid. Hell, I sought her out. I mean, if you're looking for fun, there's death, there's glory, and sod all else." Spike shrugged. "I was young."

"So how'd you kill her?" Buffy asked as Spike moved behind her.

"Funny you should ask," Spike murmured before he reached out and grabbed her by the neck.

Instinctively, Buffy reacted, bringing up the pool cue as a makeshift weapon, but Spike stopped her.

"Spike," Angel growled warningly.

"Relax Peaches, just proving a point," Spike replied blithely.

"Lesson number one: A Slayer must always reach for her weapon." Spike vamped out. "I've already got mine," he said and held her for one more second, but released her as soon as Angel began to move towards him.

He casually began lining up another shot, and Angel looked to Buffy whose eyes were just a little bit wider than normal…but more than anything she looked chagrinned. She met his questioning gaze, and offered him a small smile.

"A good thing too," Spike continued.

Angel sighed. He wasn't about to let Spike take over. Angel might as well participate in the lesson. "Becoming a vampire, you've got nothing to fear," he said as he watched Spike sink another ball. "Nothing but one girl."

"That's you honey," Spike said picking up where Angel left off flawlessly as if they'd rehearsed it. "But back then…it was her."

"Boxer Rebellion, China," Spike began. "I'd heard rumors that the Slayer was there. So amidst all the chaos I went lookin' for her. She was tiny, smaller than you. Had a sword and was like a mini Jet Li." Spike took a beer off a passing waitress's tray without the girl ever knowing and took a sip. "She was feisty. Gave me this," he said pointing to the scar above his eyebrow. "There were lots of kicks and punches, and she had me backed up against the wall at one point, but I backhanded her and sent her flying. She lost her stake…had to bend over to get it…she wasn't quick enough." Spike sighed, "Best night of my life."

Buffy kept her face blank, knowing that Angel was watching her reaction. But soon she couldn't keep her features schooled and her disgust shone through. Spike noticed too. "What?" he asked oblivious as to why she was so upset.

"You got off on it," she explained.

She'd really hoped to keep her reaction neutral because she really wanted to hear Angel's stories. She wouldn't hold it against him. She wouldn't be disgusted by the stories either because he'd show all the remorse in the world. Because Angel _cared_. Spike didn't.

"Well yeah," Spike laughed before lining up his next shot. "And you're telling me you don't? How many of my kind do you reckon you've done in?"

"Not enough," Buffy replied coldly.

"And they just keep coming," Angel interrupted as Spike sunk two more balls. "But you can kill a hundred, a thousand—all enemies of Hell. But it just takes one of them to have what they're all hoping for."

"And what is that?" Buffy asked slowly.

Spike sunk the eight ball, winning the game and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "One…good…day…"

Buffy pushed Spike away as he laughed. "Just a little dramatic, don't you think William?" Angel snapped.

"Like you don't remember how good it feels to do in a Slayer," Spike waved his reproof off absently. Angel didn't reply, and Spike grinned. "Ah, see you _do_ remember, Peaches. You're just not talkin'."

"There's nothing to talk about," Angel finally spoke up and Spike sighed.

"You know what the problem is with our little Slayer?" he asked Angel as he leaned against his pool stick. "She's gotten so good, she's starting to thinks she's immortal."

Angel's eyes narrowed, and Buffy scoffed. How was she 'their' Slayer? Was that Spike's way of saying she was part of the family? Buffy shook those thoughts away. She had more important things to focus on...like the fact they were talking as if she wasn't in the room.

"Uh, hello? 'She' is right here. And I don't think I'm immortal. I just know I can handle myself."

"Oh, then how do you explain this?" Spike asked as he tapped her wounded side, flinching as a shock zapped his brain. But that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. Spike found himself backed up against one of the support poles, with Angel's hand around his throat.

"Hey chill out Peaches, if anything _I_ got more pain out of that exchange than Buffy," he reasoned and reluctantly Angel let Spike go.

"So that's it? Lesson over?" Buffy asked cradling her side tenderly.

"Not even close," Spike said as he snatched up his discarded pool cue and began heading towards the doors. "Come on."

Buffy glanced at Angel before hopping off the stool and following Spike out. Angel hesitated only a moment before following behind. He didn't like this, but even Angel had to admit that maybe it was best for Spike to teach Buffy this lesson. Spike was more visceral. Angel knew he had too much of a tendency to try to shelter her.

Once he was out in the alley, he saw that Buffy and Spike were already squaring off.

"Give it to me," Buffy demanded.

Spike lashed out at her, but Buffy easily dodged his blows, even with her injury. She grabbed Spike's throat and slammed him into the chain-link fence, but Spike just started laughing.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Lesson number two: Ask the right questions. You want to know how I beat 'em?" he asked as Buffy released him and took a step back towards Angel. Spike wondered if she even realized how much she relied on his grandsire. Spike took another step forward. "The question isn't how'd I win? It's how'd they lose?"

Buffy frowned, Spike's words mirroring Angel's. She looked up at Angel, to see that he was wearing an 'I told you so' look.

"What's the difference?" she asked both of them.

Spike was the one to answer. He lunged at her, pool cue aimed at her throat. He stopped it only inches from her skin. Buffy hadn't even flinched…but Angel had. He had one arm wrapped around her waist ready to yank her back.

"I'm not actually gonna hurt her," Spike rolled his eyes. "I think I actually might be taking a liking to her."

"Uh hello? 'Her' is still here," Buffy interrupted annoyed as she kicked the pool cue from Spike's hands.

"There's a big difference Buffy," Angel said continuing with the lesson, though he was glaring at Spike in warning. "Between how we won and how they lost."

"How'd you kill the second one, Spike?" Buffy asked, stepping away from Angel and towards Spike.

"Hmm, a bit like this," he said before throwing multiple punches at her, all of which she defended against easily.

"That didn't hurt?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I knew I couldn't touch you," Spike explained. "If I have no intent to hurt you, then the chip they shoved up my brain doesn't activate. If, on the other hand," Spike paused and his face morphed as he lunged at her, but he was stopped mid-lunge by a brain crippling seizure.

"See?" Spike shook his head, trying to clear it. "That hurt," he said before turning to glare at his grandsire. "Hey! Stop laughing, you git!"

Angel only grinned in response.

"How'd you kill them Spike?" Buffy asked.

Spike jumped up and attacked Buffy, but she flipped him back to the ground and straddled him with a stake hovering just over his heart as Spike seized her wrists. "You know, I wonder how granddad feels about this position we're in," Spike said thoughtfully before flipping her up.

"Answer the question," Buffy demanded, though she did shoot an apology-laden look towards Angel.

"The first was all business," Spike explained. "But the second…she had a touch of your style. She was cunning, resourceful…oh, did I mention hot? I could have danced all night with that one."

"You think we're dancing?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.

"That's all we've ever done," Spike grinned. "And the thing about the dance is…you never get to stop," he said as he flipped the pool cue up and began twirling it, like he had with the subway rail all those years ago. "Every day you wake up and it's the same question that haunts you: Is today the day I die?"

Spike brought the pool cue down in a vicious arc, but Buffy counter-attacked enraged at how much of a know-it-all he was being. Like he knew how she felt.

"Death is on your heels baby and sooner or later it's gonna catch you," Spike continued. He brought the pool cue down again, but Buffy caught it and slammed it back into his face. "And part of you wants it," he continued again. "Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because a little part of you is in love with it."

Buffy had heard enough. She backhanded Spike viciously and jumped on his chest as he fell to the ground, punching him. But Spike switched their positions, his hands around her throat. Buffy stopped struggling, realizing that this was how the other Slayer died.

"Death is your art," Spike said softly. "You make it with your hands, day after day."

Buffy began to struggle a little bit and Angel growled sharply in warning, causing Spike to look up and roll his eyes. It also caused Buffy to stop squirming, it was only aggravating her injury. Spike suddenly sprung up, and offered her a hand. Buffy eyed it warily.

"Just take it," Spike sighed and Buffy took it, letting Spike haul her up.

Angel was by her side in an instant and the three of them began walking towards the Summers' home. "That final gasp, that look of peace, part of you is desperate to know," Spike said after a few moments of silent walking. "What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret."

"It's not the punch you didn't throw or the kick you didn't land," Angel said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Every Slayer has a death wish," Spike finished with a shrug. "Even you."

"I don't have a death wish," Buffy argued leaning against Angel unknowingly, who only held her tighter in response.

"The only reason you've lasted this long is because you've got ties to this world," Spike replied knowingly. "Your mum, your kid sister, the Scoobies, and me and Angel here," he grinned as Buffy scoffed. _That's not a denial, _he thought to himself with a smirk.

"And here endeth the lesson," Spike sighed.

"What about you Angel?" Buffy said quietly. "You don't have to go into great detail, but I want to know."

Angel paused and for a moment Buffy thought he wasn't going to answer. Spike kept quiet because he knew if he opened his mouth, they'd never hear the story. He only knew of the last one.

"I've killed three Slayers," Angel began slowly, hesitatingly. He glanced at Buffy, gauging her reaction. When she nodded, he continued. "I sought out the first one. Darla had brought it up, goaded me into trying to find her. Of course, I accepted the challenge. I was young," he said, his words echoing Spike's. "She was tall for that time period. Her name was Marguerite."

"Ah, French mademoiselle," Spike sighed. "Paris?"

"Marseille," Angel corrected shaking his head. "She was young…probably fourteen."

"And the other two?" Buffy asked quietly.

"The other two I merely ran into by chance," Angel sighed. "I ran into one in Scotland. She was older, maybe eighteen. You know that broadsword I have in my office?"

"Yeah," Buffy said slowly.

"That was hers," he answered heavily. "The last one was not too soon before I lost my soul…maybe a decade or so before."

"We were in Venice," Spike supplied, remembering the fight vividly. "She was a little firecracker, and had a filthy mouth too—cursed up a storm."

"Her name was Alessandra," Angel remembered. "I killed her Watcher too."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Both Buffy and Spike were digesting the new information. Spike was interested in more details, but knew he'd never get them. Buffy was sort of undecided whether she was happy she knew this information or not. She hated that she'd made him drag up painful memories, but a more curious part of her was intrigued. However, the more sentimental side of her won out, and she found herself regretting making him re-live it.

"Sorry for dredging up your past," she mumbled leaning into him more, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You would have found out sooner or later," Angel replied with an off handed shrug.

In truth, Angel was glad it was out in the open now. He'd never realized how much that knowledge he'd kept to himself really bothered him.

When they reached the front porch steps of the Summers' home, Buffy stopped and turned towards Spike. "Thanks Spike," Buffy said surprising both vampires and herself by giving Spike a hug, which he hesitantly returned. Buffy turned back to Angel, "I'll meet you around back," she said and he nodded, giving her a quick kiss before she headed inside.

"I need to talk to you," Angel said once Buffy was inside.

"Figured you might."

Both vampires made their way around the Summers' house and took a seat on the back steps.

"If you ever straddle Buffy again, I'll kill you," Angel threatened immediately.

"What if she straddles me?" Spike asked. "I think you need to remember that."

"She won't."

"She did tonight. Twice!"

Angel ignored him. "I need a favor."

"So let me get this straight. You threaten me then expect me to do you a favor?" Spike questioned. "Seems a little bit of an odd way to go about it if you ask me."

"I sort of promised Dawn that I'd teach her to fight," Angel began.

"Buffy's not going to like that."

"That's why it has to be a secret."

"Good luck with that. Where do I come in?"

"I need you to train her when I'm not here," Angel explained and Spike thought about it for a moment.

"Huh, chance to get you to owe me one, chance to annoy Buffy, and I get to hang out with the little bit," Spike thought for a few more moments. "Why not?" he shrugged agreeably. He waited for a moment before asking a question of his own.

"So, why didn't you want tell Buffy about your Slayer kills?" Spike asked. "Don't tell me you got all uncomfortable 'cause your shagging one."

Angel growled at Spike's language and punched him in the temple, sending him toppling off the steps. Spike landed with a thud and Angel smirked as Spike grumbled to the ground for a moment before hauling himself up and taking his seat.

"I didn't deserve that," Spike mumbled. "You're getting more violent in your old age."

"You're not helping," Angel muttered and he was about to say more but the back door opened and Buffy came out in tears.

Immediately, Angel and Spike made room for Buffy and she sat in between them.

Once Buffy was outside and sandwiched between two of the most dangerous vampires in the world, did she let her defenses down and begin to sob uncontrollably. Instantaneously, she felt Angel began to rub her back soothingly, and Spike put a comforting hand on her knee.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked tentatively, confused at how much the Slayer being upset bothered him.

"Is there something I can do?" Angel asked, feeling helpless.

Buffy shook her head, "Um, let's just, uh, go to the mansion?" she asked.

"Sure," Angel said getting up and bringing his arm around her waist firmly; afraid her legs would give out.

He glanced over to where Spike had been, only to find that the younger vampire had vanished.

* * *

><p>Angel had barely gotten through the front door of the mansion before Buffy attacked him, her hands clawing at his shirt. Her fingers were shaking too badly though, and she decided to forgo the buttons and simply rip open the shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions.<p>

Buffy couldn't really concentrate. All she knew was that she needed Angel—a physical, aching need. She needed him to comfort her in a way that only he could. She knew that he realized that when he fell with her onto the couch…there was no way they were going to make it to the bedroom.

Buffy glued her mouth to his in a passionate, fiery kiss that made her breath come in gasps. Angel paused only to rid her of her shirt, and then his mouth was on hers again. He knew what she wanted, knew what she needed. But he also knew that they had to slow down. He knew she wanted the complete opposite of slow…but it wasn't what she _needed_.

He cradled her face in his hands, and pulled away again. He wiped away the tears that were still falling with his thumbs. Then he softly began planting feather light kisses on her face. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Her nose. Then finally he kissed her lips.

Buffy whimpered in protest, her hands sliding down his stomach and quickly tossing his belt across the room. He grabbed her wrists and put her arms around his neck. "Ssh," he consoled kissing down her neck. "It'll be alright _muirnín_," he whispered. "Let me love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. What do you think? I had fun with it, and I liked writing the final two scenes. The first of the two when both Angel and Spike are comforting Buffy. I could picture it in my head so clearly. And then the final scene with Angel being so, so sweet...(collective sigh)...<strong>

**And for those of you who want to know: _Muirnin_ means Sweetheart...I've always thought that was the name Angel would use. **

**Okay, next episode is...wait for it...we're heading back to L.A. (drum roll)..._Darla..._oh, yes...**

**Next update shall be...uh, let's see...Friday...Friday's good...**

**Reviews are wonderful and make me giddy,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	9. Darla Part One

**A/N: Hello, hello! I know that I'm being repeat-o-girl, but thank you, thank you to every single one of my reviewers! All of you are so spectacularly amazing, and continue to blow me away! I'm on track to get to 500 for this story, which is completely ridiculous! If you'd told me when I started Fanfic that I'd get a story with 500 reviews, I would have laughed in your face. So...again, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**This chapter is admittedly shorter than all the previous chapters. I don't know what happened, but that's just where the chips fell. I _did _enjoy writing the beginning of this chapter though. And something tells me you will enjoy reading it. I was laughing at picturing Wesley's face...**

**So, without further ado...**

****Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"...still think I own Buffy?****

* * *

><p>Darla Part One<p>

Angel kissed a blazing trail down her neck, making sure to pay extra attention to his mark. Buffy moaned and pushed him against the wall, the resulting bang seeming to reverberate through the room. In the back of both their minds they heard one of the pictures hanging on the wall fall to the floor, the glass pane shattering into tiny little pieces on impact.

Buffy wrapped both her arms around his neck, keeping her mouth glued to his as his hands slid down her sides. They settled on her hips, and she instantly knew what he wanted. Angel began to turn, and as he did Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Now she was against the wall.

She let her hands trace his bare shoulders before lightly dragging her fingernails down his arms. She smirked mischievously when Angel growled in appreciation. Angel moved her away from the wall and began to carry her towards the bed…

_Knock, knock._

Angel and Buffy froze.

"If someone isn't dead or dying, I'm killing whoever is at the door," Angel growled, his face still buried against her neck.

Buffy debated for a minute whether to let Angel go, but decided that she had better let him answer the door. It could be important. Reluctantly, she dropped down to the floor, and sat down on the bed with a pout.

Not bothering to put on a shirt, Angel opened the door just enough to poke his head through. He wasn't surprised (but thoroughly annoyed), to see Wesley standing there.

"What is it, Wesley?" Angel asked completely calm as if Wesley just hadn't interrupted what was sure to be the best part of his day.

"It?" Wesley paused, wondering how best to phrase what he wanted to say.

The truth was that he was worried about his friend. Without Buffy to keep him grounded, it was much more difficult to keep Angel from going after Darla, who was still in the wind…and since Buffy had called to say that she couldn't come to L.A. for the weekend, Wesley was worried.

And so when he had heard crashing and growling coming from Angel's room…

"There is no it, really," Wesley continued, slightly awkward. Angel certainly looked fine, though his hair was mussed, which was unusual…and he wasn't opening his door all the way. "Just, uh, popping around, seeing if everything is alright."

"Everything's fine," Angel said quickly and Wesley detected a little note of strain in his friend's voice. Maybe something _was_ wrong…but obviously Angel didn't want to talk about it—best to go along with it.

"Oh, good. Good," Wesley nodded to himself. But the thought nagged at him. He _knew_ he'd heard crashing noises from Angel's room, like breaking glass. And he'd been _sure_ he'd heard growling, so he couldn't help but add, "You're certain?"

"Uh huh," Angel said as convincingly as he could. It didn't help that Buffy had decided to sneak up behind him and start planting little kisses along his back and shoulders. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Wesley replied, but he still hadn't moved.

"You're still here," Angel stated obviously, biting back a groan as Buffy trailed her fingernails down his back.

Wesley hesitatingly pushed against the door to come in, but Angel wasn't about to move. Wesley could see that, and now he was _sure_ something was amiss. "Apparently. So you're sure that there's nothing on your mind? That is to say nothing you'd like to, perhaps," he paused to try and look past Angel into the room, but he couldn't see anything but rumbled bedcovers. "Share?" he finished.

_There is only one thing on my mind, and I'm definitely not sharing. _Angel thought to himself, finally reaching around his back inconspicuously, and stilling Buffy's wondering hands. Of course, then she just decided to resume her previous diabolical plan…planting tantalizing little, wet kisses across his shoulder blades.

"Go away Wesley," Angel said bluntly before shutting the door in the stunned ex-Watcher's face.

The minute the door was shut, Angel had spun around and pinned Buffy against it. "_Muirnín_, you are in _so_ much trouble," he murmured before capturing her mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Buffy was lying wrapped up in Angel's arms, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms strewn haphazardly over his stomach. Both of them simply lay there, enjoying the others silent company.<p>

Buffy snuggled even deeper into Angel's embrace. Before he'd left Sunnydale the week before, she'd told him what had brought her to tears. She told him about her mother, how she had stayed overnight at the hospital. How'd she'd had a CAT scan.

Buffy didn't know what to think. She knew that CAT scans weren't good, and if the doctor's thought that one was necessary…

Of course Angel had said everything she'd wanted to hear. That it would be alright. That she had nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine. He'd told her that they'd get through it, that he'd be there for her. Everything she needed to hear he'd said and more.

So when he'd left the next night, Buffy had been feeling much better. But the proceeding week had been tumultuous, and Buffy had called saying that she wouldn't be able to come to L.A. She'd hated to cancel, but with everything and her mother and then Dawn's reaction to the news…

But when Spike, _Spike_ of all people, had seen her on Friday night during her usual patrol and insisted that she go to L.A…well, she really didn't need too much convincing.

Of course, if Buffy had known that the whole reason Spike had been so adamant that she go to L.A., she might not have gone. Because in reality, Spike's true motives were not so wholesome. Aside from Dawn's secret training that he had to oversee, he also had invited a few friends that he'd rather not have the Slayer stake. After all, what was so bad about playing poker?

Angel would have been content to lie with Buffy in his arms forever. But the truth was that he knew he needed to get up and put the plan growing in his mind to action. He couldn't take going through another day doing nothing to find Darla.

Ever since their encounter in the water tower, he hadn't so much as seen a glimpse of her. He'd gone out at night when Wesley and Cordy had already left to look for her…but usually he just ended up driving aimlessly through the streets of L.A. Because the truth was that he had no idea where to even begin looking.

As of today, he was going to be proactive. He was going to find her. He didn't want to find her to kill her. No, she'd been given a gift: mortality—a soul. He knew what she was feeling. He'd been through it...and he'd been through it alone. It had been some of the darkest years of his existence. He didn't want Darla to go through that alone, no matter how much he hated her.

And oh, did he hate her. But at the same time, he couldn't _not_ help her.

"Quit thinking about whatever it is you're thinking," Buffy mumbled, breaking the silence between them.

"What if I was thinking about something nice?" Angel inquired.

"If you were thinking of something nice we wouldn't be talking," Buffy replied smartly, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Now, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I want to find Darla," Angel answered honestly, his eyes studying her face to read her reaction.

Buffy kept her face carefully blank. There were many things she wanted to say. She wanted to just slap him and tell him to forget about Darla and leave her be. That was definitely the jealous girlfriend rearing her head. But her more rational side knew that he was right to look for her.

They'd been waiting for Darla to show herself again. She hadn't. And Buffy knew the toll it was taking on Angel. Angel was tired of waiting. He wanted to act…and she had to agree with him. It was time to stop waiting.

"Okay," Buffy said finally, laughing a little when Angel visibly sagged in relief before pulling her on top of him and kissing her softly. "I do have a question though," she admitted once her lips were free to speak.

"Hmm?" Angel asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face more clearly.

"What are you going to do once you find her?" Buffy asked seriously.

Angel sighed. "I want to help her Buffy. I know what she's going through, and it's—it's something no one should have to go through alone."

"Oh, Angel." Buffy kissed him sweetly, feeling a pull at her heart at his words. "Every time I think I can't love you anymore, you say something like that."

This got Angel to smile. Granted, it was a small smile, but it was genuine. "What's just so fantastic about wanting to help someone?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "This isn't just anybody you're trying to help, Angel. This is Darla. The same Darla who you killed, who's responsible for all the guilt you carry. Angel, I don't know of anyone who would help Darla if they were in your position."

"I have to try," Angel said softly, almost as if to himself.

"She might not want your help." It was true, and Buffy would be remiss if she didn't speak the thought aloud.

"I know," Angel replied quietly.

"And this might just be a part of her grandmaster plan of evil."

"I know."

"This could be playing right into Wolfram and Hart's plans."

"I know."

"And you're still going to try and help her anyway," Buffy finished with a small, accepting smile.

Angel grinned, looking almost rueful. "You don't like the idea."

"While admirable, I really don't like it, no," Buffy admitted truthfully. "But we both know that no matter what I'm going to hate whatever plan that involves Darla. I'm just a little biased."

"So we should probably get up and tell Wes and Cordelia about my idea," Angel sighed, but neither he nor Buffy made a move to get up.

"We probably should," Buffy conceded. She glanced at the clock, "five more minutes?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>When Angel and Buffy walked into Angel's office ten minutes later, they were met with surprised looks.<p>

"Buffy!" Cordelia smiled warmly, automatically extending her bag of chips, which Buffy gratefully took.

"Thanks," Buffy said gratefully as her hand dove into the bag to retrieve a handful of chips before returning the bag to Cordelia.

"I know we probably shouldn't be eating these, but…" Cordy trailed off with a smile and Buffy shrugged.

"Eh, we're rebels," she smirked as she sat herself on the corner of Angel's desk.

Upon seeing Buffy enter the room, Wesley had automatically began to rethink the previous night's events. He couldn't possibly have…Angel couldn't have possibly been…Buffy…

"Buffy," Wesley smiled somewhat strained. "When um, when did you arrive?"

Buffy had to fight to keep herself from breaking out in a fit of giggles. Amazingly, she kept her face blank. "Oh, sometime last night. It was really late."

"Oh, well, um," Wesley stuttered, realizing that Angel had been perfectly alright last night. And the crashing…and the growling…oh, _god_.

"So, Buffy and I have a plan," Angel said, fighting a smile at Wesley's realization.

Wesley and Cordy immediately sunk into the two chairs on either side of Angel's desk, while Gunn continued to hover in the background silently. Taking turns, Angel and Buffy both explained the plan, ignoring the growing frowns of disapproval on their friend's faces. When they finished it was quiet until Cordelia broke the silence.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is just a really bad idea?" she asked.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Wolfram and Hart to make a move," Angel replied. "It's time we go ahead in the game."

"This won't involve kidnapping again, will it?" Cordy questioned further, raising her eyebrows.

"All we're going to do is find her," Buffy answered calmly.

"And this would be the same woman that you didn't notice was in your bedroom for three weeks straight?" Cordelia said in her usual blunt manner.

Buffy and Angel both bristled at that statement, both of them looking anywhere but at the other. That was definitely a little fact that both of them would rather forget.

Eventually, Angel spoke, "that was different."

"Different in the sitting right on top of you sense, yeah," Cordy continued on, attacking the elephant in the room head on.

Buffy leveled a glare at Cordelia, which, of course, she didn't see. Buffy really did not need to be reminded of the Calynthia incidents. Seriously.

"Cordelia has a point," Wesley conceded, earning himself a glare from both Angel and Buffy. Wesley fought the urge to sink lower in his chair.

"Finally!" Cordelia exclaimed. It was about time the realized that she had point. She was just there to look pretty and get mind-splitting headaches.

"The last time Darla emerged she wanted to be found," Wesley explained hesitantly. "Now she is among six million other people."

"She could be sitting on top of anybody," Cordelia pointed out blithely.

"Come on guys," Angel urged. He'd known that they would put up a fight, but he hadn't known they'd put up a brick wall and hunker down. "We are a detective agency. We investigate things. That's what we're good at."

"That's what we suck at," Cordelia continued on, and Buffy was controlling the urge to slap her newest girlfriend. Did she always have to be so negative? "Let's face it," Cordelia said, completely oblivious to her friend's violent inner struggle. "Unless there's a huge billboard that says "Darla is stashed here" with a big arrow pointing us in the right direction, we're pretty much out of luck."

"It's not going to be easy," Wesley said shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, we know that Wes," Buffy replied. "But that doesn't mean we don't try."

Cordy got up, beginning to walk aimlessly in front of the desk. "Before you said that you could smell her. How about we drive around in the convertible with the top down, and you take big whiffs."

When no one answered, Cordelia shook her head like they were all idiots. "Well, we'd wait until after the sun sets obviously."

"It's a big law firm," Gunn finally spoke up. "They've got to have housing for out-of-towners, right?"

"Out-of-towners?" Wesley questioned dubiously. "It's not as if they flew her in from Miami. She was raised from the very depths of hell by an ancient and dangerous ritual."

"Yeah," Gunn said slowly. "And? They still got to put her up, don't they? That's an expense." At everyone's blank stares, he rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "You're telling me that these lawyers haven't found a way to write that off?"

Cordelia turned to Wesley, understanding, and immediately left, Wesley trailing along after her. "I'm going to start digging into Wolfram and Hart's real estate acquisitions."

"Not just primary holdings, but subsidiary as well," Wesley added.

"She'd want something with a view!" Angel called after them, and then added under his breath. "Darla always loved something with a view."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Angel was staring at a notebook that held Cordelia's handwriting. Supposedly, this was where Darla was staying…still; Angel couldn't help but doubt it. "Based on <em>this<em> we think that the search is over?"

Buffy studied the writing on the notebook from her place on Angel's lap. She had to agree with Angel. "The property is owned by Wolfram and Hart?"

"Annapolis Olive Oil Import Export, a corporate client of Wolfram and Hart," Wesley nodded.

"That's pretty slim," Angel stated dubiously.

"It has a view," Cordelia pointed out.

Angel sighed. The view was important but… "That's not enough."

"And Berber carpeting," Cordy explained further.

"Nah," Angel shook his head. "We need to narrow it down further. Keep looking."

Cordelia smirked. "And my sister is staying in unit 319."

That got Angel's attention, and Buffy's eyes narrowed, though the beginnings of an understanding grin began to pull at her lips. "You don't have a sister," Angel pointed out.

"Sure I do," Cordelia smiled. "My older—way older, like four hundred years older—blonde sister named Darla. No last name. I've been desperately trying to find her because mom and dad are in a comma…"

At this Buffy began to try and swallow her giggles. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"Sue, the property manager, was very helpful," Cordelia grinned mischievously, thoroughly pleased with her good work. "She even cried."

Angel was now convinced and ripped the edge of the paper off that contained the address. "Let's go," he said getting up, forcing Buffy to hop of his lap.

"Um, Angel," Buffy said, blocking his path. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Angel asked confused.

"Because it's one in the afternoon," Buffy told him with a sympathetic smile.

"Not to mention that address is in Sun Valley," Cordy added.

"Oh, right," Angel said wryly. "Sun."

"How about Gunn, Wesley, and I go check it out," Buffy suggested, trying to appease him.

"We'll give you a full report," Wesley promised, reaching for the paper clutched in Angel's hand, which her reluctantly let go.

"Okie dokie, let's go," Buffy said picking up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

Wesley and Gunn were already out of the office, and she knew that they were waiting for her. "Don't worry, I'll be your eyes and ears," she said with a smile.

"Be careful," Angel ordered seriously, which caused Buffy to roll her eyes before giving him a peck on the lips.

"When am I not?" Buffy retorted, but then frowned. "Don't answer that."

"Go Buffy, I'll keep Angel here company," Cordelia began ushering Buffy out, and once the Slayer was gone, Cordy shut the door and looked back at Angel. "You two are so cliché."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be more interesting, promise. <strong>

**Hmm...next update shall be...let's see...Wednesday...yep, sounds good...**

**Reviews make my world a happier place,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	10. Darla Part Two

**A/N: Wooooooo! And here we are yet again! It's time for another chapter! And honestly, I had tons of fun writing this chapter! I got to write a new dynamic: Buffy/Gunn/Wesley. It was definitely interesting! **

**And I also added a little bit of backstory of what's been going on behind the scenes at Wolfram and Hart. (Cue dramatic music). I can't really involve them directly in the story because none of the characters have really had any interaction with them... i.e. Lindsey. But that changes this chapter, if you guys remember what happens in the episode. Hence, my little background story. Wolfram and Hart have not been idle in regards to Buffy! (Cue dramatic music...uh, guys?...MUSIC! Ah, there we go!).**

**Oh, and before I forget! Happy Early Birthday to VampiricBloOdyRose! I hope it's competely and totally awesome!**

****Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"...still think I own Buffy?****

* * *

><p>Darla Part Two<p>

Riding in the car with Wesley and Gunn was an interesting experience. Wesley had nominated himself to drive, saying something about Angel not trusting anyone else with his car. That wasn't a problem for Buffy—it wasn't a secret that she and vehicles didn't jive. Gunn on the other hand…

The question of driving was only the first of many little arguments between Gunn and Wesley. Grudgingly, Gunn had taken shotgun, while Wesley, grinning in triumph, had climbed into the driver's seat. Buffy was content to ride in the back.

Next came fiddling with the radio. Wesley, to the dismay of Gunn, and only the mild irritation of Buffy, immediately settled on a classical station. Gunn instantly began to protest, and Buffy was just happy she actually knew what was playing. Even though the beginning of Beethoven's 5th was really a dead giveaway. Who wouldn't recognize the tell-tale _Dum, dum, da, dum_?

After only a few seconds, Gunn took control of the dial, turning it to multiple stations, but never settling on one for more than ten seconds. This quickly began to grate on Wesley's nerves, and Buffy noticed the ex-Watcher grip the wheel tighter and tighter until his knuckles were white.

"Will you _please_ make up your mind? Preferably _before_ I go mad?" Wesley ground out between clenched teeth.

Gunn looked like he was about to retort, but Buffy quickly reached from the back seat and turned off the radio. Wesley and Gunn both looked at her for a moment, before Wesley turned back towards the road with a pout. Gunn simply scowled, turning back towards the front and crossing his arms over his chest…then he proceeded to pout.

Buffy just smiled, and then enjoyed the rest of the silent ride to Sun Valley.

When they pulled up to the right address, Buffy immediately got out of the car and scanned the area. It was fairly vacant, which she supposed she should have expected. This was the place that Wolfram and Hart had chosen to house Darla, of course not many people would be around. Then again…maybe she was just getting more and more paranoid.

"Let's go guys," she said quickly going in the building and heading straight towards the elevator, making sure to keep her head down and her face hidden.

She and Angel had talked a lot about Wolfram and Hart. Frankly, Angel was barely short of terrified. Not of Wolfram and Hart in general…but of them finding out about Buffy. Neither she nor Angel were naïve enough to think that Wolfram and Hart didn't know anything. Darla was working for them; they had to assume that Darla had said something about Buffy's sudden appearance in L.A.

Angel knew that Wolfram and Hart kept tabs on him. How could they not and still know everything they did? So, he and Buffy had both agreed to tread lightly. Angel didn't want Wolfram and Hart to get any ideas about using Buffy to get to him.

Buffy knew how worried Angel was, and so in turn, she took his usual over protectiveness seriously. Though, at first, she'd tried to laugh it off. She could take care of herself. However, one weekend she'd thought someone was following her. Thus, she automatically did what they did in the movies. She changed her course and went into a bakery shop she'd always loved when she was a little kid, and then she'd actually gone to see her father. Of course, he hadn't been in his office. But it had served her purpose as her supposed original destination.

She'd then gone to Caritas and hung out with Lorne for a while. It would make sense for the Slayer to go there, she'd thought in her head. She'd even staked a few vampires that had tried to corner her in an alley. Typical night of a Slayer.

She'd taken a circuitous route to the hotel later that night. When Angel had asked what took her so long, she'd just shrugged it off and said that she'd had something come up at the last minute in Sunnydale and that she'd needed to take care of it before she'd left for L.A. Of course, he'd known she was lying. He knew that. She knew that.

Later that night, Buffy had told him the truth. Naturally, as Buffy had only expected, Angel had freaked out. Luckily, Buffy had talked him down and assured him that she'd be cautious. Of course, that didn't change the fact that for the next few weekends, Angel was _doubly_ over protective, which Buffy thought was incredibly unhealthy. For a while it had been like the walls had eyes, everything that moved was a Wolfram and Hart spy, and any stranger that they passed on the street was a potential danger. Buffy had been overjoyed when Angel had lightened up after weeks of nothing remotely suspicious.

But still, they'd agreed to be cautious. Buffy held the elevator for Wes and Gunn without looking at them, instead pushing the '3' button. The doors closed and the trio was silent during the quick ride up to the third floor.

There was the telltale 'ding' as the elevator doors opened and Buffy, Wesley, and Gunn were on the move again; quickly turning down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of 319. All three of them paused and stared at the door and then at each other.

"Do we knock?" Wesley asked hesitatingly.

"Or bust down the door?" Gunn wondered aloud. "Personally, I'd rather go with busting down the door."

"We could just walk in like we own the place," Buffy shrugged before twisting the door knob.

"Huh, would you look at that, it's locked," Gunn said sounding far too happy considering the circumstances. "I guess that means we bust down the door."

"Wait, wait," Wesley entreated before raising his fist and knocking on the door.

They waited for any kind of reply.

Silence.

"Now can I bust down the door?" Gunn asked seemingly torn between exasperation at having had to wait so long to get the chance, and then general excitement at the idea of busting down the door.

"Have at it," Buffy sighed, taking a step back away from the door.

Gunn grinned before taking a step back, making sure to give himself enough room. Then he kicked the door in, the resulting bang as it hit the wall seeming to echo in the still hallway. Buffy looked down the hallway in both directions. No one came out to check out the noise.

She and Wesley followed Gunn inside to find him staring at the most likely once beautiful apartment. "Whoa," Buffy muttered under her breath as she took in the destruction. "Somebody had a tantrum."

"You think Darla did this?" Wesley asked raising his eyebrows.

"Who else could have?" Buffy retorted, turning away from him to survey the damage again.

"Oh, I don't know, a thief?" Gunn suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, and they left the big TV, the computer, and the jewelry that's lying in plain sight," Buffy deadpanned, pointing to the items as she named them.

"What if they were looking for something in particular?" Wesley suggested scanning the apartment.

Gunn sighed and looked around. "Nah, none of the drawers and stuff have been opened or dumped."

"So we can now all agree that it was just Darla having a tantrum?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows. Wesley and Gunn both looked appropriately abashed, and Buffy had to fight a smile. "Alrighty, anyone got a video camera?"

"Here," Wesley announced before turning it on and beginning to film the trashed apartment.

Buffy walked through the room, trying to avoid the broken glass that seemed to be everywhere. It was odd. She noticed that all the mirrors were broken. Anything that could cast a reflection for that matter was broken into glittering pieces.

"We done?" Gunn asked as Wesley put up the video camera.

Buffy surveyed the damage one more time, looking for anything that could give them an idea of what exactly Wolfram and Hart could be up to, but saw nothing. "Yep," she said heading towards the door. "We're done."

* * *

><p>"What happened? Did someone break in?" Cordelia asked as she leaned over Angel's shoulder to watch the footage.<p>

Gunn was lounging on the couch, eating a sandwich, and Wesley was sitting in one of the chairs opposite Angel's desk. Buffy had claimed her usual perch on Angel's desk.

"Well, us," Gunn answered after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.

"You guys did this? Real mature!" Cordelia scolded before glancing at Buffy. "You allowed that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes. We busted down the door and then trashed the place," she deadpanned before becoming serious. "No, of course not! This was how we found it."

"No evidence of forced entry," Wesley added.

"Until us," Gunn smiled, remembering kicking down the door.

"It appears she did this all herself," Wesley sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She smashed all the mirrors," Angel murmured to himself.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Buffy said. "Any ideas?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Angel asked.

"Angel, I don't think anything's obvious," Wesley said, his tone one of experience.

"It's the weight of her soul." Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She's feeling it."

"We don't know that for certain," Wesley said, playing the devil's advocate.

"It makes sense. She was a vampire, now she has a soul," Angel said simply. This was easy logic, wasn't it?

"That makes sense? So why don't you go around smashing mirrors?" Cordelia asked skeptically.

"Oh," Buffy said as realization dawned on her. "I get it."

"Then will one of you enlighten us?" Cordelia suggested mildly frustrated.

"I don't have to look at myself in a mirror," Angel explained as the phone rang. Cordy reached around to answer it. "Look, if she's in trouble we have to help her."

"Angel…" Wesley began frowning.

"She needs help," Angel said quickly, knowing the argument Wesley was about to make.

"That might very well be," Wesley conceded. "But that also might be what someone would _like_ you to think."

"Angel," Cordelia interrupted.

"Just take a message, Cordy," Angel said absently, before returning his attention to Wesley. "You think this is a set up?"

"We mustn't rule it out," Wesley said pointedly and Buffy found herself agreeing with him.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Buffy spoke up hesitatingly.

"Angel!" Cordelia interrupted again, still holding the phone.

"Cordy, please, I'm talking," Angel chastised.

Cordelia frowned in disapproval, and then began speaking into the phone. "Hi, Darla. He can't talk right now," she said and looked back up to see that Angel was already reaching for the phone.

"Darla?"

"_My boy, my darling boy,"_ Darla's low, sultry voice filled his ears, and he was glad that no one else could hear their conversation…then he remembered Buffy. His eyes sought hers…just as he thought. She'd heard, and she wasn't too thrilled. He gave her a helpless look.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"_I have a question. Where was I? I don't remember anything. It's a great big nothing. Could it be that there is no hell?"_

By this time, Buffy had hopped off the desk and was standing right in front of Angel, listening to every word.

"There is a hell," Angel said watching as Buffy's face became sad with guilt. "A few of them—I've been to one," he said, but as he spoke he took Buffy's hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"_I told him no one could understand, but I was wrong, wasn't I? My boy knows."_

Personally, Buffy was tired of Darla referring to _her_ Angel as _her boy_. Angel was hers. She wasn't above taping a sign on Angel's back. Maybe something that read: "Private Property. Trespassers will be shot."

"Yeah, I know," Angel admitted.

"_You said you'd give me everything. Do you remember that? I believed it then—I still do."_

"I'll do whatever I can," Angel promised truthfully.

"_It's been four centuries since I've had to be afraid of anything,"_ Buffy heard Darla complain into the phone. _"And now I'm sick with it,"_ she finished sounding thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"I know."

"_Angel,"_ Darla began.

Then Buffy and Angel heard another voice over the line. _"Darla? What are you doing?"_ Angel tensed, recognizing Lindsey's voice.

"_Help me!"_ Darla whispered into the phone.

Angel and Buffy could hear Lindsey over the phone. _"Just put down the phone,"_ he entreated.

"Darla?" Angel asked, glancing down at Buffy, who gave him a wide-eyed look.

"_Hang up the phone. It's okay,"_ Lindsey continued.

"Darla?" Angel asked again.

"_It's okay alright? Just put it down."_ Lindsey instructed.

"_I have to go to him Lindsey,"_ Buffy and Angel heard Darla say.

"_Don't say that,"_ they heard Lindsey admonish. _"Don't say that."_

"_He's the only one,"_ Darla argued. _"He can help me."_

"_No, I can help you too." _

Buffy raised her eyebrows. Was it just her, or did it sound like Lindsey had a thing for Darla?

"_No. No you can't. You don't have it in you. Sorry."_

Darla didn't sound sorry at all.

"Darla?" Angel tried again, and then he and Buffy both heard what sounded like a scuffle and then a gunshot. "Darla!"

The line went dead.

"Uh oh," Buffy mumbled, both because of the gunshot she'd heard over the phone and the fact that Angel was already putting on his coat, ready to go save the day.

"You want me to go with you?" Gunn asked getting up from the couch.

"No. This is something I have to do on my own," Angel explained as Cordelia handed him his keys. "Thanks, Cordy."

"Angel," Wesley began worriedly.

"I know Wes. I could be walking into a trap," Angel said quickly, knowing the argument his friend wanted to make. "I get that."

"I'm not so sure you do," Wesley tried again, but Angel wasn't listening. Sometimes it was like talking to a wall.

"Look, she asked for my help. I can't turn my back," Angel defended himself.

"No, you shouldn't," Wesley agreed. "Not for a moment. You know better than anyone what she is."

"What we _were_," Angel corrected with a sigh before continuing on, his voice becoming somber. "And I know what she's going through. And unlike me, maybe she won't have to go through it alone."

"You're not alone," Buffy spoke up softly, looking at him with a tenderness that would have caused Angel to blush if it were possible.

"You may be right," Wesley continued after letting the couple have one of their many 'moments.' "She may be experiencing this all exactly as you did. But Angel, you yourself wandered around for a hundred years without ever seeking redemption."

"That's right," Angel said quietly. "I sought her."

Buffy had known that Angel had sought Darla. She'd known that…but to hear it from Angel himself was a different story. She quelled the jealousy that rose within her. Buffy wasn't _just_ jealous. She was also frustrated that she felt jealous in the first place. Angel was hers, just as she was his. It was that simple. Nothing was going to change it…and she still got jealous. It annoyed her.

"I'm going with you," Buffy stated.

"Buffy," Angel began to argue, but then thought better of it. He remembered the last time he'd made Buffy stay behind. He definitely did not want a repeat. "Fine," he relented, though still not altogether pleased.

Buffy gave him her thousand watt smile and practically skipped out the door, vaguely hearing Angel grumbling behind her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how're we gonna do this?" Buffy whispered from behind a car, looking at Lindsey's retreating back as he made his way towards his car.<p>

Angel gave her a hard look. "_We_ aren't doing anything. _I_ am going to go talk to him. _You_ are going to stay here and watch my back."

His tone left no room for debate and Buffy grudgingly agreed, but she couldn't help but add. "But I like watching your front too." Buffy smirked at Angel's bemused expression, before pushing him out from behind the car.

Buffy knew the reason Angel didn't want her confronting Lindsey with him. It would kind of be rather counterproductive, seeing as how she was trying to stay off Wolfram and Hart's radar. Of course, she _was_ the Slayer. They had to know that. But they also thought that Darla, _Darla_, was the girl to get Angel to lose his soul. That fact in itself caused Buffy to wonder about Wolfram and Hart's intelligence.

However, that was beside the point. She was supposed to be watching Angel's back. He had a sexy back, and as she'd previously pointed out, he also had a sexy front. Buffy watched as Angel quickly came up from behind Lindsey and wrapped a cord around his neck.

"Where is she?" Angel nearly growled.

Lindsey held up his phone. "I was…" he began, but Angel pulled on the cord, cutting him off.

"No, you just get enough breath to tell me where she is. My advice? Don't waste it," Angel let up on the cord just enough to allow Lindsey to speak.

"I was trying to call you. They're gonna kill her. You've got to stop it. Hey, she needs you. Please," Lindsey begged. Angel's expression was wry even though Lindsey couldn't see it. Darla was barely around for a month and she already had a man wrapped around her finger.

But just in case he was lying…

Angel pulled back up on the cord. "You're lying."

"It's true!" Lindsey choked out, and Angel had been around long enough to know when someone was lying. Lindsey wasn't.

"Where?" Angel demanded.

"In an abandoned bank on Figaro and Ninth—Wolfram and Hart own the property. I'm pretty sure that's where they are going to take her," Lindsey explained, but it wasn't good enough.

Angel pulled up on the cord again. "You're pretty sure?"

"Hey, I'm not exactly in the loop on this!" Lindsey complained, but when Angel pulled on the cord again, so much so that Lindsey's feet were just brushing the ground he hastened to add. "Alright! That's where they do this sort of stuff. It'll be underground where the vaults used to be."

Just to make a point, Angel pulled on the cord so that Lindsey's feet were once again barely touching the ground. "If this is a trick, just know that I'll be coming back for you." He let go of the cable and watched as Lindsey dropped against the trunk of his car. "Hell, I might just come back for you anyway."

With that, Angel walked back the way he came. Lindsey followed the retreating vampire with his eyes for just a moment before sliding into his car. He didn't know why they'd put a tail on the Slayer. It was easy to see that she'd just dropped by to say 'hi.' Or that one time when she'd visited her father's office. It was obvious to Lindsey that all of Angel's attentions were on Darla. He would call off the tail tomorrow.

With that thought in mind, Lindsey backed out of his space, and began the drive home. Of course, if he'd looked in his rear view mirror, he would have seen the blonde Slayer in question climbing into Angel's car...

* * *

><p>Angel sped towards the bank that Lindsey had told him. As he rounded the final corner, he saw Darla struggling with three men. One of them had a gun. Angel screeched to a stop, barely remembering to put the car in park before jumping out.<p>

He kicked the gun out of one of the guy's hands. However, he wasn't quick enough to stop the next guy from throwing Darla into the wall. He was about to round on the attacker, but Buffy had already beaten him to it, punching the guy's lights out. That left the third attacker, who charged at Angel. By now, Angel was just annoyed, and threw him against the back of a van. Suffice to say, the third attacker lost consciousness.

Immediately, Angel joined Buffy at Darla's side. "Darla?"

"Angel," she breathed before passing out.

"Huh, I was hoping for a 'thank you,'" Buffy muttered.

"Really, Buffy?" Angel questioned dryly.

"What?" Buffy asked giving him her best innocent look. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you serious?" Cordelia asked as she held open the door for Angel to enter, carrying Darla in his arms. "Why'd you have to bring her here?"<p>

"What part of, 'I have to help her,' don't you understand Cordy?" Angel asked as he laid Darla down on the couch in the lobby. "It's not like I would go off to save someone, and then leave them all alone."

"Not anymore at least," Buffy said quietly with a smile.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think," he replied cryptically.

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that you let me think that you just decided to save me, and then left? Like, you did your job, good for you, time to go home?"

"I was already falling for you," Angel admitted sheepishly. "I was worried you might feel the same."

"So you were there? The entire time?" Buffy questioned, incredulity still ringing in her tone.

All those times she'd been so annoyed with him. All those times that he showed up out of nowhere, saved her life, and then vanished just as quickly as he had come. All that time, he'd still been there. He'd never _actually_ left. He'd just made her believe it.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered. "Unbelievable…and just so you know, that hero/vanishing act routine only made me want you more. So, ha!"

Angel chuckled, but immediately sobered as Darla began to come around. Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn all gathered at the end of the couch. With Buffy standing at the opposite end, and then Angel in front of couch, the A.I crew had effectively boxed Darla in. There was no escape.

"She's gonna be okay," Angel said as he studied her for a moment.

"Maybe we should get her a doctor," Cordelia suggested warily.

That got Darla's eyes open. "No. No, doctors." Her eyes settled on Angel's face. "Angelus," she sighed.

"It's Angel," Buffy corrected coldly. She might support Angel's idea of helping Darla…that didn't mean she had to be nice and offer cookies or something.

"Guys, do you mind?" Angel asked pointedly. "Just give us a minute?"

His eyes settled on Buffy, who frowned. But nonetheless, Buffy nodded in acquiescence. However, before she left, she leveled a glare at Darla that would have sent even the bravest of demons running.

"She's like a pitbull," Darla muttered lowly as Buffy walked away, but not low enough for Buffy's Slayer hearing.

"Whoof, whoof," Buffy growled quietly, so that only Angel would hear (he pretended he hadn't).

Angel waited until he knew Buffy was out of hearing range. This situation was just so weird. He had Buffy, the love of his existence, and then he had Darla…his…whatever she was. Sire? Ex-lover? Whatever she was, he'd broken the one rule that he'd always carried with him: _Never_ get in between two women. Of course, it really wasn't his fault, but still.

"Seriously Angelus, when will you get tired of her?" Darla asked. "She's just something new. I know she's warm and fresh…but guess what? So am I."

Angel growled. "It's not about that. It never has been. It's just Buffy, always."

Darla scowled, "Buffy doesn't have 'always.'"

"Neither do you," Angel returned easily.

The comment was made casually, yet it still seemed to fall like a heavy weight, settling right on top of Darla's chest. "I thought I was dead," she said quietly.

"You're not dead."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Darla admitted.

"I know what you mean," Angel said with a small smile.

"I'm so lucky," she sighed. "To have someone who understands, who knows—it's something you never had, isn't it?"

"It wasn't your fault," Angel replied. Okay, so that wasn't really true, but it looked like Darla really wanted help. He wasn't about to ruin it with accusation that was a century old.

"No," Darla agreed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "No, but there's so much that is."

"It's gonna be okay," Angel consoled.

Darla gave him a smile. "I knew you'd help me. Now, if only I could get you to," she began then abruptly laughed a little. "Funny. That's why they brought me back, you know? To get to you. Now I find that I need you—just as I've always needed you." She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with hopefulness. "You'll make the pain stop, won't you?"

"Takes time," Angel said gently.

Darla flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Takes moments," she corrected, exposing her neck. "Do it, now."

Angel stared at her neck in shock for a moment, before abruptly standing up and backing away from her. Of course, she didn't want help! Well, not the help he was willing to give. She just wanted to take the easy way out. To return to not caring—to being soulless. A vampire.

"What?"

"Make me what I was again!" Darla demanded, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Darla," Angel began, taking her wrists and forcing her to let of go him.

"You said you'd help me!"

Angel backed away again. "I will. I want to…but not like this."

"Turn me back!" Darla commanded. "God, I can't take this pounding in my chest a moment longer!"

This brought Angel up short. Instantly, memories of his few, human days with Buffy flashed through his mind. They were some of his most cherished memories. Feeling the sunlight touch his skin—chocolate and peanut butter—feeling his heart beat. Feeling _alive_…

"It's a gift," Angel said softly. "To feel that heartbeat, to know, really, and for once that you're alive. You're human again, Darla. Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do!" Darla spat. "It means pain and suffering! It means disease and death!"

_How could he not see?_ she thought. He owed it to her. He owed her this. "I released you from this world once! I gave you eternal life! Now it's time for you to return the favor!" she insisted.

Angel regarded her blankly for a moment. "Favor?" he questioned incredulously. "You think you did me a favor? You damned me!"

Darla saw a new angle she could play. "Fine. Fine then! If this is such a punishment, take out your revenge! Pay me back!" she implored, but Angel regarded her with pity and disappointment. "Please," she begged.

"I can't," Angel shook his head sadly. "I won't."

Darla regarded him for a moment before turning on her heel and running towards the door.

"Darla! Darla, wait!" Angel ran after her.

Darla spun back around to face him. "No! Don't come look for me again!"

Then she was gone, and he made no move to stop her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Buffy and Angel were lying in bed in their usual position. Angel was on his back and Buffy was using him as her pillow.<p>

"I can't believe she wanted me to change her," Angel whispered, unknowingly hugging Buffy tighter. "How could she want that?"

"She's not you, Angel," Buffy said softly, tracing lazy patterns on his chest. "She's not strong enough."

"She could be," Angel argued gently.

"She could," Buffy allowed. "But she'd have to _try_. I don't think she will," she admitted honestly.

"I can't give up on her," Angel replied and Buffy propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she smiled, placing a loving hand on his cheek. "You're too much of a good guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you say? Like it? I know that I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. <strong>

**Now, you know how I've been taking a long time (for me anyway) to update? Yeah, well that's going to change after this chapter! (Does happy dance). Because you see, as my dear, sweet mother pointed out oh, so kindly...I have to go back to school in like three weeks. So that means I have to get my lazy butt in gear and finish this story before school starts. Hence, I shall now be updating every other day! Yay!**

**I'm already four chapters ahead. Currently working on chapter 15, and this story is outlined to be 23 chapters...so I'm more than halfway there! **

**Anywho, I hope you guys are liking the story and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review and you get a virtual cookie of your choice, :D**

**ArthursCamelot**

**P.S. The next episode I'm rewriting? _Reunion. _Definitely my favorite Angel episode re-write yet!**

**I shall update Friday.**


	11. Reunion Part One

**A/N: Okay, here we are! This is one of the episodes we've all been waiting for! I had an absolute blast rewriting this ep! Ever since I started this story, everyone has been wondering what I would do with Darla, and if I would bring Spike to L.A.**

**Well...this chapter answers that! Well, one of the two. **

****Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word...still think I own Buffy?****

* * *

><p>Reunion Part One<p>

The past few weeks had been tough. No, a single word couldn't possibly encompass what Buffy and Angel's lives had become in a few short weeks. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Of course, they called each other every day, usually more than once, but that still didn't fill the void they were both feeling. Hearing the other's voice comforted them both, but it wasn't enough.

In Sunnydale, Buffy was fighting a battle on two fronts. One was Glory, who they decided was so old she predated language itself…rather disheartening. Buffy was almost at her wits end when it came to Glory. There was nothing to go on, except what dying people told her, which wasn't much. Aside from that, she just had to make sure not to get beat up too badly anytime she and Glory ran into each other. And then there were the giant cobras and the Queller demons that were just thrown in to make life a little more fun. Right.

Then, on the other front, she had her mother's failing health. Her mother had a brain tumor. The CAT scan had a shadow. Shadows were bad, and then to top it all off, her mother was now in on the secret of what Dawn was.

Buffy had to call Angel in tears more times than she would have wanted too. And of course, Angel felt terrible for not being able to come help her, which in turn caused Buffy to feel even worse because she was making him feel that way in the first place.

It was a seemingly never ending cycle of pain—physical and emotional.

Angel was beside himself…he wanted to be everywhere at once. He wanted to be with Buffy. He wanted to be out looking for Darla. He wanted to help everyone he was supposed to…

He'd sent Gunn out to find Darla. Angel knew that Darla probably wasn't living it up with Wolfram and Hart anymore, and he was counting on Gunn's contacts to get him a lead. He'd already followed too many dead ends for his liking.

When Gunn had finally found Darla, he and Angel immediately went to the shoddy motel where Darla was supposed to be staying…only to find that she wasn't there.

Angel eventually tracked her down, just in time to watch her almost let herself be made by a bum. Angel staked him, and tried to talk Darla into coming with him—learning to lead a human life. Darla had refused, saying she didn't have time—she was dying.

Angel refused to believe it at first. It was so unfair. The Powers bring her back just so she can die after a few months? No. There had to be another way for her to live.

But these things never go how they are supposed to.

So when Angel had called Buffy, telling her about the Trials and how he was currently standing on the diving board above a waterless pool, Buffy automatically had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"_You're standing on a diving board?"_ Buffy asked dubiously. "_Above a water deprived pool?"_

"_Yeah, I think it's a leap of faith thing,"_ Angel explained, sounding far too calm for Buffy's liking.

"_Or you dive right in and bash in your skull,"_ Buffy deadpanned.

"_I'm pretty sure I'm right,"_ Angel assured her, even though he knew if he had a heartbeat it would be going a mile a minute.

"_You better be,"_ Buffy said softly. _"Be careful. I-I can't lose you."_

"_You won't,"_ Angel replied, looking down again at the concrete and then over at Darla, who was listening to his side of the conversation intently. _"I love you, Buffy,"_ he said before snapping the phone shut.

In Sunnydale, Buffy kept the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone for a moment. Now, she had a _really_ bad feeling. Maybe she was just becoming paranoid because of all the bad that had been happening lately…or maybe she should follow her instincts.

Her instincts were telling her to go to L.A.

"Hey, Spike!"

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I'm here?" Spike asked as he and Buffy made their way towards a motel that looked like it had seen better days (making sure to stay in the shade of course).<p>

"Because something bad has happened and we'll need all the help we can get," Buffy explained again.

"Hate to break it to you Buff, but lots of bad things happen," Spike said as he ambled along behind her.

Just when Buffy was about to retort, she saw one of the motel doors had been left wide open. She quickly hurried towards it, breaking into a run when she realized that it was open because it was barely hanging on to its hinges, like it had been kicked in.

The room was a mess, completely trashed.

"Ooo, someone had a party," Spike observed before his eyes fell on a slumped figure against the wall. "And there's the party crasher."

"Angel!"

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Buffy soothed as she and Spike half carried, half walked Angel through the doors of the Hyperion. "We're almost there," she repeated.<p>

"Somebody get this bloody poofter off me!" Spike yelled as they hobbled through to the lobby. That was a good way to get everyone here fast.

Sure enough, Wes, Cordy, and Gunn came running—with Wesley wielding a loaded crossbow.

"Oh my god! Angel!" Cordy exclaimed, quickly shooing Spike away without a second glance and helping Buffy guide Angel further into the lobby towards the couch.

"What happened?" Wesley asked eyeing Spike warily, keeping the crossbow trained on the younger vampire.

"I help Buff and my ponce of a sire and you aim a crossbow at me? What's a guy got to do to get some gratitude around here?" Spike asked irritated.

"We don't know Wes," Buffy spoke up worriedly, caressing Angel's face. "He's been in and out of it. Half of it doesn't make sense."

"Angel?" Wesley asked, causing Angel to look up dazedly at him.

"It's no…no time…no…no time," he mumbled in response.

"Where was he?" Cordy questioned as she took a seat beside Angel on the couch.

"Coming from a motel," Buffy answered.

"Darla's motel?" Gunn asked surprised.

"Grandmum?" Spike spoke up. "She wouldn't stay in a place like that—she likes her style."

"Should have heard them," Angel whispered, his eyes landing on Buffy.

"You're hurt," Buffy said quietly stating the obvious.

She remembered how Angel had looked when he was poisoned. He'd looked miserable. But somehow, somehow this was worse. He was beaten. She'd seen him injured of course, she'd seen him bloody. And then she'd see him smile and shrug it off. There was no smiling this time. No shrugging it off.

"The place was trashed," Spike informed them. "Looks like there was a good brawl…hate that I missed it," he added wistfully.

"I was just so—so tired," Angel whispered to Buffy.

"Where's Darla?" Cordelia asked suddenly, realizing the blonde's absence.

"She wasn't there," Buffy replied, without taking her eyes off of Angel's face.

"I knew it! She did this! I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Cordelia ranted agitatedly.

"She's dead," Angel said and the room fell quiet instantly.

"What?" Buffy asked shocked.

"I should have stopped them," Angel said guiltily. "They made her drink."

"Angel?" Wesley inquired seriously, his tone insinuating that he wanted more information.

"She didn't want to," Angel said, the pain in his voice obvious. "You think—that you can resist. But then it's—it's—it's too late…"

"Someone made her drink?" Buffy surmised sadly. She didn't even want to imagine the guilt that Angel was feeling.

"It was her," Angel replied, and Buffy frowned.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Drusilla." Angel hissed as he pulled himself up off the couch. He needed to go. He needed to find them. He needed to stop them.

"Dru?" Spike asked, perking up instantly. "Dru's here?"

"Good Lord," Wesley murmured to himself. The Fanged Four were all together. In the same city. This wasn't good.

"Who's Drusilla?" Gunn asked curiously.

"Angel's childe," Buffy answered absently.

"Huh?" Gunn asked confused.

"Vampire childe," Wesley clarified. "Angel's her sire."

"And she's _my_ sire," Spike interrupted with a smile. "Looks like we're having a family reunion!"

Buffy watched Angel begin searching through his desk, obviously looking for something in particular. She jumped slightly when Angel slammed the drawer shut, before moving on to the cabinet.

"Angel, you need to sit down," she said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I need to find her," Angel replied determinedly, but Buffy could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Drusilla?"

"She probably ain't in there," Gunn said as Angel continued to dig through the cabinet, almost frantic.

"He's delirious," Cordelia stated.

"I can save her," Angel said firmly.

"Save whom?" Wesley asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Darla."

"Angel, it's too late," Buffy said gently, crouching down beside him.

"It's not too late!" Angel returned, his voice filled with determination.

Buffy felt a tear slide down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. He was in so much pain, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Buffy's right," Wesley said quietly. "She's dead already and come nightfall she shall rise again."

"She won't." Angel stood up, a huge stake in his hands. "I can save her from that."

He began to move then, and Buffy realized that Angel actually intended to go after Darla and Dru now. It was time she took control of the situation.

"Oh no you don't," Buffy said blocking his path.

"Buffy," Angel began to argue.

"No, nuh uh, not going to argue," Buffy cut him off quickly. "You can barely stand and you look like hell. You're not going anywhere except to your room, where I _will_ play nurse maid. You will sit there. You will not argue or try to escape. Capiche?"

Taking Angel's growl as a 'yes,' Buffy grabbed his uninjured hand and lead him towards the basement. Everyone watched, all of them wearing various expressions of surprise. They'd never seen Angel just…give in. He was always so stubborn. No one could talk him out of anything...

"Huh, Slayer can really crack the whip, can't she?" Spike smirked before sitting himself in Angel's chair and propping his feet up on the desk. Maybe L.A. wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Buffy," Angel began once they were in his room.<p>

"Nope, this is a no argument zone!" Buffy shook her head.

"Buffy," Angel tried again.

"Angel, I'm serious."

"Buffy…"

"Angel! Would you just—," but her words were abruptly cut off as Angel's lips crashed down on hers.

As usual, when Angel kissed her all thoughts fled her mind and she just let herself feel. After a few moments, Angel broke away, and rested his forehead against hers. Both of them took a minute to catch their breath (in Buffy's case at least).

"You're barely able to stand and you still kiss like a god," Buffy shook her head, a wry smile on her face.

Angel chuckled darkly. "Good to know I can still do something right," he said as he began shrugging out of his shirt.

Buffy ignored the comment for the moment as she shooed his hands away and took his shirt off easily. "You know, when I decided I was coming to L.A., I knew I'd undress you. But I gotta admit these were not the circumstances I was hoping for."

"You and me both," Angel replied with a wince.

Buffy sucked in a sharp breath. "What happened?" Buffy asked with wide eyes as she looked him over, taking in his right arm that looked like raw meat and the multiple burns everywhere else.

"The Trials," Angel growled in response. He gestured to his bad arm. "Holy water." He pointed to the rest of the burns. "Crosses." He motioned to his leg. "Big hook thrown by big ugly."

"Rough day," Buffy said trying to lighten the mood a little, but Angel's mood was growing blacker and blacker by the minute.

"And all of it! I did all of it! No one had even made it passed the first trial before. I made it all the way to the end. I passed all the trials. I had faith. I accepted death. I passed that whole damn test! And Jeeves still couldn't save her," Angel spat.

It was a lot of information for Buffy to process at once, but she'd do that later. All she could think to ask was, "Why?"

"Why?" Angel repeated. "Why? Because apparently since she was already brought back to life by magic, she can't be saved by it again."

"So you went back to the motel…" Buffy said, trying to piece everything together.

"And you know, I even thought about turning her," Angel admitted, not paying any attention to Buffy's wide eyes. "And she wouldn't let me. She was ready to die. She was accepting it! She was so, so—human." Angel paused for a moment, and Buffy could practically see the individual memories flying through his head. "Then Lindsey bursts in," he continued with a growl. "I get the hell tasered out of me…Dru comes in…"

"There was nothing you could do," Buffy said softly. "It's not your fault."

"I should have done something! Anything!" Angel was as close to yelling as he could get. "I should have…I should have…" he trailed off, losing steam, and then it was like all the fight left him. He sunk down on the bed and held his head in his good hand.

Buffy sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat in silence, and after a while, Buffy began tracing his tattoo for something to do. She supposed she should work up a plan…

Angel would want to find Darla and Drusilla as quickly as possible. Buffy knew that his plan and his current condition didn't jive. He was too banged up. Pig's blood wouldn't get him as strong as he needed to be. If it was just Dru or just Darla, Buffy wouldn't be too worried. After all, she would be right there with him. But Dru _and_ Darla? Angel needed to be at the top of his game. Buffy could help with that.

Now that she had a plan, she wondered how to bring it up. Bringing it up casually was out of the question. She had to lure him into it. She couldn't think of anything appropriate to say though. However, the great thing about being soulmates was that you always had one thing you could say in any situation.

"I love you," she said quietly.

The corners of Angel's lips twitched, and Buffy smiled slightly. She now had a plan: directness. "Drink from me."

Angel sighed, "I should have known you were just buttering me up."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?" Buffy asked exasperatedly.

"I can't just drink from you anytime I'm hurt Buffy," Angel said trying to be logical. "I'll heal."

"I understand that," Buffy replied easily, beginning her own logical argument. "But you want to get to Dru and Darla before they cause too much damage, right? You need to be in top shape, and right now you're not. There's no way you can heal before nightfall, and you know it."

Angel knew she was right. Her argument made complete sense. It was bound with water-tight logic.

"No."

Buffy stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Gah, you are so stubborn!"

"And you're so persistent!"

"Only because you're so stubborn!" Buffy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and coming to stand right in front of him.

"No."

"Don't make me hit you," Buffy threatened with narrowed eyes.

Angel stood up then. Buffy looked up at him as he towered over her, her gaze unwavering. "Why do we always seem to fight over this?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Because you're stubborn," Buffy smiled sweetly, but seeing Angel's serious look she sobered and continued seriously. "Look Angel, it doesn't bother me. It's just blood."

"It _does_ bother me because it's _your_ blood," Angel explained, pleading with her to understand.

"And if it was anyone else's I'd stake you," Buffy replied seriously.

"You wouldn't stake me."

"The thought would cross my mind."

They both stared at each other for a moment before they erupted into light laughter. When they were both able to catch their breath (in Buffy's case at least), Angel sighed and pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You're so persistent," he murmured.

"I need to be," Buffy replied pulling away to look up at him. "Don't make me play dirty."

"I won't drink from you Buffy," Angel said softly, but determinedly.

"You asked for it," Buffy reminded him before she swept her hair back over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. She watched Angel's eyes zero in on her exposed flesh, and under his gaze she felt her pulse speed up.

"Buffy," Angel warned as he took a step back.

"You need to drink," Buffy said softly, closing the space he'd created between them. "You're weak. You need it."

Angel cursed in his head. Why did she have to be so damn persistent? His eyes had yet to move from her neck. He couldn't help it. He was weak. He needed blood. She was right…no, no she wasn't…but it was Buffy. He could see the pulse in her neck, beckoning to him.

"Please Angel," Buffy pleaded quietly, feeling guilty for taunting him, but if it got the job done, then she would get over it. She placed both her hands on his chest.

Angel's mind was everywhere and nowhere. His morals were warring with his instincts. He shouldn't use her like this. It was wrong.

_But she wants you to. _

Her blood was calling to him...but he couldn't do it.

_But she wants you to._

It wasn't right.

_But she wants you to._

Her scent was overwhelming him...

"I love you for who you are," she said softly.

That was his breaking point.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Wesley asked as Angel entered the room, Buffy close behind him.<p>

"Fantastic," Angel replied casually. _Even though I shouldn't be, _he added in his head. He'd brood about it later. "What do we got?"

"Um, sunset is at 5:47 P.M, which was," Wesley paused to look at his watch. "Six minutes ago. Sunrise is at 6:15 A.M."

"It could happen at any time before then," Angel nodded before looking to Cordy. "Anything?"

"Lindsey McDonald's assistant says that he _is_ at the office, but he's been in a meeting all day," she replied.

"Right," Angel said disbelievingly.

* * *

><p>Spike had been wondering around the Hyperion since Buffy had taken Angel down to the basement. He had a lot to think about. New information to process, decisions to be made.<p>

Drusilla was in L.A. Darla would rise again. They would all be together again. For the first time in nearly a century…the whole family together again. Even though Darla was sort of once removed now, and Buffy was family by marriage (sort of...practically). Spike closed his eyes as he sat down on the couch.

He could hear them all talking. Deciding what they were going to do. It surprised Spike how they all seemed to take Angel's orders, how they all got along. Peaches had his own new little family. Where did that leave Spike?

His mind kept coming back around to Drusilla. He missed her, but only sometimes lately. Spike was relatively content in Sunnydale. Good brawls 'cause it was on the Hellmouth. He'd taken a liking to Dawn too. She had a lot of spunk, just like her sister—was just trying to find her place in this big, bad world. He could relate. Then he had this weird, odd, sorta/kinda, friendship with the Slayer (which was something he never thought would _ever_ happen). They certainly spent enough time together for it to count.

Granted half of that time was during patrol, and half the reason he went with her was because he could bash a few heads. And it was helping him stay on Peaches' good side, which was always a plus. And then he and Buff had a few drinks every now and then, watched a few _Passions_ marathons...

Drusilla. What to do, what to do? Could he possibly go back to her? Be the big bad again?

Spike growled. What would be the point? She still didn't want him, and he had his bloody chip. Couldn't harm a human—it was kind of hard to be a big bad if you couldn't harm humans. Well, it looked like Spike was going to resort to an old pastime. Winging it.

"No, you're all staying here," Angel said as he shrugged into his coat.

Spike perked up instantly. This sounded like drama. He liked drama.

"You can't go in uninvited, remember?" Cordelia pointed out. "You need us."

"Not this time," Angel said firmly.

"So, what's the plan? Stand outside the door and make remarks?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

"He already invited me in once. This time when I kick the door down, I go through it, alone," he replied seriously.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, I'll go with him," Spike grinned at Angel who looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"How will that help?" Wesley asked raising his eyebrows.

"It won't. He'll just annoy me," Angel growled, already annoyed as it was.

"If Spike goes, I go," Buffy said determined.

"Fine!" Angel exclaimed exasperatedly before stalking out the door. If either of them weren't in the car by the time he was behind the wheel, he was leaving them.

"I call shotgun!" Spike told Buffy as they followed behind Angel.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Buffy was riding shotgun, and Spike was in the backseat pouting as Angel sped through the streets towards Lindsey's apartment.<p>

"I called shotgun," Spike said stubbornly. "What's the point in social niceties if they are no longer observed?"

He was ignored.

The ride was silent except for Spike's annoyed ramblings. When they pulled up against the curb in front of an apartment complex, Angel finally spoke. "Buffy, stay in the car. I don't want Lindsey seeing you."

Buffy just sighed, but she nodded. However, it was not before adding, "If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in."

"Deal. Spike, you're coming with me," Angel said before getting out of the car.

"Ha," Spike smirked at Buffy, who merely rolled her eyes. Still smirking, Spike hopped out of the car and followed his grandsire into the building.

"So how're we going to do this? Good cop, bad cop? Or rather…soul, no soul?" Spike asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't care as long as I get to kick down the door," Angel replied absently, stopping in front of the right door.

He almost allowed himself to smile as he kicked down the door. However, when he saw what was in the apartment, or rather what _wasn't_ in the apartment, Angel found no reason to smile at all. Boxes were stacked everywhere. The place was bare.

"Sure you got the right door?" Spike asked. "Not getting forgetful in our old age, are we Peaches?"

"Shut up Spike," Angel snapped as he walked into the apartment.

"You sure? Cause if you're wrong, someone's gonna be pretty pissed when they see their front door in their living room." Spike pointed out as he followed Angel into the apartment.

"Excuse me, the open house isn't until Saturday," a woman said from behind them, causing both vampires to whirl around to face the newcomer.

"The man who used to live here," Angel began. "Do you know where he went?"

The woman walked into the apartment. "Moved."

"When?" Angel asked.

"Um, the truck was here yesterday."

"Did he leave a forwarding address?" Angel wondered, though he doubted Lindsey would do something so stupid.

The woman frowned. "I really can't," she hesitated. "I shouldn't give it out…"

"This is an emergency—"

"It's regarding a mutual friend," Spike spoke up.

Angel glared at Spike for a moment before continuing. "And she's in need of some immediate…medical attention."

This seemed to soften the woman. "Well, he said that I forward everything to his place of employment. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah," Angel said dryly as he started to leave. "Thanks."

"This is about the—cousin, isn't it?" the woman said, causing Spike and Angel to turn around and face her.

"Cousin?" Spike questioned.

"That sweet, but very odd English girl that visited him," the woman explained.

Spike and Angel shared a look of comprehension. Odd English girl? Dru.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I knew that pregnancy was in trouble the moment she told me about it," the woman continued on and Spike's eyes bugged out, before immediately narrowing, trying to decipher what Dru had really meant. Because after all, vampires couldn't have kids. "Thin as a rail. Couldn't be healthy for the baby."

"She said she was having a baby?" Angel asked warily.

The woman nodded. "She was very excited about getting the nursery ready for the birth. I offered to show her some two bedroom…"

"Dru would want the ritual," Spike said and Angel nodded, having just come to the same conclusion.

"…but she wasn't interested," the woman hadn't stopped when Spike had interrupted. "I-I think she wanted something on the west side anyway. She insisted that her daughter be born near the stars."

"Stars," Angel repeated, already deep in thought.

"Well, she's foreign," the woman said as an explanation. "I explained to her that you could live your whole life in Los Angeles and never see a star."

"Thanks pet, you've been very helpful," Spike said graciously.

Angel fought not to roll his eyes, but nevertheless regarded the woman. "Yes, thank you so much."

He then turned, grabbed the back of Spike's jacket, and hauled him out of the door and out to the car. "Hey, I was just being nice!" Spike whined. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"It was weird," Angel said almost to himself.

"Hey, I can be nice," Spike replied defensively. "I helped an old woman cross the street once."

"Yeah, did you drain her once she got to the other side?" Angel asked knowingly.

"Well yeah, but that's beside point."

* * *

><p>Angel stared at the sheets of paper Cordelia had given him. "Okay, here's a list of the local cemeteries, funeral homes, and mausoleums," she explained.<p>

"You telling me we got to go around to every one of these places and dig up fresh graves?" Gunn asked dubiously.

"Drusilla will want to put the body in the ground," Angel said absently.

"Angel, are you certain about this? A burial isn't necessary for a newly made vampire…" Wesley began, but Spike interrupted.

"It'll matter to Dru," he said. "She's classy like that," he added with a fond smile.

"She's a looney," Cordelia deadpanned.

Spike shrugged, neither accepting nor denying.

"I'd scratch the mausoleums. Stick with the cemeteries where you can actually see the sky," Buffy said as she looked over the list beside Angel.

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

"Doesn't narrow it down much," Gunn stated, still wary.

"If it's just a burial she's after, one doesn't necessarily need a cemetery," Wesley pointed out. "I'm afraid just _dirt_, really."

"Still not narrowing," Cordelia said bluntly. "Whole planet? Pretty much made up of dirt."

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong," Angel sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Dru sees this as a birth, not a death. She already talked about getting a nursery ready."

"Angel, I fear you may be looking for a logical pattern in the ramblings of someone who doesn't think logically," Wesley suggested haltingly.

"It makes sense to Dru," Spike said. "We just got to figure it out."

"Soil," Angel muttered thoughtfully. "Soil and the stars…Dru always talked to the stars. She spent _hours_ in my garden in Sunnydale communing with them."

"Maybe she didn't mean baby nursery," Cordelia suggested.

"What, you mean like a plant nursery?" Buffy asked, catching on.

"She liked the garden…" Cordelia trailed off.

"Plant nurseries have the dirt and the view…" Buffy said looking at Angel, who was deep in thought.

"And it's more of a birth place than a death place," Cordelia added. "And we could look for one that's high up."

"Maybe one that's got connections with Wolfram and Hart," Gunn suggested.

"I'll go find a list," Cordelia said, grabbing Wesley's lap top from him.

Spike looked around. "You know, right now, the Scoobies look pretty stupid compared to this gang," he said to Buffy who glared at him.

"Well what do you know, there's only one place that has a greenhouse on their roof," Cordelia interrupted whatever retort Buffy was about to make.

"Where?" Angel asked. Cordelia wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"I'm coming with you," Spike and Buffy said at the same time. "Hey!" they said in unison, glaring at each other.

Angel was looking at them, with something akin to horrified amusement. "Never do that again," he demanded.

Buffy just shook her head. "I'm heading to the car."

Spike watched her for a moment before looking up at Angel, "What she said." Then Spike turned and followed Buffy out.

Angel stood there for a moment before shaking his head and hurrying after them.

"That was creepy," Gunn said, still in a state of shock.

Wes and Cordy nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I know it's a little slow because I'm setting everything up for the next chapter, but never fear, the action is just around the corner! Seriously, the next chapter is action, action, action! Excited? So am I. :D<strong>

**Oh, and did anyone catch the _Bones_ quote? Tell me who said it in the Bones ep. and I'll give you a spoiler for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are fantastical,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	12. Reunion Part Two

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad all of you seemed to like the last chapter! And for those of you who were wary about Buffy's reaction to Angel telling her that he'd have died for Darla...yeah, I went back and changed that. Well, not Buffy's reaction, I just changed what Angel said. I think _I_ got carried away writing that rant (lol). Because, Angel wouldn't have even told Buffy that little factoid. He'd have kept that to himself...so I scratched out that one little line.**

**Okay, moving on to this chapter! It was FUN! I got to write my favorite fight yet. Somehow, I think this fight is better than the Andronikos vs. Angel fight...yes, this fight (between two as of yet, undisclosed characters...well, unless I gave you a spoiler). Yes, this fight (to me) beats the head-ripping-off that was the Andronikos/Angel fight. Exicted? So am I.**

**I tried to make everyone happy with this chapter. I went with what I thought the majority of people wanted (and me). Glad the majority of us agreed. :D**

**Soooooooooooo...without further ado, I give you the conclusion to Reunion...**

******Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies...still think I own Buffy?******

* * *

><p>Reunion Part Two<p>

It was a dysfunctional family trio that made their way onto the roof, all three of them moving with an unnatural silent grace. Angel was leading the way, Buffy was right behind him, and Spike was bringing up the rear. All of them had different feelings going into this situation.

For Spike, it was really sort of confusing. He was undecided. Dru was here. He could feel it…and yet he still couldn't decide what to do. Which side will he play for? Dru and Darla or Buffy and Angel? The latter pair certainly implied less pain and he could basically do whatever he pleased. If he went with Dru and Darla, Darla would try to run the show just like she had all those years ago…but what would it be like without her Angelus? That's why he and Dru had left her in the first place. She was too busy moping, and he and Dru had gotten tired of it. After all, it had always been Angelus that was the mastermind; even Spike had to admit that.

And what was the point of hanging out with Dru and Darla if he couldn't really participate in any of the bloody goodness? He would _not_ have his food delivered to him already dead so he wouldn't get a shock in the head. Spike had more pride than that.

But it was Dru…

Buffy was focused, more focused than she had been in a long time. Maybe it was just because she knew how volatile the situation was, how easily it could all go from bad to worse. They had to get to Darla before she rose. Then, they had to get rid of Drusilla…Buffy wondered what Spike would do. He may have been helping them out for the past few months…but he didn't have a soul. No conscience. He would do whatever was best for him.

Buffy also wondered about Angel. He'd told her how hard it was to stake Darla all those years ago. He hadn't hesitated to kill her then, no. But it had still been hard. Could he do it again?

Angel knew what he had to do.

He knew it would be hard, but he knew he could do it. He'd done it before, he could do it again, and that was that.

Now they were all on the roof, and the three of them were on high alert. They saw the greenhouse easily, and began to walk towards it. Inside there was a large seedbed table, and it was filled with fresh dirt. Angel and Buffy automatically rushed towards the table, but Spike stayed where he was and began to look around.

Angel ran his hand over the dirt for a moment, before gently brushing it back to reveal a shrouded figure. Slowly, Angel pulled back the shroud to reveal Darla's face.

He and Buffy both had the same thought. _She looks so peaceful._

Angel studied Darla's face for a moment, before pulling a stake out of his pocket. He gripped it with both hands, and just as he was about to bring it down, the hairs on the back of Buffy's neck stood on end.

"Angel—," she warned as she turned, but her words were cut off by a shovel to the head. Buffy dropped to the ground in a heap with a groan before she lost consciousness.

Angel had turned around just in time to see Drusilla whack Buffy over the head with the shovel. "Buff—," he began but not before he got the same treatment as Buffy—whacked over the head with a shovel.

The force of the hit caused Angel to fly over the table and crash on the other side, where Dru was already waiting to hit him again.

"That's not a fitting gift for our newborn grandmummy," Drusilla scolded before hitting him again.

By now he was on all fours, fighting back the blackness of unconsciousness. He tried to get up, but she hit him again. Where was Spike?

"I saw you coming, my lovely. The moon showed me. It told me to come into the twentieth century," Drusilla said in her usual airy, whispery, voice.

Angel slowly got to his feet. "It's the twenty-first century, Dru," he corrected tiredly.

"Hmm, I'm still lagging," she said nonchalantly, not really caring before hitting him with the shovel again. "Why did you have to bring _her_?" Drusilla asked as she continued to attack him with the shovel, but Angel was beginning to fight back, ducking or dodging the wild swings.

It was then that Angel noticed Spike leaning casually against a beam. "Enjoying the show, Spike?" Angel called annoyed as he continued to fight Dru off.

"Hey! She was conking you over the head! Why would I want to interfere with that?" Spike returned lazily.

"Check on Buffy!" Angel ordered as he ducked another one of Drusilla's wild swings with the shovel.

Spike thought about it for a moment before shrugging and going over to where Buffy was still laying motionless on the ground. He crouched down beside her, noting the smell of blood from the cut above her eye. She'd have a nasty bruise, but she'd be alright.

"Slayer," Spike said, poking her shoulder with a finger. "Come on, Buff," he shook her shoulder, and then suddenly he found himself flying through the air.

He crashed into the ground and glared at his attacker. Well, it looked like they were too late. You Know Who was up and about. Darla smirked at him before moving on towards Angel. Angel and Dru both stopped fighting as Darla approached, Spike ambling along after her.

They all seemingly, unthinkingly, formed a loose circle. Spike turned to Angel, "Told ya it'd be a family reunion…"

"Shut up, Spike," Angel growled.

"Now everybody's home!" Drusilla clapped happily.

"Angelus, my boy," Darla smiled predatorily, "don't look so disappointed."

"Baby's up from her nap!" Drusilla said brightly.

Darla turned to look at Dru, and Angel took his chance. He punched her in the face before throwing her headfirst into some planters. Quickly, he grabbed his stake and began running towards her, but he was tackled to the ground by Dru. They struggled for a moment, before Angel kicked her off him and sprung to his feet, searching for his stake.

But in the mean time, Drusilla had already found a weapon and threw him on top of a table, stabbing at him with the broken shovel handle. Angel rolled from side to side, avoiding the stabs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Darla trying to make a run for it…

Angel kicked Dru off of him, moving towards Darla, but he was stopped by Spike. "Spike," Angel growled.

Spike shrugged before punching him in the face. Now it was two against one…and Darla was getting away…

* * *

><p>Buffy groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt. Her head hurt <em>a lot<em>. As the world slowly came into focus, her senses became clear. She could hear the sounds of a fight. Her eyes tried to follow the sound and she saw Angel fighting off Drusilla and Spike. What was Spike doing?

Then she saw her. Darla was making a run for it. This was far more than enough motivation for Buffy to get to her feet. She reached Darla just in time to grab her shoulder and spin her around so that they were face to face.

"Going somewhere?" Buffy asked.

She didn't wait for an answer. Without a second's hesitation, Buffy delivered a wicked right hook to Darla's temple, knocking her off her feet.

"You have _no idea_ how long I've been waiting to do that," she said as Darla got to her feet.

Buffy spun and dealt a roundhouse kick, hitting Darla in the cheek and sending her flying into the seedbed, breaking it and causing the dirt to cascade out and cover Darla.

"You tried to seduce my boyfriend," Buffy continued as she hauled Darla up, only to punch her again, sending her back to the ground. "You called him _my boy_."

Darla struggled to her feet, breathing hard. Her lip was split and her nose was bloody. She had a cut on her cheek from the glass of the seedbed.

And she smiled.

"Are you trying to get to a point?" she asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said casually, before her green eyes hardened. "Angel's _mine,_" she growled before viciously backhanding Darla, the force of the blow sending the vampire halfway across the greenhouse.

And the chick fight of the century began.

Buffy didn't give Darla a moment to recover, kicking her while she was down causing Darla to crash into another set of planters. Continuing her blitz attack, Buffy ran towards Darla, but Darla used her forward motion against her and they both crashed through the glass wall of the greenhouse.

Buffy blinked for a moment, vaguely feeling the stinging burn of the cuts on her arms. Suddenly, Darla's hands were gripping her hair and she tossed Buffy across the greenhouse, sending her crashing into the table.

Darla knew she should use this time to escape, but she couldn't seem to leave the Slayer alone. She had to finish her. Kill her. Leave Angel with nothing. Leave him broken. He would have let her wallow with her pitiful soul until she died of a _disease_. She couldn't allow Angel to have any kind of happiness.

As Darla reached down to grab Buffy by her hair again, Buffy swept her legs out from underneath her, sending Darla sprawling. Slowly, both women got to their feet, each glaring daggers at the other. They charged at each other, colliding in the middle and falling down to the ground.

They tore at each other's hair. They clawed at each other's face. There were screams of outrage. There were cries of fury.

It was epic.

Grabbing Darla's hair, Buffy yanked Darla's head back and punched her square in the nose, smirking in triumph when she heard the undeniable crunch that signaled it was broken. Darla growled, vamping out, but Buffy paid it no mind, kicking Darla off of her and sending her flying into the air.

However, Darla landed gracefully, but precariously on the ledge of the building. Darla smirked, as Buffy hopped up on the ledge too, which was only about eight inches wide.

The ultimate test of footwork.

Darla threw a left hook, that Buffy ducked easily. Buffy tried to sweep Darla's legs out from under her, but Darla jumped up to avoid it. They continued to exchange blows, each of them countering the other's attack flawlessly. The two of them seemed to move much too fast, considering what little room they had to maneuver. Darla went to kick Buffy right under the chin, but Buffy simply did a back flip to avoid the attack, safely landing on the ledge.

Wasting no time, Buffy whipped out the stake that she had tucked up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>Angel was busy. Fighting both Spike and Dru was no easy thing. Drusilla was like a cat, and Spike was one of the most aggressive vampires Angel had come across. So fighting them both at the same time required all his concentration. He could hear the fight going on between Darla and Buffy—the furious screams, the sounds of shattering glass. But he couldn't spare a look.<p>

He ducked a punch thrown by Spike, and then caught Drusilla's foot as she tried to kick him, spinning her around and throwing her into Spike. Both vampires crumpled into a messy heap a few yards away. Now, Angel finally had a chance to see if Buffy was alright.

The sight that met him would have made his heart stop if it weren't already dead. Buffy and Darla were facing off on the ledge, the street five stories below them. One wrong move and it was over for Buffy.

He watched as Buffy whipped out a stake from her sleeve, before running towards Darla. Buffy jumped up in the air and spun, her leg swinging out for a kick, but Darla had jumped back. When Buffy's leg passed in front of her, Darla grabbed it and spun Buffy around faster.

However, Buffy had known this might happen, so as she spun around again, she raised her arm up and just as she passed in front of Darla, she brought her stake down and stabbed it into Darla's chest. Darla looked at her wide eyed for a moment, before she dissolved into dust.

Buffy began to sway then, all the spinning making her already concussed head throb painfully. She went to step off the ledge, but it kept moving. Then she was falling…

Angel immediately began running towards her the moment she began to sway. He watched in horror as she fell over the edge. Without thinking, Angel threw himself over too, somehow managing to grab the ledge and Buffy's wrist.

Angel gritted his teeth as he not only supported his dead weight, but Buffy's too...with one arm. Suddenly, he was glad Buffy had made him drink her blood.

"Angel," Buffy said worriedly as she saw the strain on his face.

"Buffy, don't let go," Angel begged. He could see the thought in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I won't let you go."

"I know," Buffy smiled slightly. "But you can't hold both of us forever."

"Yes I can," Angel argued, tightening his grip on Buffy's wrist.

"Angel…"

"Dammit, Buffy! I'm not letting you go!" Angel shouted.

Angel summoned all the strength he had and slowly began pulling Buffy up. It was like doing curls, but with Buffy, and while he was hanging onto the side of the building.

It was a workout he never wanted to repeat ever again.

As the seconds ticked by, Buffy slowly dangled closer and closer to the edge of the ledge. "Swing me," Buffy ordered.

"What?" Angel gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Swing me!" Buffy repeated.

"You're crazy!"

"Says the guy who jumped off a building!"

"To save you!"

"Dammit Angel, swing me!" Buffy demanded.

Angel prayed harder in two seconds than he had in his two hundred and forty seven years put together. He swung Buffy up towards the ledge, and watched as Buffy was able to hook her leg over the side.

"Let me go, Angel," Buffy said softly. "I got it."

Angel hesitated for a moment, before he forced himself to let go of Buffy's wrist. Buffy swung down for a moment before catching herself. Slowly, she pulled the rest of her over the ledge and Angel sighed in relief when she was safe on top of the roof.

Now he just had to haul himself up. Gripping the ledge with both hands, Angel pulled himself up enough to swing a leg over the ledge. Then, he just let his momentum carry him and he tumbled back over onto the roof.

Buffy was lying right beside him, and he immediately pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Never, ever, do that again," Angel demanded, sucking in unnecessary breaths.

"Don't plan on it," Buffy replied breathlessly.

"Good."

"You saved me."

"Always," Angel promised, kissing her hair. "Always."

* * *

><p>After Spike had disentangled himself from Dru, he'd looked up to see that Angel, Buffy, and Darla were all out of sight. Then, he heard Angel.<p>

"Don't let go!"

Spike looked harder at the ledge, and then he saw a single hand. He could guess that Buffy had fallen over, and then Angel had thrown himself over to catch her. Spike supposed the gentlemanly thing to do would be to go over and help.

He looked back at Dru, who had already gotten up and jumped onto an old fire escape, quickly climbing down.

Spike followed her.

* * *

><p>So that was how Spike had ended up in this dirty alley. He and Dru were eyeing each other warily. Spike still didn't know what he wanted. Sure, he'd fought on her side against Angel…but surely they would expect nothing less? He got to get in a few good punches that he wouldn't have normally been able to, and it was a better fight. He and Angel versus Dru would have been too easy.<p>

But what to do, now?

"Oh! Grandmummy's gone," Drusilla whined. "My baby's dead!"

"Darla?" Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Slayer," Drusilla hissed. "She's ruined us, ruined us! Now, I can't have my family." she frowned at looked at Spike. "You still reek of the Slayer. Poor Spike."

Spike scoffed. "I do not! Why do you keep sayin' that? I just sorta respect her is all…"

"She's floating all around you," Drusilla insisted. "You won't push her away. You're like Daddy."

"I am _not_," Spike argued. "I am not like _Angel_."

"You and Daddy, you help her, the stars don't lie Spike," Drusilla said seriously. "They whisper things. The whispers…they tell the truth."

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell you the truth," Spike said closing the space between himself and Dru, looking down into her bright, crazed eyes. "I'm bad, baby. Always will be. I'm not like that bleedin' git and never will be. I'm bad, pet, and I'll prove it to you," Spike growled before claiming her lips in an animalistic kiss of passionate fury.

When Dru was finally able to speak, she smiled widely. "My Spike."

"But here's the thing love," Spike frowned. "This chip in my head...the pain...it's searing...it's, um, blinding."

"No little tinker toy could ever stop you from flowing," Drusilla whispered sensually, walking around Spike in a circle, trailing her hand lightly over his shoulders.

"Yeah," Spike agreed quietly.

Drusilla gripped his head in her hands, "I can see it. All in your head. Little bit of...plastic, spiderwebbing out nasty blue shocks." She moved her fingers on Spike's head, imitating a spider. "And every one is a lie. Electricity lies, Spike. It tells you you're not a bad dog, but you are."

Dru took his hand and they walked down the streets. Spike looked at every human they passed, the happy meals on legs that he hadn't been able to enjoy in far too long. The old feeling of limitless power began to flow through him. Being at the top of the food chain, knowing no one else could stop you. Being superior. A hunter.

The only question was, who would be his prey?

Dru led them to a club, similar to the Bronze, but better. It was darker, louder music, more people. More prey. More variety.

Drusilla led him to the dance floor, before wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him close. They danced slowly and sensually, scanning for their meal. This was just like old times for Spike. He kept going down memory lane. A hundred years with Dru, cutting a bloody swath through Europe, all the while with Dru never ceasing to surprise him. That had been the life.

Now here he was, with Dru, doing the same thing. Being a hunter, catching his prey. Wonderful little happy meals on legs.

Dru looked up then, and Spike followed her gaze. A couple was making out on the second dance floor a level up. Immediately, Dru took Spike's hand and began moving towards the oblivious young couple. They climbed the stairs silently, even though they could have made as much noise in this club as they wanted and still go unnoticed.

Dru came up from behind the girl, and quickly snapped her neck, tossing her towards Spike, who caught her with a slight frown. The dead girl's boyfriend only had the time to look shocked before Drusilla vamped out and sank her fangs into his neck.

Spike stared at the dead girl in his arms. This was wrong. Not because the girl was dead. After all, she was bound to die sometime, wasn't she? Why did he care? No, it was wrong because _he_ hadn't ended her life. He was having his food brought to him, like he was helpless. He wasn't helpless. He didn't need this. This was bloody insulting! He had more pride than this!

He felt eyes on him, and looked up to see that Drusilla had stopped feeding to look at him. She was waiting for him to drink. Spike looked down at the girl again. Well, the girl shouldn't go to waste. Now _that_ would be wrong.

Spike vamped out and sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

><p>They were outside again, now. Spike could feel the buzz of finally having human blood in his system. It was great. Bloody brilliant. It would be even more brilliant if it was because of his own doing. Because he had ended a life with his bare hands.<p>

But he hadn't.

Spike sighed as he realized what he was going to do. "I'm goin' back, Dru."

Drusilla frowned. The stars had been right. They had whispered their secrets, but she hadn't listened. She had ignored them. She had wanted her William. But they had been right. "The stars were right," Drusilla said sadly. "You are so lost, my William. Even I cannot help you."

"Where will you go?" Spike asked.

Drusilla smiled, "I know a lovely place. Loveliest of lovelies…" she paused for a moment. "Oh, Daddy's feeling awful cross. I must go…go to my doves."

With that, Drusilla turned and disappeared into the dark alley.

Spike watched her go. "Bye, Dru."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Spike meandered through the doors of the Hyperion lobby. He looked around and frowned at the emptiness. He looked into Angel's office when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall.<p>

"Oh, there you are," Spike said looking at a very angry Angel. He looked over his grandsire's shoulder and saw Buffy standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here Spike," Buffy hissed.

"What did I do?" Spike asked. "Is this about the whole siding with Dru, bit?"

At their glowers, he figured he was right.

"Look, in case you two forgot, I'm still soulless," Spike pointed out. "And besides, what would be the better fight? Me and Dru versus Captain Forehead here, or Me and Captain Forehead versus Dru? I was just lookin' for a good brawl like always."

Buffy looked at him incredulously, "You're actually serious aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"Where's Dru?" Angel asked as he finally let go of Spike's throat, but didn't move from standing between Spike and Buffy.

"Oh, she's long gone, mate," Spike informed them, moving past Angel to slump into a chair. He paused to light a cigarette. "And before you ask, I have no clue where she went."

"You didn't go with her?" Buffy asked curiously.

Spike frowned. "She didn't want me to."

Both Buffy and Angel saw the angry glint in Spike's eyes.

Angel smiled, "She knows you're going soft."

Spike looked up horrified. "Take it back! I'm evil. Bad, I tell you. Did I not just fight on the side of evil, tonight? Huh, did ya forget about that Gramps?"

"But you returned to the good guys at the end of the day," Buffy reminded him.

"Yeah, after I fed from a human," Spike informed her. "Who is now dead by the way."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "How? You have a chip," she reminded him, and she was about to continue when Angel began to laugh. "Angel?"

Angel took an unecessary breath. "Dru had to kill for him, Buffy. He had it delievered to him. That's gotta really grate on your nerves, huh Spikey?"

"Shut it, you git!" Spike scowled. "And you're not so innocent you know. Don't think I don't smell Buff all over you, well, more than normal anyway. You've been taking a few sips of our little Slayer."

"Spike," Angel growled, but Buffy just shrugged.

"He's just jealous," Buffy said nonchalantly. She began to move towards the basement to Angel's room, but turned to Spike before she went down. "And if you ever feed from anyone again, I _will_ kill you. Chip or no chip."

Angel and Spike both watched as Buffy disappeared down the stairs to the basement. They were both quiet for a moment before Spike looked at Angel.

"So on that little death threat, where's the TV? _Passions_ is on."

* * *

><p>Angel was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. It had been one hell of a day. He looked down at Buffy who was, as usual, draped over his chest. Yeah, lots of stuff had happened today.<p>

Darla was gone. That was the major thing, and it was both good and bad. Good because a world without the vampire Darla was a better one. Bad because the real Darla, the human Darla, had barely gotten a chance to emerge into her true self.

Dru was gone. She was somewhere, staring up at the night sky. Vaguely, Angel wondered what the stars were telling her.

But the most hellish part of the day was that Angel had almost lost Buffy. He'd seen her fall off that ledge and felt his world shatter. Absently, Angel held her tighter and Buffy unconsciously responded, snuggling up to him even more (which was a feat in itself).

Angel knew one thing for certain: he couldn't lose Buffy. His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the conclusion to Reunion. Did ya like it? And how about that chick fight? I would have paid a ridiculous amount of money to have seen that on the show! I think the only reason I like that fight better than Andy vs. Angel is because, I mean, come on...who doesn't love a good chick fight? :D<strong>

**The wine cellar incident did not happen, for those of you who are wondering. That's because Darla didn't even know about the party until later in the episode, and since I killed her before Holland told her about it, Drusilla didn't know about it either. Thus, I have avoided the entire incident. **

**But if you want, everyone who died in that cellar could somehow die in a bomb or something. OR they could get attacked by mutant chickens that escaped from my secret lab...which ever you prefer. :)**

**Well, the next episodes I rewrite will be Buffy episodes. I've dealt with Darla, now I have to deal with Glory. Next two chapters will cover the episode, "Checkpoint."**

**I shall update Tuesday.**

**Reviews are glorious (hehe, Buffy isn't the only one who can pun),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	13. Checkpoint Part One

**A/N: Let me just say THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed. Every single one is a joy to read, and I'm truly humbled that so many of you take the time to review. It will never cease to amaze me how wonderful all of you are, and my gratitude can only climb to even more ridiculous heights. **

**This episode I definitely made some changes. Of all the Buffy episodes, this one was definitely one that grated on my nerves the most. So, since this is _As It Should Have Been..._I took a few personal liberties and made some changes.**

**Also, many of you are asking about Connor. However much I love him, he will not be brought into the story. If I were to ever be possessed to write a sequel or at least a little companion piece, I would bring Connor into the story. But like I said, in this story, Connor will not come to be.**

**Okay...now that that's all out of the way...and by the way, to those of you who actually take the time to read all my ramblings, you are either a glutton for punishment, or actually find it amusing. Hopefully, it's the latter. I love you either way, though. :)**

********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo...still think I own Buffy?********

* * *

><p>Checkpoint Part One<p>

It had been a chaotic few weeks. No, it had been a chaotic few _months_. Between her travels to L.A., helping Angel with Darla, subsequently staking Darla, and then everything with Glory…not to mention her mother and Dawn…Buffy was just about at her breaking point.

So, naturally, things got worse.

Buffy was sitting with Angel on the loveseat while Willow and Oz took seats on the couch. Xander occupied an armchair, and Anya had sat herself on one of the armrests. Giles was the only one who remained standing, and though that didn't really strike Buffy as odd, she didn't like how nervous he looked. A nervous Giles had never boded well.

"Um, aren't we supposed to have a meeting?" Xander asked once they had all settled and remained silent for a few moments.

Giles swallowed nervously, but nodded. "Uh, yes, yes, we—we're here for a reason. I've had some, uh…well, I've had some news."

Now Buffy was really getting anxious. She drummed her fingers restlessly on Angel's thigh, and after a moment, Angel stilled her hand by twining his fingers with hers.

"It seems the Council of Watchers have found some…information that may be helpful," Giles continued.

"About Glory?" Buffy asked. She hadn't been too excited to include the Watchers, but they had exhausted all their resources. Desperate times had called for desperate measures. Had it paid off?

"Presumably," Giles answered with a slight nod before adding somewhat reluctantly, "we'll find out when they arrive—could be very important."

If Buffy had been holding anyone else's hand, she would have just broken it with her tightened grip. "Arrive? They're coming here? Now? W-why do they have to come here?"

"Yeah, don't they have phones?" Xander asked before donning a fake British accent and adding, "'Ello, here's some stuff we know. Pip, pip…"

"Yeah!" Buffy agreed quickly. "Phones! I'd like them on phones."

"Yes, I would agree with you. But, uh, essentially their agenda is the same as ours. They want to save the world and kill demons," Giles defended the institution, not the people…he really didn't care for the people…but the institution itself and what it stood for—he could defend that.

Anya, who had previously not been paying much attention, perked up at 'killing demons.' "Kill the current demons, right?" she asked worriedly. "_Current_ demons."

"Giles, I don't want them to come here," Buffy said seriously, worry lacing her tone. "I don't trust them. Make them not come here," she pleaded.

"They're probably already on their way," Giles replied apologetically. "Our old friend Quinton Travers is heading the delegation."

"They put me through that test, and it almost killed me," Buffy argued. "And then when I was Faith, they almost killed me again! Honestly, I really can't handle almost being killed right now," she stated tiredly.

"I don't like the sound of this," Anya shook her head. "They don't sound very ex-demon compatible."

"What about werewolf compatible?" Willow asked worriedly, glancing at Oz, whose hair was black again.

Giles chuckled nervously, "I don't believe that will be a problem, as you see, they, um, don't know about Oz's...circumstances."

"You mean you lied to them?" Willow asked.

"I prefer to look at it as withholding information," Giles said ruefully. "Oz will be fine."

"Awesome," Oz replied, showing only an inkling of the relief he really felt. "Thanks, man."

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time," Willow tried to sound optimistic. "I mean, Buffy, they _did_ think you were Faith last time," she pointed out. "Now that they know you're you, maybe they won't want to kill you."

"It's not just that," Buffy replied worriedly. "They're going to screw everything up. I-It's a delicate time right now. I-I have to take care of Dawn and—."

"But that's not new, right?" Xander spoke up. "You've always taken care of her."

Angel had been listening silently, cataloguing all the new information, when a soft thump reached his ears. He'd long ago learned to recognize the sound—someone was trying to be sneaky, and he had an idea who it was.

"Right," Buffy acquiesced with a nod. "Right, I-I know that. It's just you know, there's—there's Glory and…" she trailed off as Angel got up off the couch and started towards the stairs. She gave him a questioning look, and Angel sent her a reassuring half smile before heading up the stairs.

Halfway up, as he had thought, was Dawn.

"I don't need the Council looking over my shoulder when I don't even know what we're dealing with..."

They could both hear Buffy easily from below, and Angel raised his eyebrows. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, before getting up and stomping back to her room. Angel chuckled quietly and followed her as Giles' voice drifted from below.

He stopped in front of Dawn's closed door, hesitating only a moment before twisting the knob. It was locked. Angel shook his head, a wry smile on his face. Little sisters tactics never changed apparently.

Angel listened and clearly heard her heartbeat, leading him to conclude that she was probably standing right on the other side of the door, glaring.

"You really want me to break down the door?" Angel asked just loud enough for her to hear.

"You wouldn't," Dawn retorted from behind the door, her voice just as quiet as his.

"Are you sure?" Angel replied easily. He waited for an answer, but Dawn was silent. "Okay, on the count of three. One…" Angel took a step back. "Two…" he warned.

"Okay, okay," Dawn said quickly, opening the door to seeing that Angel was actually poised to kick the door open. She gawked at him. "You were serious?"

"Uh, yeah," Angel replied as he walked past her into her room. "I prefer this way though—saves me from explaining it to your sister."

At the mention of Buffy, Dawn sniffed disdainfully and plopped down unceremoniously onto the bed. Angel fought a grin. "You know one thing that hasn't changed over the years? Little sister's talent for eavesdropping…"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Dawn immediately argued. "I was listening to a conversation without anyone knowing…" she looked at Angel and frowned. "Well, almost everyone."

Angel sighed and leaned against her door, like he usually did, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you hear?"

"That the Council guys are coming and that's bad and Buffy doesn't want them here," Dawn shrugged. "Why can't I join the meetings? What's so wrong about me knowing that?"

"Because you shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that yet," Angel answered with a compassionate smile.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of everybody deciding what's best for me," Dawn replied frustrated, causing Angel to chuckle. "What?" Dawn asked angrily.

Angel shook his head. Buffy had told him the very same thing many times before. "You are more like your sister every day," he explained.

Dawn scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "I feel like an outsider. Everyone seems to know something I don't. It's like their keeping secrets from me, like they don't trust me," Dawn looked at Angel pointedly, but he returned her gaze evenly.

"They do trust you _g__réine__,_" Angel said softly. "They're just trying to protect you—Buffy especially."

"But _why?"_ Dawn stressed.

"Because that's what older siblings do," Angel said, forcing himself _not_ to go down memory lane. "At least, that's what they're supposed to do…"

"But it's like, overbearing," Dawn complained. "It's like she thinks everyone is out to get me."

At this, Angel paused. There was _so_ much truth in that innocent statement. "Look Dawn," he began quietly. "When Buffy was your age, she was already fighting demons. She missed out on a lot of important stuff. Simple things that you would normally take for granted. She doesn't want that to happen to you. That's why she makes sure you go to school, that you get good grades, that you do your homework…"

"I got an 'A' on my essay on the French Revolution by the way," Dawn interrupted with a smile. "My teacher wondered how I knew so many different little details..."

Angel grinned. "That's great," he congratulated before getting serious again. "Now, no more eavesdropping, okay?"

"What if it's for a good cause?" Dawn asked. "Like spying for the enemy?"

"Why would you be behind enemy lines?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"You never know," Dawn shrugged. "Any pointers on being sneaky? You're the master of sneaky."

"I lurk," Angel argued. "I do not _sneak_."

"Same dif."

Angel sighed. "Don't _try_ to be quiet. Just…walk normally, but quieter."

"That is terrible advice."

"Yeah, well it takes years of practice."

"Centuries you mean."

"Only two," Angel said with a grin.

"You know, for your next birthday, I am putting _all_ two hundred and forty eight candles on the cake," Dawn said determinedly.

"You don't know my birthday," Angel pointed out.

"I'll pick a day," Dawn shrugged casually, before her eyes lit up. "I know! How about St. Patrick's Day?"

* * *

><p>Buffy kicked a vampire, sending him stumbling backward. "Stupid Watchers Council!" she fumed as she ducked a punch, and returned one of her own, her fist connecting with the vamp's temple.<p>

Buffy grabbed him and threw him into a headstone. "I hope their plane crashes!"

"Who are you talking to?" the vamp asked.

Buffy ignored him, rushing at him to punch him again. However, the vamp had regrouped and punched Buffy in the face, sending her spinning. When Buffy turned back, ready to regroup, she saw that Spike had kicked her opponent to the ground, and staked him.

Spike looked up at grinned at her. Buffy just glared, "Spike? Why did you do that?"

"Not for money, if that's what you're thinkin'," he said, keeping his grin. "You're heartfelt gratitude is plenty." He dropped his grin when he saw that Buffy was still glaring at him. "I expect I'll be getting it any moment."

"Gratitude? For getting in my way?" Buffy inquired with raised eyebrows before turning and stalking off in the opposite direction.

Spike followed.

"Getting in your way? I saved you!" he argued, matching her stride.

"I was regrouping."

"You were about to be regrouped into several piles."

"I don't want to talk to you, Spike!" Buffy snapped.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Is this about the whole 'siding-with-the-enemy-for-one-good-fight-thing'?"

"You helped Darla!" Buffy argued.

"Minor correction," Spike held up one finger. "I was helping Dru. Completely different. And I thought we had this settled back in L.A."

"Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," Buffy said honestly. "It only reminded me that I can't trust you."

"Of course you can't," Spike agreed with a shrug. "Doesn't mean you won't, though." Buffy was about to ask him what he meant, but Spike spoke first. "Where is Peaches, anyway?"

"_Angel_," Buffy stressed the name. Angel's name was _not_ Peaches. "Is with Dawn," she explained. "I think she was eavesdropping at our meeting. He went up to talk to her."

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Spike mocked as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, ignoring his tone. She glanced around the cemetery, noted the lack of demonic presence, and decided to call it a night. "Go home, Spike," she said before hopping the fence and heading towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>Angel was waiting for her, she could tell. There was a single, yellowy glow coming from under their bedroom door and Buffy smiled. When she opened the door she was met with a beautiful sight. Angel was stretched out on the bed, shirtless. His sketchbook was propped up against his knee, his eyes never wavering from his sketch as she entered the room, though a smile lit his face.<p>

Buffy grinned before picking up the shirt he'd tossed over the back of his desk chair. She'd taken to sleeping in them when he'd first come back to Sunnydale and she'd yet to break the habit (not that she really wanted to).

She went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, wanting to get the grimy feel off her that always seemed to stick to her whenever she went out for patrol. She showered quickly, and toweled her hair. She'd let it dry overnight (maybe it would actually curl the way she wanted it to for once). She shrugged into Angel's shirt, buttoning it up as she went back into the bedroom.

Angel glanced up at her and smiled before returning to his sketch. Buffy eyed the sketchpad curiously, wondering what he was so absorbed in. She slid under the covers and snuggled up to him, peering over his arm to see the sketch.

It surprised her to see that she didn't know the person. It was a little girl, maybe eight or nine. She was wearing a mischievous grin that mirrored Angel's, although she'd only seen it a handful of times. The little girl had long, curly hair that Buffy knew had to be brown. Buffy was willing to bet the girl had big, chocolate brown eyes too…

"That's your sister," she stated softly.

"Yes," Angel replied and with one more sweep of the charcoal he was done.

They both stared at the sketch for a moment. Buffy knew Angel was taking a walk down memory lane, and she let him do so uninterrupted. She studied the picture intently. Angel's little sister looked positively adorable, but what amazed Buffy the most was the stunning resemblance to Angel.

Buffy thought about how great Angel was with Dawn. She'd noticed it immediately. Angel had slipped into the older brother role with practiced ease. Of course, Buffy had known Angel had had a sister. After she'd first met him and known what he was, she'd done some research...so she knew how the litter girl's life had ended. However, the book had never said what the sister's name had been.

"What was her name?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Kathy," Angel answered with a sad, yet fond smile.

"What's the story?" Buffy looked up at him with a cautious curiosity. There was so little she knew about his human life, and she knew he didn't like thinking about his past if he could help it. So any little insight she could get, she would take…but she didn't want him to clam up.

"Story?" Angel repeated slightly confused.

"There's always a story behind your sketches," Buffy explained with a small smile.

Angel returned her smile for a moment, before he leaned his head back against the head board and closed his eyes. "It had been raining all day," he began, his eyes still closed, though he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'd been out doing something…I think one of the horses might have gotten loose. Anyway, Kathy, she was very active. Today, you would have labeled her as a tomboy. Back then though, she was a wild child. Horribly improper for a young lass," he chuckled sadly. "Those were my mother's exact words. It didn't help that I encouraged it," Angel added with a small smile. "So you can imagine that Kathy didn't much care for rainy days where she was stuck inside."

Buffy smiled. She was getting a rare treat. Little stories about his past where few and extremely far between. And this story was so sweet! His words easily painted a picture in her head. She was in a nice house, she could see out the windows—see the rain coming down in torrents.

"I'd just gotten some fresh parchment for my sketches," Angel continued. "I'd run out earlier, and I had to sneak some money off my father when he wasn't paying attention. I'd wasted all mine at the tavern the night before. Anyway, I went to my room, planning to sit down and sketch for a while, seeing as how there was nothing better to do. I open my door and there's Kathy, sitting on the floor, my new, fresh parchment scattered around her, full of drawings of flowers and trees and what I think was supposed to be a horse…" he trailed off as Buffy giggled.

"After all the trouble you went through," Buffy smiled.

"Exactly what I thought," Angel replied chuckling. "I'd told her before to leave my stuff alone, especially my art stuff. I reminded her, and you know what she said?"

"What?" Buffy smiled.

"Then ye shouldn't have left 'em within me reach, Liam," Angel recited slipping into his old Irish brogue.

"So your name was Liam?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "Hmm…Liam…Liam…I like it," Buffy decided after trying it out a few times. "But you'll always be Angel to me…" she added, reaching up to kiss him softly.

Angel returned the kiss, absently placing the sketchbook and charcoals on the bedside table. "Thank you," he said once they broke apart.

Buffy smiled before asking, "Now what has you going down memory lane?"

"Just something I said to Dawn," Angel replied, the walls that had so recently gone down, going back up in an instant.

"That prompted a little trip back to 18th century Ireland," Buffy returned softly. "Please, Angel?"

Angel seemed to study her face for a moment, what he was looking for Buffy didn't know, but apparently he found it. "She asked why you were so protective of her, and I told her it was just what older siblings do…"

"Oh," Buffy said immediately comprehending. Angelus had killed Kathy. Angel hadn't protected her. "You know that's not your fault. You would have never hurt her," Buffy told him with tender earnestness.

"I know that in my head," Angel replied with a rueful smile, hugging her to him.

"You know, I wouldn't mind going to Ireland one day," Buffy said thoughtfully.

Angel raised his eyebrows. "It rains a lot."

"I like the rain...you could be my own personal guide," Buffy smiled.

Angel was slowly growing uncomfortable with the conversation. He didn't like to think about his human past very much, and he hadn't been to Ireland in more than a century, even if he did own a little cottage on the coast.

"So the Watchers are coming," he began, changing the subject as Buffy had known he would.

"Lions and tigers and Watchers, oh my!" Buffy mocked dully.

"It'll be fine," Angel assured her.

"I'm just so worried. They're going to ruin everything, I know it. They're bad news, Angel," Buffy said seriously. "And what will they do about you? I mean, I don't know how much they know about us, if anything."

"They probably know some," Angel admitted. "We could ask Giles…see how much he reported."

"You think he left some stuff out? Like he did with Oz?" Buffy asked curiously. "Why?"

"You think the Watchers would take kindly to the Slayer sleeping with the enemy?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"You have a soul."

"It doesn't make a difference to them."

"Okay, you have a point," Buffy acquiesced. They were both quiet for a moment as Angel turned off the lamp. Both of them got settled, Buffy lying half on top of him and half beside him.

"I really hate this," she muttered dejectedly.

Angel kissed her hair and ran a reassuring hand down her back soothingly. "I know."

* * *

><p>The next day, ironically, was rainy. Angel was glad though. It meant that he could go with Buffy to the Magic Box to talk with Giles. It was mid afternoon when they arrived, and they immediately learned that the Watchers had arrived earlier that morning, and had closed the Magic Box for the time being.<p>

"That is so unfair!" Buffy fumed. "Completely high-handed!"

"Yes, well," Giles removed his glasses to clean them. "They do tend to be that way."

"We actually have a question for you Giles," Angel informed the Watcher.

The relationship between Giles and Angel was an odd one and could not easily be encompassed in one word. They respected each other, and they both had a common goal: helping Buffy. Giles was basically his father in-law. Angel and Buffy both wore their rings, which had been exchanged along with silent vows that only they understood. For all intents and purposes, Angel and Buffy were married. Forget the technicalities and ceremony.

Since returning to Sunnydale, Angel and Giles held an unspoken truce. They were civil. But they both knew that that civility was out the window the moment Angel slipped up…and Giles was the one who decided what qualified as a slip up.

"Yes?" Giles inquired.

"Well, I was thinking last night, and I was wondering about what the Watchers knew about me and Angel," Buffy admitted.

"As far as the Watchers know, Angel is a vampire with a soul who helped you for your first two years in Sunnydale. Then, somehow, he inexplicably lost his soul and terrorized you for the rest of the year, awakening Acathla and opening up a portal to Hell which you sent him through moments after Willow had re-ensouled him. Four months later, Angel miraculously returned. He continued to help you until after you dealt with the Mayor, when he decided to go to L.A.," Giles summarized succinctly. "At least I'm assuming that they know Angel helped with the Mayor, as it would have been in Wesley's reports. However, after that they know nothing, seeing as how they fired me and therefore I was not honor bound to report to them."

"Giles," Buffy said softly, shocked at what Giles had done for her. "You did all that for me?"

"Of course," Giles replied seriously. "The Council would have reacted horribly if they'd known the truth. They would have called you to Headquarters in London, and you would have been under review. They would have most likely set out to kill Angel…"

Buffy threw her arms around Giles's waist and hugged him tightly. For a moment, Giles was too stunned to reciprocate, but once he'd regained his bearings he hugged her back. Buffy pulled away and looked up at him with gratitude and love shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Giles smiled.

"Angel and I are just going to hang out in the back room, train and stuff," Buffy said, grabbing Angel's hand and towing him towards the door that led to the training room.

"Yes, of course," Giles said nodding in approval. "That's probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of very exhausting sparring matches and steamy make out sessions, Buffy figured her physical activity quota for the rest of the day had been filled. She and Angel were just opening the door that led back into the Magic Box when Buffy stopped, seeing that Giles was no longer the only Brit in the store…and she wasn't talking about Spike…<p>

"Bad day," she began muttering, inching back the way they'd come. "Bad, bad…"

"Miss Summers," Quinton Travers spoke up, seeing Buffy before she'd had a chance to slip away. "Good to see you again." He looked at Angel who was standing a few steps ahead of Buffy. "And Angelus?" he asked, causing every Watcher's gaze to fall on Angel (except for Giles of course).

Angel continued walking, fighting the urge to take Buffy's hand to pull her along behind him. They had to tread carefully, and he already knew that to a practiced eye, his body language could already be interpreted as being protective—walking slightly in front of Buffy, partially obscuring her from their view…giving a death glare to anyone who so much as looked at her wrong…

He'd have to break some old habits. Fast.

Angel walked around the counter, before leaning against it casually, folding his arms across his chest. Well, he'd meant for it to be casual, but judging by the nervous vibes coming off the Watcher's it only served to intimidate them. Oh well.

"It's just Angel," he corrected them, his tone not giving away anything, even though everyone in the room had tried to kill him at one point or another. He watched as Buffy went to stand by Giles. Good. Maybe she'd realized what he was doing.

"Right," Travers nodded warily. "You're back in Sunnydale?"

"I help out every now and then," Angel shrugged.

"Nice of you," Travers replied. Angel could smell the man's fear. For a leader, Travers could sure scare easily.

Travers seemed to collect himself and looked at Buffy. "Giles has just been telling us of your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here."

"Right now?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.

"No need to rush," Travers said nonchalantly.

Giles looked at Buffy ruefully, "They're…staying a little bit longer than expected."

Travers seemed far too happy with the distress he was causing for Angel's liking.

"We've already laid out our project for Mr. Giles. Nigel?" Travers looked to a watcher who immediately stepped forward. Apparently, he was Nigel.

"It's an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities," he began. "We'll observe your training, talk to your friends…"

"Talk to my friends?" Buffy interrupted worriedly.

"Yes," Nigel nodded. "We understand you are still taking civilians out on patrols…"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Buffy muttered angrily.

"Buffy," Travers stepped towards her. "I can sense your resistance…"

_Really? _Buffy thought. _Kudos to you, Captain Obvious._

"…and I don't blame you. But I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the resolute status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument by which we fight. The Council remains, the Slayers change. It's been that way from the beginning."

"Well, that's a very comforting, bloodless way of looking at it," Giles said scornfully, glaring at Travers.

"Giles, let me talk to Buffy. I think she's understanding me." His words were calm and cool; however, the threat and the warning were clear in his tone as Travers continued. "Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. We can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we will give you the information without reservation. Fail the review, whether by incompetence, or by resisting our recommendations…"

"Resisting your recommendations?" Giles repeated angrily, moving towards Travers. "She fails if she doesn't do whatever you say! How much under your thumb do you think we are?"

"How much do you want our help?" Travers returned easily.

Giles pointed his finger angrily at Travers, moving forward once again. "She's not your bloody instrument and you have no right to do this!"

Angel stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Giles' shoulder. The watchers that had been starting towards Giles to restrain him immediately backed off the moment Angel moved.

"Giles!" Buffy whispered panicked. It unnerved her to see the normally calm and collected man so volatile.

Giles shook off Angel's restraining hand and moved away, frustrated. Angel and Buffy's eyes met for only a moment before Angel looked away and moved back towards his spot, leaning against the counter. He didn't like this anymore than Buffy. He could smell the Watcher's fear, and he was willing to bet that all of them were wishing they had a crossbow.

"I understand you think this is unfair," Travers said sounding arrogantly sympathetic. "But there are factors that should motivate you to go along with the review. Now, I don't want to do this, but obviously we could shut this place down permanently."

"You can't do that," Buffy said shaking her head disbelievingly. He had to be bluffing. "You don't have that kind of power."

"Of course we do, and a great deal more," Travers replied with a nonchalant confidence that made Buffy rethink her previous doubt. "In fact, if you insist on fighting us, we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day—never set foot in this country again. Now perhaps you're used to dealing with idle threats and sloppy discipline Miss Summers, but you're playing with grownups now." Travers paused and looked Buffy in the eye, like a scolding parent. "Do I make myself clear?"

Buffy's only response was to glare.

* * *

><p>The moment the Watchers left, Buffy plopped down in a chair tiredly, more exhausted from the encounter with the Watchers than her prior workout with Angel.<p>

Angel sat down beside her, and she immediately leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Want me to kill him?" he offered.

"You don't kill humans," Buffy argued, knowing his was joking.

"I'd make an exception for him."

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! This chapter was cool to write. I love making up little stories about Angel's past, and I adore Kathy to bits. So, I hope you liked my true story about Angel that I just made up (lol). <strong>

**The next chapter is where things really change (giggles excitedly).**

**Reviews slap Travers in the face,**

**ArthursCamelot**

**P.S. If anyone has anything completely random that they want me to put in the disclaimer tell me and I'll add it! It's becoming surprisingly difficult to come up with random little tid bits...**


	14. Checkpoint Part Two

**A/N: Wow! Glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! I am astounded. So, this chapter is HUGE. In no way did I ever think it would end up being this long. I just kept going back and editing and adding and then editing some more and then adding some more...thus the final length of this chapter!**

**I figured since you guys liked the Angel/Dawn stuff and then the Kathy story last chapter, I would gift you with more fluff! Plain, happy, fluff. Haven't had that in a while, so I hope you guys like the beginning of this chapter. I was wearing a goofy smile when I wrote it.**

**Oh! And...I finally caved last night and wrote a little bit of the conversation Angel and Buffy have during the "Gift." I'll just tell you right now that instead of that heartbreaking conversation she has with Dawn in canon...in this story its Angel and Buffy standing on that platform before she jumps...talk about a heartbreaking conversation! I'm gonna warn you that I cried...that may not seem like a big deal, but considering that I can count the number of times I cry a year on one hand...yeah, pretty heartbreaking...more like heartcrushing...**

**On that happy note, thank you so much to everyone who gave suggestions for the disclaimer! Thank you, thank you, to: philly cheese dude, VampiricBloOdyRose, and EmeraldWings90!**

**********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity...still think I own Buffy?**********

* * *

><p>Checkpoint Part Two<p>

Angel and Buffy stayed to talk to Giles for another hour before deciding to patrol. It wasn't under Buffy's favorite conditions of course. It had been raining on and off all day, which meant that the ground was all slushy and muddy.

So when she was thrown to the ground by a vampire, she was twice as annoyed. Buffy got up and looked down at her mud covered self, "Do you know the dry cleaning bill I'm looking at?" she asked before flipping the vampire over her shoulder and then staking him.

And then it started raining again.

Buffy looked up at the rainy sky with a pitiful pout on her face. "Why?" she asked the stormy clouds. "Why?"

Angel came up to her then, miraculously mud free, trying not to laugh at her. Still, despite his best efforts, he began to laugh.

Buffy looked at him incredulously, "You think this is funny?"

Angel smirked and wiped a speck of mud off her cheek. "You look adorable."

"Adorable, huh?" Buffy bent down and scooped up a handful of mud.

"Buffy…" Angel warned, beginning to back away, but he wasn't quick enough.

Buffy threw the mud at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Now you're adorable too," Buffy smiled sweetly.

Angel wiped the mud from his face, with a grim smile. "There's mud in my hair."

"Join the club," Buffy smirked.

Angel chuckled, and Buffy automatically started backing away. She knew that chuckle. It was Angel's playful, mischievous chuckle that was usually only heard in the bedroom. This couldn't be good.

"Are you sure you want to play?" Angel asked as he began stalking towards her. The way he figured it, Buffy was completely stressed out. She needed to relax. If this mud throwing accomplished that, then he would go with it.

"Angel," Buffy said slowly, still backing away. "Let's be reasonable…"

"I think we're long past being reasonable," Angel smirked.

"Well, then, I, uh—bye," Buffy waved before turning on her heel and breaking out into a run.

It didn't take long for Angel to catch up to her.

"Angel!" Buffy squealed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and then she was falling.

They both landed with a splash, mud and water flying everywhere.

If anyone had been walking by, they would have seen two people, a man and a woman, lying in a muddy puddle in the middle of a graveyard in the pouring rain, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I should have known you'd play dirty," Buffy giggled as she rolled on top of him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Angel waggled his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I _always_ play dirty."

Buffy thought for a minute. He really _did_ always play dirty. "You really do, don't you?" Buffy huffed. "And all this time I just thought you were extremely persuasive."

Angel laughed and they both continued to lay there for a minute. There was no hope of getting their clothes clean now. They were both soaked to the skin, splattered with mud, and then laying in the rain wasn't helping their cause.

"Thank you," Buffy said quietly.

"You're welcome," Angel returned, bringing their joined hands up to plant a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

They were both quiet again for a moment before Buffy said, "Want to go home and take a shower?"

"God, yes."

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, both Angel and Buffy enjoyed a very long, very hot (in more ways than one), shower. Buffy's feet were dragging the floor as she made her way to the bed. It had been a long, physically and emotionally exhausting day…and she knew tomorrow would surely be the same.<p>

She fell into bed and barely had the energy to inch over to Angel and place her head on his shoulder. Absently, Angel trailed his fingers up and down her back, causing a contented sigh to escape from Buffy. But no matter how tired she was physically, Buffy's mind couldn't stop racing.

"Am I gonna be able to make it through this review?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Angel answered without hesitation. "They can make it as difficult as they want to, it won't matter. You'll beat them."

"It's not that I'm worried about the physical stuff," Buffy explained. "I can handle that. It's the other stuff—examining the decisions I've made."

Buffy sighed quietly, "I mean, twice now I've been within slaying distance of Glory, and twice she's kicked my ass without even tensing a muscle. And I haven't been able to figure out what she is, or anything about her other than the fact that she wants the key, which I have, and I can't even figure out if it's okay for me to tell anyone about that."

"No one could have done any better," Angel assured her, his voice low and soothing.

"But no one else is gonna be asked questions that I can't answer," Buffy argued, beginning to get agitated. "They're gonna expect me to—to be like a Slayer and…and know stuff. But I'm just me and I don't know anything, and they're going to go away, and they're not going to tell me how to fight Glory, and I'm not going to be able to protect Dawn."

"Hey," Angel said softly. "Buffy, calm down."

"How can I calm down, Angel? They're holding Giles' green card hostage!"

"Buffy, remember when I was Angelus?" Angel asked.

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. Was he actually bringing that up now? "Kinda hard to forget," she replied slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Remember when we were fighting right before the portal opened up? You'd lost your sword and I had you backed into a corner. I said, 'Now that's everything, huh? No weapons, no friends, no hope. Take that all away, and what's left?'" Angel recited the lines that were etched into his memory forever. But what he would always take away from the conversation was Buffy's answer.

"Me," Buffy answered quietly.

"Exactly," Angel replied, hugging her close. "You're just you…and that's why you'll pass."

Buffy kissed him softly. She pulled away and smiled, "You are amazing."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, and sighed. "How do you think they'll start?"

* * *

><p>Buffy, Giles, and Quinton Travers were sitting together in the Magic Box at the table. None of them were speaking. Buffy and Giles were content to glare daggers at Travers all day, and Buffy had even brought a snack in case she got hungry.<p>

"So, let's begin, shall we?" he asked, opening up a notebook. He seemed to glance at the words on the page. "You are currently not only working with civilians, but two vampires as well?"

"Yes," Buffy replied firmly. "My friends all help me. Angel has a soul, but you already knew about that, didn't you? And Spike has a chip, he can't harm humans."

"Yet, they both still live," Travers raised his eyebrows.

"Angel has a soul," Buffy snapped. "He feels guilt for all the things he did as Angelus. He's seeking atonement in L.A. and has more love and compassion in one finger than you have in your entire body." Buffy glared at Travers, daring him to contradict her.

"You appear to be have much faith in him," Travers observed. "I wonder why that would be?"

"Because he deserves it and he's my friend," Buffy stated firmly. She knew that Travers was fishing for a more...controversial answer. However, Buffy wasn't going to give it.

"And is William the Bloody your friend as well? Is that why he's still alive?" Travers mocked.

"Spike is not my friend, though he does help me," Buffy replied. "He's a valuable contact since he's a demon and demons love to gossip. I get a lot of information from him. He makes for a good spy, and is good in a fight. He's an asset."

"But that is not the critical issue," Travers argued. "You are a Vampire Slayer, and yet you allow two vampires to live. Soul or chip, it doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"That's a problem," Travers stated. "But no matter, it will be taken care of."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, taken care of?"

"The situation will be dealt with."

Buffy bolted out the door. She needed to find them.

* * *

><p>"Why does <em>he<em> have to be here?" Spike asked, tossing his head in Angel's direction.

They were both seated before four Watchers, two held crosses while the other two wielded crossbows. The remaining Watcher, a woman, held a clipboard and pen, safely seated behind the four male Watchers. Angel supposed she was actually going to ask the questions.

"It's not like this was my idea," Angel returned broodingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

They were both sitting on opposite ends of Spike's couch, as far away from each other as possible.

"Personally, I'm insulted they don't have more guards," Angel continued.

"I actually agree with that. They have no respect for us at all."

"We understand that both of you help the Slayer?" the woman asked.

"I pitch in when she pays me," Spike shrugged. "And then sometimes, I just help out of the kindness of my heart."

"And you?" she asked, looking towards Angel.

"Oh," Spike interrupted. "He's just doing it because he feels guilty for killing _so_ many people. Really, you think reading about it is bad? Try seeing it firsthand…of course, I never minded. It was all good fun…"

"Shut up Spike," Angel glared, before looking at the Watcher. "I help because it's the right thing to do."

"Because you have a soul," the Watcher mused.

"Does everyone always have to bring that up?" Spike asked, looking at Angel. "I'd think that story's gettin' a bit old, don't ya think?"

The woman cleared her throat, and looked at her clipboard. "In one word, how would you describe the Slayer?"

"Bitch."

"Passionate."

At Angel's glare, Spike shrugged and amended his previous answer. "Spunky."

"Have either of you seen a decline in her work?" the Watcher asked.

"No."

"I don't know Peaches," Spike shook his head. "She's been kinda down lately. Guy troubles, evil ex-girlfriends—that kinda thing. Few more disappointments and she'll be cryin' on my shoulder, mark my words."

Angel couldn't help the low growl that escaped him, causing one of the Watchers to thrust a cross in his face, and another to flex his finger on the trigger of his crossbow. Angel stared from the cross in front of him to the Watcher holding it unflinchingly. He turned his gaze on to the Watchers who held the crossbows, looking them straight in the eye.

The Watchers shifted from foot to foot anxiously under the weight his gaze before easing back to their previous positions.

"If you think a two crosses and a couple crossbows could stop me from killing all five of you in less than a minute, you haven't done your homework," Angel threatened calmly.

"I pitch in and we can have you all dead in half the time," Spike smiled. They didn't need to know that he had a chip. Intimidating humans never lost its charm.

"Um," the Watcher seemingly in charge of the interview cleared her throat. "Back to your answer," she said, addressing Spike. "I'd think you'd want to kill her, not be her crying shoulder. You've killed Slayers before."

"Heard of me have you?" Spike asked intrigued.

"Both of you have killed Slayers before," she amended before adding somewhat shyly to Spike. "I did my thesis on you."

"Well, well, isn't that neat?" Spike grinned, looking at Angel. "See? Someone actually picked me over you. Smart girl." He looked back to the Watcher. "Tell me pet, now that we're such good friends, how is the Slayer doing? Is she okay? High marks in all categories?"

"That is not for me to disclose," she replied nervously, glancing from Spike to Angel. "And I did my _second_ thesis on you," she told Spike, whose grin immediately dropped. "My first thesis was on Angelus."

"Oh, bloody hell."

"Well," one of the male Watchers spoke for the first time and Angel was immediately on edge. Something about his tone didn't sit right with him. "Now that we have your answers..." he trailed off before suddenly firing a crossbow bolt at Spike, who just managed to jump out of the way.

"Ha! Missed!" Spike taunted.

Angel was immediately off the couch and back to back with Spike. Why, he didn't know, seeing as how Spike was completely useless in this situation. The Watcher's began to close in around them, and then they fired two crossbow bolts. Angel caught one, and Spike took the other in the shoulder.

"You really need to practice, mate!" Spike hissed as he tore the bolt from his shoulder. "Your aim's off...I wonder if that's a problem in other areas? Is that why you have that scowl on your face?"

"Looks like you're out of ammo," Angel stated. "How long do you think I have to kill you before you reload?"

The two Watcher's with the crosses moved forward then, and Spike immediately backed away, but Angel held his ground. The Watcher shoved the cross towards him, but Angel didn't move, letting the cross burn his chest. "Ow," he said emphatically, before punching him in the face, knocking him out. A second later, he kicked the cross out of the other Watcher's hand and then threw him across the crypt. Spike saw that one of the Watcher's had reloaded his cross bow, and gritted his teeth before punching him, crying out in pain immediately after and clutching his head...at least he'd knocked the guy out.

Angel grabbed the crossbow from the other Watcher and broke it over his knee, tossing the broken weapon aside. "What, now?" he asked.

"Don't move."

Angel and Spike looked up to see the female Watcher holding a crossbow, looking incredibly comfortable with the weapon.

"Shoot him!" Spike pointed his finger at Angel. "He's older. I'm too young to die...again."

Angel glared at him.

Just then the door burst open and Buffy came in breathing hard. Immediatley she placed herself in the line of fire. "Did I miss a party? You know, I really hate it when I don't get an invite to these things."

"This must be done," the woman replied, her finger on the crossbow.

"Yeah, well I'd have to disagree with you on that," Buffy argued.

"I knew you'd forgiven me," Spike grinned.

Buffy didn't even turn around. "Shut up, Spike. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me."

"Funny how I feel the same," Spike returned easily.

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna work," Buffy said with narrowed eyes. "We're going to gather up your little buddies and take them back to the Magic Box. I'm sure Giles can find a few ice packs. But first, you're going to give me that crossbow. Any questions? No? Great."

Fortunately, it was still dreary and cloudy outside, so Angel and Spike had no problem being out and about. One of the Watchers had regained consciousness and was able to hobble his way to the Watcher's vehicle. Angel and Spike each carried a Watcher over their shoulder, and Buffy kept a steady eye on the only male Watcher who had managed not to get knocked out.

Once they reached the car, Angel and Spike dumped the Watchers none too gently in the backseat. Buffy was pretty sure Angel had banged one Watcher's head on the door, accidentally of course.

They watched the Watchers drive away, and Buffy sighed. "I wonder what gets to be my next test."

* * *

><p>"Agility, clarity, stamina, and strength…" Travers said in a clear tone.<p>

They were in the training room in the back of the Magic Box. The Watchers and Giles were off to the side, while Angel and Spike were leaning against the back wall. Technically, they weren't even supposed to be there…but the Watchers allowed their presence. After all, they had tried to kill them both. And honestly, the majority of the Watchers didn't even want to go near the two vampires, especially after seeing three of their friends come in unconscious.

Travers had been livid when the two vampires had walked in. Apparently, he'd thought that sending four of his best Watchers to kill Angel and Spike was enough. Buffy had guessed that the four were really because of Angel, seeing as how Spike was pracitcally helpless in the situation. But still, four humans against Angel? That was an insult.

It had been quiet for a long time before Travers had sighed, seeming to admit defeat. Then he put on a fake smile, and congratulated Angel and Spike. He apologized, stating reasons that were so flat and of no consequence that Buffy had a hard time not whacking him over the head. Her Angel had almost died. Needless to say, she was pretty pissed.

Now here they were in the training room.

"These are the qualities that the Slayer must possess to do her job," Travers continued as another one of the Watchers, Nigel, tied a blindfold around Buffy's eyes.

"What came after agility?" Buffy asked, really hating the blindfold.

"If you want her to attack the dummy—," Giles began but Travers interrupted.

"No, no," he shook his head, nodding to another Watcher standing off the side, wearing a karate robe. "Phillip will attack the dummy. The Slayer's job is to protect it. Do you understand?"

"Protect the dummy," Buffy repeated. This was stupid.

"As if it were precious," Travers intoned. "Now, getting the best of Phillip will require agility. Listening to my instructions at the same time will require clarity, and then strength and stamina will win the long fight. Good luck."

"Instructions?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yes, I'll be telling you what to do, how to counter Phillip's attack. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for aikido and jiu-jitsu moves?" Travers asked lightly.

"Japanese?" Buffy repeated worriedly.

"And, go!" Travers ordered, clicking the stopwatch.

"Pause, rewind," Buffy took off the blindfold to the dismay of the Watchers. Buffy looked at Travers. "I don't know Japanese."

Travers looked to Giles. "How have you been training her?"

"I've trained her to win," Giles replied evenly.

"How about we do your little test another way?" Buffy suggested.

"Oh? I think you're forgetting your place Miss Summers," Travers said, getting a dangerous glint in his eye. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! At all! His people had failed in their assassination attempt, and now the Slayer thought she could run the show? It was his show, dammit! However, he couldn't help but humor her. "But suppose I agree to your suggestion? What could possibly take the place of our test and still showcase the agility, clarity, strength and stamina that a Slayer requires?"

"Me," Angel said as he moved towards them, coming to stand by Buffy.

"No offense," Angel said looking to Phillip. "But she would have no problem besting you in agility. And frankly, I have more strength and stamina than all of you."

"I would imagine it would take a clear head to best The Scourge of Europe, wouldn't you?" Giles offered, fighting a smug grin.

"This is absurd!" Travers protested, but it was weak.

Despite everything that had happened, Travers valued himself as a scholar. Yes, maybe he'd just tried to kill Angel a moment ago...but why not use the oppertunities you are given? After all, it was _Angelus_. _The_ Angelus. The Scourge of Europe. Why he had ever thought that two crossbows and two crosses were enough to take him out, Travers would never know.

"What would be more absurd is missing the chance to see Angelus in action, wouldn't you agree?" Giles pointed out, playing on the selfishness of the Watchers.

Most of these Watchers had never been in the field. The only vampires they'd seen had been safely in the dungeons, locked away by crosses that adorned the cells. Not to mention the silver bars of the doors. Giles seriously doubted any of them had ever been this close to a vampire of Angel's caliber before (unless they were one of the unfortunate three that had been knocked unconscious). The chance they were getting was too good to pass up.

Travers hesitated. This wasn't part of the plan. Not at all! But how could he call himself a scholar, and not take this opportunity? Besides, it wasn't like the Slayer could actually beat him.

"Yes," Travers finally agreed, relying on years of restraint not to show his excitement.

"Great," Buffy smiled turning around and walking with Angel to the middle of the room. "Is the plan to dazzle them?" she whispered.

Angel chuckled quietly. "I guess."

"That seems to be the reaction when people see us fight," Buffy replied as they turned to face off.

Angel quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the black wifebeater he wore underneath. Buffy frowned slightly, and Angel grinned. "Focus, Buffy."

"Oh, I'm focused," Buffy smirked.

Angel tossed the shirt to the side, and he and Buffy both fought smiles as they squared off. "Don't hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Buffy replied before launching herself at him, sending a punch meant to hit him in the temple, but Angel blocked it.

And so the dance began.

Everyone in the room watched as Angel and Buffy danced around each other. Dancing was really the only way to describe it. The fight was an extremely complex, intricately choreographed dance that only Angel and Buffy knew the steps to.

The spectators watched with rapt attention as Angel sent combination after combination at Buffy, who seemed to know the moves before he even made them. After all, she couldn't be _that_ fast, could she?

Buffy ducked a punch that would have taken her head off, and swept Angel's legs out from under him, causing him to land with a thwack on the mat. She went to capitalize on his current position, but Angel saw her coming and flipped her over his head.

Buffy used the momentum though, and continued the roll, springing to her feet. Angel was already up and they began circling each other. Then Buffy sent a quick two punches his way, and the dance began anew, only this time it was unbelievably faster.

Angel blocked both punches easily, before spinning and landing a kick that sent Buffy flying into the wall. Buffy was back up on her feet in an instant though and launching her next attack, sending another two punches his way. Angel anticipated them both, so Buffy faked to the right, before delivering a wicked left hook that hit Angel square in the jaw.

Angel rolled with the punch, wrapped an arm around her waist, and slammed her back against the wall, pinning her.

The Watchers thought Angel had won…

But with a grace only a Slayer could have, Buffy was able to use Angel's shoulders as leverage and flip herself over him.

Now that she was behind him, Buffy tried to shove him into the wall, but Angel used the momentum to run up the wall before back flipping off of it. Buffy spun and before he could pin her again, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his neck, then flipped him forward.

Buffy held on so when Angel landed on his back with a resounding thwack, she was straddling his waist. She mimed staking him, and then hopped off him. She grinned and offered him and hand, which Angel took, even though on any other day he would have used that hand to drag her back down to the floor with him…

They both looked into each other's eyes for a second before separating. Angel went over to collect his tossed shirt, and Buffy went over to where the Watchers were still gawking. Although, Buffy really didn't like the look on the female Watcher's face…she was still staring at Angel…a little too intently for Buffy's liking.

Buffy looked at Travers, who seemed to be rather speechless.

"So, does she pass?" Giles asked, barely containing his desire to exclaim, "In your face!"

"Um," Travers cleared his throat. "Of course we cannot pass final judgment until we complete the review. Also, you must know that this little change of plans will impact our decision," he said quickly gathering his thoughts. That had been _incredible_. "We can move on to the real review," he continued with the upmost professionalism. "Look into your strategies, plans…figure out what's going on in that head...seeing as how we didn't finish earlier."

"Oh, great. Head stuff," Buffy said sounding positively thrilled—not.

"We start at seven tonight," Travers informed them. "Give you time to, uh," he looked from Giles to Buffy, and then his gaze flickered to where Angel and Spike were leaning against the wall. "Well, however you prepare."

The Watchers filed out then, sending fleeting looks at Spike and Angel who pretended not to notice. Well, except Spike who waved.

Once they were gone, Angel began making his way towards Buffy, Spike following beside him. "So," Spike said with a smirk. "Does Buff always end up on top?"

* * *

><p>Buffy walked down the sidewalk towards her house. Angel was at the Magic Box, helping Giles translate something or another. Apparently, it was in Gaelic. Lucky for Giles.<p>

In the meantime, Buffy had decided to head to her house. She felt guilty for spending the night away from the house. Especially since her mom was sick. As Buffy hopped up the steps of the front porch, she noted that something felt off.

Curiously, Buffy opened the door. "Mom?" she called, turning the corner to the living room.

When she did, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Glory.

"Long day, sweetie?" Glory asked with false kindness.

She turned her back to Buffy and scanned the room, "So…this is where the Slayer, eats, sleeps, and," she paused to run her finger over a table top, looking at the dust. "…combs her hair?" she finished absently.

"Oh," Glory picked up a photo. "So cute," she said as she held it up for Buffy to see before setting it back down. "I can't even stand it. Personally, I need more space. But, uh, this is good for you it's…it's so quaint and…"

While Glory's back had been turned, Buffy had been inching over to the fireplace. She grabbed a poker, but when she straightened up, Glory was right behind her. "Buffy," she chided as she took the poker. "If I wanted to fight you could tell by the being dead already."

Glory casually sat down in an armchair, "So play nice, little girl," she advised.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked flatly.

"The Key," Glory answered. "Why else would I come here? See," she said as she pointed the poker at Buffy. "I think you know where it is, and that's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now," Glory smiled dangerously. "Because you may be a tiny queen in the vampire world…"

Dawn began coming down the stairs then, and Buffy's eyes widened in alarm.

"…but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me!"

Dawn walked closer, and Buffy pleaded with her eyes for Dawn to stay where she was.

"But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength," Glory ranted. "Oh, big deal, you're stronger than humans!"

Finally, Dawn seemed to get it and slowly began backing away.

Glory continued seemingly oblivious to all this. "Who isn't? I could crush the life out of you as easy as you could break a nail. But I need the Key."

Dawn had just reached the stairs and had begun to turn away when Glory suddenly yelled, "Kid!"

Buffy's eyes widened in alarm. No, no, no, no…

"Come here a sec," Glory ordered and reluctantly, Dawn entered the living room.

"Leave her out of this," Buffy demanded angrily.

"Not asking twice," Glory warned and Dawn approached her, though she was still out of Glory's line of sight.

"This is between you and me," Buffy said, trying to find a way to get Glory's attention away from Dawn.

"No, this is between me and my Key. You just happen to be in the way," Glory corrected. She lifted her hand up and snapped her fingers.

Dawn walked into view, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking anxious.

"And you are just the darling'-est thing I ever did see in my life," Glory smiled. "What's your name, honey?"

"Dawn."

"Dawn? Did you know that your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back! I bet you know where she put it, don't you?" Glory questioned.

"She doesn't know anything," Buffy quickly cut in.

Dawn looked to Buffy, annoyed. "I know some stuff," she argued.

"I bet she takes your stuff all the time without asking, doesn't she?" Glory asked before turning to Dawn. "Where's my Key, Dawn?"

"Go upstairs, Dawn," Buffy ordered, her tone brooking no argument.

"You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear," Dawn complained angrily. "I'm gonna find out you know," she warned before heading upstairs.

Glory grinned. "Oh, I like her. She's sassy," she paused then and got serious. "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom. I'll kill your friends. I'll kill that lovely hunk of dead meat that's been coming to visit…"

Buffy stiffened at the mention of Angel.

"And I'll make you watch when I do," Glory sighed. "Just give me the Key. You either have it or you know where to find it," she said as she stood up. "Obviously, this is a onetime only deal. Next time we meet, someone you love dies bloody. You know you can't stop me."

With that, she dropped the poker on the floor, and then let herself out, leaving Buffy staring after her grimly.

"Buffy?" Joyce called, walking into the room.

"Pack a bag."

* * *

><p>Buffy couldn't believe she was doing this. She was actually going to entrust the safety of her family to Spike…for the moment anyway. She would have put them up at the mansion, but if Glory knew about Angel, then she probably knew about the mansion.<p>

Hence, traveling to Spike's crypt.

She opened the door and a ray of sunlight fell on his face, causing him to jump up with a yell. He looked up at her, "Oh, it's just the Slayer. For a second I was worried," he said sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes sleepily before glancing over at the door to see Joyce and Dawn. "So what's with the family outing?" he asked surprised.

"I need your help," Buffy said quietly.

"Great."

"I'm serious Spike," Buffy lowered her voice even more. "You have to look after them."

"Well that's a boatload of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere," Spike said not too thrilled with this turn of events. "Why can't you leave 'em with Peaches?"

"He's at the Magic Box translating something," Buffy explained quickly. "You're the only other one strong enough to protect them," she added quietly.

Spike looked at her a moment before nodding. "All right then," he agreed, moving towards Joyce and Dawn. "Ladies," he gestured them inside. "Come on in. There's plenty of blood in the fridge."

"Do you mean like, real blood?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think?"

"Mostly, I think 'ew'," Dawn replied making a face.

Buffy turned to her mother. "Keep Dawn here as long as you can. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Joyce agreed.

Buffy walked over to Spike. "I don't think I need to remind you, but…"

"Yeah, yeah," Spike interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "Anything happens to them and I'll stake you good and proper," he mocked. "Sing me a new one, sometime, eh? That one's gone a bit stale."

* * *

><p>At the Magic Box, Giles and Angel sat at the table, both of them stealing anxious glances at the door when none of the Watchers were looking. Buffy was late, and contrary to what the Watcher's would probably think, Buffy was actually rarely late…well, not <em>this<em> late.

Angel could hear the chatter of the Scoobies from the balcony behind him, but he blocked it all out. He was ready for these Watchers to go. He wanted them to hand their information over, and then hop on the quickest flight back to London.

"Well, your Slayer is twenty minutes late and counting, Rupert," Travers stated.

"Buffy will be here, I assure you," Giles said surely, glancing at Angel.

"Yes, but when?"

* * *

><p>Buffy glanced at her watch, seeing how late she was. "Crap."<p>

She quickened her pace when suddenly she was grabbed by the waist and pulled to the ground. Buffy and her attacker got to their feet, and she quickly sized him up curiously. He was wearing medieval armor with chainmail covering his face.

He backhanded Buffy, sending her into a pile of trash. Buffy quickly straightened up as two more attackers appeared—one with a sword and the other with two staves. They circled around Buffy, twirling their weapons.

"Guys, can we, um, not do this?" Buffy asked.

For her answer, she got a sword en route to take her head off. Buffy ducked and spun, punching him.

A few minutes later, Buffy had the sword wielding knight on the ground, pinned by a staff…the rest of the knights disposed of.

"Okay, let's see what you are," she said as she removed his chainmail. "Or who you are," she corrected seeing that her attacker was an ordinary looking human man with a symbol on his forehead.

"One soldier in a vast army," he replied.

"What army?"

"The Knight of the Byzantium, an ancient order, and now your enemy."

"You work for Glory?" Buffy asked, pushing the staff further against his throat.

"You think we align ourselves with the beast?" the knight asked. "You must be mad."

"You're the ones that tried to kill me," Buffy defended.

"No, we were fools, three alone," he chastised himself. "But if it takes a hundred men, we send a hundred men, if it takes a thousand, we send a thousand."

"A thousand?" Buffy asked warily.

"So long as you protect the Key, the brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it and you. You are the Slayer and you know what we must do. Now, be done with it. Kill us, and let the legions follow."

Buffy shoved the staff deeper into his throat before tossing it aside and picking up the sword. The knight looked away, waiting for the killing blow, but Buffy just shook her head.

"Go," she ordered.

The knight looked at her surprised, but then cautiously edged around her before darting out of sight.

Buffy watched him go before glancing at her watch again. "Damn."

* * *

><p>When Buffy walked into the Magic Box (a wonderful forty-five minutes late), she was still carrying the sword.<p>

Angel looked up at her, relief flashing in his eyes before they turned curious, seeing the sword in her hand. Giles immediately stood from his seat on the stairs leading up to the balcony and walked towards her.

"You're late," Travers stated obviously.

"Yeah."

"Was there an attack?" Giles asked, eyeing the sword in her hand.

"Yeah."

"We can begin the review at last," Travers announced dryly. "We'll skip, uh, the most obvious questions…"

Buffy put the sword down on all of Travers' papers that were spread out in front of him on the table.

"Oh, there isn't going to be a review," she informed him.

"Sorry?" Travers raised his eyebrows.

"No review. No interrogation. No asking questions you _know_ I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps—," she looked at Nigel who had opened his mouth to speak. "And no interruptions," she finished with a glare.

Buffy looked around before beginning to pace, a habit she'd picked up from Angel. "See, I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am and I've finally figured out why—power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them."

Buffy walked towards the table and removed her coat. "Glory came by the house today…" she began.

"Buffy, are you—," Giles interrupted, but Buffy quickly cut him off.

"Just to talk," she assured him as she draped her coat over the back of the chair before resuming her pacing. "She told me I'm a bug, that she could squash me in a second," she stopped again and looked at Travers. "Only she didn't. She came into my home and talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes as a civilized conversation. Why?" Buffy paused. "Because she needs something from me, because I have power over her."

Buffy stopped pacing and turned to face them, her hands on her hips. She began to walk the floor, looking each Watcher in the face. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine if I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let _you_ back in. To give your lives, your jobs, some semblance of meaning…"

"This is beyond insolence," Nigel began, but didn't get to finish seeing as how in one quick movement, Buffy had grabbed the sword of the table and thrown it at him, the sword landing point first right in front of his nose.

"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions," Buffy scolded.

Angel's lips twitched as he fought a smile. _That's my girl, _he thought proudly.

"You're Watchers," Buffy continued. "Without a Slayer, you're pretty much watching _Masterpiece Theater. _You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal."

Buffy paused before addressing Travers again. "So here's how it's gonna work. You're going to tell me everything I want to know, and then you are going to go away."

Buffy resumed her pacing as she continued, "You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The Magic Box will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my Watcher officially, reinstated at full salary…"

Giles coughed. "Retroactive."

"…to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends…" Buffy stated firmly, but stopped as a Watcher began to stutter.

"I…uh…I don't want a sword thrown at me, but—but civilians…I…we're talking about children," he stuttered.

Buffy glanced up at her friends. "We're talking about a very powerful witch, a werewolf, and a thousand year old ex-demon."

"Willow's a demon?" Anya exclaimed, but everyone ignored her.

"The boy?" Phillip questioned. "No power there."

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined," Buffy countered. "He's part of the unit."

"Now," she addressed the Watchers. "You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're going to find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that." Buffy paused and turned to Travers. "But I want an answer from you right now Quinton, 'cause I think he's understanding me," she mocked, turning his words against him.

Travers cleared his throat. "You terms are, uh, acceptable."

Giles smiled hugely, and the Scoobies all burst into applause, but it quickly died down when they realized how silly it was. Angel allowed a small smile to escape.

Buffy sat across from Travers. "See? No biggie."

Travers nodded. "Um, Rupert?" he asked, looking at Giles.

"Quinton?"

"When we inventoried your shop we found a bottle of single malt scotch behind the, uh, incense holders."

"Well," Giles began to stutter. "I-It's not during, uh, work hours."

"I think I could use a glass," Quinton informed him.

"Well, I suppose we could," Giles said as he began to move away, but Buffy held out a hand.

"Just a minute," Buffy told Giles before looking at Travers. "Glory. I want to know."

"Well, there's a lot to go through—."

"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting," Buffy demanded tiredly.

"Well, that's the thing you see," Travers said slowly. "Glory's not a demon."

"Then what is she?"

"She's a god," Travers admitted and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after making sure that Joyce and Dawn were safe back at the house, Buffy and Angel went to the mansion. Buffy couldn't wrap her head around what all she had learned today. Glory wasn't a demon. No, she was a god. A freakin' god.<p>

Her luck sucked.

"I'm proud of you," Angel said as he hugged her to his side.

"For what? Standing up to the Watchers?" Buffy asked. "They had it coming."

"Yeah, but still," Angel planted a soft kiss in her hair. "You did well, _Muirnín__._"

"Thanks," Buffy sighed before burying her face in the crook on his neck. "A god, Angel. She's a freaking god."

"Hey, we'll get through it," Angel assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! I figured some BuffyAngel sparring was long overdue...**

**So, I hope you guys liked my version of "Checkpoint." I don't know about you guys, but I like my version better.**

**Next episode will be the Buffy episode, "Blood Ties." **

**I shall update Saturday.**

**Reviews send the Watchers back to London in a raft made of swiss cheese (Now that paints an odd picture in your mind, doesn't it?),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	15. Blood Ties Part One

**A/N: Wow! Thanks guys! We've passed the 300 mark, and I thank you 300 times! Thank you, thank you! Glad to see that so many of you liked the last two chapters! I really had fun with that episode!**

**This episode is much more serious and drama-y than the past few eps. And if you guys remember what happens in this episode in canon you know why. Lots of big stuff in these next two chapters! I'm excited!**

**********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now...still think I own Buffy?**********

* * *

><p>Blood Ties Part One<p>

Buffy loved her friends. She really did. They were always there for her, and always wanted to make her happy. They felt it was their duty to make sure she lived a little, that she wasn't consumed by her destiny. Frequently, they were the ones to drag her out of the graveyard to go to the Bronze. Willow would come over with a tub of double-mint-chocolate-chip and they'd eat it all while talking about boys. Xander would barge in and demand going to see a movie. They made sure she didn't miss out on the little things.

So, needless to say, she wasn't surprised when they were planning a birthday party.

But now was not the time to party.

"Look, I know that Mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with everything that's going on…" she trailed off looking at the individual faces that were sitting around in the Magic Box, various books and papers littering the table that they were gathered around.

"This is exactly what you need," Willow said firmly, as she sat down beside Buffy. "A twentieth birthday with, with—with presents and funny hats and those candles that don't blow out," she broke off to whisper to Oz, who sat on her other side. "Those always used to scare me."

"Me too. It's a conspiracy," Oz whispered back.

"I just don't think this is the best time to break out the party piñata," Buffy said, glancing at Angel who was actually siding with the Scoobies for once. Apparently, he thought she needed to relax. "We need to stay focused if we're going to be able to stop Glory."

"We're going up against a god," Xander mumbled torn between awe and terror. "An actual-mightier-than-thou god."

"Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are—," Willow began optimistically, but Anya interrupted and ruined the optimism.

"The faster they stomp you into nothing," the ex-vengeance demon finished.

"That's a rather depressing thought," Oz said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at Anya with various expressions of disapproval, except for Buffy who was nodding in agreement.

"She's right," Buffy sighed.

"No she's not," Angel argued quietly, but Buffy was shaking her head.

"Yes she is. I've thrown everything I got at her and she just shrugs it off," Buffy argued back.

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw," Willow suggested logically.

"That might pose some difficulty," Giles sighed as he looked over the various books and papers in front of him. "From what the Council has been able to discover from the book of Tarnis and other sources, Glory and two of her fellow hell gods ruled over," he paused and added delicately. "Some of the more seriously unpleasant demon dimensions."

"There's more than one?" Tara asked.

Willow had brought Tara to help with the witchy stuff. Both of them were progressing, though Tara insisted that Willow had much more potential. Buffy liked Tara though. She was sweet and kind and never said a bad thing about anyone. She was glad Willow had a witchy friend.

"Oh, there are thousands of different demon dimensions," Anya spoke up matter of factly. "All different."

"All pushing on our reality, trying to find their way in," Giles enlightened.

"I guess Glory found one," Buffy muttered. "The question is, why?"

"There's no reference in this," Angel spoke up from the book he was glancing over. "Just talks about chaos and destruction."

The telltale whistle of a tea kettle filled the air, and Giles went to get it.

Buffy watched Giles go before sighing and turning back to the table. They needed to map out exactly what they knew. "Okay, so we know where Glory's from. What do we know about her? I mean, she's tough, yeah, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire…shouldn't a god be able to do that type of stuff?" Maybe she'd seen too many movies, but it was totally a legitimate question.

Giles poured his tea as he answered, "Uh, usually yes, but um, being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. All we have to worry about is that she's immortal, invulnerable, and insane."

"A _crazy_ hell god," Xander muttered. "And the fun just keeps on coming."

"Being here is making her insane?" Angel asked Giles, ignoring Xander as he usually did.

"From what I've been able to gather, she's only able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from us—from the um, human brain," Giles replied uncomfortable with the thought.

"Brain suckage," Oz looked at Willow. "That…sucks."

"She's…she's a brain-sucker?" Tara asked horrified.

"She…um," Giles searched for the right paragraph in one of his books. "…absorbs the energies that bind the human mind to the cohesive whole," he quoted. "Once drained, all that's left behind is, uh…" Giles trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Crazy people," Buffy finished bluntly.

Giles needed more tea. "Which is why there has been an increase in the ranks of the mentally unstable here in Sunnydale," he nodded as he poured himself another cup.

"At least vampires just kill you," Xander said, forgetting who was in the room. Maybe he'd been trying _too_ hard to ignore him.

"Sometimes," Angel conceded darkly, glaring thoughtfully at Xander.

Buffy saw this and stood up. Change the subject fast. "We have to find a way to stop her."

"Oh, well, Tara and I can work on some tactical spells," Willow offered, looking at Tara who nodded. "And Oz can help."

"I can do some research," Anya suggested, looking at Giles. "After all, I know _way_ more about demon dimensions than you."

Giles looked offended at this, but Anya wasn't going to take it back. She was right. "What? I do."

"This is great long term plan-y stuff, but what about this…key thing that Glory's lookin' for?" Xander asked curiously.

Angel, Buffy, and Giles all exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I mean, shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?" Tara asked.

"I don't think we should be worrying about that now," Buffy said haltingly, ignoring the look Angel was giving her. He'd been telling her for a while that she should tell the others about Dawn.

"They've got a point," Willow argued thoughtfully. "Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the Key, I'm guessing it won't be filled with candy and flowers."

Buffy didn't like where this conversation was going. She had to protect Dawn—the less that they knew the better, right? Because whoever knew was in more danger, especially if Glory found out that they knew. She was doing the right thing…right?

"So where should we start looking?" Xander wondered aloud. "Do we know where it used to be kept? Who saw it last?"

Angel looked at Buffy pointedly. They deserved to know what they were fighting for. They shouldn't be kept in the dark.

Buffy saw his look, and pleaded with her eyes not to tell, but he settled in his resolve. Buffy knew that look. If she didn't tell them, then he would. "We did," Buffy answered hesitatingly, still wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Giles, Angel, and I…we, we know where it is."

"You what?" Xander asked sharply.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Willow asked, sounding hurt.

"There were…reasons," Giles defended their decision.

"Look," Buffy said trying to assuage them. "I-If Glory knew that you guys knew where it was I—," Buffy faltered and sat down, suddenly feeling tired. "I didn't want to put you in any more danger."

"As opposed to the danger we're already in?" Xander countered.

"You should have said something," Willow said frowning.

"Will, there's," Buffy paused when Angel subtly kicked her foot under the table. He knew she was debating whether to back out and not tell them. "You're right," Buffy finally admitted, glancing at Angel. "It's time."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked seriously.

"They deserve to know," Angel said quietly.

"Know what?" Xander asked, mad that Angel knew a secret he didn't.

Buffy looked at her friends, who all stared back at her, waiting. She took a deep breath, "There's something you need to know…about Dawn."

"What about the Dawn? I thought we were talking about the Key?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at him, not saying anything, and watched as Xander and the others interpreted her silence.

"Dawn's the Key?" Willow asked quietly.

Buffy nodded. "Originally, s-she was a ball of mystical energy, and these monks put her in human form and sent her to me…so I could protect her from Glory," she admitted as Angel held her hand, trying to lend her strength.

"So, um, how old is Dawn?" Tara questioned, the new information still boggling her brain.

"As her former self…she's quite old, centuries old in fact," Giles admitted. "But in her form now, she's only been here for six months. Shortly after Dracula we believe."

"Dawn doesn't know she's the Key," Angel said calmly. "As far as she knows, she's just a regular fourteen year old girl. She has fourteen years of memories that she thinks are her own and that really happened, just as you have."

"So don't treat her any differently," Buffy spoke firmly. "Dawn knows when something's up. So don't get all wiggy around her."

"Sure, be normal, we can do that," Xander nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we're cool."

"I'm serious Xander," Buffy glared. "I don't care that technically Dawn has only been in my life for six months. She's my sister, and I love her. This doesn't change that."

"Of course, Buffy," Willow said looking hurt that her friend would think they'd accuse her of what she was suggesting. "We'd never think that."

"I know Will," Buffy said with a small smile. "I'm just on edge is all—sorry."

"S'okay," Willow accepted Buffy's apology. They were all stressed.

Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay, so I think we've had enough mind-boggling conversation for today," she announced. "Let's just, um, go home and sleep…and you know, maybe eat some comfort food."

"That sounds like a delicious plan," Xander said as he got up, everyone else doing the same.

One by one, the Scoobies filed out until it was just Oz and Willow left. Willow gave Buffy a big hug, "Don't think this gets you out of a party."

"Just don't make it too big of a deal," Buffy pleaded tiredly.

"Can we have bubbles?" Willow asked hopefully.

Buffy thought about it. "Sure."

Willow clapped excitedly, the party spirit filling her once again. "Oh, I need to get everything set up…and I need to talk to your Mom! Come on, Oz…and hats, we need hats! And the candles! Candles are a must…" she continued to talk to herself as she moved towards the doors.

Before Oz followed Willow, he looked to Buffy. "Don't worry. No hootenanny."

"Thanks, Oz."

* * *

><p>Angel went with Buffy to her training session with Giles the next day. He didn't participate. He just watched. Angel had always found it soothing, relaxing. He liked to guess what moves she would use, and usually, he was right. Then sometimes, she would completely take him by surprise. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was always a surprise. Never boring. Always something new. There was always something new to learn about her. He loved that.<p>

And he got a kick out of seeing Giles dressed up like the Michelin Man, but that was irrelevant.

When they finally finished their workout (a whole three hours), Buffy had barely broke a sweat, and Giles was looking like he was on the verge of a stroke, but he still had a lazy, proud smile on his face. Buffy skipped over towards him, tossing a small towel over her shoulder.

"Having fun?" Buffy asked before giving him a quick kiss. "Or were you just waiting until you got me all alone to have your way with me?"

Angel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He nuzzled her neck and planted a soft kiss on his mark before whispering in her ear so that only she would hear, "Oh, I _will_ have my way with you…many, many, times."

Buffy shivered at his words, but quickly stepped away from him when Giles cleared his throat. She had completely forgotten about him. "I'm not sure your regular workout is…challenging you anymore," Giles said as he began to move towards the front of the store.

Angel smirked at Buffy before taking her hand and following Giles. "Perhaps we should make it harder," Giles continued, writing in a small book.

"You always think harder is better," Buffy replied and Angel chuckled.

Buffy swatted his arm playfully, blushing. Angel's mind was in the gutter! Thankfully, Giles didn't notice their exchange and Buffy continued. "Maybe next time I patrol I'll carry a load of bricks and use a stake made of butter."

Giles leveled her with a look, "Very amusing."

They were at the counter now, and noticed Dawn standing there with an open notebook. Giles set down his own book, before saying, "I'm sure Dawn feels that way about her school work sometimes."

"That true?" Buffy asked. "How was school today?"

"Um, the usual," Dawn shrugged. "Big square building full of boredom and despair."

"Just how I remember it," Buffy said dryly. "What about you, Angel?"

"Hmm?" Angel asked, glancing up from the book he'd grabbed.

"What did you think of school?" Dawn prompted.

Angel thought about it for a minute. "Well, my school days were a lot different than yours. My family was fairly well off, so I went to school till I was sixteen, maybe," he shrugged. "I only went because I thought the teacher was pretty."

"You were the teacher's pet," Buffy surmised. Of course he was.

"No," Angel argued. "I was just her favorite. She thought I was charming."

"I bet she did," Buffy muttered.

"You're giving my sixteen year old self a lot of credit," Angel said wryly.

"Don't you deserve it?" Buffy asked with a knowing look.

Angel didn't answer for a moment, and returned to his book. "Maybe," he finally muttered. "But it was years later. I was twenty…I think."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked confused. "Why does he deserve credit?"

"Nothing important," Angel said quickly.

"Oh, you guys are talking about sex!" Dawn said excitedly.

"No we're not," Buffy and Angel said at the same time.

"Guys, it's not like I've never heard the word before. I'm in high school," Dawn pointed out.

"Speaking of high school, do you have homework?" Buffy asked quickly, redirecting the conversation.

"We have to imagine what we'll be like ten years from now, and write a letter to our future self. The teacher's clearly so out of ideas," she said, glancing at the counter and noticing that Giles' book was no longer in sight, but didn't really pay it much attention. "Wanna help?"

"Maybe later," Buffy said, as Giles shut a drawer behind the counter. "I have some stuff to do first."

"It is about that weird girl that came to the house?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Glory," Buffy clarified. "And no it's not."

"Like you'd tell me anyway," Dawn sniffed. "Dawn's too young, and Dawn's too delicate," she mocked disdainfully.

"Right," Buffy agreed. "A young, delicate pain in my butt."

"I just think that you're freaking out because you have to fight someone that's prettier than you," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Glory is evil and powerful," Buffy said softly, but seriously. "And in no way prettier than me," she added in her normal tone.

"I just think you're getting soft in your advanced age," Dawn argued teasingly. "She didn't look that tough to me."

"Neither does Buffy to anyone who doesn't know her," Angel said as he shut the book he was reading. "You know, bigger muscles and all that," he added with a reminiscent smile.

Buffy smiled. "I'm pretty spry though."

"Ugh, really laying on the lovey dovey vibe," Dawn pretended to shudder.

"Well, I gotta go do some stuff," Buffy said as she bent down to give Angel a quick kiss. "See you two later," she smiled before heading out.

Once she was gone, Angel turned to Dawn. "So about that homework…still need help?"

Dawn grinned and got her notebook. "Yeah, and I have this history paper on the Boxer Rebellion too."

* * *

><p>"Prezzies!" Buffy squealed excitedly at the pile of presents in front of her.<p>

Everyone was there. Giles, her mom, Dawn, and the Scoobies—all of them were crammed together in the Summers' living room. No one was complaining though, it was more cozy than cramped.

Willow, the director of the party, was wearing a party hat and blowing bubbles towards the general direction of Buffy and Angel. "See?" Willow said as she blew more bubbles. "Just what you needed!"

"You are very, very, wise," Buffy smiled before staring at the coffee table that was laden with presents. "Now, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Angel sat beside Buffy on the loveseat, a small, indulgent smile on his face as he watched Buffy attack the pile of gifts. His own present for her was at the mansion, tucked away in the one of the many false drawers in his desk. It was far too private to share in front her family and friends, no matter how much she loved them. Maybe she'd show it to Willow later, but when she opened his gift, he just wanted it to be them because technically, his gift was literally all about them.

"Oh, this is extremely suspenseful!" Anya said anxiously. "I want the presents."

Buffy grabbed a present wrapped in green and gold paper, plucking off the bow immediately and putting it on Angel's head. Angel frowned at the mischievous gleefulness in her green eyes, and the accompanying giggles that came from Buffy, Dawn and Willow. Oz had the decency to look sympathetic. But Angel would endure the bows in his hair for Buffy, because he loved her. He did love her—no one else would _ever_ get away with putting a bow in his hair...at least it was green.

Still giggling, Buffy tore at the paper, tossing it in Angel's direction. She pulled the lid off the box, and gasped excitedly as she lifted up the pretty dress that Willow had gotten her. While Buffy was taking in the dress and noting the color and the neckline, Angel was making sure he knew where the zipper was. He always believed in planning ahead.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Buffy smiled brightly at Willow. "Thanks, Will."

"Well, I figured you'd get lots of crossbows and other kill-y stuff," Willow shrugged, grinning. "So I figured, less kill-y, more frilly."

"Gotta look," Anya said as she grabbed the dress from Buffy. "Oh, it's so pretty! I wish it was mine!"

Everyone gave her a look.

Anya didn't pay them much mind, "What? You know you were thinking the same thing," she told the room, as she gave the dress back to Buffy.

"I'm fairly certain, I wasn't," Giles mumbled.

Dawn got up from her place in the armchair, "Here, open mine," she said as she placed a wrapped package in Buffy's hand.

"It's not gonna explode, is it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"No, Spike wouldn't tell me how," Dawn said with a slight frown that caused Buffy to laugh.

Buffy looked at Spike, who was leaning against the wall, trying to look bored, "Seriously, Spike?"

"Don't make too much of it," Spike said lazily. "It's really just a self preservation tactic."

Buffy rolled her eyes in response, but then turned her attention back to Dawn's present and ripped the paper, once again throwing it in Angel's general direction, and planting the pink bow on his head right beside the green one.

Angel pretended to be completely okay with it.

Buffy smiled softly as she looked at Dawn's gift. It was a picture of the two of them, the frame surrounded by sea shells. "It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego," Dawn felt the need to explain. "Um, I put the shells on it myself. We picked them off the beach."

"I remember," Buffy enveloped Dawn in a big hug. "Thanks, Dawnie. I love it."

Dawn smiled, somewhat relieved that Buffy liked her present. She'd been a little nervous, seeing as how she hadn't bought it. When she pulled away, she noticed that everyone was looking at her sort of oddly, except for Angel, who was trying not to brood because of the bows on his head.

The odd, misplaced looks she was getting made her uncomfortable. "Well, geez, don't get all movie of the week," she laughed trying to ease the weird tension she was feeling. "I was just too cheap to buy anything," she joked.

"You just know I like the homemade kind," Buffy said with a smile, before sitting back down and grabbing another present.

A little while later, Buffy, Angel, Giles, and Joyce were in the kitchen. Giles was pouring a glass of wine for Joyce, and he and Angel each had a glass of Jameson (Giles was full of surprises). Buffy was frowning as she poured herself a glass of water. Why couldn't she be turning twenty-one, instead?

"It still seems to me that there's a lot you don't know about this," Joyce said worriedly, her question directed mostly towards Giles. "I mean, is she dangerous?"

"No," Buffy answered immediately with a frown. How could her mother think that?

"Well, now wait just a second," Giles said before an argument broke out. "I'm assuming you're talking about her existence rather than her intentions."

"Exactly," Joyce nodded.

Right as Angel felt like they were being watched, Buffy spoke, "Dawn? What are you doing in there? Party getting slow?"

Angel turned around and saw Dawn's eyes flicker nervously, before saying, "Uh, we need plates," she explained, picking the plates up off the table. "Cake time," she elaborated further before disappearing back to the living room.

Angel and Buffy exchanged a look. Dawn had been eavesdropping, again.

"She's getting better at eavesdropping," Angel sighed as he took a sip of his drink, finishing it off.

"She was listening?" Joyce asked worriedly. "I swear, she's getting sneakier by the day."

Angel took his chance to turn away from them and rinse out his glass. They didn't need to know he was the reason Dawn was becoming so sneaky…

"You don't think she heard anything, do you?" Joyce continued.

"Nothing that she'd be able to connect the dots with," Angel dismissed, shaking his head. His gaze landed on all their faces before he spoke again. "We need to tell her."

"What? No," Buffy hissed.

"We're lying to her," Angel argued quietly.

"We're protecting her," Joyce interrupted, obviously disapproving of Angel's suggestion.

"That's not how she'll see it." Angel returned Joyce's stare evenly, and the tension in the room was palpable. "She'll see it as a betrayal."

"But," Buffy began, however Angel interrupted.

"She's bound to find out eventually, we're just putting off the inevitable," he said gently. He looked at Giles who had a contemplative look on his face. Angel knew that Giles was seeing the logic in his argument. If he had Giles on his side…

"He's right," Giles finally agreed and Angel just nodded, his expression conveying solemn approval.

Joyce wasn't so thrilled, but before she could voice her thoughts, Angel's ears picked up Dawn's escalating voice. "Something's going on in there," he said, already moving toward the living room and he could hear Buffy and the others followed him.

"They were talking about me," Dawn complained as soon as she saw them. "Just like everybody is."

"Again, not so much," Xander said far too quickly to be true. "In fact, none."

"We were talking about sex," Anya added.

They were being too defensive. Anyone would realize they were lying.

"I mean, you know us," Anya smiled nervously. "Sometimes we like to pretend stuff…"

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed, blushing.

"You know, like say there's a fireman, or a shepherd," Anya began, oblivious to Xander and everyone else's discomfort as usual.

"You know what?" Buffy cut in to everyone's relief. "Let's not have this exchange of images right now."

"Oh, right, of course," Dawn snapped. "Can't let Dawn hear anything," she mocked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Fine, I'm just going to go to bed," she said angrily, moving towards the stairs. "That way I won't be exposed to like, words."

Angel could barely keep the 'I told you so' expression off his face as he looked at Giles, Joyce, and Buffy.

Willow, the ever dutiful, optimistic Willow, simply held up a cake-laden plate. "Cake?"

After a moment, Xander stepped forward and took the plate, and gradually everyone followed, except Angel of course. The party continued on for a while, everyone trying to forget Dawn's outburst and dramatic exit. It didn't take long for Angel to notice Spike's absence, but he paid it no mind.

It was maybe an hour later when Angel was sure he'd heard the telltale thump of someone climbing down the trellis. Angel sighed and slipped away unnoticed, making it to the back porch just in time to see the retreating forms of Spike and Dawn walking down the sidewalk.

"Damn," he muttered before heading back inside.

He quickly found Buffy and told her that he needed to go find Spike (it was at least partially true). He didn't want to worry her about Dawn. If he hurried, he could still catch them before they got to wherever it was they were going. Buffy just nodded slightly confused and more than just a little suspicious as she watched Angel slip out the back door.

He followed their scents and quickly realized that they were heading toward the Magic Box. Angel wondered why they would go there, until he remembered the book that he'd seen Giles hide under the counter. Angel cursed in his head and broke into a steady jog. Apparently, Dawn was much more observant than they gave her credit for.

He rounded the corner and saw Spike trying to pick the lock.

"Do you know how to do that or not?" he heard Dawn ask frustrated.

"Give me a sec," Spike replied easily. "I usually just burst through the doors."

"Oh, move," Dawn shoved Spike out of the way and quickly picked the lock, smirking at Spike's frown.

"You know, when I taught you how to do that, I knew I was probably going to regret it," Angel said, finally announcing his presence.

Dawn whirled around to face him, looking appropriately shocked and embarrassed. She looked at her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. "What brings you out here?" she asked hesitatingly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just next time you climb down the trellis, be a little bit quieter," Angel suggested calmly, though his posture was radiating disapproval and silent anger.

"It was Spike's idea!" Dawn said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde vampire.

"Was not!" Spike cried outraged. He looked at Angel, pointing at Dawn, "I was just outside, minding my own business, having a smoke. Then the little nibblet climbs down, tells me she plans on breaking into the Shop. And you know, I would be remiss to allow the little bit to wonder around town all by her lonesome, what with all the nasties out here that would love to get a piece of her. So, really, I'm doing a good thing."

Angel sighed. "Spike, go home," he ordered.

"Fine by me," Spike shrugged before turning around and ambling down the sidewalk they way they'd come.

Dawn watched Spike's retreating figure until he was out of sight, before looking up at Angel. He was leaning against the glass front of the store, his arms crossed over his chest. The pose screamed casual, but the hard look in his eye told her otherwise. She let the silence drone on for a few more moments, before she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not sorry," she said defensively. "I just want answers."

"Then ask questions," Angel replied calmly.

"Will you lie?" Dawn asked raised her eyebrows. "Cause I've been getting the feeling that everyone's keeping stuff from me, and they keep denying it. I'm not stupid."

"You're not stupid," Angel agreed. "And no one else thinks so either," he paused as Dawn scoffed. He looked at her disapprovingly, and she looked appropriately abashed. When she looked up at him again, he continued. "And I won't lie to you."

"So if I ask you any question, you'll answer it? No sheltering, poor little Dawnie?" Dawn asked, just making sure.

Angel nodded.

Dawn got quiet then, and when she spoke her tone was soft and vulnerable. "What's everyone hiding from me?"

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, placing his hand protectively on the small of her back, leading her back they way they'd come.

They were quiet for a moment, but Dawn didn't break it. She knew that Angel would answer her question. He never broke a promise, so she waited for him to speak.

"You know about Glory?" Angel asked, and Dawn nodded. "Well, she's a hell god from a demon dimension, and she's looking for the Key."

"I gathered that much," Dawn interrupted, but was promptly silenced by a soft glare from Angel. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Anyway, she's looking for this Key, we don't necessarily know what it does, but I'm assuming it unlocks something," Angel said.

"In my experience keys typically do that," Dawn nodded wryly. "So Buffy knows where the Key is?"

"Yeah."

"And so do you."

"Yes."

"And everyone else."

"Yes," Angel answered, when suddenly he stopped and turned to Dawn.

"Why does everyone know but me?" Dawn asked nervously, sensing that this was the important thing.

"Because, Dawn, _gréine__,_ you are the Key," Angel said quietly.

"What?" Dawn questioned, beginning to back away from him. "No! No! I-I'm not a key..."

Angel was silent.

"Y-you mean I-I'm a thing?" Dawn asked, her voice slowly rising in pitch. "I'm not real?" By the time she'd finished speaking her voice was almost a shout.

"Of course you're real." Angel took a small step towards her, but Dawn backed away again. "_G__réine__,_" he said softly. "Come here."

Hesitantly, Dawn took a step forward, but kept her eyes on the ground. "Dawn, look at me," he ordered gently. Slowly, Dawn met his gaze, her eyes glistening with tears. "You are real," Angel said surely. "You're Dawn Summers, 'kay? You're surrounded by people who love you. This doesn't change that."

"But I don't remember being a Key," Dawn argued. "I don't know Glory."

Angel struggled to find a gentle way to explain it to Dawn, but there was really no way around being blunt. "You don't remember being a Key because you've only been human for about six months."

"B-but I'm fourteen," Dawn shook her head. "I remember being here for fourteen years. Are you trying to tell me t-that they're all not real? Like me?"

"Dawn, you're real," Angel said firmly. "You have a heartbeat. You can feel it and I can hear it. You. Are. Real. You're memories are what you choose them to be. You can accept them or not."

"But if I've only been here for six months…what was I before?" Dawn asked. She was pretty sure she was in shock. Somehow, she knew that given a few more minutes, this conversation was going to turn into a lot more like a shouting match once the shock wore off.

"A group of monks that knew about Glory put you in human form," Angel answered truthfully. "Before that, at least from what the books tell us, you were mystical energy."

"Mystical, huh?" Dawn asked beginning to walk away from him, seeing her house in sight.

Angel quickly caught up to her, but Dawn kept quickening her pace, the shock finally wearing off and being replaced by anger. "Well that just makes everything better, doesn't it? Forget that everyone lied to me. Forget that they probably all think I'm a freak. Six months! They've only known me for six months!"

"They remember seeing you grow up. They have fourteen years of memories." Angel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, telling him that a vamp was near. He reached out and grabbed Dawn's arm, pulling her to a stop. "Dawn, get in the house," he ordered firmly, his new tone surprising Dawn enough to make her forget about being the Key for a moment.

"What?"

"Go inside," Angel repeated. "Now."

Dawn dutifully went inside. After all, she owed him that much. He'd been the only one to tell her the truth…the rest of her so called friends and family hadn't.

Once Angel had heard the front door to the Summers house shut, he turned his back and began to walk back in the opposite direction. He passed a large tree, when he suddenly spun back around and his hand clinched around the vampire's throat.

"Bloody hell, Peaches!" Spike complained. "Made me drop my smokes ya poofter."

"Spike," Angel growled. "How much did you hear?"

"You mean the part about Dawn being the Key, and only being here for six months?" Spike asked. "Yeah, heard that little juicy bit."

"If you tell anyone," Angel began, but Spike interrupted.

"Who can I tell?" Spike asked pointedly. "Sounds like me and the nibblet were the only ones out of the loop."

Angel released his hold on Spike, who promptly picked up his dropped pack of cigarettes. "Go home Spike," Angel ordered shoving Spike in that general direction.

"Fine, I'll go," Spike snapped, but not before flipping Angel the bird.

Angel sighed tiredly, watching Spike go. Once Spike was out of sight, Angel made his way up the porch steps of the Summers house. He opened the door just in time to hear Dawn yelling, "Get out, get out, get out!"

Buffy and Joyce appeared on the stairs and the moment they saw him...well, it's safe to say that Angel was glad looks couldn't kill.

"Why?" Buffy demanded simply. "Why, Angel?"

"Because she deserved to know," Angel replied trying to keep his temper.

It may have been unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but he really didn't want Joyce to be a witness to one of his and Buffy's arguments, because they usually ended one of two ways. Option one, they yelled at each other and said all sorts of nasty things meant to hurt before one of them left. Option two, they yelled at each other until one of them gave up the argument and silenced the other with a kiss...and that kissing led to other things...like scratching and growling and slamming each other into walls...

"Not like this!" Buffy argued.

"Then how, Buffy?" Angel retorted angrily. "Were you planning to sit her down, give her a cup of tea, then break it to her gently? There was no gentle way to go about it Buffy ,and you know it!

"We should have been the ones to tell her," Joyce finally spoke up glaring at him.

"She recruited Spike to help her break into the Magic Box to steal a glance at one of Giles books that he'd hidden," Angel explained in a hard tone. "She shouldn't have had to learn from a book what she is."

"And what is she?" Joyce asked accusingly, like Angel thought of Dawn as an 'it.'

"She's Dawn," Angel answered with narrowed eyes. "Just Dawn. Buffy's sister. Your daughter. She's just Dawn."

Unable to deny the honesty that rang in his words, Joyce looked down and quietly excused herself. This left Angel and Buffy to face off. Buffy had her arms crossed over her chest, staring away from him at the opposite wall.

"I'm still mad at you," Buffy stated quietly.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo...Angel's in the Buffy doghouse...and he's in trouble for doing the right thing...life's just not fair sometimes.<strong>

**I figured this would be a great episode to have a fight. Buffy and Angel have been getting along too much lately.**

**Oh, and the little bit about sticking the bows in Angel's hair? Yeah, that's based off my life. One of my cousins always put the bows off the presents at Christmas in my hair. It annoyed me...unless they were pretty, and then I didn't mind so much. :D**

**By the way, for those of you who forgot. _G__réine_ means 'sunshine.' Again, another thing from my real life...my Dad calls me that sometimes.**

**Um, let me see...next update will be...Tuesday.**

**Reviews give you five minutes to do to Angel whatever you want (you can bargain for more time),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	16. Blood Ties Part Two

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here we are with Part Two of Blood Ties! There really isn't that much for me to ramble about today...which is odd...and now I'm rambling about not having enough information to ramble about...that's depressing...**

**Okay, so, let's get goin' with the chapter, eh?**

**********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!...still think I own Buffy?**********

* * *

><p>Blood Ties Part Two<p>

They were silent as they stood in the Summers living room. Neither of them moved. Angel was staring broodingly at the wall, and Buffy was staring at the opposite wall. They refused to be the first to break—the first to apologize…because they both thought that they were right.

Angel stood by his decision. He'd done the right thing. Dawn had deserved to know, and he wasn't about to let her find out from an old, dusty book and Giles' notes that she was the Key. _That_ would have been wrong. Dawn deserved better than that.

Buffy didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she hadn't been this upset with Angel in a long time. How could he have told Dawn? How could he have done that without asking her first? What gave him the right to decide? She felt betrayed, and she didn't like the feeling.

"You told her."

"Yes."

"Without consulting anyone."

"I thought we'd agreed to tell her."

Buffy finally turned to face him, "Yeah, but not like this!"

"Buffy," Angel said softly. "You were trying to look for a gentle way of breaking the news…no matter what you had decided—the outcome would have been the same. Dawn would have reacted exactly like she did."

"I wanted to protect her," Buffy sighed in defeat, her shoulders abruptly losing their previous tension.

"You can't protect her from herself," Angel consoled, hesitatingly pulling her to him.

She didn't wrap her arms around him, but then she didn't pull away either. However, it was enough for Angel.

"You're still mad," he stated as he planted a soft kiss in her hair.

"Probably will be for a while," Buffy admitted honestly.

A few years ago, Buffy knew that she would have already kicked him out of the house, slamming the door in his face. But she was not the same girl she was a few years ago, and he wasn't the same guy either. They had both learned. Buffy had learned how to grow in a relationship, and Angel had learned to accept one in the first place.

So needless to say, it wasn't a surprise when they both went back to the mansion together. They were quiet the entire way there and remained that way when they entered the house. Buffy immediately climbed into the shower, and Angel changed into some sweatpants.

The only sound came from the steady chirping of the crickets outside.

When Buffy came out of the bathroom, wearing only his shirt as usual, she climbed into bed and snuggled up beside him, just like always. Angel's arm wrapped around her and held her close. Buffy's head rested on his broad shoulder and her hand over his still heart.

Everything seemed completely normal—except for the silence.

* * *

><p>When Angel woke up, Buffy was already gone, as he'd expected her to be. He got up wearily, already feeling tired even though he'd only just woken. He immediately went downstairs to the fridge, took out a quart of blood and popped it into the microwave.<p>

After the microwave sounded the telltale 'ding' that signaled its completion, Angel absently took out the blood and sipped it. He glanced to the fridge and noticed for the first time the note that was taped there. He didn't move to yank it off the fridge. He could read it easily from where he was.

_Gone to the house to check on Dawn. Probably be there most of the day._

_I still love you, so don't brood,_

_Buffy_

Angel sighed. "Don't brood." That was much easier said than done.

He drained the last of his blood, and went back upstairs into one of the bedrooms that he'd made into a studio. There was also a punching bag hanging in the corner. If he couldn't brood, he was at least going to beat the hell out of something.

It started out with a few sharp jabs. Then Angel threw in a few kicks, keeping his form and working some combinations. With every hit, the punching bag swung back a little bit more as Angel slowly began to increase the ferocity of his attacks.

He couldn't help but think of what he could have done differently. Maybe there had been a better way to tell Dawn. He just hadn't seen it...no, no there hadn't been any other way. He was just trying to feel guilty, so that way it would be all his fault and Buffy wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

That's what bothered him most. He hated it when they fought. They loved each other so, so, so much. All that passion could go one of two ways. When it took a sharp detour to anger...it was never good.

Last night had bothered him more than she would probably ever know. As an ensouled vampire, he'd long grown used to silence, to not having a companion. Silence was nothing new to him. But ever since meeting Buffy, falling in love with Buffy...Buffy who was so bright and happy and talkative...silence had grown to be a memory. That's not to say that they didn't ever have a silent moment. They had a lot actually. Both of them could spend hours, simply holding each other, not saying a word. Because, really, they didn't need words. It was a companiable silence, easy.

Last night had not been easy.

It had been so silent it was almost a scream. It wasn't right. They weren't communicating at all. Both of them had shut down, Buffy especially. Yes, she cozied up to him like she always did...but it just hadn't been the same.

Angel didn't like it.

With that final thought Angel growled and threw a vicious punch at the punching bag, snapping the chain and sending it flying into the wall. Great. Now what was he going to do?

Dawn had peeked through the door just in time to see the punching bag careen into the wall. "I think it's dead," she said dryly, announcing her presence and causing Angel to whirl around to face her, tense and ready for a fight.

Seeing her jump, he relaxed, and took a deep unnecessary breath. "For future reference...when you see me beat the hell out of something...knock or something, will you?"

"Gotcha," Dawn nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels anxiously now that she was here.

She'd been suspended and sent home...so, naturally, she hadn't actually gone home. Why should she? She was just a Key. Key's didn't have to go to school, and they didn't have to do what teachers and principals told them to do.

So Dawn had gone to the only person she still trusted, Angel.

"What are you doing here, _gréine?"_ Angel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should be at school."

Dawn shrugged, looking around the room, taking it all in. She'd been in the mansion before a few times, and it had a definite Angel vibe. Old, but classy...he had tons and tons of books, the oldest ones in a locked glass case. There were antique artifacts scattered about, and she knew he had more somewhere. It was all very...Angel-y. Everything had a story behind it. She 'remembered' some of the times that she'd snuck over to the mansion after he'd returned from Hell. He'd told her so many stories. Adventures in China, Japan, India, France, England...so many different places. Too bad none of those fond memories never really happened.

Because she wasn't real.

"Dawn?" Angel raised his eyebrows, his mouth set in a disaproving frown.

"I got suspended," Dawn explained nonchalantly. "No big."

Angel sighed. "Why?"

"Yelled at a teacher."

"Why?"

"Cause she's a idiot, and thinks she can tell me what to do."

"Dawn," Angel said seriously. "Why?"

Dawn thought for a moment. Why had she? She knew she'd had a reason...a good one too, but right now she couldn't remember it. But what did it matter anyway?

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged. "I'm just a Key."

"You might be a Key," Angel agreed. "But that's not all you are. You're a human being. You're real. You're not an object."

"Everyone is treating me differently!" Dawn exclaimed. "How can I _not_ notice? It's like they're waiting for me to end the world or something!"

"Dawn," Angel snapped, causing the girl to quiet immediately. "Listen to me, 'kay? You're not an it. You're a human being with feelings. I think you've proven that much lately. We all love you...me, the Scoobies, Buffy, your Mom, everyone. This doesn't change any of that. However, just because you're feeling sorry for yourself, and you think the world is out to get you, doesn't give you the right to disrespect people."

Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but Angel cut her off. "_Gréine, _I love you. I really do...but I'm not about to condone your behavior. Now, I want you to go home, and tell your Mom and Buffy what happened."

"I thought you were on my side!" Dawn cried. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

Dawn didn't give Angel a chance to respond before spinning out of the room and marching down the stairs, slamming the front door on her way out.

Angel ran a tired hand over his face. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat with her mother in the living room on the couch. Dawn had barely spoken to them at all. She had only come out of her room once, and that was to go to school. Joyce was by far the most put out by it. Having Dawn tell her that she wasn't her mother had been heartbreaking.<p>

She blamed Angel.

"This is all his fault," Joyce said from her place on the couch.

"No, it's not," Buffy immediately defended him.

"She wouldn't be like this if he hadn't told her," Joyce said agitatedly, getting up off the couch, feeling the need to move.

"But we would have told her soon," Buffy pointed out. "We'd decided it at the party."

"No, Giles and Angel had decided," Joyce argued.

"They were right," Buffy said quietly. "There's no easy way to go about this."

"It could have been handled better," Joyce ranted, running a hand through her hair. "He had no right to tell her. No right at all. We should have been able to sit down, and—and talk it over."

"And then bring out the milk and cookies?" Buffy asked tiredly. "Mom, Dawn would be acting like this no matter how she found out. And I think we both know it would have been even worse if she'd found out by breaking into the Magic Box and stealing Giles' books and notes."

"He had no right," Joyce repeated to herself. "This is a family matter."

"Angel's family to Dawn," Buffy pointed out. "She loves him like a brother, and you know that."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a—."

"A what? A vampire?" Buffy asked, rising from the couch. "He's a good man, Mom. He knows what he's doing."

"He's not a mother," Joyce said shaking her head. "He doesn't know what it feels like—to watch your daughter give up everything for a love that causes her to sacrifice so much. He doesn't know how it feels to hear your daughter tell you that you're not her mother."

"Mom," Buffy closed her eyes and sighed.

Earlier today she'd realized that Angel had done the right thing, and she immediately forgiven him. She wanted to go to the mansion and jump into his arms and give him a big kiss, but she was needed at home.

So the last thing she wanted to hear was her Mom blaming Angel.

"He may be five times my age, but he doesn't understand," Joyce continued.

"Maybe not from your point of view," Buffy conceded. "But he understands the need to be truthful."

Just then the door banged open and Dawn stormed in, completely ignoring them and stomping up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Not two seconds later, the phone rang and Joyce answered. Buffy watched as her mother's frown slowly deepened the longer the conversation continued. When she hung up the phone, Joyce simply returned to the couch and sat.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe we should go up there," Joyce said, glancing at the stairs, avoiding the question. "We can't just let her sit up there all alone."

"She needs time," Buffy shook her head. "We can't force her to be alright with this."

"That's your answer to this?" Joyce asked. "Just let this thing work itself out?"

"No," Buffy argued. "But if I were her, I would want some time to myself. I wouldn't want my mother and my sister coming at me from all sides."

"Her school called," Joyce finally admitted. "She was suspended."

Buffy frowned. "Why?"

"She yelled at a teacher," Joyce answered. "Buffy, you wouldn't believe the things she said."

"She probably feels like she can say whatever she wants," Buffy said after a moment of thought. "She's not real. We're not her family; we don't even know what she is."

Joyce jumped up, staring at Buffy in horror. "How can you talk about Dawn as if she's a thing?"

"I'm not!" Buffy immediately defended. "I'm just saying that she probably feels that way."

"Well then we have to show her that it isn't true," Joyce said firmly, a plan forming in her mind. "She needs to know that she's still a part of this family and that we love her."

Now that she'd seen the subtle wisdom in Angel's words, Buffy knew what she had to do. "It's not that simple," she argued. "Dawn needs answers, real answers. She needs to know where she came from."

"What she needs is her sister, Buffy, not the Slayer."

"The Slayer is the only things standing between Dawn and this…" Buffy trailed off trying to find the words. "This god from this bitch dimension that wants to find Dawn and shove her into some kind of lock and give her a good twirl," Buffy said emphatically. "Mom, I need to be out there—doing my job."

Just then, a shrill beeping noise pierced the air, and Buffy jumped up. "Oh my god, it's Glory. It's Willow's spell!" she said running towards the stairs.

Joyce followed, but after a moment's thought, she realized Buffy was wrong. "No, wait. It's not Glory."

Buffy didn't hear her though, and didn't hesitate in kicking down Dawn's door. She rushed in, Joyce close behind.

"Damn it," Buffy muttered as she surveyed the room, seeing Dawn's trashcan aflame. She hurriedly grabbed a blanket off the bed to snuff out the flames.

"Dawn!" she said angrily, ready to give Dawn a piece of her mind.

"Buffy…" Joyce began, but Buffy cut her off.

"No, no," Buffy argued. "She could have burned the house down!" she said as she turned to face her mother.

"Buffy, look," Joyce said pointing to the open window.

Buffy stared at the open window, a light breeze stirring the curtains. "I need Angel."

* * *

><p>Not fifteen minutes later, everyone was at the Magic Box except for Joyce who had chosen to stay at the house in case Dawn came back. The rest of them were going to split up and search. Buffy stood by Angel who was holding her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb—it wasn't helping.<p>

"Okay guys," Buffy said authoritatively, immediately capturing everyone's attention. "We have to find Dawn. Fast. Before Glory or the knights of hack 'n slash figure out what—," Buffy paused for a moment before correcting herself. Dawn was her sister. "…_who_ she really is."

"Mom's gonna stay home in case she shows up," Buffy continued. "I figure we split up and sweep the city." Buffy looked at Anya. "Will you stay here in case she shows?" she asked and Anya nodded.

Buffy looked to Xander and Giles. "You guys take the center of town. Willow, Oz, Tara—you guys take the west side. Angel, Spike, and me will get the east side."

Everyone immediately got up and left, leaving Buffy, Angel, and Spike in the shop with Anya, who was busy behind the counter, recounting the money from the cash register.

"Where do you think she'd go?" Angel asked calmly. As hard as it was to keep calm in a situation like this, Angel knew he had to stay calm in order to keep Buffy from going into full blown panic.

Buffy thought for a moment. "The playground," she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"So, let's get goin' then," Spike said as he lit a cigarette.

It was a quick walk to the playground, and most of it was spent in silence. Angel and Buffy were both ignoring Spike who was chatting as if nothing was wrong. Both of them were on the verge of staking him just to shut him up.

Buffy led them to the swings, and saw that two were swaying in the breeze, creaking in their old age. It set an already dreary vibe to a depressed looking setting.

"Well, the little nibblet's been here," Spike said as he casually inhaled.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, walking away from the two vampires. "Dawn!"

"Yeah, that should do it," Spike said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy snapped.

"Buffy, if she hears you yelling she's going to go in the opposite direction," Angel explained.

"Can't say I blame her," Spike muttered.

Angel growled sharply, "Enough, William!"

"This is all my fault," Buffy murmured, wrapping her arms around herself, guilt gnawing at her.

"No it's not," Angel said firmly, sliding an arm around her waist. "Talking to me probably pushed her over the edge," he sighed, guilt creeping into his veins.

Buffy shook her head. "No, no...I-I think she might have overheard me and Mom talking." At that moment, Buffy remembered exactly some the things she said. "Oh, this _is_ all my fault."

"Why don't you two play the blame game later, eh?" Spike took a deep drag of his cigarette and looked around before sighing. "Look, you two will find her in the nick of time. That's what you hero-types do."

That seemed to bring a little bit of hope back into Buffy's veins. "We'll find her," Angel assured her.

"And then what?" Buffy asked.

"We'll tell her that we love her," Angel answered.

Buffy nodded and looked around the barren playground once more with a sigh. "Let's met up with everyone."

* * *

><p>Minutes later Buffy, Angel, and Spike came upon Willow, Tara, and Oz in the graveyard. Immediately upon meeting Buffy's hopeful gaze, Willow felt terrible. She frowned, "We looked," she said guiltily. "But no Dawn."<p>

"What about the carousel?" Buffy asked.

"We checked," Tara said regretful that they didn't have anything good to report.

Buffy nodded and turned when she heard more people approaching. Xander and Giles came up, and judging by their defeated gazes, they hadn't been lucky in their search either. "Nothing?" she assumed.

"Sorry, Buff," Xander apologized.

"Anything could have happened to her," Buffy said worriedly, running a nervous hand through her hair. "Not just Glory."

"We better check the hospital," Angel said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Buffy said to one of the nurses. "Has a girl come in? Fourteen? Long brown hair? Dawn Summers?"<p>

"Let me check," the nurse said before clicking her mouse a few times. She stared at her computer screen for a few moments. "No, I'm sorry, honey."

"Okay, thank you," Buffy smiled half heartedly before turning and going back to where the Scoobies, Spike, and Angel were waiting.

"She wasn't brought in," she told them, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Which is a happy thing, right?" Xander asked, trying to remain optimistic.

"I don't know. I—," Buffy trailed off as a doctor rushed by, leading a bunch of security guards.

"…found him on the floor in the break room," they heard the doctor say. "You gotta see him. His head's almost twisted clean off."

Buffy immediately looked at Angel, and saw that he had come to the same conclusion she had. "Glory."

"Let's get on our merry way then," Spike said and began following the security guards.

The Scoobies all followed Buffy, Angel, and Spike down the hall. Both vampires picked up on Dawn's scent once they passed the dead guy in the break room, and quickly started to move down the hall.

They both stopped in front of the same door, and Buffy didn't waste time, not even breaking stride as she kicked the door in. Immediately she saw Dawn, cowering away from Glory.

"Get away from my sister," Buffy demanded.

Dawn looked up relieved and immediately went to stand behind Buffy and Angel.

"Hey, we were just talking about you," Glory smiled.

"Conversation's over hell-bitch," Buffy snapped before delivering a right and then a left hook to Glory's face.

Glory glared at her and aimed a punch at her head, but Buffy ducked and then kicked Glory in the chest. They grappled for a moment, each dodging and ducking, and then clawing at each other. Buffy spun and slammed Glory into a display case, but Glory quickly recovered and kicked Buffy off of her.

Quick as lightening, Glory descended upon Buffy and punched her in the face.

Spike seized his chance to enter the fight and grabbed Glory's arms, pinning them. Buffy took the advantage and began to punch Glory in the face over and over, though it seemed like she was accomplishing little.

"I thought you said this skank was tough," Spike said and then suddenly Glory broke free of his hold, flipping him over her shoulder, and then throwing him against the wall. She picked him up and head-butted him as Xander tried to sneak up behind her, wielding a tire iron.

Glory threw Spike across the room, letting him slide along the table, breaking all the medical equipment in his path before flying off the table and hitting the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"He wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth," Glory smirked.

Buffy's eyes widened in disgust, "He is _not_ my boyfriend."

Angel, who had previously been making sure that Dawn was alright and hidden away from the fight , finally joined in, and just in time to add to Buffy's statement. "I'm her boyfriend," Angel said, spinning Glory around and punching her in the face, causing Glory to stumble.

Buffy and Angel immediately ganged up on Glory, and it seemed like maybe, for once, they were getting to her. Angel and Buffy fought together flawlessly, neither of them ever getting in each other's way. But when Buffy went to kick Glory, the hell god caught her foot and swung Buffy around, sending her colliding with Angel, and both of them went down.

Giles, who had been waiting for a clear shot with the crossbow, fired the bolt, only to watch it bounce of Glory's stomach. "Oh, please! Like that's—," Glory began, but stopped when Xander whacked her over the head with the tire iron.

"Hey, watch the hair!" she whined, snatching the tire iron from him and then flinging him into Giles, both of them crashing into some x-ray equipment, sending up sparks, causing Dawn to flee her hiding place.

"Time to start the dyin'," Glory decided still holding the tire iron. Who to choose? "We'll start with the whelp!"

She threw the tire iron like a javelin at Dawn, but not before Buffy had recovered from her collision with Angel. "Dawn!" she cried before launching herself into the air, throwing herself in front of her sister, the tire iron embedding itself in her shoulder.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed with wide eyes, beginning to crawl towards her sister.

Buffy saw this and shook her head. "Get back!"

"Nice catch," Glory smirked. "Is that the best you crap-gnats can muster?" she asked dryly as Buffy pulled the tire iron from her shoulder with a wince. "'Cause I got to tell ya, so not impressed."

In the meantime, Angel had made his way towards Dawn, seeing that the girl was bleeding and apparently didn't know it.

Glory's gaze settled on Willow, Tara, and Oz. Willow and Tara were both chanting and Oz stood in front of them protectively, a distinct wolfish growl emanating from him the moment Glory stepped in their direction.

Suddenly, he ducked as Willow and Tara threw some glittery powder all over Glory.

"Look what you did to my dress! You little—."

However she was cut off by Willow clapping her hands together once before shouting, "Discede!"

Glory disappeared in an explosion of dust and Willow began to fall, Oz managing to turn around and catch her just in time.

"Willow!" Tara cried worriedly as Oz held the redhead in his arms.

"Willow, baby," Oz said softly. "You alright?"

Buffy stared at them before turning her attention to Dawn, who was already being seen to by Angel. Buffy immediately went over and pulled Dawn to her. "Dawn," she breathed relieved.

"What did you do to her?" Angel asked Willow and Tara.

Willow was panting and her nose was bleeding, only able to stand because Oz was supporting her. "Teleportation spell," she answered between pants. "Still working out the kinks."

"Where'd you send her?" Buffy asked, not yet having released her hold on Dawn.

"Don't know," Willow looked like she might have shrugged. "That's one of the kinks."

"That was an incredibly dangerous spell for someone of your level," Giles chastised, but it was light and held more worry than anything else.

"Yep," Willow agreed. "Won't be trying that one again soon."

Buffy slowly sank to the floor, the blood loss from her wound making her a little dizzy, and since she had yet to relinquish her hold on Dawn, she took her to the floor with her. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked after catching her breath. Angel began to examine her shoulder, his feather light touches barely causing her to notice. "Did she hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" Dawn asked and both Angel and Buffy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because I love you," Buffy told her seriously. "You're my sister."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," Buffy said firmly, shooing Angel's hands away from her shoulder, despite his protests, and pressing her hand against the wound. When she pulled her hand away it was red with blood. Buffy took Dawn's hand, which was bloody from the broken glass that was littered everywhere, and held her hand.

"Look, it's blood," Buffy stated, holding up their joined hands. "It's Summers blood."

"It's just like mine," she continued as Dawn stared at their bloody hands. "It doesn't matter where you came from or—or how you got here. You are my sister," she said with a small smile. "You couldn't annoy me so much if you weren't."

Angel's lips twitched in a slight smile as the two sisters hugged, both of them teary-eyed.

"Come on," Buffy said as she got up and pulled Dawn to her feet too. "Angel's about to have a hissy fit if I don't let him take care of me soon," she smirked at Angel who was frowning at the term 'hissy fit.'

"I wasn't going to say anything," Angel muttered. No, he would have thrown her over his shoulder and carried her out…but that was beside the point.

"Wait," Dawn protested slightly. "Ben. He was here. He was trying to help me. He…" she paused, confused. "I think he was here before Glory came…" Dawn frowned. "I can't remember."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Buffy consoled her, taking her hand again. "Next time we see him, we'll thank him."

"I think we better get you back to your mother," Angel suggested subtly beginning to lead the two Summers girls towards the doors, the rest of the Scoobies and Spike (who was pissed at actually being knocked unconscious) following.

"Yeah, Mom's freaking out," Buffy agreed as they walked out into the night air.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Is she mad about the whole trash can fire thing?"

"I think you sort of have a get-out-of-jail-free card on account of big love and trauma," Buffy said wryly.

"Really?" Dawn asked, sounding surprised. "Okay. Good…you think she'd raise my allowance?"

"Don't push it."

Dawn smiled slightly before glancing over to Angel. Guilt coursed through her as she thought of what she'd yelled at him. She was about to open her mouth to apologize, but Angel looked her way and smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, _gréine."_

* * *

><p>Once Buffy had gotten Dawn settled back with her mother at the house, she and Angel made their way to the mansion. After walking half way there, bickering the entire time about whether Angel should carry her, Angel finally just abandoned argument and literally swept her off her feet and into his arms.<p>

"There's no arguing with you sometimes," Buffy muttered as she snuggled against his chest.

Angel carried Buffy through the door of the mansion and up the stairs to their room. He sat Buffy on the bed and then went into the bathroom, wetting a rag before returning into the bedroom, heading straight for his desk and taking out the first aid kit.

"You know, I do this far more often than I like," Angel said with a frown as he helped her out of her shirt.

Buffy glanced down at her shoulder. "Oh, that's lovely," she deadpanned, looking at the bloody mess.

Angel shook his head wryly and set about cleaning the wound. It didn't take too long. After all, he _did_ have a lot of practice. Soon he had her shoulder taped up and bandaged.

Angel climbed into the bed, sinking into the pillows, and Buffy immediately cuddled up to him. They lay there, holding each other, content with the silence. However, Buffy's conscience wouldn't let it continue without voicing her thoughts. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

"For what?"

"For being mad at you," Buffy clarified with a frown.

"You're apologizing for your emotions?" Angel chuckled and kissed her hair. "Buffy, there's no need to apologize. You were trying to do what you thought was best."

"Yeah, but I don't like it when we fight."

"Neither do I," Angel agreed. "So let's not fight too often, okay?"

"I think I can agree to that," Buffy said with a smile, tilting her head up so she could kiss him.

When the broke away, Angel had a sudden thought, "I never gave you your birthday present," he said sounding surprised he'd forgotten. "I'll be back in a minute."

Before Buffy could protest, Angel was up and out of the bed, and then out of the room. Angel went into the second bedroom that he'd made into his art studio and opened one of the multiple false drawers in the desk, taking out a leather-bound sketchbook.

A familiar feeling of nerves settled in his stomach as he brought the gift back into their bedroom. He climbed back into the bed and sat up against the headboard, pulling her up with him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

He sat the sketchbook on her lap, and waited.

Buffy looked up at him shyly before opening the sketchbook. The first page did not contain a sketch, acting more like a title page. It simply said the word "Us" in Angel's elegant script.

Curiously, Buffy turned the page and saw a familiar scene. It was a picture of an alley. Angel was lying on his back, smiling, and his arms out in front of him in a placating manner. Buffy herself was standing, her foot on his chest, not looking too thrilled.

"This is when we met," Buffy laughed. "Don't worry, I won't bite," she mocked.

"Not often," he amended with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Buffy turned the page. This time, she and Angel were standing in her bedroom right in front of her window. In the picture, they were an inch away from kissing.

"The rest of that memory would have been difficult to draw," Angel said dryly.

Buffy slapped his chest playfully. "Hey, no knocking our first kiss," she ordered with a smile before turning to the next sketch.

The next sketch was of them at the Bronze, right after the Darla incident. They were dancing. Buffy's arms were around his neck, and he was holding her close. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Did my necklace burn you?" she asked.

"I didn't feel it," Angel admitted. "I think my mind was focusing on other things," he added slyly, bending his head to capture her lips.

Buffy smiled into the kiss and broke away to flip to the next picture. It was a picture with a setting she'd seen before, but it wasn't the same scene. The sketch she'd seen before was of her ice skating. This time they were both on the ice, kissing.

"You will never know how much that kiss meant to me," Angel murmured kissing her hair.

"I still don't notice," Buffy said softly as she turned the page.

They continued to go through the pages. All them sketches of something of their relationship—important moments, but also different little scenes that would seem insignificant to anyone else, but they meant everything to Buffy and Angel.

There was a sketch of their first night together. He'd seemed to skip over the months that he was Angelus, but he he'd still sketched the scene right before she'd sent him to hell. His reasoning being that since this was the history of them, he needed to have it for the timeline.

She'd laughed when they came across a sketch of them doing Tai Chi. Then there was another funny sketch of Buffy doing a victory dance the first (and only) time she'd beaten him at chess.

"Are you sure you didn't let me win?" Buffy asked again. "I haven't won since."

"I promise I didn't purposefully let you win," Angel said with a smile. "I was distracted."

"Oh, really?" Buffy asked, looking at the sketch again. "That shirt is a little low cut—," she began, then suddenly looked up at him incredulously. "You mean to tell me that I only won because you were staring at my—."

"Yes," Angel interrupted quickly, turning to the next sketch. "Let's move on…"

The sketches stopped a little more than halfway through. Buffy was about to close it, when Angel stopped her. "Turn to the last page," he said quietly.

Buffy looked up at him questioningly, but nonetheless did as he asked. Once she saw the picture she looked at it for a good moment. "This hasn't happened," she said, looking back at the picture.

It was of a simple, yet beautiful house. On the porch was a swing, its two occupants were Angel and herself. There was an immaculate little yard…and a dog?

"Well," Angel began feeling nervous once again. "I figure we know our past, and we're living the present…we can only guess at the future."

"So you're saying that you want to eventually have a house with a porch swing and get a dog?" Buffy said with a smile.

"Well, uh, the dog wouldn't, um, be for us…" he trailed off and Buffy could swear he would be blushing bright red if it were possible.

"You mean…" Buffy seemed at a loss for words as she looked up at him.

"You asked me if I wanted kids," Angel shrugged looked sheepish.

Buffy shut the sketchbook, put it on the bedside table, and immediately threw her arms around him, kissing him long and sweet. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as they kissed and Angel gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Just when I think I can't love you more," Buffy whispered when she finally pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Buffy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go! Yay! Like it? I have a lot of people telling me that they're liking the AngelDawn convos, so I hope you liked this one! I figured it was time for Angel to be understanding, but still be firm in telling her she was in the wrong. **

**And how about Buffy's present? I admit that I completely drew (hehe, no pun intended) a blank when I first started thinking of presents. Because, I mean, it's Angel. It has to be sweet and sentimental and completely swoon-worthy.**

**So, naturally, being the writer I am...I went to ask my Mom for ideas (lol). **

**Okay, so the next chapter isn't actually a rewrite of an episode. It's a single chapter of a particular scene...care to take a guess? :D**

**Reviews kick Spike in the shins (can't you just picture him dancing around, hopping from foot to foot?...poor Spike.),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	17. Forever

**A/N: Hey, guys! Well, here we are with the next chapter! It's not a complete episode rewrite, but I could not just skip this entire episode...it's far too important! **

**********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"...still think I own Buffy?**********

* * *

><p>Forever<p>

It was quiet as Angel drove to Sunnydale. In most cases he would have the radio playing, but somehow the idea of music seemed inconsequential. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make him feel any different. He hated that.

When he'd gotten the call, he'd known before he'd even answered that it was bad news. He didn't know how he'd known, and if anyone asked he couldn't have possibly explained it. He just knew.

The voice on the other end of the line nearly killed him.

Her monotone voice had scared him. Buffy's voice had been completely devoid of emotion. No inflection, none of her usual spark. It seemed like in that moment all the pain she was supposed to be feeling shot through his heart like fire.

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to focus. After telling him that Joyce had died, she'd immediately launched into funeral plans. She talked about caskets, she talked about urns, she talked about wakes (in Joyce's case, lack thereof), she talked about Dawn—she talked about everyone else except herself.

The 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign zipped by in a blur, but Angel never noticed and didn't lift his foot off the accelerator for a moment. It was dark, and he knew that she was still at the gravesite. When he finally reached the right cemetery, only then did he reduce his speed and park alongside the curb. Quickly, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut with more force than he usually did. He was in too much of a hurry.

The pain she was feeling was immense. As he walked through the graves, it was like her pain was palpable. It seemed to hang in the air like a fog. Angel knew better of course, but to him this night seemed much darker than most.

He saw her then, standing right in front of the headstone, her arms hanging lankly at her side. Buffy's black trench coat seemed to blend into the night. If it weren't for her honey golden hair, Buffy would have been as good as invisible to anyone other than him.

Buffy didn't turn around as he approached. She'd felt his presence the moment he'd arrived, that familiar tingle in her gut that was strictly her 'Angel sense.' He stopped right beside her, and she felt his strong hand gently take her fragile one in his. She held his hand tightly, so tightly she was pretty sure she was hurting him, but he didn't make a sound.

"I'm sorry," Angel said softly. "I couldn't come sooner."

Buffy nodded silently. She understood.

"Let's go," he encouraged, pulling slightly on her hand.

"I can't leave her," Buffy whispered. "I can't."

Angel sighed, wondering what to do. "At least get off your feet," he tried. "You've been standing there for hours."

He tugged on her hand again, and this time she let him lead her. Angel went to the nearest tree, which just so happened to face her mother's grave, and sat down, his back resting against the trunk. Buffy stayed on her feet until Angel pulled her down with him so that her back rested against his chest. His arms instantly wrapped around her, and Buffy tilted her head up to place a soft kiss on his neck.

Angel held her for a few moments, waiting for the dam to break. It started with a shuddering breath, and he automatically held her tighter. Then, there was the quietest of whimpers as she tried to hold back her tears. Next were the ragged sobs as she tried to control how many tears she let fall.

She failed.

Her arms were around his neck so fast it caught him completely by surprise. She clung to him, and then the dam officially broke. She cried, her tears soaking his shirt, but Angel didn't dare move. She held him tight, and he held her tighter. He whispered nonsense love words in her ear, surprising himself with the fact that none of it was in English, strictly Gaelic.

Buffy continued to cry for what seemed like hours. She just couldn't seem to stop. Anytime she seemed to get a little bit of control back, she'd think of something else to do with her mother and the tears would rain anew. Different things popped into her head, compelling her to cry. Some were serious things. Some were little things that you never realized meant so much until they were gone.

Her mom would never make waffles for her again.

_Because she's dead._

She'd never hear her say, 'I love you,' again.

_Because she's dead._

Her mom would never nag her to clean her room again.

_Because she's dead._

She'd never tell her how proud she was of her again.

_Because she's dead._

Her mom would never do any of those things ever again.

_Because she's dead._

Dead. The word seemed to reverberate in her head. Her mother was dead. She wasn't coming back…and Buffy had never felt so alone.

So she continued to cry.

Angel hadn't moved a muscle except to stroke her hair or run a soothing hand down her back. He let her completely ruin his shirt with her tears as he continued to murmur soothing words in Gaelic in her ear, and gradually, very gradually, Buffy calmed.

After a few steadying breaths, Buffy looked up at him. She knew her make up a mess, her eyes red and puffy…all because of the tears that were now soaked into Angel's shirt.

"Sorry about the shirt," she whispered hoarsely, coughing a little to clear her throat.

Angel shrugged, "You can buy me a new one."

"No matter the color?" Buffy asked, grateful for the fact that he wasn't talking about the funeral.

"No pink, that's my only request," Angel said with a small smile.

Buffy nodded. "Purple it is then," she said, her lips twitching up in the closest semblance of a smile she could manage.

Angel kissed her hair, a wry smile on his face that she couldn't see. "Deal…but don't expect me to wear it out in public. I have an image I have to keep."

"That's a reasonable compromise," Buffy agreed, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was purposefully avoiding the funeral, waiting for her to start the conversation. She didn't want to talk about it. At all.

So needless to say she was surprised when the first words that came out of her mouth were, "The funeral was…" Buffy trailed off, sighing. Apparently, her subconscious wanted to talk about it. "It was brutal," she said truthfully. "But it's tomorrow that I'm worried about."

"What's tomorrow?" Angel asked quietly.

"That's exactly what I don't know," Buffy mumbled. "Up until now, I-I've had a road map," she explained hesitatingly. "Things to do every minute, you know, having to do with mom."

"Tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes," Angel said softly.

"And everybody expects me to know how to do it." Buffy was quiet before adding sarcastically, "Because I'm so strong."

"You just need some time," Angel hugged her tighter. "I'm sure they understand that."

"Time's not the issue," Buffy shook her head. "I can stick wood in vampires…but mom was always the strong one. She always knew how to make things better…just what to say."

"Yeah," Angel agreed with her. He remembered his own mother, how it always seemed like she knew exactly what to say. "You'll find your way," he assured her. "I mean, not all at once, but…"

"I don't know," Buffy shook her head. "I keep thinking about when I found her…if I had just gotten there ten minutes earlier…"

"You said they told you it wouldn't have made a difference."

"They said _probably_ wouldn't have made a difference," Buffy corrected. "The exact thing they said was 'probably.' I haven't told anyone that…"

"Doesn't make it your fault," Angel said softly. "You couldn't have done anything different."

"I didn't even start CPR until they told me," Buffy said with an annoyed sigh. "Some grownup I am."

"You're twenty years old," Angel kissed her hair. "I'm two hundred and forty seven and I'm still growing up."

"That's a comforting thought," Buffy said dryly before sighing tiredly.

"Buffy…"

"And you know, it'd be okay if it was just me I had to worry about. But Dawn…"

"Look, it's okay," Angel assured her, hugging her tighter. "I know you don't feel like it now, but you _are_ strong Buffy." Buffy seemed to scoff and Angel continued. "You're going to figure this out, and you have people to help you." Angel paused to tilt her chin up so he could see her face. "You don't have to do this alone," he murmured, catching a stray tear with his thumb.

"How do you do it Angel?" Buffy asked after a moment. "How do you keep going?"

Angel sighed. "You look for a light."

"A light?" Buffy questioned confused.

"It can be anything. It can be the belief in Heaven, that ultimate state of peace. It can be remembering the good times...or in my case, it can be a person," Angel said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm your light?" Buffy asked sounding genuienly surprised, which caused Angel to chuckle.

"Buffy," Angel seemed to caress her name more than usual. "After seeing all that I've seen, doing all the things I've done...you remind me of everything that's good in this world. You, _Muirnín__, _are my light."

Buffy smiled, amazed at the man before her. "I can't believe it's possible to love you more than I did yesterday."

"That's a good thing though, right?" Angel asked.

"Definitely," Buffy kissed his lips softly. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my light," Buffy admitted softly, kissing him again.

She pulled away and looked up at the sky. "Sun's going to come up soon."

"I can stay in town as long as you want me," Angel said as he caressed her face.

"How's forever? Does forever work for you?" Buffy asked as Angel's arms wrapped around her again. "I'm seriously needy right now."

"Let me worry about the neediness," Angel said gently. "I can handle it."

Buffy looked up at him for a moment and stared into his eyes. The beautiful, warm, chocolate brown eyes that held so much depth, she could get lost in them. They were full of love and understanding, and Buffy didn't fight the overwhelming urge to kiss him, knowing that the action would convey more than words alone. They kissed softly at first, but it quickly grew into a kiss that was not appropriate for their current setting.

"Let's go," Angel said once his lips were free to speak.

This time Buffy nodded, and got up off the ground, pulling him up with her. They quickly made their way to the Plymouth, and Angel drove them to the mansion just before the sun was about to make an appearance.

The front door of the mansion shut only seconds before the first faint light of dawn began illuminating the street. Inside, safe from the sun's morning rays, Buffy was wrapped around Angel. Her legs were around his waist and her arms around his neck. Somehow, Angel managed to get upstairs, although there were multiple pauses when their kiss got just a little too heated for Angel to accurately gauge the distance to the next step.

Once they were through their bedroom door, Angel carried her straight to the bed, and both of them immediately set out to rid the other of the clothing that was in their way. Angel cooled the fire then, his kisses becoming much slower and softer.

Buffy closed her eyes as Angel's lips trailed down her neck. She wasn't going to think. She was just going to feel. At the moment, all she felt was love and a feeling of comfort that only Angel would ever be able to provide.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! That, in my opinion, is definitely what should have happened. :)<strong>

**Okay, next episode is "Intervention," and is probably the one episode I changed the most. Lots and lots of Angel because "Intervention" lines up pretty well with "Epiphany"...so yeah, lot's of Angel the next two chapters...**

**Reviews put blue dye in Glory's shampoo bottle (can you picture her reaction? lol),**

**ArthursCamelot**

**Next update should be...Saturday...yep, that sounds good...**


	18. Intervention Part One

**A/N: Okay...here we go! Ever since I started this story, everyone has been asking about "Epiphany." Of course, since I killed Darla, what happened in canon cannot happen in this story (happy dance)! We're not in L.A. for this chapter, but we do have a very depressed, needy Angel driving like a mad man to Sunnydale! **

**Also, I know that "Intervention" is the episode right after "Forever," which was the last chapter...so some of you may ask...why does Angel have to go _back_ to Sunnydale if he was already there?...and well, I have no answer for you. Let's say that he got a call and had to hurry back to L.A. to deal with everything that happened in "Epiphany" and now he's on his way back all needy and well, in need of comfort...**

**That is me completely using my powers to make things work just 'cause I can...I love it when I get to do that! :)**

**So...we haven't had some serious sexy fluff in a while...figured you guys were about due... :D**

**********Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES...still think I own Buffy?**********

* * *

><p>Intervention Part One<p>

Buffy busied herself with her current task—dishwashing. It was one of those mundane tasks that allowed one to think freely, only giving a fraction of their attention to the actual task. Absently, Buffy passed her washed plate to Dawn who wiped it down.

Angel had called, saying that he was coming to Sunnydale. Any other time, Buffy would have given in to the elation the announcement would induce and not question his reasons for coming to town in the middle of the week. However, his voice, usually so soft and calm, had instead been stressed and hopeless...the emotion that scared Buffy the most.

She couldn't deny that a sort of depressed feeling had settled over her earlier in the day, and Buffy couldn't help but wonder if Angel's emotional state had anything to do with it. Their bond was stronger than ever, and if she were brave enough she might ask Giles what he thought about it. She and Angel had talked a little bit about the bonds between mates before, but, of course, he hadn't gone into too much detail.

The Watcher in question walked up to them then, a towel in hand. "Giles, you don't have to help," she shook her head. "You cooked."

"Oh, come on," Giles replied lightly. "I quite like to cook. Helping you two out makes me feel useful," he said with a smile as he began drying the dish that Dawn gave him.

Dawn smirked. "Wanna clean out the garage this weekend?" she asked. "You can feel indispensable."

"Hmm, how tempting," the Watcher returned sarcastically.

Trying to ignore the intuition that told her Angel was near, Buffy turned to Dawn. "If there are any plates up in your room, let's get them before they turn all fuzzy and we have to name them."

Dawn frowned, "Hey, I was like, five!" she defended, but nonetheless exited the kitchen to her room.

Once she was gone, Buffy turned to Giles, intending to tell him about Angel, but he spoke first. "How's she doing?" he asked quietly, referring to Dawn.

Buffy gave him a look.

"And you?" Giles continued, worry and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm okay," Buffy nodded. "Some minutes are harder than others."

"I'm so sorry," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "All I can say is it will get better."

"It has to." Buffy took a dishtowel from the counter and dried her hands. "We're holding up though, getting into a routine."

"Good, routine's good," Giles nodded approvingly. "In fact, I was thinking of…returning to our training schedule."

Buffy paused for a moment, pushing Angel to the back of her mind. She hadn't been training since her mother had died…she just hadn't felt the urge or the need. She supposed she should start back up again. After all, she'd been doing well—she was in the best shape of her life. However, that was all the time she had to devote to that train of thought before the nagging part of her brain that was completely focused on Angel told her that she needed to get to the mansion, so she could meet him there. She knew that he needed her.

"I don't know," Buffy said noncommittally. "I was, um, thinking about…taking a break for a little while."

"Oh?" Giles inquired surprised, and he looked like he was about to question her further, but Buffy quickly interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Giles, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Buffy said, tossing the dishtowel back on the counter and moving out of the kitchen.

"Why?" Giles asked as he followed her.

"It's Angel," Buffy explained as she pulled on her coat. "He called earlier and…Giles I've never heard his voice sound like that before. Something's wrong, something happened, and I've been feeling really depressed all day and it has nothing to do with my mom."

Giles eyes narrowed slightly as he took in this information and Buffy could tell the Watcher's gears were turning at a rapid pace. "Has he been taking blood from you?" he asked flatly.

Buffy blushed, but her tone was serious. "Only a few times, it's no big deal," she shrugged, reaching out to open the door, but Giles voice stopped her.

"You said you've been feeling rather depressed today?" he asked slowly. "Buffy, I don't think you realize—"

"Yeah, I know Giles," Buffy said quickly, halfway out the door. "And we can totally hash it out later, but I gotta get with the goin' and see Angel," she said before shutting the door, efficiently ending the conversation and hurrying down the sidewalk towards the mansion.

Buffy saw him as she rounded the corner of Crawford Street. The Plymouth was sitting out front along the curb, and he was waiting, pacing in front of the car. She quickened her stride, and just as she was about to call out to him, he quit his pacing and captured her in his arms.

He held her tightly, almost painfully so, and before she could even ask what was wrong, his lips crushed hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss immediately, and Buffy willingly let him in.

Angel kissed her hard, foregoing his usual gentle passion completely and settling into something that was practically desperate. He was only mildly aware of the fact that he had spun her around and sat her on the hood of the Plymouth. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her body completely glued to his.

Angel slipped both his hands under her shirt, the need to feel her hot skin overwhelming. She jumped slightly at his cool touch, and then shivered in pleasure. He began to lean her back to lay on the hood, when Buffy broke the kiss, panting.

"Angel…" she gasped as his teeth scraped his mark on her neck. "We…" she began but was silenced by his lips. When she was free to breathe again, she tried to continue. "We need to…" she began again, but abruptly lost all train of thought as his hands began to wander lower. "…go inside," she managed to say before his lips were devouring hers once more.

A low growl in his throat was her only warning as Angel abruptly ended the kiss, grabbed her hand, and then practically dragged her up the front steps of the mansion and through the doors. The door hadn't even fully shut when he pinned her against it, kissing her hungrily once more.

Through her lust filled haze, Buffy managed to focus enough to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. However, by the third button she grew frustrated and resorted to ripping the shirt open, the buttons flying in all directions. Angel's desperate passion was quickly consuming Buffy as well, so much so that she could hardly think of anything except Angel and the love they would definitely make.

Angel pulled back for a moment to rid her of her shirt, and then his lips were on her again. Buffy greedily traced his toned and taut stomach, working her way up to his chest and then to his shoulders, sliding his shirt off.

Angel began leading them towards the general direction of the couch, vaguely noting that there was no way they'd be able to navigate the stairs up to the bedroom. He rained kisses down her neck, sucking the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, causing Buffy to moan loudly.

Buffy's hands began to fumble with his belt, not wanting anymore clothes in her way. In the very, very, back of her mind she still remembered that something was wrong, that something had happened. She was worried about Angel, about the hopelessness she'd heard in his voice on the phone. But at the moment it couldn't be further from her mind.

* * *

><p>Later, Buffy and Angel were lying on the couch, covered by a blanket, completely spent. "Whoa," Buffy breathed. "You know, my experience doesn't even begin to measure up to yours, so maybe you know what that was."<p>

Angel placed a tender kiss on her neck, "Need."

"You needed me?"

"I always need you Buffy," Angel sighed, tightening his hold on her briefly. "It was just a little...different this time."

"Yeah, I think I can agree with that," Buffy said with a grin, but seeing Angel's serious look it turned into a frown. "What happened today?" she asked softly.

The answer astounded her.

Buffy listened intently as Angel explained to her everything that had happened—from going to Caritas to talk to Lorne, learning about the 'Review,' the glove, the ring, and then finally the "Home Office." Throughout the story, Angel slowly grew more and more agitated, especially when he explained how when he'd gotten into the elevator to go to the "Home Office," he'd ended up right back where they'd started—Earth.

"So I'm walking back to the hotel, and I see all this chaos and despair and I mean, am I doing any good? I can save as many people as I can, but will it make a difference?" Angel asked, some of the hopelessness Buffy had heard on the phone slipping into his tone.

Buffy turned in his embrace to look at him, bright green eyes meeting chocolate brown. "Angel, everything you do makes a difference. What you do is important, _so_ important. I'm sure the people you've saved and their families think you make a difference, and they'd be right, because you do."

"I feel the same way sometimes," Buffy continued softly, caressing his face. "Because no matter how many vampires I dust, there's still more. There always will be."

"What convinces you to keep going?" Angel asked sounding more lost than Buffy had ever heard.

Buffy smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. "Well, I have this really sexy creature-of-the-night-boyfriend that constantly reminds me that I'm doing some good." Buffy gave him another kiss. "And then I have all my friends." Again, Buffy paused to kiss him. "But most importantly, there's simply no one to do my job—and they shouldn't have to," she finished softly. "Angel, we have the ablities to do what other people can't—it wouldn't be right to _not_ use them."

"Sexy creature-of-the-night, huh?" Angel raised his eyebrows, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I should have known you'd stop listening after that."

"No," Angel shook his head. "I promise I heard every word," he said before kissing her tenderly.

"So, are you okay?" Buffy asked gently.

"I will be," Angel replied with a small smile.

Buffy nodded, satisfied with his answer and they settled into a comfortable silence. Buffy's breathing evened out, and Angel listened to her heartbeat gradually slow to an even, steady beat. He mulled over her words in his head, seeing the truth in them. He was always the first to remind her that what she was doing was important, to reassure her that she made a difference and that everything was worth it.

Funny how he never could seem to follow his own advice.

"Giles might stake you," Buffy spoke up.

"I thought you were asleep," Angel murmured before adding, "and why does Giles want to stake me?"

"He knows you've been taking my blood," Buffy said offhandedly. "He didn't look too thrilled."

"I'll tell him you coerced me every time."

"Not every time."

"Okay, every time but once."

"Twice," Buffy corrected, sweeping her hair back to reveal the freshly re-opened scar on her neck.

Angel closed his eyes. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Hey, I don't care. You know that," Buffy said seriously. She was just getting him to be _slightly_ less stubborn about taking her blood; she didn't need Giles to make him take two steps back. The way Buffy saw it, her blood made Angel stronger, it helped him—why shouldn't she give it to him?

"I just figured I'd give you the heads up," she said lightly.

"Yeah, thanks," Angel replied wryly. "How did he figure it out?"

"Well, I was feeling sorta depressed today, and it didn't have anything to do with my mom. And then you called, and you sounded terrible…"

"Ah," Angel nodded. "I didn't think the bond would be that strong."

"Yeah, you think taking my blood is strengthening it?" Buffy asked.

"Another reason not to take it," Angel said, not directly answering, but it was enough to let Buffy know she was right.

"You're stubborn."

"You're persistent."

"We'll never stop arguing about this, will we?"

"Probably not."

* * *

><p>The next day, Angel and Buffy both went back to the Summers house, Angel running through the door with a blanket over his head. Once he was safely inside, he was mauled by a fourteen year old girl.<p>

"Whoa, hi," Angel said with a surprised chuckle as he returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked curiously.

Angel looked at Buffy. "I needed some perspective."

"Right," Dawn said looking from Buffy to Angel, a smirk on her face.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Angel asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes," Angel deadpanned.

Dawn shoved him; giving him a good mock glare, before heading upstairs…she _did_ actually have homework.

Giles came out of the kitchen then, and Angel immediately saw the Watcher's eyes narrow. "Angel, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Giles, don't stake him," Buffy said with a pout, but there was a serious look in her eye that told Giles not to try anything sneaky.

Giles didn't answer, and Angel was already headed towards the kitchen.

Buffy frowned. "If I hear anything that sounds like a struggle, I'm coming in swinging and I don't care who I hit!" she threatened before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV, only giving half of her attention to the program.

"Before you say anything, it was never my idea," Angel said immediately once he and Giles were in the kitchen, each of them on opposite sides of the island.

"How am I supposed to trust that?" Giles asked. "Slayer blood could double the strength of a vampire your age."

"Buffy doesn't care—she sees it as helping me."

"A vampire's bite can become addictive," Giles said seriously. "And you can't tell me that you don't crave her blood."

"Of course I do," Angel said evenly. "I'm a vampire—craving blood comes with the territory."

"But this is Slayer blood."

"Yes," Angel agreed. "Giles, I've taken her blood four times since anchoring my soul. Once was to heal me so I could fight Darla and Dru. The other three times were during sex."

_And considering how often we have sex, that's an accomplishment, _Angel added in his head.

Giles blanched at Angel's explanation, particularly the 'sex' part. "Yes, well, I'm also concerned with the fact that apparently your strong emotions can influence hers."

"That's been going on since I came back," Angel said. "I was in a bad place last night—she wouldn't have felt anything otherwise."

Giles and Angel were both silent. Angel didn't flinch under Giles' steely gaze, and eventually the Watcher sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his sweater. "It appears you're telling the truth."

"I've never lied to you Giles," Angel said evenly. "Never will," he added as an afterthought.

"Everyone still alive?" Buffy asked, poking her head in the kitchen.

"In a manner of speaking," Giles said, still displeased with the new information he had recently gleaned.

"Well, good, cause I gotta ask you something," Buffy informed him as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes?" Giles asked curiously.

Buffy sighed. "Well—with everything that's been happening lately…I've been feeling kind of numb."

"Emotionally?" Giles inferred, and Buffy nodded.

"I mean, Mom dying really hit me hard, and it got me thinking. I haven't been as open lately…I mean I can beat up demons until the cows come home…and then I can beat up the cows…but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me," Buffy sighed.

"I mean, you're always saying that I'm so strong and resilient, but those are just words for hardness…" she continued. "I feel like being the Slayer is making me a stone."

"Buffy," Angel argued gently. "Trust me—you're not losing your ability to love." How could she think that after last night?

"But to slay, to kill…it means to be hard on the inside. I mean, I loved my Mom more than anything, and I-I don't know if she knew," Buffy said with a frown.

"Of course she did," Giles spoke before Angel could. "She always knew."

"I love you Giles," Buffy said immediately, feeling the need to tell him so he would know. "But the words feel so strange lately…love, love, love, love…"

"Buffy," Angel said softly, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her closer to him so he could take her face in his hands. "Believe me; everyone knows that you love them. Giles, Dawn, the Scoobies—me. You don't have to show your love in words, it's in your actions. It can be as drastic as saving their lives or as simple as giving them a hug. You love with all you are, and it hurts sometimes, but it makes you stronger."

"You should write fortune cookies," Buffy joked half-heartedly, before adding seriously. "Okay, so maybe I'm not becoming a stone…but I'm still kinda on the fringe with the slaying and the death."

"I didn't bring this on, did I?" Angel asked guilt already coloring his tone as the thought occurred to him.

"No, no," Buffy shook her head. "No, I've been thinking about this for a while…"

"Well, in the Watcher's diaries it mentions that whenever some Slayers needed some focus or had questions about their calling—they went on a quest," Giles said hesitatingly.

Buffy turned around to face Giles, interested. "A quest?" she repeated. "Like finding the holy grail?"

"Not a grail, no," Giles shook his head. "Maybe answers…it takes a day, maybe two."

"I'm not leaving Dawn," Buffy argued automatically nixing the idea. "Not with Glory looking for her."

"Sure you can," Dawn said as she entered the kitchen.

"No, I can't," Buffy shook her head.

"I can hang out with Angel," Dawn suggested. "If you need to learn…I mean, if it would help you out…I think you should do it."

Buffy bit her lip hesitating. She glanced at Angel, then Giles, then Dawn. "I love you Dawn," she said impulsively.

"I love you too," Dawn returned the sentiment, sounding a little confused.

"I love you," Buffy repeated. "I _really_ love you."

"Gettin' weird," Dawn said with a nervous grin.

"Weird love is better than no love," Buffy retorted giving Dawn a big hug.

"So," Dawn said as they pulled away. "When are you going?"

"Anxious to get rid of me?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.

"No," Dawn shrugged innocently, but she couldn't hide a smirk as she glanced at Angel out of the corner of her eye. He saw her smirk and rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to go out to the desert," Giles informed them. "We need to leave now if we want to be back as soon as possible, and I need to stop by the Magic Box to get some supplies."

"'Kay," Buffy agreed. "Meet you in the car," she said and Giles nodded before leaving the kitchen.

Buffy turned to Angel. "You behave," she threatened lightly before kissing him softly.

"Ah, my eyes!" Dawn playfully covered her eyes.

Buffy scoffed as she pulled away. "I'm serious though—you two stay out of trouble," she said as she began to move towards the front door, pausing at the door to slip on her brown coat.

She turned back around to find Angel and Dawn standing side by side, seeming set on seeing her out the door. "Stay out of trouble," she told them again. "Last time I left you two alone, I found my favorite sweater in the trash all burnt."

Angel and Dawn both gave her innocent smiles.

"It was cashmere," Buffy muttered. Once again, she stepped forward and kissed Angel before turning to hug Dawn. "Be good," she implored giving them one last stern look before heading out to Giles' car.

Once she was gone, Dawn looked up at Angel. "What should we do first? Can we blow something up, again?"

"Let's do something that's actually beneficial first," Angel suggested. He wasn't about to try and explain to Buffy how the kitchen had become such a mess again in the near distant future. "You're still into languages, right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about Gaelic, _gréine__?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! The next chapter, Angel really runs the gauntlet, so...yeah...<strong>

**Angel and Dawn have a wonderful cute moment the next chapter, so all of you that really like the two together should really like it! I know I had a goofy smile on my face.**

**And I brought up a little bit about the bond stuff this chapter. I had a whole chapter about bonds and stuff in TSOTSC, so if y'all feel the need to refresh, it's in Chap. 20. :)**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	19. Intervention Part Two

**A/N: (Insert incredibly depressing music filled with despair...kind of redundant, don't you think?)...School stars today. But hey, it's my senior year so this day will suck a little bit less than normal. At least, that's what I'm going for. **

**Okay, this chapter is absolutly swoon-worthy and cringe-worthy. What can I say, I'm an overachiever! Poor Angel...I'm so mean to him.**

**Oh and by the way...thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I never got around to replying, and I'm sorry. I've been real busy getting ready for school and trying to write as much of this story as I can so I can keep up with schoolwork. So again, THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL FREAKISHLY AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU! There, I said it. I feel better now. :)**

**Now...ONWARD to today's random disclaimer!**

************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair...still think I own Buffy?************

* * *

><p>Intervention Part Two<p>

Angel and Dawn were both sitting on the couch in the Summers living room, eyes glued to the TV. Dawn had turned down the lights so only the faint glow of the TV illuminated the room. A bowl of popcorn sat in between them, which Dawn devoured by herself. Angel contented himself with tossing a kernel in her direction whenever she was least expecting it.

They both watched as Jason moved through the woods, machete in hand. "Why would he wear a hockey mask?" Angel wondered.

"Because it's creepy," Dawn answered with a shrug.

"But it's creepier if the guy is good looking," Angel argued. "That way when he grabs you, they don't expect it at all. You see this guy and you know he's going to kill you. There's no element of surprise."

Dawn looked at Angel. "Are you going to do this the entire movie?"

"Probably."

"Great," Dawn muttered, grabbing a handful of popcorn as she turned back to the screen. "Oh, she's about to die," she said as she watched the girl run through the woods.

"She should trip any moment now," Angel agreed.

"No she has to lose a shoe first," Dawn shook her head.

They both watched as the girl continued to scream and run through the woods. "You know, if she quit looking behind her all the time, she'd run faster," Angel muttered as he fiddled with the remote and fast forwarded a little bit. "Aha! Lost the shoe…she's gonna trip any minute now."

"She's so about to die," Dawn agreed, and sure enough not ten seconds later the girl on the screen tripped and fell.

Dawn cocked her head to the side as she watched the movie, "Isn't that too much blood spatter?" she asked as the girl was decapitated.

"Oh yeah, they always overdo it in these things," Angel replied. "It's all the in the wrist, really."

Dawn looked at Angel torn between curiosity and horror.

"Too much?" Angel asked, and Dawn nodded. "Sorry."

They both continued to watch the movie, and Angel was shaking his head practically the entire time, pointing out things that never would have happened. Too much blood. Too little blood. That's physically impossible. There's no way you could stab someone with that.

Once the movie was over, Dawn looked at Angel. "You know, if you ever made a horror movie, it would actually be scary."

"Terrifying," Angel agreed. "But I've seen enough of the real thing…I don't need to fake it," he sighed.

Dawn nodded and got up, taking the popcorn bowl with her to the kitchen and putting it in the sink. She turned around and leaned against the counter. "So what are we going to do now?" she wondered.

"When is Willow and everyone coming over?" Angel asked, glancing at the door.

Dawn looked up at the clock, "About an hour."

"So we have to do something that could last at least forty five minutes," Angel said thoughtfully.

"We could play Monopoly," Dawn suggested.

"We played that last weekend."

"Twister?" Dawn offered.

"No way."

"You're just mad cause I beat you last time."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Charades?" Dawn tried.

"Not a chance."

"Well, then what will we do?" Dawn asked frustrated.

"Want to learn Italian?"

"Nope."

"Cantonese?"

"Nope."

"Mandarin?"

"Nope."

"Japanese?"

"Nope."

"French?"

"Nope."

"German?"

"Nope."

"Russian?"

"Nope."

"Greek?"

"Nope."

"Arabic?"

"How many languages do you know?" Dawn asked exasperatedly. She'd taken to saying 'no' just to see if he could suggest another language.

"I traveled a lot," Angel shrugged. "I know the native language of every country I've ever been to."

Dawn raised her eyebrows, before shaking her head with a sigh, "We still haven't decided what to do," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and thought about it for a moment. "I know! We could dance."

"Dance?" Angel fought not to frown. Dancing had changed _so_ much. "What you kids do is _not_ dancing. It's like some weird mating ritual."

"Oh yeah?" Dawn raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Well then, what is actual dancing?"

"A waltz."

"A waltz?" Dawn repeated. "You mean with all the twirls and the lifts and the fancy stuff?"

"Yeah."

"I can't waltz."

"Then, I'll just have to teach you," Angel grinned at Dawn's wide eyes.

"But a waltz is like...a lovey dovey dance," Dawn argued nervously as Angel took her hand and led her out into the backyard where they would have enough room.

"Typically," Angel agreed. "But if you're going to learn any formal dance, it's a waltz."

They were standing in the middle of the backyard now, and Dawn had her arms folded across her chest. "Oh come on, I won't bite," Angel chuckled as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now give me your hand," Angel said as he took her left hand and brought it up, and placed his other hand on her shoulder blade. "Put your other hand on my shoulder, 'kay?"

"I can't do this," Dawn stammered nervously. "It's weird."

"Sure you can, and no it's not," Angel grinned. "It's easy. All you have to do is follow me."

"That is so easier said than done."

"Really?" Angel asked challengingly and he took a step forward with his left foot. Dawn took the appropriate step back with her right foot. "Looks like you've got the right idea to me."

Angel then took a step forward and then to the right. Dawn mirrored him. "See? This isn't too bad, is it?" he chuckled as his feet came together and they began the same upside down 'L' pattern with their left foot.

As it turns out, Dawn was a quick study, and soon she and Angel were gliding across the backyard, occasionally throwing in a twirl or two. Dawn felt like she was floating on air, and she was laughing for the first time since her mom had died.

They came to a stop right where they'd started and Angel dropped his hand from her shoulder and took a step back, planting a delicate kiss on the hand he still held. "That is how you dance," he smiled.

Angel and Dawn both looked up as they heard Willow call for Dawn from inside the house. Angel held the door open, and let Dawn pass in front of him before turning and locking the door behind him. He followed Dawn into the living room where he saw that the entire Scooby gang had showed up, including Spike…and Buffy?

"Whoa, back already?" Dawn asked Buffy, who Angel automatically noticed wasn't wearing what she'd left in.

"Hi, Dawn. You're my sister," Buffy smiled brightly. "I love you."

"Uh, thanks…" Dawn laughed confusedly. "Are you feeling alright? How'd the quest go?"

"I do not understand that question," Buffy replied looking around the room, seeming to catalogue everything.

"What the hell is that?" Angel asked as he came to stand in front of Buffy.

"Angel!" Willow chastised. "Don't be mean…Buffy's just not feeling well…I think."

"Don't be silly, I feel fine," Buffy smiled. "You're my best friend."

"Guys, this isn't Buffy," Angel said lowly, automatically shifting closer to Dawn.

"Of course I'm Buffy, Angel," Buffy frowned. "You're my boyfriend, and we love each other. Spike says you're bloody annoying, but I don't think so. I think you're really sexy and—"

"Spike!" Angel growled.

"Yeah, Peaches?" Spike smiled innocently.

"What the hell is this?" Angel asked, pointing at 'Buffy.'

"Buffy."

"No, it's not. The scent is all wrong."

"I think she looks pretty real to me."

"Spike!"

"Okay, okay," Spike chuckled. "Scoobies, Niblet, Peaches…meet…the Buffybot."

"Whoa, slow down there, that's a robot?" Xander asked wide eyed, coming right up to the Buffybot. Mouth slightly agape, he poked it in the cheek, causing the Buffybot to look at him oddly. "It's so life-like…" he mumbled.

"It's fantastic technology," Willow said slightly awed. "Oh, it's like April! That robot Warren made!"

"Utterly creeptastic," Oz agreed.

"You guys seriously didn't realize this was a robot?" Angel asked them incredulously.

"Well we can't just sniff someone and know if they're real," Xander said blithely, causing Angel to growl slightly.

"Spike, this was your brilliant idea?" Angel asked sarcastically as Spike came to stand beside him.

"Well yeah, most my ideas are if I don't say so meself," Spike shrugged. "She's programmed to slay and all that jazz—basically the real thing. Figured we could send her out when the real Buff's not here—keep all the nasties on their toes."

"Do you want to have sex, now?" the Buffybot asked Angel, whose eyes immediately went wider than anyone in the room had ever seen. "Because that's what we do all the time. Spike said so."

Angel glared at Spike, covered Dawn's ears, and whispered heatedly, "What the fu—"

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Dawn said dryly.

"Oh yes, Peaches," Spike grinned evilly. "This bot is programmed to do _everything_."

"You mean it can…" Willow trailed off wide-eyed.

"It can have sex?" Anya asked, her interest peaked. "Does it role play?" she asked.

"Oh, I can be all sorts of roles," the Buffybot spoke up. "I can be a French maid, or a princess, or a damsel, or an 18th century Irish—"

"Enough!" Angel cut the Buffybot off, not wanting to hear anymore. "What the hell, Spike?" Angel asked, not liking the gleeful look in his childe's eyes.

"You're Irish," the Buffybot said seductively stepping towards Angel, who immediately took a step back and would have gone further if he wouldn't have backed into the wall. "Do you want to get lucky?" it whispered, batting its eyelashes.

"Someone, get it away from me," Angel begged.

Willow took pity on Angel, though she was fighting a grin, "Hey Buffy?" she called.

The Buffybot turned around and Angel immediately went over and stood behind Dawn. "Yes, Willow?"

"Why don't you go patrol?" Willow suggested. "You can do that, right?"

"Oh, yes," Buffybot said and immediately headed towards the door. "Vampires of the world, beware!"

"We should probably follow her," Spike said to Angel. "Make sure she doesn't get her wires crossed."

Angel just hung his head and sighed, before looking at Spike. "If there was ever a reason to kill you…this is it," he muttered as he followed the Buffybot out, Spike practically skipping along after him.

* * *

><p>"This is so weird," Angel said as they walked through the cemetery, following just behind the Buffybot.<p>

"I think it's kinda funny," Spike grinned. "So…are you gonna, you know…" Spike waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Angel answered fiercely. "No chance in hell."

"I just wonder if it'd use the same moves, ya know?" Spike shrugged. "And since I don't have any notes to compare with…"

"Tell me you didn't…" Angel began, but Spike merely started whistling.

"Spike," Angel growled.

Spike continued whistling in between taking long drags from his cigarette.

"If you have to ask Peaches, you don't deserve the answer," Spike finally chuckled.

Angel was about to reply when they were jumped by three vampires. The Buffybot quickly pounced on one vampire, kicking him back. Angel was almost tackled to the ground by the second vampire, while Spike lunged at the third.

"Angel, be careful!" the Buffybot cried before returning her attention to the vampire in front of her, punching him twice in quick succession.

Angel meanwhile had kicked the vampire off him and was quick to take control of the fight, punching his opponent in the face with a left and then a right hook, finally delivering a roundhouse kick to the vamp's temple.

Spike had flipped his attacker over his shoulder and had his knees planted in his chest, punching the vampire over and over in the face.

The Buffybot's vamp had somewhat regained his footing and sent a quick combination of kicks and punches, but the Buffybot defended them easily. She punched him in rapid succession, sending him flying to the ground. She turned to check on Angel, and saw he was still fighting. "No, get away from him!" she yelled, quickly staking her vamp, and going to help Angel.

However, by the time she got there, Angel had already staked the vampire. He looked up, and couldn't get out of the way before the Buffybot launched herself in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. She quickly pulled back after a moment, leaving Angel frozen in shock.

"Hmm…I don't understand this," the Buffybot murmured. "I-I did the slaying…I should be…"

"Satisfied?" Spike suggested with a leer.

The Buffybot nodded, pouting. "But I-I'm not…" she wiggled her shoulders. "My skin is all hot…do I look hot to you?"

"You should probably ask Peaches."

The Buffybot turned expectantly to Angel, who was trying to understand how a robot could be horny. "_Buffy_," he stressed. "Is always beautiful." This robot thing was just weird.

Angel looked at Spike. "Take her with you, hide her somewhere."

"Now, that's hardly a way to repay me…"

"She may look and act like Buffy, but she's not _my_ Buffy," Angel said seriously. "I have the real thing—I could never settle for anything less."

Spike shrugged, and looked at the Buffybot. "Come on, Sweetcheeks, we'll watch _Passions_."

"But I want to go with Angel," Buffybot frowned. "We're in love."

"Go with Spike, Buffy," Angel tried smiling reassuringly at her with moderate success. "Hit him a few times for me."

"Okay," Buffybot said brightly, promptly punching Spike in the arm.

"Ow!" Spike rubbed his arm frowning, glancing at Angel. "You owe me."

"Spike, go," Angel ordered, causing Spike to scoff and begin muttering a string of colorful curses and insults, but still complying and stalking off towards his crypt, Buffybot following.

With a sigh, Angel shook his head and began to make his way to the Summers house. He didn't want to leave Dawn alone, especially with Glory being out and about and Buffy being out of town. That thought in mind, Angel quickened his pace.

He was just about at the entrance of the cemetery when he stopped. Something didn't feel right. Cautiously, he looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. He listened, but could only hear the crickets and the faint thudding bass of a car radio turned up too loud.

Angel resumed his pace, trying to shrug off his gut feeling as being paranoid—it didn't work.

Once again stopping, he looked around and saw something dark flash out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and came face to face with a very ugly, short demon. "For our Mistress!" he cried before launching himself at Angel, who quickly threw the little hobbit-like creature off of him.

That's when he realized that the little demon had brought friends. Lots of them.

They all jumped on him, tugging at his arms, biting and clawing and Angel threw as many of them off as he could, but soon they had him bogged down, and then something hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Angel's first thought was that his hands were tied. His second thought was that he was moving up. He opened his eyes and found that he was in an elevator, surrounded by the ugly, hobbit-like demons. Angel began to struggle with his bonds, but the demons quickly ambushed him again.<p>

The ring leader spoke to him sternly. "Now, none of that," he wagged his finger disapprovingly. "Her Excellency will want her Key intact."

"Key?" Angel repeated. Was he seriously about to have a one on one with Glory? This wasn't going to end well.

The elevator doors opened and he was ushered out and pushed into an apartment, immediately being led to the Master suite. Sure enough, there was Glory, sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

She looked up at their entrance. "What the hell is that, and why is his hair standing straight up?"

"Stunning one," one of the demons began. "We believe he is…"

"The Key!" both of what Angel assumed to be the head minions said in unison, looking too proud of themselves.

Angel shook his head. At least when he was bad, he had smart minions…after all, he killed the stupid ones.

Glory smiled. "Really? That's fantabulous!" She suddenly shoved one of the demons out of the way and began to circle Angel. "And impossible!" she said annoyed. "He can't be the Key, because you see, the Key…has to be pure."

Glory stopped in front of Angel and sniffed him. "This is a vampire. Lesson number one: vampire equals impure."

"You can't even brain-suck a vampire," Glory frowned as she patted Angel's chest. "He's completely useless...even if he is nice to look at."

"So," Angel sighed. "I guess I'll just leave then," he said and tried to make a break for it, but he didn't get far as a little army of minions stopped him.

"But your holiness," one of the minions defended. "We observed the Slayer and she protected this one above all others. She treated this one as precious."

Glory scoffed. "Of course she did, he's her boyfriend you idiot," she snapped but nonetheless approached Angel again. "Let's take a peek at you, precious," she said looking him up and down.

Angel was silent.

"Oh…" Glory laughed. "He's going to play hard to get," she sighed before punching him, sending Angel flying back into the wall.

He had barely regained his bearings before she had jerked his head up. "He doesn't look very fancy to me," Glory said thoughtfully. "But, he _is_ the Slayer's boyfriend…I bet she tells you everything, doesn't she?"

Again, Angel was silent.

Glory was frustrated with Angel's lack of response and threw him onto her bed, causing Angel to land on his arms that were pinned behind his back. He was lucky he hadn't dislocated a shoulder due to how he landed. However, Angel didn't have too long to dwell on that as Glory quickly straddled him.

"I wonder why a Slayer would date a vampire?" Glory wondered aloud. "Maybe it's what's on the inside?" she mused as she took one finger, equipped with a long, red fingernail, and jabbed it into Angel's stomach.

Angel bit back a cry of pain, managing to remain silent.

Glory leaned over him. "What do you know, precious?" she asked. "What can I dig out of you?"

The hell god leaned over and grabbed a dagger from her bedside table, and Angel closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't new to torture. He knew he could take it. He wouldn't say a word. He would protect Dawn.

Glory giggled, and Angel opened his eyes, looking straight up at the ceiling. He could take it. He wouldn't say a word. He would protect Dawn.

And the first time the blade cut into his chest he didn't even flinch.

* * *

><p>Xander was just about to pop in a movie when the Buffybot ran into the living room. "Glory has Angel!"<p>

Spike came in right after her, looking annoyed.

"What?" Willow asked as she came into the living room, a bag of chips in her hand.

"We must save him!" the Buffybot insisted.

"How do you know?" Oz asked.

"Because I saw him get taken!" the Buffybot explained. "I was watching Passions with Spike, but I missed my Angel, so I snuck out when he was yelling at the television. I got there just in time to see him attacked by these hobbit-like creatures!" Buffybot paused and then added. "You're a werewolf."

"Only when it's that time of the month," Spike interrupted. "Okay, is the real Buff back yet?"

"Hey guys," Dawn said coming down the stairs. "I hope we're not watching Jason, cause me and Angel already watched it," she smiled, but then it quickly faded as she took in everyone's faces…and one face that was missing. "Where _is_ Angel?"

"Apparently, he got snatched by Glory's little minions," Spike said.

"He's probably being tortured for information," Anya added bluntly.

"Anya!" Dawn cried horrified. She ran a hand through her hair. "This is all my fault…"

Just then the door opened and Buffy came in mumbling under her breath, "Death is my gift," she shook her head before smiling at everyone. "Hey guys? Group hang time?" she asked before she noticed the Buffybot.

"What the hell is that?" she asked as the Buffybot came to stand in front of her.

"Ooo! There's two of us. We're very pretty," the Buffybot smiled, but then it quickly faded. "We have to hurry. Glory has Angel. We must save him."

"Glory has Angel?" Buffy whispered fearfully.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. It's all my fault," Dawn said as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"No, Dawnie, it's not your fault," Buffy immediately soothed. "Angel can survive anything," she reminded both Dawn and herself.

Buffy looked up at the rest. "Everybody grab a weapon. We're going to find him."

"We don't even know where to start looking," Willow said worriedly.

Buffy thought about it for a minute. "I know where."

* * *

><p>Angel gasped as the blade sliced into his flesh. She'd moved him from the bed after a while, not wanting to get blood on the bedspread. Improvising, she'd tied his hands over his head and strung him up in the middle of the room, his feet resting lightly on the floor. Demons surrounded them, in case he tried to escape.<p>

He couldn't see a way out. He needed time, and Glory hadn't stopped for a break.

Glory slid the blade slowly down his chest, the shallow cut mingling with the many others, some much deeper, knicking the bone. Angel was going numb, and he could barely feel the blade. He knew he was on the verge of passing out, and frankly, he was surprised he'd lasted this long without escaping into unconsciousness.

"I have a riddle for you precious," Glory said lowly, almost flirty. "How is a vampire that won't talk…like an apple?"

She grabbed his head and yanked his head back, "Think I can do you in one long strip?"

Angel needed time. He needed a break. He needed as much time as he could get to use his remaining strength and get loose from the chains. "Enough," he mumbled weakly. "Enough…I'll tell you who the Key is."

* * *

><p>Buffy looked about her hands on her hips, "Glory's key sniffing snake was about here when I killed it. It was headed back to her."<p>

"Do you think she lives around here?" Willow asked, and Buffy nodded.

"It's not a lot to go on," Xander pointed out.

"It's all we've got," Buffy said, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Xander. "So spread out and look at the priciest places first. Xander, Spike, you're with me. Anya, Willow, and Oz stay together." Buffy turned to look at Giles and the Buffybot. "Giles, you stay and watch…it."

* * *

><p>"Is that better?" Glory asked as she held a glass of water to Angel's lips. "Do you think you can try and talk again, now?" she raised her eyebrows and Angel nodded. "Good! Because I'm tired of playing these games!" she complained as she smashed the glass against his face, the glass cutting him.<p>

"'I need time, I need a drink'" Glory mocked. "You're really needy for a bloodsucker and it's not very attractive." Glory waited, but Angel didn't say anything. "Start talkin'!"

Angel began surreptitiously tugging and twisting the chains that tied his hands. His brilliant plan that he'd come up with in about a minute, was to get Glory so mad she punched him or kicked him hard enough to break the chain.

Painful, yet effective.

So, now he just had to give her a reason.

"It's that guy…" Angel began, searching his mind for the first thing that came to him. "On TV…" he elaborated. "What's his name?"

"On the television?" Glory repeated with a frown.

"That show…the prize show…" Angel said, drawing it out as he tugged on the chains again. "You know, where they guess how much the stuff costs."

"The Price Is Right?" one of the lead minions offered, looking hopeful. Angel had learned his name was Murk.

"Oh, Bob Barker!" Jinx said happily, the other lead minion.

"We will bring you Bob Barker!" Murk said enthusiastically. "We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Bark—."

"It's not Bob Barker, you scabby morons!" Glory interrupted annoyed. "The Key is new to this world," she said as she came closer to Angel. "Bob Barker is as old as grit," she smiled. "The vampire is lying to me."

Angel chuckled, knowing his plan was working. Time to take a page from Spike's book. "Yeah, but it was fun," he managed a tired grin. "And guess what, bitch?" he said as he tugged on his chains again, feeling them give a little bit. "I'm not telling you a thing. You're never going to get the Key, cause you might be strong, but in our world…you're an idiot."

"I am a god!" Glory said offended and angry.

"The god of what?" Angel asked with a smirk, knowing that pain was coming but that also meant that his plan was working. "Bad home perms?"

"Shut up!" Glory demanded as she patted her hair. "I command you, shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Angel would have shrugged if he could. "I just had no idea that gods were such lightweights. I mean, come on, _I'm_ the master of torture," Angel chuckled as Glory scoffed in disbelief. "But I promise you…Buffy is going to kick your lopsided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you."

_That should do it_, Angel had time to think before Glory spun and kicked him the chest, snapping the chains he'd managed to loosen, and send him through the door of the apartment and out into the hallway.

"Good plan," Angel muttered to himself, forcing himself to his feet and towards the open elevator doors.

They closed before he could reach them.

"Damn it," Angel muttered as he forced the doors open just as one of the minions rounded the corner.

"Here!" it screamed, beginning to run towards him.

Angel looked down at the elevator and then at the small demon army running towards him. Cursing, he tossed himself down the elevator shaft, landing with a thud on top of the car. As he slowly descended down the elevator shaft, he saw the demons looking down at him.

He resisted the urge to flip them bird.

Instead, he managed to open the hatch in the elevator's ceiling and let himself fall through it, landing with another thud. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall and managed a triumphant grin. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the minion, Murk.

"You do not insult Glory by escaping!"

Angel scowled, but looked up as he felt a familiar pull in his gut. He grinned and sank down to the floor of the elevator as Buffy quickly attacked the demons.

"Slayer!" Murk exclaimed, leaving Angel and charging towards Buffy.

Angel let his mind drift. He vaguely heard the sounds of the fight. He was pretty sure he heard Giles call for Buffy, and knew he heard Spike yelling at the demons for something stupid (at least, that's what he guessed). Finally, all was quiet and Angel opened his eyes to a very beautiful, _real_ sight.

"Buffy," he whispered with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>It was lucky that the mansion was closer than the Summers home. Buffy and Spike managed to help Angel limp to Crawford Street. She'd sent Oz and Willow back with her robot-self, and then she'd sent Anya and Xander back to her house to tell Dawn that everything was alright…but also to keep Dawn at the house. Buffy didn't want her seeing Angel like this, and she knew Angel wouldn't want her too either.<p>

This left her, Spike, Angel, and Giles.

"I swear he's gotten heavier," Spike mumbled as he adjusted Angel on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Spike," Angel scolded tiredly.

"We're almost there," Buffy soothed.

"Is it just me, or are you having a little case of the déjà vu too?" Spike asked, remembering his little trip to L.A.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy snapped.

"Shut up, Spike," Spike mocked under his breath. "I don't know why I help you two," he muttered. "Oh, look, the mansion, I can leave now," he said as they hobbled up the steps, Giles quickly stepping in front of them to open the doors.

"Help me get him upstairs," Buffy said quickly, seeing that Spike was about to leave.

Spike rolled his eyes, but nonetheless complied, and after a few minutes of maneuvering, they had Angel settled on the bed.

"God, I haven't smelled so much sex in one room in decades," Spike made a dramatic show of inhaling, and Buffy punched him in the chest, sending him stumbling out the door.

He turned around to argue, but she slammed the door in his face.

Spike frowned at the door, before shrugging and hopping back down the stairs, passing Giles with a wave, before making one of his many dramatic exits.

Giles contented himself to sit on the couch in the main room to wait.

* * *

><p>"You look terrible," Buffy said softly as she took in his swollen face and mutilated chest.<p>

Angel managed a tired smile, "Thanks."

But then he saw that look enter Buffy's eye. It was one he was quickly beginning to recognize, and dread. She was going to ask him to take her blood.

"I'm not taking it," he said seriously.

"Please," Buffy begged, tears welling in her eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I can help, let me."

"Buffy…" Angel closed his eyes, so he wouldn't see her tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

But how could he take her blood? Especially after having that conversation with Giles earlier? Angel knew that his resistance to taking her blood was a clash of morals and need. Morally, he detested taking her blood. He felt like he was using her. But the need to take her blood, the craving, was something he constantly had to resist.

It was vampire in him. Every time he had her blood, the craving seemed to increase exponentially. The urge to bite her and reclaim her as his was a constant battle. As a vampire, two things went hand in hand—blood and sex. He got plenty of the latter…and only three times had he been unable to resist the former.

So, every time Buffy offered him her blood, it was an inner battle. Morals vs. Need.

But slowly, very slowly, his moral battle was losing ground...every time Buffy looked at him with those wide, trusting green eyes. Every time she offered him her blood so freely and unreservedly—without fear. Complete trust. How could he not take it?

The only question was which side would win this time.

"Please," Buffy pleaded again. "Without it you'll take too long to heal. You can't go back to L.A. like this. What if a case comes up? You'll be useless."

"Buffy, don't do this to me," Angel begged. "I'm too weak—I won't be able to stop."

"Yes you will," Buffy said firmly.

There it was. That unshakable faith shining in her eyes.

Angel pulled her closer, hugging her to him. He placed a lingering kiss on her neck, before surrendering with a groan.

Need won, and he sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

><p>There was a quiet conversation in the main room of the mansion. Willow and Oz had shown up after taking care of the Buffybot, fixing her wires and then promptly turning her off and putting her under a blanket in the storeroom of the Magic Box.<p>

They had joined Giles on the couch to wait.

Not fifteen minutes later, Dawn came bursting into the mansion. "Where is he?" she asked. "Can I see him? Is he upstairs?"

"We tried," Xander said, seeing his friend's frowns.

"She's quite sneaky," Anya defended. "And fast."

"Where's Angel?" Dawn repeated, wide-eyed with guilt and worry.

"He's upstairs," Buffy said coming down the stairs, looking slightly pale and tired, but everyone chalked it up to the fight and Angel's injuries.

"How is he?" Dawn asked quickly. "It's all my fault. It never would have happened if—," Dawn began to tear up.

"Dawn," Buffy said seriously, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "This is not your fault. No one blames you. Angel could never blame you for a thing, and you know it."

"Was it as bad as it looked?" Willow asked hesitatingly.

Buffy glared at Willow, tossing a pointed look at Dawn, whose face went an impossible shade paler. Willow looked appropriately abashed, and Buffy sighed before answering. "It wasn't pretty, but he's had worse…or so he tells me."

"Uh, guys?" Xander spoke up. "Aren't we kinda forgetting a more important question?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you know," Xander said hesitatingly. "Angel was Glory's pal for a while and you know, did he—?"

"No," a voice said from the stairs and everyone looked up in shock to see Angel, clad only in his favorite sweatpants.

The Scoobies stared at Angel wide-eyed as they saw that he looked like nothing had happened. He was obviously freshly showered, his hair still wet. His face was no longer swollen and bloody. In fact, the only visible evidence that he'd even been hurt at all were the plethora of angry red lines that covered his chest where Glory had slashed him with the dagger.

"I didn't tell her anything," Angel said glaring at Xander for only a moment before a stifled sob drew his attention.

His eyes immediately found Dawn, who was slowly making her way towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him, her eyes seemingly unable to stray from the angry lines on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," Dawn whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey," Angel said softly. "I'm still standing, aren't I, _gréine_?"

Dawn nodded, and Angel cradled her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. "Come here," he ordered gently, taking her in his arms and pulling her close.

Dawn immediately through her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. "Ssh," Angel soothed as he kissed her hair and rubbed her back. "I'm fine, I'm alright. Ssh…it's okay. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I felt bad putting Angel through all that torture...I swear I love him, I really do...but sometimes, I just have to make his life harder than it really needs to be. Sorry, Angel.<strong>

**I think my favorite part of this chapter was adding the Buffybot and changing that up a little bit from what happened in canon. I've been told repeatedly that all my jokes are bad...but I can't not laugh at Buffybot asking Angel if he wanted to get lucky (giggles).**

**Sooooooooo...wanna know what episode I'm rewriting next?...do ya, do ya?...okay...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!..."The Gift."**

**Yes, yes, yes...Who's excited? :)**

**Reviews will shave Glory's head in the middle of the night,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	20. The Gift Part One

**A/N: (Runs around with hands thrown up in the air, doing a very, very odd, creepy happy dance that's just meant to make people laugh at you) **

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Here we are folks! The episode I think we've all been waiting for! This chapter is what spawned this entire story in the first place, and it practically killed me not to write this chapter and then write the rest of the story, but I have to do everything in order, so I had to suffer through the first 19 chapters waiting to get to this one. (I didn't really suffer, per say...it was more like I knew it would be better to wait, but I really, really, really, _really_ didn't want to). lol**

**Because of the fact that during this time Angel is saving Cordy, I went ahead and skipped to the end of the episode. I didn't think you guys would like me basically writing out the beginning of the episode if Angel wasn't going to be there. So I just skipped ahead to the action!**

**I'm just going to tell you this. I wrote this with a goal in mind. I want to make you cry...or at least depressed...just a warning...**

**Soooooo...on that happy note...let's get on with it, shall we? :)**

**************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it...still think I own Buffy?**************

* * *

><p>The Gift Part One<p>

It was quiet. So very quiet in the Summers house. The lights were off, darkness shrouding the cozy home. A shrill noise suddenly pierced the silence. It continued to call. One. Two. Three. Four. It called four times and no one answered.

A soft red light on the telephone began to blink.

"Hi, it's Buffy. Sorry I missed your call. I'm probably beating someone up, so please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

_Buffy, it's me. Cordy went through this portal and I've got to go after her. It's another dimension and you know how those things work. I have no idea when I'll be back. Say hi to Dawn for me. I love you._

* * *

><p>It was a silent procession that walked along the street. Oz was leading, looking so lost, yet never faltering in his chosen direction. Willow followed him a few feet back, trying to be strong and hold back her tears. After all, she was the big gun this time. She had to be ready—is this how Buffy felt all the time?<p>

Xander and Anya walked behind Willow, both of them filled with nervous thoughts. Anya kept remembering Xander's proposal and the bunny she'd found in the storeroom of the Magic Box. Anya was an ex-demon. She knew the truth of omens. She couldn't believe it was just coincidence. Something bad was going to happen tonight. She just hoped that Xander would be okay.

Giles and Spike were a few steps behind Xander and Anya. Neither said a word. They were both clear on what they had to do. Giles was filled with worry. For Buffy, for Dawn, for the world…for all the Scoobies that had become his surrogate children somewhere along the line. Giles wished that he knew Buffy was strong enough to do what had to be done if the need arose. As a Watcher, he had sworn an oath to protect the world. He would honor that.

Spike himself was feeling mildly excited at the prospect of a good battle. Yeah, he knew he would probably die, but at least he'd go out in style, right? All the honor and glory that everyone always went on about. Shouldn't be so bad. Spike thought back to the promise he'd made to Buffy—to watch out for Dawn. He figured that was more Angel's job, but Spike liked the little nibblet, and besides if she had two vampires protecting her, what could happen to her? Of course, that was if they survived the night.

That was a big 'if.'

Buffy didn't know how she felt. Too many emotions were roiling through her to settle on one in particular. She felt a stony determination to succeed. She would save Dawn. She would stop Glory. That wasn't up for debate.

Buffy also felt a clear sense of longing. Angel had been in another dimension for who knew how long. She wanted him here, with her. In fact, she'd almost missed the message completely. If she hadn't gone home to get some of her favorite weapons, she would never have heard it. She'd seen the date on the message—she'd been in her coma when he'd called.

Buffy knew if she died tonight, she'd only have one regret—not being able to answer that call.

She didn't want the last time for Angel to hear her voice to be on an answering machine. She didn't want to die before she was able to say, "I love you, too." She wanted to talk to him, face to face, tell him everything he meant to her...even though it was probably impossible to put into words.

She wished she'd been able to answer the phone.

* * *

><p>Angel pushed on the accelerator another half inch, sending the car shooting forward. Wes and Gunn were holding on to anything available, and Cordy was yelling at Angel about manic driving, but her words went unheeded.<p>

Buffy needed him. He just knew it, and he'd been around far too long not to listen to his instincts, especially when they were screaming at him.

He needed to get to Sunnydale.

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked again.

Angel growled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure."

"Man, I know you've been talking about this Glory chick and Dawn and Keys, but are you sure you're not overreacting?" Gunn asked. "I mean, just cause she didn't return your call doesn't mean something's wrong…maybe she's mad at you. You didn't forget her birthday or something, did you?"

"No," Angel snapped. "Something is wrong. Something bad is gonna happen, and I need to be there."

"So we're going with you _because_?" Cordy asked. "I mean, I don't know if you can get jet lag from going through a portal, but…"

"Cordy!" Angel interrupted with a sharp growl. "Buffy needs me, 'kay? Trust me."

With that thought, Angel gave the Plymouth a little bit more gas.

* * *

><p>Buffy and the gang all stopped walking once they rounded the final corner. All of them stood and gawked at the tall, scaffolding tower. Only faintly visible was what seemed like a plank that extended out over the open air.<p>

"Shpandoinkle," Xander mumbled.

"What is that?" Anya asked quietly, staring at the structure.

"The portal must open up there," Giles theorized aloud.

"Will, you're up," Buffy said in full Slayer-mode.

Willow swallowed convulsively as she fought the flutter of nerves in her stomach. Her knees were beginning to shake and she was surprised she hadn't fallen over yet. She was just the smart girl. The nerd. Good with computers and books. Sure, she was a witch, but could she do this? Willow thought of Oz. She had to do this. For Oz. For everyone.

"Need anything?" Giles asked quietly.

"Could use a little courage," Willow smiled nervously.

Spike, ever reliable in a situation such as this, produced a flask and held it to her.

Willow looked at it with a faint smile. "The real kind…but thanks."

Spike nodded, and put the flask away, fighting the urge to down it all before the battle began.

"Okay, we all good with the plan?" Buffy asked seriously. Her eyes looked past Willow to Oz who was getting closer to the workers. "Go get your wolfboy back, Wills."

Willow nodded and followed Oz. She watched as he immediately took off his cast and began to pick up a brick. Then _she_ appeared, and grabbed Oz's shoulder and spun him around.

"You! What are you doing here?" Glory asked and Willow suddenly lost all her nerves the moment she touched Oz.

Fearlessly, she left her hiding place. "He's with me," she said before grabbing both Glory and Oz's heads in each of her hands.

Oz and Glory both screamed, and then a blue, flickering energy seemed to go from Glory's head to Oz's. Suddenly, a force of unseen energy blew all three of them back, sending them in opposite directions. Willow landed in a pile of wood, and right before she drifted off into unconsciousness, she saw Oz a few feet away from her. She prayed the spell had worked.

"What the freakin' hell did that bitch do to me?" Glory screeched, a hand rubbing her forehead.

"You look fine, truly," one of the minions said anxiously.

"She made me a little…she made a hole," Glory muttered, before growing frustrated. "Ugh! I need a brain to eat!"

"Take mine, oh groove-tastic one!" the minion cried as he bowed before her.

"I said a brain, you worthless dirt!" Glory shouted as she moved away, her minions following her as she continued to clutch her head, muttering distractedly. "Big day, today's a big day. Lots of stuff to do. Big day…need a brain."

Glory looked up from her mutterings and scoffed at the person in front of her. "I suppose I could always use yours."

"Okay then," Buffy said casually, her hands clasped behind her back. "Come and get it."

Glory smiled, but then gasped in pain, holding her head.

"You don't look very well," Buffy said innocently.

"Your little witch bitch…" Glory paused to wince. "Gave me a little headache here," she said as she shrugged off her ceremonial robe to reveal a black dress. "But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds—"

"I noticed you were talking," Buffy stated. "Whereas in your position, I would be attacking me."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "It's strange. You're not as blurry with speed as you usually are either."

"The witch…" Glory began, but Buffy interrupted.

"It's not her." Buffy took out the Dragon Sphere from behind her and held it up for Glory to see. "Might be this, though," she explained as Glory looked at the object in alarm. "I heard it's supposed to repel you…so my guess is it's probably not a good idea to hold it," she said as she tossed the Sphere in Glory's direction.

Glory caught the Sphere instinctively, and Buffy watched as the sphere lit up, a bright white light pouring from it, seeming to warp the air around Glory. Pain was evident on Glory's face as she brought the hand clutching the sphere down to her side. Slowly, she crushed the sphere and then the light was gone.

"You're gonna wish you—"

However, she didn't get to finish as Buffy punched her in the face, sending her stumbling back. Buffy wasted no time in immediately kicking Glory in the chest, sending her even further back. Then she punched Glory, again and again and again.

Vaguely, Buffy heard the sounds of the fight to her right. She heard Spike give a battle cry. She heard the minions fighting. But all of this was catalogued in the back of her mind as she sent combination after combination at Glory.

Buffy flipped Glory over her shoulder and slammed her down into a pile of bricks. She tried to capitalize on Glory's current position, but Glory rolled away just in time to avoid Buffy's fist. Buffy tried to punch Glory again, but the hell god grabbed her arms and threw her across the room.

"You know what?" Glory asked, standing straight up as she approached Buffy.

Buffy went to punch her, but Glory grabbed her fist.

"I'm feeling a little better. And now…I'm a little bored," Glory smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Cause you're about—"

Buffy didn't get to finish as Glory kicked her in the face, sending her head flying off, and revealing tons of little sparking wires on her neck. Glory looked at the wires in bewilderment, "Hey! Wow! The Slayer's a robot!" Glory looked around. "The Slayer's a robot!"

Glory smiled in triumph, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Glory?" Buffy hit her in the face with Olaf's hammer, sending Glory flying across the room and crashing into the wall. "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?"

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn screamed, causing Buffy to look up at the top of the tower where she could just make out Dawn's silhouette.

Instantly, Buffy was running towards the tower, leaping over a pile of bricks and hitting the stairs at a full out sprint.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Cordy wondered as they came out of the Summers house. "She's not here. She's not at the mansion."<p>

"I don't know," Angel said softly.

"What about Giles's shop?" Wesley suggested. "They often plan there, yes?"

"Yeah," Angel said as he slid into the driver's seat. "Yeah, they do."

* * *

><p>"Buffy!" Dawn screamed again, as Buffy was slowly making her way up to her.<p>

Both she and Glory were half way up the scaffolding. Buffy had lost Olaf's hammer and was currently trying to retrieve it, but Glory was having none of it. She kicked Buffy in the leg, causing the Slayer to gasp in pain. They continued to exchange blows, throwing punches and landing kicks, but neither seemed to really be making much headway.

Buffy finally managed to get free and tried to climb the scaffolding, but Glory kicked the pipe she was climbing, causing her to fall down to a lower level of the tower. However, this wasn't so bad considering that Buffy managed to reach her lost hammer, and just in time to swing it in Glory's face.

Glory ducked the next swing, and punched Buffy in the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall back but not before taking Glory with her. Together, the two fell off the tower and landed at the bottom with a thud.

Buffy groaned, seeing the hammer a few feet away from her. She got to her feet slowly, glancing over at Glory who was also getting to her feet. Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"You lost your hammer, sweetcheeks," Glory smirked. "What are you going to hit me with now?"

Suddenly, a wrecking ball broke through the wall Glory was standing by and careened into her, sending her flying.

"Whatever's handy," Buffy replied shooting a look in the wrecking ball's direction, seeing Xander at the helm.

Buffy glanced back at Glory who was still on the ground before running towards the tower, grabbing the hammer as she ran past.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone noticed that we're going backwards?" Anya asked from behind the machinery she, Giles, and Spike had taken refuge behind.<p>

Spike straightened up to look over the machine, only to have a brick hit him in the head. "Yeah, it's crossed my mind," he muttered annoyed.

"As long as…Buffy can keep Glory down…long enough, it doesn't matter." Giles said panting from the exertion of the battle. "There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual."

Xander hopped over the fence then, and joined them. "So how're we doing?"

"So far it's a tie," Anya answered.

"We haven't gotten up to Dawn, but then neither has anyone else," Giles explained.

"What if you had more people?" a familiar voice said from behind them, causing the battle-weary Scoobies to spin around to face the newcomers: Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel.

"What are those things?" Cordy asked as she looked at the ugly hobbit-like minions. "And where's Buffy?"

"Where's Dawn?" Angel asked immediately, knowing that she wasn't at the house, the mansion, or the Magic Box.

Everyone looked up at the tower, and Angel was just able to see Dawn and someone else.

"Someone's up there," Spike murmured.

"Go," Angel ordered Spike.

"What?" Spike asked, looking pointedly over at the small army guarding the stairs.

"We'll clear the way," Angel said looking at Gunn and Wesley who nodded.

"Don't forget us girls," Cordy said, stooping down to grab a pipe as Anya picked up her baseball bat.

"Oh yeah, we can do this," Xander said with growing enthusasim.

Giles loaded his crossbow, and nodded.

"This'll be fun man," Gunn smiled.

"Get up there," Angel ordered Spike. "Now!"

Angel leaped out from behind the Scoobies hiding place, Gunn and Wesley right behind him, leading the charge. Xander, Anya, and Giles followed, all of them with a renewed sense of strength. Spike went with them too, fighting beside Angel as he cleared the way. Finally, there was a break in the crowd, and Angel shoved him through it.

"Go!"

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Glory screeched as Buffy hit her again with the hammer.<p>

No longer was she looking immaculate. Her hair was dirty, her dress was torn. Blood poured from her nose.

"You're a god," Buffy shrugged. "Make it stop," she challenged before hitting Glory over and over with the hammer.

Buffy continued to hit her until Glory's face transformed into Ben's.

"I'm sorry," Ben said immediately.

"Tell her it's over," Buffy ordered. "She missed her shot. She goes. She ever, _ever_ comes near me and what's mine…"

"We won't, I swear," Ben promised quickly.

Buffy knew she should kill him. She knew that he would morph back into Glory, and then the hell god would make her pay for her mercy. However, Buffy couldn't bring herself to kill him. Instead, she dropped the hammer and ran towards the tower to save her sister.

Buffy ran harder than she ever had before. Somehow she knew she was running out of time. She had to get to Dawn. She had to. It was now or never. She jumped over anything in her way as she ran up the seemingly never ending stairs. Once the stairs were no longer an option she climbed up the ladders to the top of the tower.

When she reached the top of the tower her eyes widened in horror as she saw Dawn crying, being cut by a long knife, wielded by a weasel of a demon. "Dawn!"

"Buffy!" Dawn cried, hope creeping into her eyes.

"This should be interesting," the Doc said, but Buffy didn't pay him any mind and pushed him off the scaffold.

Buffy immediately went to Dawn, who was still crying. "Buffy, it hurts," Dawn sobbed.

"I got it," Buffy soothed. "It's going to be okay. Come here."

Buffy slowly led Dawn away from the edge of the tower and towards the entrance, but Dawn stopped and turned to Buffy.

"Go!" Buffy ordered.

Dawn shook her head, looking down. "It's started."

Buffy turned and saw the light of the portal. Intense bolts of lightning streaked across the sky and stuck the ground, seeming to obliterate everything in sight. Thunder rolled in the air, and everything seemed to have an ominous feel as the portal steadily grew larger.

"I'm sorry," Dawn whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Buffy shook her head, and Dawn tried to run past her, but Buffy managed to grab her. "What are you doing?" Buffy cried.

"I have to jump! The energy…" Dawn explained tearfully.

"It'll kill you!" Buffy argued.

"I know," Dawn said softly. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No," Buffy argued as the tower shook underneath their feet, causing them both to stumble.

"I have to!" Dawn cried. "Look what's happening!"

Buffy looked up at the crackling sky to see a dragon flying through the portal. She looked back at Dawn anguished as her sister continued. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it will never stop!"

"You know you have to let me," Dawn said softly. "It has to be the blood."

"Buffy!"

Buffy and Dawn turned to see Angel striding towards them. "Angel take Dawn," Buffy ordered.

"What? No! You can't!" Dawn cried. "I have to do it!"

"No." Buffy said softly, realizing what she had to do. "You don't."

Angel grabbed Dawn's arm, "Come on _gréine_."

"Dawn, I love you," Buffy said as Angel began to lead her away. "So much…but it's my job."

Angel looked at Buffy puzzled, but nevertheless he lead Dawn off the platform. Once Dawn was on her way down, sure that he was right behind her, Angel turned back towards Buffy. He hadn't liked the look in her eye.

When he was back on the platform, he saw Buffy standing on the edge.

"Buffy!"

"Angel," Buffy breathed as she turned around to face him. Why did he have to come? Why? Why now? She should have already jumped...

"Buffy," Angel immediately closed the distance between them, his hands immediately settling on her waist.

The portal opened even more then, terrible beasts and gut wrenching sounds filling the air. It was exactly how Buffy had always pictured the end of the world. All that was missing was the fire burning.

Angel looked up and at the portal, his eyes following the dragon still circling in the sky. He'd always wanted to kill a dragon...

"Come back down, we can figure this out," Angel implored. "Wes and Cordy and Gunn are down there. We'll figure this out…"

Buffy placed a loving hand on his cheek, studying his face. He was so beautiful. He'd always had her attention, from the moment they'd met. She loved his eyes the most—his warm, chocolate brown eyes that could melt her to the core. They smoldered when they made love. They laughed when she did something silly. They danced. But most of all his eyes held so much love and compassion that it nearly overwhelmed her at times. She would never forget his eyes.

"Angel, my gift is death—."

"Don't say that," Angel begged. "Please, please, Buffy, don't."

"I have to," Buffy caressed his face so lightly he could barely feel it.

"No!" Angel said so firmly and so determinedly that if Buffy didn't know in her heart that she had to do this, she would have believed him. "No! There has got to be another way."

"There isn't," Buffy said softly. "Angel, I love you so much—."

"Don't talk like that," Angel pleaded, shaking his head. "Please, Buffy. Don't talk like that."

"I've always loved you—."

"_Please_…"

"Always, Angel, always…I'll always be your girl."

"Please _don't!_ It's not enough time!" Angel cried, silent tears sliding down his face. "It's not enough time," he repeated in a whisper.

Angel was breaking inside. His heart was slowly being ripped out of him, inch by agonizing inch. So much pain—pain he'd never felt before. He stared into her eyes. Her beautiful, ever loving, green eyes. Eyes that had never judged him. Eyes that had accepted him. Eyes that had loved him.

He seemed to be seeing her for the first time all over again. Her golden blonde hair that smelled like honey, her cute little nose, her eyes, her lips, every little detail that made her Buffy, he memorized again. It wasn't enough time.

"It's not enough time," he repeated, his voice cracking in a way Buffy had never heard and she felt her heart shatter. "Please, I-I c-cant…"

"Angel," Buffy's voice broke, hearing her words from what seemed like so long ago repeated back to her. "I have to. It's the only way."

Angel was shaking his head the entire time. "No, no, no, no…" he repeated. "No."

Buffy placed both her hands on either side of his face, memorizing it. "Angel, everything we did, every moment we were together, those were the happiest moments of my life. You made me feel so alive, you taught me so much. You taught me how to love, how to fight…"

"Then fight!" Angel begged. "Fight, dammit! Please, Buffy, _Muirnín_, _please_!"

Buffy couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. "Angel, I have to do this! Now, before it's too late..."

"Please," Angel pleaded, so softly it was barely a whisper. "Buffy, I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough, I can't…"

"You are," Buffy said with tears rolling down her face. "You are so, _so_ strong."

"I love you so much." Angel pulled her close, burying his face in her air, inhaling her scent and committing it for the millionth time to memory. "So, so, so much," he murmured before his lips captured hers in a kiss that went beyond anything she'd ever experienced. So much anguish, so much desperation, so much turmoil, but more than anything a passionate love that was so consuming it hurt.

When Buffy was finally able to breathe, she rested her forehead against his before beginning to slowly back away. His head snapped up, and immediately he began to follow her.

"You can't follow me this time, Angel," Buffy shook her head, trying to get her tears under control.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

"I know," Buffy smiled softly, and miraculously she found that she no longer had to cry. Her tears dried up of her own accord. She was ready.

Angel noticed.

He closed the distance between them and once again pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, muttering nonsense love words in her ear, switching between Gaelic and English so randomly that it was in no way coherent, yet Buffy managed to understand every word.

"Promise me something," Buffy said seriously, whispering his ear. "Take care of Dawn for me, make sure she does everything she's supposed to. But more than anything Angel, I need you to promise me that you'll go back to L.A., that you'll continue your mission. Make sure you get that Shanshu."

"I don't want it if I can't share it with you," Angel whispered brokenly.

"Angel, I'll be with you always," Buffy said as she pulled away again, placing her hand on his heart.

"Please," Angel begged, a sob escaping him. "Please, don't leave me..."

"I could never truly leave you, I love you too much," Buffy said with a small smile. She glanced at the portal that was slowly growing. "You're the only person I ever loved, Angel, my first and my one and only," she whispered, kissing him softly, wiping away some of his tears. "Never forget that."

And then Buffy turned—ran to the end of the platform—and jumped.

Angel stood there staring at the space in front of him, where she had only just been. The portal closed and the night was quiet. His girl had saved the day, again.

"I'll never forget," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...did I make you cry? This sounds terrible, but I hope I did...or at least a slight depressed feeling...<strong>

**I cried...though I think that has more to do with the fact that aside from loving Buffy and Angelt to death...my heart breaks at imagining DB crying and looking all anguished...**

**Sooooooo...do not fret my lovlies, there's still like five or six more chapters after this...**

**Reviews give Angel a big hug (he deserves one, don't ya think?),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	21. The Gift Part Two

**A/N: WOW! I am so thrilled that you guys liked the last chapter as much as you did! It was almost painful for me to write because I was thinking about Angel's poor heart breaking the entire time, but I made it through! Sadly, this left me in a depressed state, so this chapter is completely devoted to Angel's grief. Well, Dawn's in here too, but it's mostly Angel.**

**I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys. You're the BEST, and I will never be able to thank you enough, but I will sure keep trying! **

**I think I'm trying to make this longer so I'll postpone going to school. I have two quizzes today, and it's only the first week back! AP Psych and AP Calculus. You'd never think it, but Calculus is hard even for a math person...funny how I didn't think of that when I signed up for it...maybe I'll get lucky and totally guess all the right answers. Nah, it won't be that bad, I studied like a good little nerd.**

**Okay, I have to go to school now or Mom will be mad at me for making us late...and I typically prefer a mom that is happy with me...**

**Soooooo...I'll stop rambling now. **

**But not before I do this. (I know, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you guys this.) I'm usually not one to associate song lyrics to a chapter, but when I was editing this baby you would never believe what song began playing on my ipod.**

**How Do I Live? by Leann Rimes...Ironic, right? So, here's the first verse...**

_How do I, Get through one night without you? _

_If I had to live without you, What kind of life would that be? _

_Oh, I... I need you in my arms, need you to hold..._

_You're my world, my heart, my soul..._

_If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life..._

_And tell me now..._

_How do I live without you? _

_I want to know... _

_How do I breathe without you? If you ever go..._

_How do I ever, ever survive? _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _

**Is that just not the freakiest coincidence _ever_?**

**Okay, now I'm offically done rambling. :)**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>The Gift Part Two<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Please," Angel begged, a sob escaping him. "Please, don't leave me."_

"_I could never truly leave you, I love you too much," Buffy said with a soft smile. She glanced at the portal that was slowly growing. "You're the only person I ever loved, Angel, my first and my one and only," she whispered, kissing him softly, wiping away some of his tears. "Never forget that."_

_And then Buffy turned—ran to the end of the platform—and jumped._

_Angel stood there staring at the space in front of him, where she had only just been. The portal closed and the night was quiet. His girl had saved the day, again._

"_I'll never forget," he whispered._

* * *

><p>Angel stared at the space where <em>she<em> had just been. It was like he couldn't look away. He couldn't turn away. He couldn't. He would be turning his back on _her_. If he turned his back that meant that it had really happened.

He was in denial.

But Angel knew he had to turn his back. Put this behind him. Move forward. He'd lived long enough to know that life kept going. Except, how could he go on when his light was gone?

Angel knew she was gone. He could feel it inside. The fuzzy warmth that was their bond had been severed. He felt empty.

For the first time since meeting Buffy, he felt cold.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Angel turned away and descended the scaffolding, acting completely on instinct, which was good considering he was hardly paying attention to anything other than the coldness that had swept over him. Emptiness.

Once he was back on the ground, he looked up and saw the Scoobies standing in a loose circle around what he knew was Buffy's body. Wes, Gunn, and Cordy were there too, seeming transfixed and disbelieving.

Angel came up to them, and they all looked up at him. He didn't know what they were expecting. He didn't know what they saw when they looked at him. Did they see the stoic face he was trying to call upon? Or did they see someone that was irreparably broken, trying to keep it together?

"Angel…" Cordelia whispered tearfully as he passed, but he paid her no mind.

Angel stared at her body. Memories flashed through his mind so quick, he could barely understand them all.

"_Why are you following me?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't bite."_

"_Angel…"_

"_Buffy…"_

"_Close your eyes…"_

"_You still my girl?"_

"_Always…"_

"_Just when I thought I couldn't love you more…"_

"_Happy Birthday Buffy…"_

"_I could never truly leave you, I love you too much…"_

"Buffy," Angel whispered brokenly, dropping to his knees beside her.

Angel pulled her into his arms, holding her. Already, her skin felt cool. He noticed moisture on her face, and for a second he wondered if it was raining. However, when his chest heaved a sob he realized that it wasn't raining—the moisture was his tears.

He cried for her, he cried for himself. What they'd had couldn't be found anywhere. Two halves of a whole. Soulmates. Partners. Best friends. They'd encompassed it all.

And now she was gone.

He felt broken, his heart in pieces. So he continued to cry...what else was there to do?

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but eventually he ran out of tears. Angel held her tightly for another moment, before loosening his hold. He knew it was time, he knew he had to move. Life had to go on...somehow. Angel caressed her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying her back down.

Angel looked up, and studied everyone's faces. Willow clung to Oz like her life depended on it, sobbing into his shoulder. Giles stood tall, but pain was seemingly etched into his face as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Anya had her head on Xander's shoulder, who simply stared at Buffy's body in shock. Spike was on his knees, bloody and battered, staring at Buffy looking as close to sorry as he could.

Angel turned to look at Cordelia who was being held by Wesley, her tears staining the former Watcher's shirt. Gunn hadn't looked so sad since his sister had died…Angel hadn't realized just how close they all had become.

Finally, he found her. Dawn had her arms folded across her chest and was shaking with the force of her sobs. Slowly, Angel made his way to her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, everyone was silent, only speaking when they had to. Giles and Willow planned the funeral, often asking for Angel's opinion, but Angel wouldn't talk to anyone but Dawn. Dawn herself rarely spoke, but she clung to Angel like a barnacle. Wherever Angel was Dawn was and vice versa. After the first day, no one questioned it anymore.<p>

Wes, Gunn, and Cordy offered to stay, but Angel shook his head, wordlessly ordering them to return to L.A. The only words he'd spoken to them were, "Come back for the funeral, if you want."

It was the day before the funeral when the dam broke.

Everyone was in the living room, and for the first time, Dawn and Angel were not sitting together. In fact, they were on opposite ends of the room. Everyone noticed and was immediately on alert.

Willow had turned the television on, just for some background noise to mask the silence that seemed to permeate through the house.

However, it did nothing to overcome the silence between Dawn and Angel as they seemed to stare each other down.

"I trusted you," Dawn said lowly. "I trusted both of you!"

Angel just looked at her with sad, anguished eyes. "I know."

"I was going to jump! I was going to do it!" Dawn cried, her already red eyes beginning to water once again. "I was going to fix it, but Buffy—s-she told me that I didn't have to and then you led me away..."

"I know."

"I thought you were right behind me!" Dawn cried, tears pouring down her face.

"I know."

"Why did she do it, Angel?" Dawn whispered angrily. "Why? She shouldn't have! It was so stupid! She died! She _knew_ she was going to die and she did it _anyway_!" Dawn screeched. "And you let her!"

"I know," Angel looked at Dawn and everyone flinched at the immeasurable pain in his eyes.

"Why? You could have stopped her! You could convince her to do anything!" Dawn's voice broke as she tried to control her sobs.

"I tried," Angel whispered as he got up off the couch and moved towards her. He bent a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "But I knew—we both knew what was going to happen. She did what she had to do, not because she was the Slayer, but because she loved us—all of us. That was her true gift."

"I just miss her so much," Dawn sobbed, and Angel pulled her into his arms like he had so many times lately.

"So do I," Angel whispered as he fought back tears. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Angel was at the Summers house during the funeral. He'd insisted on having it during the day, and everyone had acquiesced. So now here he was, standing in Buffy's room when everyone else was at her funeral.<p>

Somehow, Angel thought he had the better end of the deal.

He picked up Mr. Gordo and sat down on the bed, staring at the stuffed pig. Buffy had always been the strong one. Always. He took so much strength from her; he doubted she ever knew exactly how much. Her strength, her beauty, her wit…there were so many things he loved about her.

Angel looked around the room, taking in the photos on the walls and on her vanity. He knew the story behind each one of them, and he could probably tell someone exactly why she'd placed them where she had. After all, he knew Buffy better than he knew himself.

So many memories were in this room. He felt his lips twitch in a small smile when he remembered the first time he'd stayed over—the night after the Warrior Vamps had attacked. Wondering what possessed him to do this; Angel got up off the bed and lay down on the floor just as he had that night.

He closed his eyes and he could see the memory unfold in his head. Buffy bringing the blankets before getting tucked into bed herself. Shutting the light off. Angel allowed a faint smile as he remembered her asking if he snored. He'd always meant to ask her after during his day as a human if he did, but he'd never gotten around to it.

Angel lay there for a few more moments before getting up and sitting back on the bed, Mr. Gordo still in hand. His eyes traveled to her window. How many times had he climbed through that window? How many excuses had he invented to give him a _reason_ to climb through that window?

So many memories.

Their first kiss had been in front of that window. Angel shook his head—it had been one hell of a first kiss. He'd been so surprised at the desire that had coursed through him the moment their lips had met. He'd already been in love with her by then, and he knew kissing her would be a bad idea. However, Buffy, like she always did, made him forget about everything but her…and she'd wanted him to kiss her. So he had.

Angel wondered if this was how Buffy had felt after sending him to Hell. Had everything reminded her of him? Had everything seemed to dim? Nothing seemed as bright as it used to be. Had she dreamed of him every night? Relived all their moments? Because Angel did—every second of every minute, every hour of every day…

The door opened then, and Angel looked up to find Willow standing in the frame. "Hi," she said nervously, reminding Angel of the shy, yet loyal redhead he'd first met.

"Hey, Willow," Angel's lips twitched up in a faint smile.

"Uh, we just got back from the funeral," Willow said softly. "It was nice."

Willow seemed to debate something, before moving into the room and sitting beside him on the bed. "You're talking," she observed. "To someone other than Dawn."

"I figured it was about time," Angel said quietly.

"How are you?" Willow asked, but then shook her head. "That's a stupid question…"

"No it's not," Angel argued softly. "It shows you care. Thank you."

"So…" Willow trailed off, hesitantly expecting an answer.

Angel sighed. "I'm just lost right now, Willow. Nothing's the same without her. She's in everything I see or do and I—I'm trying to get a handle on that. I'm trying to be strong, like she asked me to be. God, I'm trying but—"

"It's difficult," Willow finished nodding.

Angel wordlessly agreed. "She made me promise to go back to L.A.," he told her quietly. "To get the Shanshu…but I don't know if I can…"

"Yes you can," Willow said fiercely. "You can and you will. If Buffy wanted you to do it, then you better do it. You know Buffy. If you don't, she'll find a way to haunt you."

"Then maybe I won't, and see what happens," Angel said mostly to himself.

"No, Angel," Willow got up off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. She waited for Angel to look up at her, and when he finally did, she spoke. "Now, you listen to me. Buffy thought the world of you. She believed in you, always. She didn't care what anyone said or thought about your past. She accepted it and she accepted you. So, if she told you to go to L.A. and get that Shanshu, then you better damn well do it!" Willow said firmly, before adding nervously. "Sorry."

Angel looked towards the window and knew the sun had gone down. He got up and put a hand on Willow's shoulder. "She thought the world of you, too," he said before heading out the door and into the night, leaving Willow with tears in her eyes.

Oz looked into the room then. He'd been looking for her. The moment he walked through the door, Willow immediately went to him and threw her arms around him, her tears spilling once again. "What...am...I going...to do...without...her?" Willow asked between sobs.

Oz only held her tighter.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as Angel trekked through the cemetery, one that he and Buffy had patrolled so many times. It seemed odd to come here to see her grave. He half expected her to pop out from behind a headstone and jump into his arms, grinning and saying something about everything being a joke.<p>

But he knew Buffy had a better since of humor than that.

Angel was glad Willow had talked to him. Personally, it was nice to know that someone cared enough to ask about him other than Dawn. Willow's little pep talk had given Angel a purpose. He'd continue his atonement in L.A. For Buffy. From now on, everything he did would be for Buffy.

She was still his light, always.

Angel wound through the graves and noticed that someone was already standing in front of Buffy's headstone. Silently, Angel joined him and they were both quiet for a moment.

"Wondered when you'd show," Spike said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I can't believe she's gone," Angel said softly.

"Yeah," Spike sighed. "At least she went out all noble, right?"

"She's gone." Seeing her headstone, standing on her grave…it all seemed to cement the truth that he'd known for days. Buffy, his Buffy, _his_ Slayer, was gone.

"You goin' back to L.A.?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Good, Buff would want that," Spike nodded. "I really did have a soft spot for her...I think."

"I know," Angel sighed. "Look, Spike…"

"Yeah, I know," Spike interrupted. "I made my own little promise to Buff…you go back to L.A. I'll stay here and watch the nibblet while you're gone."

"Thanks."

"First time I've heard that in centuries."

"First time you've heard it ever," Angel corrected. "And I'm never saying it again."

* * *

><p>It was quiet as Angel walked to the mansion. It would be the first time he'd stayed there since Buffy's death. He'd stayed at the Summers house, in Buffy's room. Both for Dawn and himself. He didn't know if he'd be able to face going into the mansion, particularly their bedroom.<p>

Yes, Angel had decided to return to L.A. Yes, he'd decided to continue his atonement. And he might not be crying anymore when no one was looking…but the raw pain in his chest hadn't begun to fade, and part of him hoped it never would.

Angel was broken. His light, his world, was gone. She was still with him though, in his heart, just as she'd said she'd be. But Angel was selfish. He wanted her. Alive. Happy. In his arms.

Angel was no stranger to time or death. He knew that perhaps, in time, he might be able to think of her and not feel an ache in his heart. He knew that death was part of life—an inevitability that no one could ever really avoid.

The moment he stepped through the door, he was nearly overwhelmed by her scent...realizing it was already so much sweeter than he remembered. His eyes swept the room, seeing her sweater hanging over the back of the couch. Almost reverently, he picked up the garmet and held it for a moment before placing it back over the couch, exactly as it had been.

He moved up the stairs and his hand paused on the door to their room. Taking a deep breath, Angel opened the door and was assaulted by her scent. It was everywhere, floor to ceiling. The room was distinctly Buffy, and just as Angel knew would happen, he felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes.

This was why he'd avoided coming back.

He'd known her scent would be strongest here—almost as if she were still alive.

But, to his surprise, though it did make the raw pain in his chest flare, it also brought him a sense of peace. Like a little part of her was still tangibly with him. He undressed and climbed into the bed, but after a moment he shifted to the opposite side—to Buffy's side.

Angel buried his face in her pillow for a moment, before lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and could practically feel the weight of her head on his shoulder and her arm over his waist. He could almost feel her warm breath against his neck as she slowly fell asleep, at peace.

Angel knew it would take a long time. It would take a very long time to come to grips with her death, to move on. At the moment, the only thing that made him happy was the knowledge that Buffy was in a better place. No more battles. No more death. She was in Heaven, and that was his only sense of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. I had to have Willow do a good deed in this chapter, because I'm still mad at her for pulling Buffy out of Heaven. I guess I was trying to balance it out...yes, I know there's no chance of that happening, but ya know, I couldn't resist. And I thought that of all the Scoobies, Willow would be the first to check on Angel anyway.<strong>

**Next chapter we begin season six!**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	22. Bargaining Part One

**A/N: I just got to say (again, for the millionth time) that I love you guys! The feedback that I get for this story will never cease to amaze me! I'm so thrilled that you all seemed to enjoy the last two chapters as much as you did! They were my favorite to write...I wonder if that's a bad thing because they were so sad...nah, I was just in a depressed state because I had to kill Buffy and make Angel depressed...I guess I really felt his pain. :)**

**Soooooooo...won't you be surprised when the sadness continues! Yes, I think I really got on a roll with the pain and grief and such...**

**Okay, done babbling...I don't even have a clue if anything I just said made any sense...**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Bargaining Part One<p>

The next few months seemed to pass by slowly. Willow, the ever present optimist, had dimmed. She was without her best girlfriend, and the redhead felt Buffy's absence every day. Life without Buffy just seemed so much bleaker, and Willow didn't know how to bring that zest she'd once had back into her life.

Willow watched her friends gradually resign themselves to the fact that Buffy was gone. Xander threw himself into his construction work, and Anya did the same at the Magic Box. Of course, a lot of that had to do with the fact that Giles was planning to go back to England—something Willow had never imagined happening.

Oz was…well, Oz was her rock. She knew how much he'd liked Buffy—probably more than anyone knew. Willow didn't know if Oz really had anytime to grieve because she herself was too busy falling apart. But she hadn't broken down for a while now, she was doing good…well, as good as she could do without Buffy.

She and Oz had moved into the Summers house, taking Joyce's bedroom and making it their own. There had been a moment where it seemed like Dawn might to L.A. with Angel. Everyone had been a little off kilter when Dawn had announced that she wanted to go back with Angel. Willow knew how close he and Dawn were, and she also knew that Angel and Dawn were the ones who could best deal with their shared grief together.

So needless to say, she was a little surprised when Angel had insisted that Dawn stay in Sunnydale. Though, after thinking about it for a moment, Willow had agreed with Angel. He had been right. Dawn had her friends in Sunnydale, and Angel, being who he was, would not be an appropriate guardian. Of course, in the emotional sense, Angel would be a perfect guardian for Dawn; however, in reality, Angel was a vampire who could only be out and about truly at night, and who fought demons and apocalypses on a regular basis. That and the threat of Wolfram and Hart's prying eyes was a good reason to keep Dawn in Sunnydale too.

In compromise, so Dawn wouldn't be alone, Willow and Oz had offered to move in. Angel had agreed, and Dawn had looked happy at the prospect. So that was how Willow and Oz had come to live at the Summers home. Another surprise was when all of the bills for the Summers house were magically paid, including Joyce's medical bills and Buffy's funeral costs. Willow suspected it was Angel, but he never said anything and so Willow didn't voice her suspicions.

In fact, she rarely spoke to Angel. Well, not enough for Willow to actually count it as a conversation. Angel came down every weekend unless something demon-y and evil prevented him from doing so. Willow suspected that seeing Dawn every weekend was the only thing helping him cope with Buffy's loss. The two really leaned on each other, and Willow was glad that Dawn had someone to talk to that she trusted as much as she appeared to trust Angel. A slight part of Willow was jealous that Dawn chose Angel over herself has a confidante, but Willow couldn't deny that the relationship the two had developed was fascinating. Most times, she got a distinct older brother/little sister vibe, but then sometimes, especially since Buffy's death, it would seem to cross over into father/daughter territory slightly…or maybe mentor/student was a better description.

Willow was just glad that Angel seemed to be doing better. She was reminded of when Buffy had sent Angel to Hell—how she had just up and left immediately afterwards. Willow knew that Angel had probably wanted to do the same thing but hadn't because of Dawn. Vaguely, Willow wondered where Angel would have gone.

It had just about killed Willow the first few weeks after Buffy's death to look at Angel. The easy-going happiness in his eyes that Buffy had inspired had been replaced by a pain that seemed depthless. He rarely smiled anymore, and when he did it was only for Dawn. Then at that, it seemed like the best he could managed was a slight quirk of his lips.

It was safe to say that wherever Willow looked, she saw pain and loss. She hated that. Willow liked to pride herself on being a happy, optimistic person, but since Buffy's death she just couldn't seem to manage her usual spark for very long. But even with that knowledge, she'd thought she'd been doing better.

Until she had the dream.

It had been a month or so after Buffy's death, and she had just been able to really get a grip on herself when she'd had a terrible dream—no, it had been a nightmare. Buffy surrounded by bright flames. The screams and the smell of burning flesh had woken her with a start, and her mind had immediately begun turning over a plan.

Willow couldn't believe that she'd seemed to overlook the fact that for all they knew, Buffy could be in Hell. In fact, there was a good chance. After all, she'd fallen through a portal that had a demon dimension on the other side. Yes, they'd found her body. They'd buried her. But what about her soul?

So, Willow had hatched a plan. She'd told Xander, Anya, Tara, and Oz. All of them had looked at her like she was crazy when she'd told them that she wanted to resurrect Buffy. They had all immediately protested, but when Willow had told them of her nightmare, and of how she was under the impression that it was quite possible Buffy was in a hell dimension…they had started listening, and eventually all of them had agreed to her plan...except Oz.

To say that Willow had been shocked would have been a terrible understatement. No matter what, she had expected Oz to be on her side. After all, she loved him. He loved her. Wasn't he _supposed_ to agree with her, to support her?

After telling the Xander, Anya and Tara of her suspicions, they had all begun to thow out suggestions as to how to get Buffy back. Willow knew of the Resurrection Spell. What witch didn't? Anya had said that she had seen it work once in the past, but when they'd brought the person back...Willow didn't like to think of everything that Anya had described. Buffy was strong. Angel had been through Hell, he'd survived. Buffy had said it was because he had a strong will. Willow knew that Buffy had a strong will, she had complete faith that Buffy could recover.

But Oz was still against the plan.

When the rest of them had left, and it was just herself and Oz in the Summers living room, Willow had confronted him.

"What are you doing, Oz?" she asked confused and hurt. "Why won't you help me bring her back?"

"It's wrong, baby," Oz shook his head sorrowfully. "I miss Buffy. I really do...but we can't bring her back."

"But she could be in Hell, Oz! Hell! Buffy doesn't deserve that!" Willow cried, tears pooling in her eyes that made Oz's heart clinch, but he held firm.

"No," Oz shook his head. "Willow, we don't know for sure that she's in Hell."

Willow stuttered for a moment, knowing that he had a point. "You're right, but...there's a chance Oz...I can't live knowing that there's a chance."

Oz nodded, and for a moment Willow thought that she had convinced him. "So, you'll help?" she asked hopefully, with a slight smile.

Oz thought for a moment. He knew how he felt. He loved Willow. She was cute and had a big heart full of compassion. It was one of the things he loved most about her. Oz knew that Willow had a knack for magic. In fact, he knew that she had power. He could feel it, being of the supernatural himself. He was proud of her progress as a witch...but this spell...it was dangerous.

"The spell is too dangerous," Oz shook his head.

"I can do it!" Willow said emphatically. "I know I can!"

"I know you're strong," Oz replied honestly. "But...you've been using a lot of magic lately...for things that don't need it. Baby, I think you need to be more careful."

"I am," Willow argued. "My magic is under control, I swear."

Oz sighed, knowing that he was about to make things difficult between them. He knew that no matter what he said, Willow would do the spell anyway. He knew he couldn't stop her. "No," he shook his head sadly. "I won't help you."

Willow's tears finally began to fall. "B-but...Oz, I need you baby..."

"I can't do it," Oz replied his heart breaking as he saw her tears slide down her cheeks.

"Will you stop me?" Willow asked hotly, wiping her tears angrily with the back of her hand, feeling betrayal stinging in her chest.

"No," Oz said softly. "I won't stop you...and I won't tell Giles or anyone what you're planning...I just hope you'll change your mind."

"I won't," Willow said firmly, picking up the plaque that Xander had given her that he'd decorated himself, naming her the leader of the group. She looked up at Oz. "I won't," she repeated determinedly.

She was going to save Buffy.

* * *

><p>Willow couldn't tell Angel, Dawn, or Giles...and she knew that Oz would keep his promise not to tell them either. Willow just couldn't bring herself to tell the three. She didn't want them to get their hopes up and then fail in her attempt to bring Buffy back, causing them all to have to grieve anew. She was a better person than that.<p>

Spike was kept out of the loop too, because Willow strongly suspected that Angel had him acting as his eyes and ears when he wasn't in Sunnydale. In fact, Spike was frequently at the Summers house at night with Dawn. One night, she'd heard a commotion down in the basement and found Spike seeming to be training Dawn to fight. Needless to say she was surprised even further when she'd found out that it had been going on since before Buffy had died, Buffy herself never even being aware of it. Willow didn't know what exactly to do with this information, but she still remained adamant that Dawn not go on patrol.

Patrols themselves were odd things. Spike usually tried to do them by himself, even though he did take the Buffybot with him. After all, they had to make sure that the demon population thought that Buffy was alive and well.

When Angel was in town, he and Spike would patrol, although the Buffybot would stay behind because Angel avoided the bot like the plague. The thing was that the Scoobies wanted to help with patrols. So more often than not, it was Spike and the Buffybot plus the Scoobies most nights…much to the annoyance of Spike.

Everything would just be easier with Buffy back…and it was time.

Willow and Tara sat around the table in Xander and Anya's apartment because Anya had said that she'd finally procured the last remaining requirement for the Resurrection Spell. It had taken months to find one...

Willow gazed wordlessly at the small urn in her hands.

"The urn of Osiris," Tara murmured, her eyes fixed on the great magical object.

"You really found it," Willow said awed, looking up at Anya.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," Anya shook her head. "I had to go through every supplier the Magic Box has."

Willow's looked at the ex-demon alarmed. "You used a Magic Box supplier? What if Giles finds out?" she questioned worriedly.

"He's too busy _not_ leaving to pay attention to me," Anya shrugged off Willow's concern casually. "Besides, I ended up getting it on eBay."

"You found the last urn of Osiris on eBay?" Tara asked surprised.

"Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo," Anya answered nodding before adding, "He drove a really hard bargain, but I finally got him to throw in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunchbox for a…" Xander coughed pointedly and Anya wisely did not finish her sentence the way she had previously intended. "…a friend," she revised.

Xander, before Anya had almost blurted a very embarrassing bit of information, had been looking at Willow, studying his friend's face. "So you got your somber face on, Will," he observed. "Is the urn not up to spec?"

Willow continued to study the urn for a moment before putting it down. "It's the one," she assured him. Although, truthfully, her somber face was because things between herself and Oz had been strained ever since he had said that he wouldn't help her. Willow missed him. They were still together...but it just wasn't the same as it had been before.

Willow shook away her somber thoughts. "It's the one," she repeated confidently. "Which means it's time…"

"Time?" Xander repeated anxiously as the reality of what they were going to do finally hit him. "Like _time_, time?" he questioned nervously. "With the…" Xander trailed off gesturing vaguely. "With the…timeliness?"

"Are you sure?" Tara asked Willow quietly.

"I am," Willow answered seriously.

"Mercury's in retrograde…" Tara trailed off, looking at Willow. "Do we have everything?"

"Just about," Willow replied with a nod before getting up and beginning to put some things away in a bag.

"But why the sudden rushy-rush?" Xander asked, still anxious. "I mean, did the bot blow our cover at school?"

"No, she did great," Tara replied. "Impressed all the teachers…"

"And they still thought it was Buffy?" Xander asked questioningly.

Willow turned back to them. "Tomorrow night, we meet back here," she declared definitively.

Xander's anxiety was now through the roof as he jumped up out of his chair. Maybe Oz had been right..."Whoa, there! Let's just check our rear and side view mirrors here…" he exclaimed before adding more calmly, seeing everyone's inquiring faces. "This is deep stuff Willow," he reminded her, though he doubted he needed to. "We're talking about raising the dead."

"It's time we stop talking," Willow said determinedly. "Tomorrow night…we're bringing Buffy back."

"What if something goes wrong?" Xander asked nervously.

"This isn't like Dawn trying to bring Mrs. Summers back," Willow argued. "Buffy didn't die a natural death. She was killed by mystical energy."

"Which means we have a shot," Tara explained.

Willow shook her head. "It means more than that," she corrected, tears pooling in her eyes as she explained further. "It means…we don't know where she…really is…"

"We saw her body Will," Xander reminded her. "We buried it."

"Her body, yeah," Willow agreed. "But her soul…her essence…I mean, that could be somewhere else. She could be trapped in some sort of hell dimension like Angel was," she said fighting back tears, wishing Oz was here to comfort her. "Suffering eternal torment…just because she saved us and I'm not gonna let…I'm not gonna leave her there." Willow forced her tears back and defended her plan intensely, stating her only reason. "It's Buffy."

Xander looked at her for a long moment, seeing his oldest and most trusted friend. "When do we meet?"

* * *

><p>The next night, one could have found four people around Buffy's grave, Willow directly at the foot of the grave. Xander and Tara held lit candles, and at the moment they were all waiting for Anya to light hers. Oz had a show that he'd left to go play...after he'd tried and failed one more time to convince Willow not to follow through with the plan.<p>

She hadn't listened.

"Does everyone have their candles?" Willow asked again.

"I'm trying," Anya said as she tried to light her stubborn candle. "But my lighter won't stay lit."

"Well, hurry!" Willow demanded worriedly, glancing up at the dark sky. "It has to—."

"What time is it?" Tara cut in nervously.

Xander dutifully checked his watch. "A minute to midnight," he informed them.

"Come on Anya, do you have it?" Willow asked hurriedly.

Anya tried one more time and finally the lighter stayed lit long enough to light the candle. "I got it, I got it, I got it!"

"Okay, start the circle," Willow commanded. "Now."

All of them kneeled, each holding their candles except for Willow who held the urn of Osiris.

Methodically, Willow produced from a bag a small bottle and poured the fawn's blood she'd gotten earlier into the urn. "Osiris, Keeper of the Gate, Master of Fate, hear us…"

Willow dipped her finger into the urn and marked her forehead and both her cheeks with the blood.

"Before time and after—before knowing and nothing…" Willow continued as she poured the blood from the urn onto the ground in front of her.

"Accept our offering. Know our prayer…"

Suddenly, Willow was jerked back by an invisible force, her arms spread wide. She began to pant like she was fighting pain, and ugly gashes appeared on her arms.

"Willow!" Xander cried horrified, and instantly tried to go to her side, but Tara held him back.

"No!" she shook her head. "S-she t-told me that she'd be tested. This is supposed to happen."

"Osiris!" Willow called louder than ever before. "Here lies the warrior of the people! Let her cross over!"

Willow winced in pain as blood began pouring out of the gashes on her arms, and something round began snaking under her skin, causing the redheaded witch to moan in pain. Slowly, the round object snaked up her arms and over her chest up towards her neck.

"She needs help!" Xander exclaimed worriedly.

"Xander, she's strong," Tara tried to assure him. "She said not to stop, no matter what. We only get one shot at this."

Anya, Xander, and Tara all watched anxiously as Willow continued to pant. Suddenly, a loud rumbling echoed through the night, causing everyone but Willow to look up.

"What's that noise?" Anya asked nervously.

"Osiris!" Willow yelled again, jerking everyone's attention back to the witch. "Let her cross over! Aah!" Willow screamed before she began choking as the round things snaking under her skin moved up her neck.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Tara whispered terrified as Willow leaned over, gagging, her hands splaying across the grass momentarily before gripping it tightly, pulling the individual blades. All of them watched horrified as a snake head appeared in her mouth before slithering out and onto the grass.

"It's a test," Tara reminded herself. "It's a test…" she repeated anxiously. "Willow…"

Suddenly, Willow was jerked up again, her hands once again outstretched as an orange, misty light encased her. "Osiris! Release her!"

"Willow! I need service!" the Buffybot suddenly interrupted from behind Tara, causing everyone except Willow to jump.

Then, the rumbling that the group had heard earlier got scarily closer until a dozen or so demons on motorcycles burst through the bushes and surrounded the Buffybot, riding their motorcycles around her, and subsequently the Scoobies as well.

Anya yelped in surprise and fear and clutched Xander and Tara. "Willow!" Tara called as the demons continued to circle them.

Suddenly, one of the demons rode his bike right through their circle, and right in front of Willow, crushing the urn. "No!" Willow screamed horrified as the reddish orange light abruptly left her, causing her to drop to the ground.

Xander's eyes widened in fear as not only Willow dropped to the ground, seemingly lifeless, but as a motorcycle headed straight for her. "Willow!" he cried, dragging her out of the way just in time. Xander looked up at Anya and Tara. "Go! Go! Run!" he ordered and obediently Anya and Tara took off away from the bikers.

Meanwhile, Xander hauled Willow into his arms and dived under some bushes. They laid there for a while until Xander thought the coast was fairly clear, before he got them up and lifted Willow into his arms again. He began to carry them through the forest, but after awhile, he had to set Willow down to take a break.

As he sat Willow down against a tree, he noticed that she seemed to be regaining consciousness. "Willow?" he asked, shaking her shoulder gently. "Hey, Willow?"

"Did it work?" Willow asked weakly.

Xander sighed regretfully and shook his head. "I'm sorry…" he began but Willow had passed out again, the information too much for her to bear.

* * *

><p>Angel was in the Hyperion lobby, looking through some of the books for something new to read that he hadn't already read at least twenty times and could quote word for word. He needed something to occupy his mind continuously or he'd start thinking about Buffy more than he already did.<p>

Wesley stood behind the reception desk, sorting through some files and Cordelia sat on the couch, thumbing aimlessly through a Cosmo. Gunn sat on the opposite side of the couch, sharpening his axe with slow, methodical strokes.

Just as Angel passed over _Sonnets from the Portuguese_, he felt a very familiar warmth shoot through him. It was something he'd never thought he'd ever feel again, but there it was. The familiar sense of Buffy that was their bond…a bond that had been broken…because she was dead…

But Angel couldn't deny the fact that he felt their bond once more. How...? Angel stumbled forward and gripped the bookcase, his fingers digging into the wood.

"Angel?" Wesley questioned, having seen Angel stumble forward slightly. "Angel, are you alright?"

"Buffy…" Angel whispered. "She's—she's…no, it's impossible…"

"Angel?" Cordelia put a hand on his shoulder, a sad frown marring her pretty face.

They all felt Buffy's absence. Cordelia herself hadn't realized how close she'd become to the Slayer until she was gone and realized that she'd never see the blonde again. However, Cordy also wanted to see Angel move on…something she'd watched him day after day struggle to do.

"It's impossible…she can't be," Angel continued to mutter, earning him confused and wide-eyed looks from Wesley and Cordy.

"Yo, Angel, what is it?" Gunn asked, setting down his axe.

"Buffy," Angel said again and suddenly began moving very quickly towards the doors, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia following after him.

"Angel! Where are you going?" Cordelia asked completely clueless as to what was happening.

"Sunnydale," Angel answered quickly, throwing on his coat.

"Why?" Gunn asked confused.

"Buffy," Angel tried to explain, but he simply knew he didn't have the time. "It's impossible…but I-I have to make sure."

And with that final statement he was out the door and the A.I. crew made no move to follow.

"It's official," Cordelia sighed. "He's lost it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...here we go! The Buffster is back, baby! And Angel's off to the rescue that he doesn't know he's attempting. Will he get there in time?<strong>

**Reviews make my day,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	23. Bargaining Part Two

**A/N: Wow! I'm almost at 500 reviews! Yippie! That is AWESOME! Thank you guys so, so, so much! You are all amazing and I love you. Love, love, love, love, love you.**

**This chapter is definitely one of my favs. It's really fast-paced in the beginning because I switch back and forth between Angel and Buffy's POV a lot. (I was going for the whole "Ah! Running out of time/it's a race" effect). So if it seems rushed to some of you, that's the reason. :)**

**Oh, and you guys are going to be so happy (I think). Now, I'm just going to warn you that this next little bit of info might sound just a _little_ bit weird, but I'm going to tell you anyway...So, I was in the shower yesterday morning and had TWO epiphanies. Yes, TWO! One...is a sequel idea (jump for joy). Two...a completely new story idea. I'm excited.**

**Soooooooooooo...onward? Yes, I think that's a good idea.**

**Wow, this disclaimer is getting _long!_**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Bargaining Part Two<p>

An odd feeling swept through her chest. Her chest rose and fell—rose and fell. Over and over and over again…quickly at first but then it slowed down. Buffy realized that she was breathing.

Desperately, she looked around, but she couldn't see anything. It was too dark. Dark as night. No light at all. Was she blind? The thought terrified her and Buffy immediately reached out with her hands to try and figure out where she was. This was all wrong. There was no light. No peace. No love. No nothing. Everything was wrong. What was happening?

Buffy frantically felt around her and realized that she was in a very small closed space. Claustrophobia set in and she panicked, banging against the walls of her unknown, dark prison. However, the space she had to maneuver was little, and she could hardly get the right leverage she needed. This thought only further intensified her growing terror.

She felt along the walls of her prison and realized that it was soft. She should probably know what it was, but she couldn't recall. Everything was fuzzy, blurry, muffled. She wasn't supposed to be here that much she knew. Where _was_ here? Had she done something wrong? Was this a punishment?

Buffy began tearing at the cloth, wanting nothing more than to get out of her prison. After a few scratches, the cloth began to tear and Buffy felt a faint stirring of hope. Maybe she was getting out. However, on the next swipe, she gasped in pain as her fingernails scraped against a hard surface.

Buffy felt moisture in her eyes, and it felt foreign. It wasn't right. None of this was right. She had to get out.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out… _

* * *

><p>Angel flew down the interstate faster than he'd ever dared. The accelerator was lying flat on the floor and at any other time, Angel would have had the thought to appreciate the roar of the engine or the speed at which he was traveling but not tonight. Tonight everything was wrong.<p>

Everything was right.

No, it was wrong.

He shouldn't be hoping for this. He really shouldn't. It was so wrong. Buffy was gone. He'd seen her jump. He'd held her lifeless body. He'd stood upon her grave. He'd said goodbye. He'd continued his atonement as promised.

So why did he feel their bond suddenly flare back to life?

It was faint…so very, very faint. Angel knew it was Buffy though—knew it in his heart.

Or maybe he was just painfully hoping that he was right.

Life without Buffy had been bleak, in many ways worse than his first few years after regaining his soul, not to mention the decades after…

Angel had thought he'd known guilt. He'd thought he'd known pain…but after losing Buffy…he realized he'd barely been able to grasp the concept.

Buffy's death had shattered him. His heart was in shreds, only beginning to stitch itself back together because of Buffy's last wish and because of his loyalty to Dawn. That was the only thing that kept him going.

Angel's life had become a routine. Get up. Train. Save someone. Train. Save someone else. Train. Go to Sunnydale—see Dawn. Train. Save another someone.

And repeat.

Angel shook his head as he glanced at the small digital clock on the stereo. He was going to make the normal three hour drive to Sunnydale in about an hour. He'd tried to call Willow, but she hadn't answered. He'd tried to call Dawn, and she hadn't answered either. No one was answering the damn phone.

Something was amiss in Sunnydale, but Angel had only one thought on his mind.

He had to get to Buffy. He knew it was impossible. He knew it was wrong to hope that the impossible _was_ possible…but Angel couldn't help it. This was his Buffy. His light.

Angel was selfish, he wouldn't deny it. He wanted his light back.

* * *

><p>Buffy banged her palms against the roof of her tiny prison until they were virtually numb. Finally, with one final effort, she clinched her hand in a fist and punched upwards. She felt a fleeting sense of accomplishment when her hand broke through. However, when she withdrew her hand dirt fell through the hole covering her chest and face.<p>

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out…_

Panic set in and Buffy began punching the roof wildly, splintering the wood and making the hole bigger. More dirt fell on top of her, beginning to weigh her down, but as the hole grew Buffy sat up and began clawing her way up towards what she thought was freedom.

She felt crushed. The earth was suffocating, getting in her ears and up her nose, but she continued to claw her way to what she thought was safety. Finally, her hand broke though.

Her lungs were about to burst with the need for oxygen and Buffy began digging her way out frantically. It felt like she was trying to move mountains, but seconds later another one of her hands burst through, and then finally her head. Buffy immediately gulped in large quantities of air and then crawled out from the dirt.

She sat there on the upturned earth for a moment before looking around. She realized now that she wasn't blind, but everything was still so dark and fuzzy. Buffy turned around and her gaze fell on a stone. She read it and read her name, her birthday, and…the day she'd died.

Buffy didn't know that it was possible to feel such terror as comprehension dawned on her.

Slowly, Buffy got to her feet and looked around at the dark woods fearfully. She heard muffled noise coming from her left, so Buffy chose to follow it, looking for something, anything that made sense. She was so confused.

Everything was blurry, unclear. Noises were muffled but loud at the same time. Everything felt cold, too. There was no warmth it seemed, even though Buffy wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to compensate.

She was now on a street. Aimlessly, she chose a direction. Buffy looked around her. Though her sight was blurred, she knew that this was not a pretty place. There was fire and screaming. Loud noises. Where was she?

Nothing made sense.

Buffy stopped at one of the many cars that was afire. She stared at it, frowning. Fire. Screams.

Was this Hell?

What had she done to deserve this? Had she messed up? Why was she here? Why was she cold? Why was everything so wrong? Why?

A roaring caused her to turn and she almost screamed as the roaring machine sped past her, it's passenger tossing something against the car.

Terror rose in her veins once again and Buffy turned and ran.

* * *

><p>Angel blew past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign without a second glance; however, once he saw his surroundings he regrettably forced himself to slow down. The town was chaos. Trashed mailboxes. Burning cars littering the streets. Screams. Broken windows. Overturned trash cans. Fires.<p>

A demon on a motorcycle sped across the street and Angel growled. Hellions—they would only be here if they knew that Buffy was dead. They loved their destruction, taking over the towns before moving on to the next.

Worriedly, Angel thought about Dawn and how he still couldn't get a hold of any of the Scoobies. He wished that Giles had stayed just a little bit longer. He knew the Brit would have answered the damn phone.

Angel debated whether to go to Buffy's grave or to Dawn first. He was torn. He had to make sure Dawn was safe, but the bond he shared with Buffy was still flaring in his chest and he abruptly turned right—the direction to Buffy's grave.

He parked the car along the curb, vaguely noting that not much damage had been done to this side of town compared to the other side. He jumped out of the car and nearly ran through the cemetery, weaving between the graves with ease.

Angel was still yards away from Buffy's grave, but he could already tell that something was wrong. When he finally reached the grave, he skidded to a halt and stared wide-eyed at the overturned earth. He let his senses work for him and catalogued everything quickly. The scent of blood hit him like a truck. Not because it was blood, no…but because it was very powerful.

It was Slayer blood...Buffy's blood.

Her scent hit him next—exactly how he'd remembered it. Vanilla and honey with a hint of roses.

Buffy was alive.

Angel knew that in that moment, if his soul weren't anchored, he would have just lost it.

Instantly, he began to follow her scent that was riddled with fear. He had to find her. He had to help her. She was frightened. He had to protect her. That was his job. However, Angel stopped when something on the ground glinted in the moonlight. He stooped down and picked up a shard of what looked to be a vase. No, it was an urn.

Realization dawned on Angel. In his joy that Buffy was alive, he failed to think about exactly how it was possible. But now, seeing the urn, he realized what had happened.

Willow.

Anger lit his veins like fire as he realized what Willow had done. His own selfish joy that he had felt previously was forgotten as he put his heart in neutral and his brain into overdrive. Willow had brought Buffy back. Willow had pulled Buffy out of Heaven. Buffy, who deserved that ultimate peace more than anyone...and Willow had taken it away from her.

Angel's eyes flashed yellow before he began to follow Buffy's scent at a run. He had an idea how she was feeling. He doubted she felt like he did when he got back from Hell. Because, well, he'd been in Hell and she'd been in Heaven. Completely opposite.

However, he _did_ know what it was like to be suddenly thrown into a different world. He'd been in Hell surrounded by eternal pain and torment…and when he was yanked out and returned to Earth, he'd spent the first few weeks thinking that this was just some new torture. That it was all just a plan to make him suffer more. He'd waited for the pain to come…and the longer he'd waited, the more certain he'd been that the pain would eventually come in spades.

Then he'd run into Buffy, and slowly, very slowly, he'd gotten his memory back.

Angel figured that it was the exact opposite for Buffy. She was used to peace. Tranquility. Warmth. Or at least that's how he'd always imagined Heaven to be like. But now she was back, and everything was loud and fiery and chaotic. He knew she was terrified.

He had to find her.

Angel followed her scent through a residential neighborhood, passing a car whose alarm kept blaring. He continued to follow the scent and it led him to a street.

Lying in the middle of the road was the torso of the Buffybot.

"Angel," the Buffybot said suddenly. "You're my Angel." The bot looked around. "Where did I go?" she asked.

Angel didn't pay any more attention to the Buffybot before turning and continuing to follow Buffy's scent through an alley. He broke out into a run when he smelled her heightened terror and heard the sound of motorcycles.

A chain link fence cut the alley in half, but Angel paid it no mind, climbing it and flipping over to the other side, landing gracefully on his feet before breaking out into a run again. The scents of the Scoobies soon mingled with Buffy's and then he heard them calling after her.

His anger returned anew as he thought of what they'd done to her. If they were going to resurrect her, they could have at least had the decency to dig her out of her own grave instead of forcing her to face one of her worst fears—being buried alive.

Angel rounded the corner and his anger abruptly left him as he saw her. His heart broke all over again at the sight of her. Her dirt-covered face, her mussed hair, her bloody hands, the terrified look in her eye...

Tara seemed to sense his approach and spun around, "Angel!"

Her outburst caused the rest of the Scoobies to turn around and face him.

"Angel!" Willow exclaimed, looking relieved. She glanced behind her to Buffy who still cowered in the corner. "We, um, have something to tell you."

"You brought Buffy back," Angel said flatly, glaring at her. "I felt it."

"Don't hold back the joy now," Xander cut in, not liking the glare Angel was giving his friend. "Will worked hard on that spell; it took a lot out of her. At least you could say 'thank you!'"

"Why would I do that?" Angel turned his glare on Xander. "Buffy shouldn't be here."

All the Scoobies looked at him like he was crazy.

"We figured you'd be happy," Tara said quietly.

"Happy?" Angel chuckled humorlessly. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was like his heart was singing and crying at the same time. However, he knew for certain that he was _not_ happy. "No. No, I'm not happy." He took a few steps forward and the Scoobies flinched under his hard gaze. "You decided to play God. You had no right, _no right_ to do what you did!"

A soft whimper reached his ears and everyone's eyes cut to its source. Slowly, Angel moved around the Scoobies and then knelt in front of Buffy. "Buffy," Angel said softly, fighting the urge to caress her face. He didn't want to startle her.

Buffy looked up at the person in front of her. She automatically felt a sense of safety wash over her as she gazed into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. She knew this person. She knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

He said something to her. The others, the other people that had been talking to her had said the same thing, among other words that she hadn't really understood. It had all been muffled, but his voice was crystal clear.

"Buffy."

Buffy knew that this person would take care of her…she just wished she knew his name—everything was still so confusing.

She was about to try to speak when the roaring machines came back with their passengers and surrounded them. The man in front of her jumped up and spun around to stand in front of her. Buffy rose to her feet, a buried instinct telling her to fight—that she was meant to fight.

Her blood began to sing. Fight, fight, fight. That was what she was meant to do, but Buffy didn't understand it. So much violence. The concept seemed so foreign. Everything about this place—except the brown-eyed man—was wrong.

She watched for a moment as the brown-eyed man lunged forward and began to fight the demons. Buffy didn't know how she knew that that was what they were, but she did. She watched as the others joined him in the fighting.

Buffy probably would have continued watching if it weren't for one demon punching the brown-eyed man. Seeing that, she immediately threw herself into the fight, back to back with the only person she trusted in this violent world.

Instinctually, she kicked and punched and ducked and flipped. The moves came to her with ease; she didn't have to think about it. She and the brown-eyed man fought together, quickly disposing of the demons.

When there was no one else to defend herself or the brown-eyed man from, she realized all that she had done. With anguished eyes she looked at her bloody hands, tasted the blood in her mouth from her split lip. What had she done?

One of the others took a tentative step towards her, but the brown-eyed man stepped in front of him, blocking the other man's path. She heard the other man talking, though it was still muffled.

"She's Buffy," he said. "She's herself again." He looked around the brown-eyed man and she met his gaze. "You're back Buffy, you really are."

Buffy moved out from behind the brown-eyed man and towards the one who had been speaking. She knew that she knew him. But when he reached out towards her the movement frightened her. She quickly walked past him before breaking out into a run again.

"Buffy!" Angel called, cursing that he'd let Xander take that step towards her. He was just about to follow her when he heard Anya scream.

"Xander!"

Angel spun around to see that the leader of the Hellions was apparently not dead. This pissed Angel off.

He saw the axe lying on the ground and picked it up as Razor threw Xander into some trash. Just as the demon was about to grab Anya, Angel swung the axe into Razor's back, severing his spine. The demon fell over dead, and had barely hit the ground before Angel took off in the direction Buffy had gone, the Scoobies hurrying to keep up.

Angel had only run a little bit before he noticed his surroundings and suddenly realized where Buffy was going. He turned down an alley to take a shortcut, and the Scoobies fell behind, unable to keep up. Angel continued his sprint until he was at the tower where Buffy had died. He glanced up and saw her standing at the edge of the platform and his stomach fell to his knees.

He quickly climbed to the top, skidding to a halt as the tower creaked ominously. "Buffy!"

Buffy turned to face him, having heard him loud and clear. The moment she'd stepped onto the platform, some of her memory had come back. A girl standing where she was now, bleeding and crying. She remembered jumping into a portal. However, hearing the man's voice again brought back more quick flashes of memory.

"_It's not enough time. Please. I-I c-can't…"_

"_Angel, I have to. It's the only way."_

"_Don't leave me. Please."_

"_You can't follow me this time Angel."_

"_I'd follow you anywhere."_

But she'd jumped off the platform—that's how she'd gone to the peaceful place. Maybe if she jumped again, she would go back.

Angel watched as Buffy turned away from him again, and he knew what she was going to do, just as he had before.

"No!" he cried. "Buffy, don't! Don't jump!"

Buffy turned back to him for a moment, frowning, before looking back to the ground.

"Buffy, no!" Angel yelled horrified at the idea that he might have to watch her jump once again. "Just walk to me, _Muirnín_. Please!"

The tower swayed then, creaking and protesting their weight. Angel grabbed one of the beams to steady himself. "Buffy! Please, walk to me! This tower isn't going to hold both of us much longer!" Buffy looked at him confused. "Buffy, it's me," Angel pleaded, feeling moisture in his eyes. "It's Angel. I'm here, you're gonna be alright. Trust me." Buffy's lack of response frustrated him. "Say something!" he begged.

"Is this...Hell?"

Angel's heart clinched. He'd wanted her to speak, but he would rather have heard anything but that. He shook his head, "No, Buffy, it's not. Trust me," he implored.

Buffy looked down at the ground again. "It was so clear…on this spot. I remember…everything was so clear and shiny…but now…now…"

The tower swayed again, and Angel started to really panic, knowing that they had little time. "Buffy! We have to move! Listen to me, Buffy, when you were gone…I-I tried to be strong, I did, but it—it was so hard without you..." Buffy seemed to be listening, and this only caused Angel to fight for her harder. "I need you, Buffy! I need my light!"

A piece of the tower crashed to the ground then, and the tower began to sway violently. "Buffy!"

Recognition seemed to shine in Buffy's eyes, "Angel?" she questioned softly.

Angel almost sank to the ground in relief, but the tower chose that moment to groan loudly. "Buffy, come on!"

Instantly, Buffy ran to him and took his hand. Angel saw a rope and pulley and immediately grabbed it in one hand while he wrapped his other arm around Buffy's waist. He jumped off the platform and they zipped down to the ground. However, about two thirds of the way down they stopped.

Angel had just enough time to mutter a curse before they were falling. Angel managed to land first, breaking Buffy's fall by letting her land on top of him. He couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped him, but that was soon forgotten as he finally let himself fully appreciate the fact that Buffy was in his arms—something he'd only been able to dream about for the past five months.

"Buffy," he murmured holding her tightly, closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat, one of the most beautiful sounds in his world.

Buffy just let herself be held by the one person she trusted most in this world. She remembered everything now…

"I don't want to be here," she admitted softly before moving to get to her feet. Once she was up she wrapped her arms around herself, unable to shake the coldness that had seemed to settle over her. She was alive. Wasn't she supposed to feel warm?

Her words cut him to the core, but Angel simply got up and stood beside her, gathering her in his arms again, refusing to let her go. Buffy rested her head against his chest. "I know," he finally replied. "Buffy, I didn't have any part in bringing you back. If I'd known what they were going to do, I would have stopped it."

Buffy nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. "How long have I been gone?"

"One hundred a forty seven days," Angel answered without having to think about it. "How long was it for you?" he asked knowingly.

"Longer," she replied vaguely. "I want to go back."

Angel sighed and held her tighter. "I know."

Suddenly two sets of footsteps echoed across the pavement, causing both Angel and Buffy to look up.

"Buffy?" Dawn whispered wide-eyed skidding to a halt, Spike right beside her, looking equally shocked.

"Hi, Dawnie," Buffy smiled slightly.

It took Dawn all of two seconds before she had Buffy wrapped in a tight hug. "I can't believe it," Dawn whispered as she pulled back to look at her sister. "I mean…it's—it's impossible…" she looked at Angel and then to Spike. "Did you guys know about this?" she accused.

"No," Angel answered somberly and Spike just shook his head.

"Been a little chaotic without you here, Buff," Spike finally spoke, his mind quickly trying to work out everything that had happened. It didn't take him too long to guess what had happened and who was involved. "Gotta admit I missed having you around…"

Buffy nodded and looked back to Dawn, who had tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much," Dawn said tearfully, engulfing Buffy in a hug again. Over her sister's shoulder, Buffy looked at Angel, knowing he would be able to understand what she could not say.

"_G__réine_, let's get Buffy to the mansion, okay?" Angel said, knowing that Buffy was tired and really wanted to be alone, no matter how much she loved Dawn. "I'm sure she probably needs to sleep."

Dawn immediately took a step back and nodded, still in shock. "Yeah, yeah…that's a good idea."

The four of them began walking to the mansion, all of them quiet. Occasionally, they were passed by one of the Hellions, but the demons didn't pay them any attention, too busy on getting out of Sunnydale as they no longer felt safe since it was obvious the Slayer was alive.

When the mansion was in sight, Angel noted with some surprise that his Plymouth was parked along the curb, along with Cordelia's car. Buffy seemed to notice too and tensed slightly, not wanting to really be around any more people than she already was. Angel pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her waist, trying to give her a little bit of comfort.

Dawn hopped up the steps and opened the door for everyone, and once they were through she shut the door behind herself. She followed them into the main room and saw Wes, Cordelia, and Gunn sitting on the couch.

Cordelia's jaw dropped as soon as she saw Buffy. "Oh my god…" she whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her friend. "Oh my god…" she repeated louder, blinking furiously as if she was hallucinating. However, when after a few blinks she saw that Buffy was still there she exclaimed, "O_h my god!_"

"Thanks, we got that," Gunn muttered, his sarcasm not having as much of sting because he was staring wide-eyed at the very alive Buffy in front of them. "Hey, Buffy," he smiled slightly.

"Well, I think we're all surprised to see you," Wesley finally spoke, before adding quickly. "But happy, definitely happy."

"What happened to your hands?" Cordelia whispered, seeing her friend's bloody hands that Buffy immediately hid behind her back.

Everyone saw the knowing look in both Angel and Spike's eyes. After all, they'd done what Buffy had done more than once. "Dug herself out of her grave," Spike answered because he knew Angel wouldn't. "Didn't you?" he asked, looking at Buffy who nodded mutely.

"Yes…that's what I did," she admitted quietly.

Cordelia immediately reached down beside her and then placed a first aid kit on the coffee table. Seeing everyone's questioning looks, she rolled her eyes, "What? I'm always prepared for these things," she explained, but she lacked her usual spunk.

She looked at Buffy with compassionate eyes, "Why don't we go upstairs, huh? Clean up a bit? Change outfits? You got to admit that Angel wears enough black for the both of you," she tried to joke, but Buffy only nodded and headed upstairs.

"Dawn, why don't you follow them?" Angel suggested quietly, not wanting the girl he saw as a little sister to hear the conversation he was about to have.

Dawn didn't really need convincing. Now that she'd seen her sister, she didn't want to let her out of her sight for the fear that it was all a dream and she was about to wake up any minute. Dawn nodded wordlessly and nearly sprinted towards the stairs.

The minute she was gone, Gunn spoke up, "Did she really crawl out of her own grave?"

Angel sighed heavily and sank down onto the sofa opposite his team. "Yeah, Gunn, she did."

"That's mess up man," Gunn shook his head. "How is she back anyway?"

"Willow," Angel growled. "She brought her back."

"Buff doesn't look to thrilled to be back," Spike pointed out.

"No she isn't," Angel agreed, looking at Wesley with agonized eyes.

Wesley's eyes widened in comprehension, "Good Lord!" he exclaimed and Angel glared at him. "Um, sorry…poor choice of words," the former Watcher said quietly as he realized what he'd said. "Angel, do you mean to say that she was in Heaven?"

"I think she was at peace," Angel answered truthfully. "Whether it was Heaven or not, I don't know because I've never been there." _Nor will I ever be, _he added in his head before saying adding aloud, "I just know Buffy wants to go back."

"That's the only place a person like your girl could have been," Gunn said solemnly, before looking at Angel with anger in his eyes. "Why did they bring her back?"

"I don't know," Angel answered, although he had an idea. "But if I'd known, I would have stopped it."

"There's always consequences for this type of magic," Spike said, a faint smile beginning to appear on his face. "Personally, I'm kinda excited to see what they are."

"Where's Buffy?"

The A.I crew looked up as the Scoobies entered, looking anxious. "Where is she?" Xander repeated. "Is she here?"

"She's upstairs," Angel answered curtly. "And no, you can't go see her," he added as he saw Willow start towards the stairs.

"Why not?" Anya asked.

"We just want to see if she's alright," Tara explained quietly.

"She's not alright," Gunn snapped. "And she probably ain't gonna be anytime soon."

"Well, she was in Hell," Anya stated obviously. "I doubt that's something you just get over."

"Is that why you brought her back?" Angel asked, glaring at Willow. "You thought she was in Hell?"

"She didn't die a natural death!" Willow cried, getting angry at having to defend herself for doing the right thing. "She was killed by mystical energy from a portal that led to a hell dimension!"

"So you automatically assumed she was in Hell?" Wesley inquired seriously. "Did you have any evidence to support that theory?"

"Well, I-I had a dream," Willow said getting nervous. "And it was terrible, and it got me thinking and…"

"You couldn't deal with your own grief," Angel interrupted furiously. "And because you had the power to do something about it, you did," Angel said his voice filled with a venom that nobody had ever heard before, including Spike.

"N-no," Willow shook her head as she looked away fearfully, Angel's vehemence rattling her to the core. She wanted Oz.

"Hey, back off Dead Boy!" Xander snapped angrily. "She did this for all of us! For Buffy! She was in Hell! I mean, you've been there, you know what it's like! I'd think _you_ of _all_ people would be glad that she's back! Seriously, you saw her! She's like…traumatized because of it."

"You know nothing of Hell," Angel growled, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Do you know the first thing she said to me?"

All the Scoobies were silent.

"I was begging her to say something," Angel explained lowly. "Anything at all…I just wanted to hear her voice..."

"What did she say?" Willow asked fearfully.

Angel stared straight into Willow's eyes. "She asked me if _this_ was Hell."

Immediately, Willow burst into tears as she realized in reality what she'd done.

* * *

><p>Buffy winced as Cordelia attended to her now blood-free hands. "After this, I can so give you a manicure if you want, fix these nails right up," the Seer said trying to bring a little cheer into the room.<p>

"Yeah, I still have your favorite color pink up in my room," Dawn piped up, trying to not picture her sister digging herself out of her own grave.

"Maybe later," Buffy placated, feeling a little bit better. Cordelia had washed her hair for her and Dawn had found a pair of her jeans and had given her one of Angel's shirts—a dark purple button down that Dawn swore had almost made her sister smile.

"Well I'm done," Cordelia smiled slightly as she finished bandaging Buffy's hands. "Do you want us to go?"

Buffy debated for a moment, "I'll go down with you," she finally decided because truthfully, the only peace she had now was when she was with Angel.

"Okay, great," Cordelia said as she hopped off the bed.

"Dawn, you go ahead and go on down," Buffy looked at her sister who had been waiting to follow Buffy.

Dawn frowned slightly, but nodded and went down the stairs.

Buffy turned to Cordelia and hugged her, "Thank you Cordy."

Slightly stunned by the hug, Cordelia returned it with a soft smile. "What for?"

"For not asking me how I feel," Buffy clarified quietly. "And for being a good friend."

"I think our seventeen year old selves never thought you'd say that," Cordelia laughed lightly, her eyes sparkling with hope when Buffy's lips quirked up in a semblance of a smile.

Buffy followed Cordelia down the stairs and into the main room. Immediately they felt the tension in the room. Buffy kept walking until she was at Angel's side, but she frowned when she saw how tense he was. She looked around and noticed that Willow was crying softly. The redhead seemed to sense Buffy's gaze, and immediately started towards her.

Buffy saw Angel stiffen at her friend's advance, so she placed a bandaged hand on his arm, silently telling him that it was alright. She stepped out to meet Willow halfway, and was instantly engulfed in the witch's hug.

"I'm—I'm—I'm s-so s-sorry," Willow cried into Buffy neck, and Buffy realized that her friends knew the truth.

Part of her wished that she could have kept them in the dark, let them think what they had. But another part of her, a more vindictive part of her that stung from the loss of what she'd had—where she'd been—felt a sense of satisfaction that the witch knew what she had done.

"It's okay," Buffy said softly, trying not to sound hollow. "I forgive you—you're heart was in the right place…"

Buffy pulled back and stepped away from her friend. "But I can't stay here."

"W-what?" Dawn asked wide-eyed.

"I need to leave," Buffy repeated quietly. "I-I need to try and…get back what I've lost."

"Buffy, you can't possibly go back—," Wesely began, but Angel interrupted, understanding what Buffy had meant.

"Okay," he said knowingly. "Where do you want to go?"

Immediately, the Scoobies began to argue. "You can't just leave!" Xander protested the loudest. "What about Slaying? The bot is out of commission!"

"Spike will patrol," Angel said firmly, ignoring Spike's scoff. "And if you want to feel useful, you can help," he added to the Scoobies.

"What about you, Angel?" Wesely asked. "What about L.A.?"

"Buffy's more important," Angel stated and Wesley knew that there was no changing Angel's mind.

"Buffy," Dawn whispered. "I-I just got you back…"

Buffy put her hands on Dawn's shoulders, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll call every day, I promise…I just have to do this, okay?"

Dawn looked into her sister's eyes. They were the same green eyes she remembered...but there was something missing. Where she had always seen limitless strength, she now saw immeasurable vulnerability. This wasn't the Buffy that Dawn knew and remembered. She was different, hurt. She needed to get better.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Angel quietly stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, his hair still wet from the shower and clad only in sweatpants. In the dark he could see her small figure under the covers in the bed, and for a moment he just stared and let himself revel in the fact that Buffy was here. That she was alive.<p>

And then he instantly felt guilty for his reveling.

Buffy had been yanked back into this world, a world she no longer wanted to be a part of…she was in pain. She wanted to go back where she'd been. She didn't want to be here.

Angel also didn't approach the bed because he didn't know if she wanted him to. Did she want to be alone? He would go to another bedroom if she did…even if it would practically kill him to know that she was right next door and he couldn't hold her.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked quietly, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"I-I didn't know if you wanted me with you," Angel replied honestly.

Buffy sat up in the bed and was able to make out his shadowy figure in the dark. "Angel, I want you with me…"

Angel had already climbed into the bed before she'd finished.

Instantly, Buffy was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. Angel held her tight, a tear escaping at the feel of her in his arms again. They were both quiet for a long time, but Angel knew that Buffy was not asleep.

When she spoke, her voice was low and pained. "I was happy," she said and Angel held her tighter. "Wherever I was…I was happy…at peace," Buffy continued unknowingly as Angel fought back tears. "I knew that everyone I cared about was alright. I knew it. Time…didn't mean anything. Nothing had form, but I was still me, ya know?" Silent tears slid down Angel's face. "And I was warm…and I was loved…and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or—any of it really…but I think I was in Heaven," Buffy admitted softly, knowing that Angel had already known, but feeling the need to say it aloud.

"And now I'm not," she continued, feeling tears pool in her eyes. "I was torn out of there…by my friends. Everything here is hard and bright and violent. Everything I touch, everything I feel…just getting through the next moment, and the one after that, and the one after that…"

"I'm sorry," Angel whispered, choking back a sob. "I would have stopped them if I'd known what they were going to do, but…now that you're here—now that I'm holding you in my arms again…even though I'm still angry at what they did…I can't not be happy," he admitted softly, feeling guilt at his selfishness.

Buffy turned and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him, still able to see him fairly clearly because of her enhanced sight. She caressed his face, and noticed that his cheeks were wet from his silent tears.

"Angel," she said softly. "You are the only peace I have right now, and it's okay for you to be happy that I'm back." Buffy gently wiped away some of his tears, and Angel leaned into her touch. "Because honestly the only thing that makes being here okay is the fact that you're with me," she admitted truthfully. "You're still my light, Angel."

"Please tell me I can kiss you," Angel pleaded, not wanting to overwhelm her but unable to deny the need he felt.

Buffy answered wordlessly, her lips brushing his lightly at first. Angel let her control the kiss, though he secretly rejoiced when the kiss became more passionate and her tongue traced his lower lip, demanding entry. Angel willingly let her in, his heart singing as he kissed her like he'd never thought he'd be able to kiss her again.

She broke away after awhile and laid her head back on his chest, but not before placing a soft kiss on it first. Buffy had been wary of kissing him. After all, it had been a very long time since she'd kissed him. She'd been a little nervous, but like most things with Angel…it had been easy.

Buffy was glad she'd kissed him…because during that kiss, she'd truly felt alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do ya think? This chapter turned out so much longer than I thought it would, but hey, I'm not complaining. I know that some of you were wanting Angel to get there in time to dig Buffy out of her grave, but, well...I guess I'm just really mean...there's just something about her digging herself out of her own grave...adds to the trauma...gah, that makes me sound awful! Okay, moving on...<strong>

**Refering to the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Yes, I have two Buffy ideas floating around in my chaotic brain. The possible sequel, I'm exploring. If I did it (right now, it's probably a 60/40% chance in favor), I would bring in Connor. How couldn't I? He's too cute. I have a feeling I would focus more on the Ats S3 plot, and that would involve some homework for me, but that's okay. OR I might just create a new awesome villian for Buffy S6 because Warren is just retarded and a miserable excuse for evil.**

**The second story I'm thinkin' about would pick up during the S2 finale. Now, I doubt this, but I'll ask anyway. Am I the only one who wanted to slap Buffy upside the head? I mean, she just needed Angel's blood to stop Acathla. Nowhere did it say, "Okay, now when Angel gets his soul back, give him a big kiss, tell him to close his eyes, and then run him through with your freakin' sword and send him to suffer in Hell for a hundred years!" Yeah, so...all in favor of slapping Buffy upside the head? Yeah? I thought so. Anyways, naturally, in my story, that would not happen. They'd close the portal and Angel would be nice and soulful...but this would leave tons of potential drama because in canon he kinda got to skip out on the aftermath of his stint as Angelus. This story would probably lead into a S3 rewrite...oh! I just had an idea and I'm not going to tell you. Isn't that evil of me? Muahahahaha...**

**Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. :)**

**Soooo...anyone wanna guess where Angel and Buffy are going to go? Hint: I DID drop a hint in "Checkpoint Part One."**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	24. Week One:  A Secret Place

**A/N: Hello! Woooooo! I'm over 500 reviews, baby! Yeah! Okay, that's enough celebrating from me. This is ridiculous! You guys are so awesome! Thank you, thank you!**

**These next few chapters are seriously heavy in the emotion, just a warning. Buffy never really got to truly grieve on the show. She only told Spike what really happened, and let the Scoobies continue to believe that she was in Hell. This caused her to just jump right back into things, or at least try to. **

**That is not going to be the case here. Buffy's going to grieve, she's going to be angry, and she's gonna just be an emotional wreck, which I think she has every right to be.**

**Don't fret too much my dears, Angel is here! :)**

**Just for the sake of time, I have each chapter documenting one week. The entire chapter won't be one entire week, but it will cover the most important moments. I really did this just so I would know how much time they actually spent in Ireland. lol**

**Sooooo...here we go!**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy; The idea of voices in my head is oddly comforting...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Week One: A Secret Place<p>

Buffy walked through the cottage soundlessly, not wanting to wake Angel who she had just left. She knew that he probably already knew she was absent, that she was not tucked into his side, that his arms no longer ensconced her protectively.

Still…she had left him and the peaceful safety of his embrace.

The cottage itself was beautiful. She couldn't deny it. It was quaint and homey, though it radiated a distinct Angel vibe. The cottage had two bedrooms, though Angel used one as a library. Every available wall space was blocked by bookshelves that stood from floor to ceiling. In the middle of it all was a small, antique desk. Buffy had grown curious the first time she'd seen it and had looked over every inch. She'd been surprised when she'd found a very crudely etched name at the bottom of one of the legs.

_Liam._

The sight of the childish scribble had brought the first genuine smile to her face since she'd been brought back.

The other bedroom was their room. A queen sized bed dominated most of the room, but it did not crowd it. Two bedside tables were on either side of the headboard, just like their bedroom at the mansion. The bed was covered with a dark green bedspread, sewn with shiny gold thread.

The green color had caused Buffy to tell her first joke since she'd been brought back.

There was a small eat-in kitchen that was just big enough for two. When they'd first arrived, Buffy had been surprised to find that it was already stocked with all her favorites—including double mint chocolate chip ice cream.

At the center of the cottage was the living room. There were two comfy couches that sat across from each other against opposite walls. Then there was an equally comfy armchair that Buffy liked to curl up in with a blanket.

There was no TV, but Buffy didn't mind. She wouldn't have wanted to watch it anyway. The only technology they had was Angel's laptop that he used to keep in touch with A.I in L.A., and then Buffy made sure to email Dawn every day.

Silently, Buffy moved out of the living room and through the French doors that led out onto the small back porch. She pulled her robe tighter around her as the ocean breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders. Buffy gazed out across the vast expanse in front of her and drank in the sight that she knew was beautiful. Because views like this just were...but she didn't _feel_ it. She didn't feel that warm appreciation in her chest as she absorbed the beauty around her.

All she felt was sadness. It was crushing her. It was consuming her. It _was_ her. _She_ was sadness.

Buffy focused back on the view in front of her.

The cottage itself was high on a cliff, the back porch facing the wide, seemingly infinite ocean. She could look to her left and see the white surf breaking against the rocky sides of the cliff, and then she could look to her right and see the small stretch of beach that she and Angel had walked along more than once since they'd arrived.

In fact, she and Angel had already been here for a week. It felt like longer.

Time suddenly had so much meaning.

Every minute felt like an hour. Every hour felt like a day.

Everything was just so hard.

Things had been simple where she'd been. She'd been happy, so incredibly happy. Content. Complete. Finished. Done. At peace.

She was now none of those things.

Buffy herself spoke rarely and when she did it was always quiet. She was under seige. She couldn't fight the sadness, the overwhelming feeling of loss knowing where she'd been.

She loved Angel, but she still didn't want to be here.

Even if here was beautiful. The Irish coast was beautiful, exactly as she'd always imagined it to be, only enhanced by Angel's presence.

But she still didn't want to be here—on Earth.

Angel had to remind her to eat, every meal he had to remind her. After the first few days he'd given up and just fixed her meals himself, sitting her down in the kitchen and giving them to her at the appropriate times.

Buffy felt terrible. She may not have wanted to be here, but she had accepted the fact that she _was_ here—and she was going to stay. Angel was her peace. The only peace she had. Their kiss that they'd shared the night she had been brought back had sparked something in her, something lively and comforting and familiar.

However, they had not shared a kiss like that since.

He still held her at night when she woke up in tears. He still caressed her face, placing feather-light kisses in her hair. Soft and gentle touches always, the love and tenderness he felt for her coming through in every touch.

But their passion for each other had seemed to have dimmed to Buffy—or was it just her? Would she ever truly feel again? She remembered how she'd felt when she was alive the first time—before she'd left this Earth. Every time he'd touched her, even if it was something as simple has holding her hand, it had been electric. He'd made her feel so alive, so aware.

Buffy missed feeling that way, and she felt guilty that she could not feel that way now. Now, his touch did not evoke that lively feeling inside her. Instead, it was a comfort, a wonderful and peaceful comfort to be sure. But there was no spark. Had their passion died with her?

No. Their passion had not died; she could see it in Angel's eyes. This problem was all hers. Buffy felt so guilty that she was putting him through this, that he had to take care of her like a child. She knew that he didn't mind. In fact, she knew that he probably loved taking care of her. She just wished she was strong like she used to be. She wished she was strong like Angel was.

Buffy sighed heavily as she looked up at the gray sky. Unlike the movies, the grayness didn't make her feel worse. She found the grey sky comforting. She didn't like bright light. It was too harsh. There was also a perk in that since the skies were usually overcast, Angel could come outside with her during the day.

Looking out across the ocean, Buffy allowed herself to think. Bits of her old self were coming back, however slowly. She may no longer be vibrant, but she had her moments. Like when she'd joked about the green color of the bedspread the first day, she'd seen Angel's eyes sparkle. Or when she'd seen Angel's human name inscribed on what she assumed was his father's desk in his once childlike hand. He had looked at her with so much hope when she'd genuinely smiled at the sight of the name.

But Buffy could hardly bring herself to smile since. A slight quirk of the lips she could manage, but nothing more. After the first few days she had dwindled, the new curiosity of being in Ireland fading, and she'd withdrawn into herself.

It was like she was in her coffin again, except this time she couldn't get out. She couldn't escape this coffin of sadness that encased her. Trapped her. Held her prisoner. She could not escape its evil clutches. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she fought. It wasn't enough. She'd lost her strength. She couldn't fight anymore.

So she'd succumbed.

But something faint flared to life within her whenever she surrendered. Something in her chest protested. It was innate. It was a constant, an unshakeable feeling...telling her to fight.

So she'd try again.

Why did she have to be here? Why had her friends brought her back? Everything was so hard. Living was hard. Death was easy.

She heard the doors open behind her, but did not turn around as Angel's arms wrapped around her from behind. However, she did lean back against him, resting her arms on top of his.

Angel kissed his mark on her neck, before resting his chin on top of her head and looking out over the ocean. "Is this what it was like?" Buffy asked quietly. "When you were a kid?"

Angel looked back out and watched the waves crash against the cliff face. "It's a little different…the beach used to be smaller."

"Why did you build the cottage here?" Buffy questioned with faint curiosity in her tone.

"Get dressed and I'll show you," Angel answered kissing her hair before gently taking her hand and leading her back into the cottage.

Angel himself was already dressed so once they were back inside, Buffy dropped his hand and went back towards the bedroom. Angel let her go, but felt the loss of her warm, small hand in his.

He sighed sadly. Buffy's pain was cutting him to the core. The newness of the cottage had worn off, and she had become so withdrawn. They'd talk, she'd ask the occasional question, but the conversation always felt hollow.

Angel was tempted to kiss her like he had the first night she'd come back, but he didn't. Everything was up to her. He had decided that she would be the one who initiated everything. He didn't want to push. He knew she was grieving and that she needed time. It just killed him to know that she was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

He told he loved her every day, more than once. She always returned the sentiment and for a moment her eyes would soften and she would try to smile. Angel knew she was trying. She really was…but this wasn't something Buffy would just bounce back from. She needed time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Buffy reappeared in jeans, a white sweater, and her favorite black boots. Angel held out his hand and Buffy took it, letting him lead her outside and to the narrow path that led down the cliff and to the little beach.

There was a little drop off at the end of the path and Angel jumped down onto the sand before turning around and holding his arms out for her. Buffy willingly reached out for him and let him help her down.

They walked hand in hand along the beach, just out of reach of the water that swept over the sand. Angel continued to lead her along the beach, further than she'd ever been before. Just when she was about to ask him where they were going exactly, he stopped and turned right, beginning to walk towards the cliff face. It was then that Buffy noticed the little, hollowed-out cave. He stepped aside and waved her in. Buffy looked at him curiously, but nonetheless crouched down and entered the little alcove. Angel climbed in beside her although it was a tight fit.

"Cozy," Buffy stated, as she looked around.

"It seemed a lot bigger to her," Angel explained with a fond, yet sad reminiscent smile.

Buffy looked at him, comprehension dawning. "Kathy?"

Angel nodded, still smiling faintly. "I would bring her down here sometimes—even though father didn't like that I would never tell him where _here_ was exactly. Of course, knowing that only made me bring her here more," he chuckled. "It was sort of like a quest for Kathy, anytime we rode out here she saw it as an adventure." Angel paused seeming to remember something. "Sometimes she'd pretend that we were riding to find something priceless—like a treasure, and there were bad guys chasing us. She'd always beg me to spur the horse into a gallop so we could get there before 'they' did."

Buffy looked around the little alcove, imagining a little brown-eyed brunette sitting where she was, seeing this place as her little hideout that only she and her big brother knew about. She herself had played similar games as a child. She'd had her own secret place at her old house when her parents were still together. There had been a tool shed in the backyard that her father used to store the supplies for the yard. Buffy had made a fort with a tarp, complete with a tunnel made with the left over moving boxes.

"You were a great brother," Buffy told him softly, taking his hand in hers. "This was her secret place."

Angel nodded, and looked around. "She scratched our names into the wall, but it's faded away," he said, and Buffy could see the faint sadness in his eyes.

Resolved to do something for him since Angel was already doing so much for her; Buffy picked up a rock beside her, and began scraping it across the wall in front of her. Buffy used a little bit of her Slayer strength to make the process go by faster.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked curiously, unable to see because her arm blocked his view.

"You'll see," Buffy said as she continued to scrape the rock over the wall. When she leaned back against the wall and dropped her hand, Angel saw what she'd done.

On the wall she'd etched two names—Liam and Kathy.

Angel smiled and took the rock from her before beginning to scratch the rock against the wall. When he pulled back after a few minutes, another two names had been added—Angel and Buffy.

"There," Angel said softly.

"But this was yours and Kathy's secret place," Buffy argued quietly, looking up at him confused.

Angel shrugged. "It still is—but she would have been willing to share it with you." Buffy smiled slightly, and Angel continued. "Besides, I'm not the same person I was. I'd like to think I've grown up a little bit since Liam."

"I think you're more like him than you probably realize," Buffy said with a knowing look in her eye that caused Angel to pause. "You see him as such a bad guy—I don't think he was."

Angel looked at her curiously, but Buffy didn't continue so Angel let her be.

Eventually, Angel moved out of the alcove and held his hand out for Buffy to follow. Once she was out, he immediately pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly, smiling when she kissed him back.

"Thank you," Angel said softly, not referring to the kiss.

"Thank you," Buffy returned easily, her lips twitching up in a little half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is what I've dubbed the depression chapter...but at least she made a little progress at the end, right?<strong>

**Ooo, and a little update. I officially finished writing this story yesterday! It is all written, so I don't have to worry about making a dealine to post! Yay! **

**This also means that I have already started working on my next story! However, I'm choosing to work on the story that would begin at the end of "Becoming: Part Two" and then continue into my own season three. I'm working on an outline, and I've got everything written down that I want to happen in the story. I really think you guys are going to like it (at least I hope so)! I'm excited.**

**I do plan to write the sequel though, but I won't start it until after this story is completely posted. Then, I'll start writing it along with the other. That way when I have writer's block on one, I can go to the other! lol**

**Reviews secure my undying love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	25. Week Two:  Anger

**A/N: OMG! I've got 550 reviews! This is EPIC! You guys continually amazing me, prompting me to seem like a broken record and constantly remind you of your awesomeness. Eh, I'm not complaining. I'm thrilled at how much all of you seemed to like the last chapter. Personally, I think THIS chapter is my favorite in the Buffy grief. **

**You'll see why...at least I hope so, otherwise I'll feel really stupid. :)**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy; The idea of voices in my head is oddly comforting; "Whoa, what are you doing?" "I thought you were going for a hug." "_Nooooo_..."...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Week Two: Anger<p>

It was Wednesday. They'd been in Ireland for a week and a half, and Angel had seen Buffy change in the span of a few days. After taking her to his and Kathy's, now his and Buffy's secret place, she had opened up a little bit more. She'd even smiled, truly smiled on Sunday. Yesterday, she'd woke him up with a kiss.

Buffy had even begun to eat on her own without having to have Angel remind her. She was getting better, slowly moving on in her grief. Angel was secretly rejoicing.

Today, he'd gotten up a little bit later than normal, around noon. A squeal in the kitchen caused him to curiously make his way towards the sound, still wearing only his sweatpants. The sight that met him caused him to smile.

"What is that?" Buffy asked leaning against the counter as far away from the object as possible.

Angel picked up the little figurine. "What does it look like?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I-It's a…leprechaun," Buffy replied, never taking her eyes off the little plastic Irishman.

"Yeah," Angel conceded with a grin. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No," Buffy said immediately. "I don't believe in leprechauns."

"So why does this bother you?" Angel wondered with a smirk.

"It doesn't."

"I think it does."

"No it doesn't…it's harmless."

"Buffy, it's not even alive."

"Exactly my point," Buffy said as she edged her way along the counter before sitting at the table where her now warm coffee sat—all the while her eyes never left the leprechaun.

Angel shrugged, and put the little figure in his pocket. "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked as he leaned casually against the counter, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Don't know," Buffy replied as she sipped her coffee. "It's been raining all morning."

"It does that a lot."

"So I've noticed."

Angel grinned and sat down opposite her. "So what do you want to do?"

Buffy thought for a moment as she finished her coffee. "Clean."

"Clean?" Angel cocked his head to the side. He'd expected many different answers, this, however, was not one of them.

"Yep," Buffy said definitively, as she rose from the table and placed her cup in the sink.

Ever since coming back from the secret place, she'd felt different. Something had changed. She felt different…but somehow she didn't like this feeling any more than the one previous. The first week she had been so sad, she had been grieving constantly. Quiet and withdrawn. She'd been consumed, barely noting anything. She would see, but the pictures would rarely register in her mind. She would hear Angel's soft words, but she had not truly been listening. The Earth had continued to spin, but it had been like she refused to move with it. She'd been trapped.

Now, Buffy was more open. She talked a lot more, cracked a sarcastic joke every now and then. Buffy had woke Angel up with a kiss the other day, like she had before so many times. The weight on her chest had lifted somewhat. What had once seemed impossible now seemed only difficult. What had once seemed difficult was now just a hassle. That was progress, right? You'd think she'd be feeling better.

But she didn't feel like she was getting better. Buffy had felt her overwhelming sadness fade away…only to be replaced by a foreign feeling. It made her brows furrow and her blood boil. She felt off-balance at the sudden change. How every now and then she would feel the urge to lash out, whether verbally or physically it didn't matter. However, she'd quelled the urge. She'd fought it. Wasn't that what she was supposed to do? Fight? She was supposed to get better.

Buffy had pushed to try and move forward. This was why she tried to smile more. This was why she cracked a few jokes. All of this to try and compensate for the odd feeling that had swept over her. It felt so strange, and yet so familiar. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Angel watched as she moved about, getting all the cleaning supplies together on the kitchen counter. "You know I had this place cleaned right before we got here…"

"Uh huh."

"And…you're still going to clean?"

"You betcha," Buffy replied as she picked up a dust rag.

"Want help?" Angel offered, wondering if he was really going to spend his day cleaning an already clean cottage.

"Nope."

"Okay then," Angel said as he got up from the table. He put his hands in his pockets and his fingers in his right pocket touched the leprechaun that he'd forgotten he'd put there.

An idea came to him.

"I'm going to take a shower," Angel told her and Buffy nodded in answer, already beginning to dust.

When her back was turned, Angel placed the leprechaun on the coffee table and then left to take a shower like he said he would.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know why she was cleaning. She always used to clean when she was upset…and yes, she knew she was upset. Seriously, her friends had yanked her out of Heaven.<p>

Some friends they were.

Buffy dusted furiously as she continued to think of her friends. How could Willow have done something like this? How could she have torn her out of Heaven? How could she have thought that she was in Hell? How? How? What had Buffy done to make Willow think she was in Hell? What?

How could she do this to her? How could Willow have done such a thing? Betrayed her in such a way? How? Willow was her best friend. Her _best_ friend. The friend that she always counted on, _always_. She could always _trust_ Willow.

Look where that had gotten her.

And Xander! Xander. Xander should have known.

They all should have known.

Tara, Anya...all of them.

Why couldn't they have just let her be? Let her rest. Let her be at peace. Why?

But, no. They couldn't have done that. So lost in their own grief, they had taken the easy way out. They couldn't deal, so they pulled out one hell of a get-out-of-grief-free card. But it hadn't been completely grief free, no. Buffy was the one grieving now.

Because of her friends.

Her friends that she'd trusted in her life, and in her death. Apparently, they could not handle both.

Some friends she had. They were great. Fantastic.

A great, fantastic bunch of selfish jerks.

Lost in her thoughts, Buffy moved to dust the coffee table and froze.

The leprechaun was staring at her, almost like it was daring her to dust the coffee table that was its perch.

Huffing in exasperation, Buffy tossed the leprechaun onto the couch and dusted the coffee table. She was on a mission, and would not let silly things like leprechauns distract her, so Buffy dutifully continued her dusting spree, de-dusting every available surface. She was waging war against the dust.

The living room done, Buffy moved down the small hallway to the bedroom. Buffy picked up one of Angel's shirts that he'd tossed on the floor, placing it in one of the dresser drawers, knowing that she'd wear it tonight. She picked up a few more random things that Angel had left strewn about. It still amazed her that Angel was nearly two and a half centuries old and _still_ couldn't put things in a drawer.

Everything in its rightful place once again, Buffy picked up her dust rag and set to work. As she was dusting the bedside tables, Angel came out of the adjoining bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Buffy looked up and stared at him, particularly the little drops of water that were sliding down his chest…

"Angel."

"Buffy."

"Um," Buffy unconsciously licked her lips as she continued to stare at his naked torso, feeling desire shoot through her for the first time since her return. With great effort she managed to look up at him, only to find that he was smirking. "Don't look at me like that," Buffy warned, though there was a teasing light in her eye.

"Like what?" Angel grinned as he saw her fighting a smile.

"You know," Buffy parried as she started walking slowly towards the door, almost as if she thought he would follow her or block her path. "You've got the whole 'I-know-I'm-a-sexy-creature-of-the-night' smirk on your face."

Angel merely raised his eyebrows.

"So…I'm, uh, going to go," Buffy said quickly before darting out of the room.

Angel just shook his head, a chuckle escaping him. Last week she wouldn't have looked twice at him in a towel, too wrapped up in her sadness to really notice. She was getting better…but Angel knew she still had a long way to go.

He got dressed quickly, his ensemble resembling the early days. Black pants and a white t-shirt. He didn't know why, but he was feeling sentimental today…or maybe he was feeling sentimental everyday because he was back in Ireland.

Angel moved out into the living room and noted the spotless, dust free surfaces. His gaze zeroed in on the couch, seeing the discarded leprechaun. Not quite knowing what possessed him to do it; Angel picked up the little figurine and put it back on the counter where he knew she'd see it.

With a mischievous smile Angel went back into the bedroom, deciding to pass some of the time sketching.

* * *

><p>Buffy had just finished her dusting and had entered the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets and retrieving a glass. She held it under the tap and filled it up half way before shutting off the water and taking a sip. Buffy leaned against the counter as she continued to sip the water. It was then that her gaze found the little Irishman.<p>

Buffy's brow furrowed, knowing for certain that she'd tossed it onto the couch when she'd been dusting. How had it gotten onto the counter? She decided that Angel must have moved it. After all, it was the only reasonable explanation…because leprechauns weren't real.

Shaking her head, Buffy grabbed the Windex and paper towels, her next targets on her cleaning campaign the mirrors and countertops in the bathroom. She opened the door to the bedroom, and Angel looked up from his sketchpad to smile at her. Buffy managed a small smile in return and Angel went back to his sketch.

The moment Buffy was in the bathroom, Angel sprung off the bed silently and went into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw the leprechaun where he'd left it. He knew she'd seen it. Quickly, he thought for a moment before he grabbed the figurine and placed it in the oven.

Angel had just climbed back onto the bed and gotten situated when Buffy came out of the bathroom, her Windex and paper towels in hand. "What are you going to clean now?" Angel wondered. There wasn't much else to clean in the small cottage.

Buffy thought for a moment. "I could clean the oven."

"We haven't even used it," Angel countered, fighting a smile. He'd guessed right.

"Your point being?"

Angel just shrugged in reply, and watched as Buffy padded out of the room. He mentally started a countdown.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Angel!"

With a silly grin plastered to his face, Angel got up and made his way into the kitchen where Buffy was already pointing at the oven. "What is that doing in there?"

"What?" Angel looked genuinely confused. He pretended to look shocked at the leprechaun in the oven. He took it out of the oven and held it up eye level. "I wonder how that got in there."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing…" Buffy said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe it comes alive when you're not looking," Angel suggested with a grin.

"Leprechauns aren't real."

"You know, even after all this time I still can't decide if that offends me or not," Angel told her with a smirk. "I mean, I'm Irish. We're in Ireland, and yet you still refuse to believe in leprechauns."

"That's it, give it to me," Buffy demanded, holding out her hand.

Angel's eyes became playful for the first time since her death. "No."

Buffy looked dumbfounded for a moment before a determined look entered her eye. "Give it to me. I won't hurt him."

"I don't believe you," Angel shook his head beginning to back away.

Buffy pressed her lips together for a moment before she made a quick grab for the leprechaun, but Angel was faster and held it high above her head. "I don't think so," Angel grinned tauntingly.

Buffy had too much dignity to jump up and try to grab it from him, so she just glared at him. "I'll fight you for it."

"Weren't you ever told not to fight in the house?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is a cottage."

"Same concept."

Buffy shrugged. "I always ignored it," she said before sending a right hook towards his temple that she knew he'd have to block with his left forearm. He just so happened to have the leprechaun in his left hand.

As she'd known he would, he used his left forearm to block, but not before he'd tossed the leprechaun to his right hand. "That's not nice," Angel admonished.

"Neither is this," Buffy replied sending a quick combination at him that he blocked easily, chuckling all the while.

They had moved into the living room by now and were trading kicks and punches lackadaisically. After all, they were just messing around. Buffy had a genuine smile on her face, and a chuckle would escape Angel every now and then as they fought around the furniture easily, never knocking into anything.

"Give me the leprechaun," Buffy demanded as she slowly backed Angel outside onto the back porch where the rain was still coming down steadily.

However, once they were outside, the rain pouring down upon them, Buffy felt her smile drop.

The more punches and kicks she threw at Angel, the higher the boiling feeling inside her blood rose. Her punches became sharper. Her kicks became more precise. It was then that she realized that what she felt, what had been slowly growing in her veins ever since visiting the secret place. Raw, betrayed, anger.

Angel noticed the shift in her attitude, but didn't say anything. He let the leprechaun drop to the ground as he focused on the fight. He met her punch for punch. By now they were going all out, no holding back as the rain quickly soaked through their clothes, but neither stopped.

Buffy spun and kicked Angel in the chest, sending him flying back over the short railing of the porch and onto the muddy ground. Wasting no time, Buffy jumped over the railing and landed in front of Angel who was already on his feet waiting for her.

She lunged at him, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at him that he defended easily. Buffy's anger only grew as she realized she wasn't getting the upper hand. With steely determination, Buffy put even more force behind her combinations.

But Angel kept up with her.

Angel knew what was happening. She'd moved passed the sadness. Now she was angry. Whether she was angry at the world, at her friends, or at him, he didn't know and he didn't care. He just knew that she needed to vent, that she needed to work it out. If he could help with that, then he was up for anything.

The rain continued to pour down, plastering Buffy's hair to her face, but it didn't get in her way. Buffy feinted to the right, before spinning and delivering a wicked roundhouse kick to Angel's temple…but Angel caught her foot and shoved it away.

"Come on, _Muirnín_," Angel taunted. "I know every one of your moves."

Buffy's eyes widened at his words, but then she gritted her teeth and sent two quick punches his way. However, Angel caught her second punch and swatted it away like an annoying fly.

"Losing your touch, Buffy." Angel clicked his tongue disdainfully. "Shame."

Buffy punched him, and this time it connected with his jaw, causing his head to snap to the side. Angel looked up at her and dabbed at his bloody lip. "Is that the best you got?" he challenged.

With a frustrated screech, Buffy launched herself at Angel, sending so many wild punches and kicks at him that Angel had to really focus to keep up. He ducked and blocked, but never made a move to capitalize on the many times she left herself open. He was going to let her get it all out. He was going to let her fight her anger in the only way she knew how. So what if he'd be covered in bruises tomorrow? Buffy was worth it.

"Come on, Buffy," Angel taunted again. "Give me your best shot."

Buffy felt moisture on her cheeks that was not cool like the rain. Instead it was hot because they were her tears. A sob escaped her, but she kept fighting. She sent another punch at Angel's head, but it didn't have the same strength behind the ones previous and Angel blocked it easily. The fact didn't stop her though. Buffy continued to fight Angel even as her anger slowly ebbed, once again being replaced by the sadness that had been absent for the past few days.

Finally, she threw one last weak punch that hit Angel in the chest before collapsing into his arms. Angel held her as she cried, slowly lowering them both to the wet ground. After all, it wasn't like it mattered. They were soaked to the bone anyway.

"I-I'm s-s-so mad," Buffy cried into his chest. "W-why did t-they do it?" she asked as tears poured down her face. "Why?"

"They thought they were helping you," Angel said gently even though his heart was breaking for her.

"But I-I…was…h-happy!" Buffy said in between sobs. "And t-they brought me back…"

"I know," Angel whispered, his voice breaking. "I know, _Muirnín_."

"I want to go back!" Buffy cried. "I love you, but I want to go back..."

"I know," Angel ran a hand down her back, trying to soothe her sobs. Tears pooled in his own eyes as he held her. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I know it started out all fluffy, but of course I couldn't let that continue! We need grief and anger, people! lol<strong>

**This chapter was definitely one of my favorites, especially the end. Buffy has every right to be mad at the Scoobies. **

**So...I started working on one of my stories yesterday! I'm tackling the Buffy S3 rewrite first because it's simply going to be easier to write. I will write both it and the sequel at the same time. I just think it's better to get a headstart on one, so I can start posting it sooner. AISHB's sequel is going to take lots of planning and thought, so I figured that if I worked on the other story, I could get y'all something to read while I worked on the sequel.**

**I do have a title for the Buffy S3 rewrite though! Ready...Eye of the Beholder...wanna guess which character I'm referring to? :D**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot **


	26. Week Three:  Time

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so, much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Okay, whew, got that out of my system for now! You guys are amazing! I'm thrilled at how much you guys loved the last chapter. It was definitely my favorite. This chapter is much more sentimental and serious. I'm slowly moving Buffy through her grief. I've done depression, and I've done anger. Now it's time for a combination of the two!**

**Okay, here we go with the disclaimer. Gah, this thing is getting so freakin' long!**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy; The idea of voices in my head is oddly comforting; "Whoa, what are you doing?" "I thought you were going for a hug." "_Nooooo_..."; I see pretty flowers, and I'm like "Aw..." I see explosions and flames, and I'm like "WOOOO!"...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Week Three: Time<p>

After the fight in the rain, Buffy and Angel sparred everyday for hours on end. So much anger, so much resentment went into these sparring matches that it reminded Angel of his younger years—his anger for being cursed with a soul, his resentment for the people responsible.

Each of these sessions left Buffy drained, physically and emotionally. The rest of the day she would just curl up on the couch and stare at the wall, occasionally reading a book from the library or looking through one of Angel's sketchbooks.

In fact, when she'd discovered an entire stash of sketchbooks, she'd set them out on the coffee table so she wouldn't have to get up to retrieve another once she was finished with the one she currently had. The sketches fascinated her. The delicate detail given to each sketch was mind-blowing. The surety of each stroke of the charcoal mesmerized her. Each one was perfect, frozen in time.

Today was no different from the days previous. Buffy finished sparring with Angel (they'd been at it since dawn and it was now noon). Once again, Buffy thanked the overcast skies that allowed for Angel's presence outside.

Moving through the cottage, she immediately hopped into the shower, washing away the dirt and sweat from the workout. She was out in five minutes and when she walked into the kitchen Angel already had a sandwich ready for her. She kissed his cheek in thanks before he left to take his own shower.

Buffy finished her lunch quickly before grabbing the throw blanket that hung on the back of the armchair and settling on the couch, curling up and tucking the blanket around her. Angel entered the room then, his hair still wet from the shower and wearing his lazy ensemble: sweatpants and a black wifebeater.

Angel sat on the couch beside her, and Buffy immediately cuddled up next to him as he wrapped an arm around her. In his other hand was an old book, written in a language that just looked like scribbles to Buffy. Angel didn't seem to have a problem reading it though as he was already halfway through.

They continued on like this for a few hours, neither of them saying a word. Angel read his book, and Buffy looked at his sketches. Finally, Buffy broke the silence. "Why do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Sketch."

Angel thought his answer over for a moment. "Well, the main reason is just because I like to. It gives me something to focus on, let's me clear my head." Angel looked at her curiously. "Why are you asking?"

Buffy shrugged. "Just wondering."

Hesitating a moment, Angel set his book down and took the sketchbook she currently had from her. He flipped to a page he knew by heart and stared at it.

"Kathy," Buffy said softly as she looked at the little girl.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "This was right before I killed her," he admitted softly.

Buffy was silent as she stared at the picture in a whole new light. "You'd never know it," she finally said.

"No, you wouldn't," Angel agreed. "There's the other reason I sketch—time doesn't matter in a sketch. It doesn't exist. It's just a moment. That one moment in time that I choose to capture…"

Buffy had turned slightly so she could see him better as Angel continued. "I'm two hundred and forty eight years old," he said quietly. "I've seen so many people die. I've seen their time run out. I've set back and watched as they slowly grew old and I didn't. Time—time changes people."

"They can become bitter with resentment. They can become happy and content. They can become sad with loss. Everything and everyone changes over time. But in a sketch, in a sketch time ceases to exist. It doesn't matter. It's how they were at that particular moment. Nothing else matters besides that moment," he finished quietly as he trailed his fingers lightly over his sister's bright and happy face.

"I look at that picture and I see her happy and smiling. Looking up at me with those big brown eyes, waiting for me to pick her up and twirl her around like I always did. That's what I'd rather remember." Angel looked up at Buffy whose eyes were misty. "Time doesn't heal all wounds…but it does get easier."

"I don't know if I'll ever get back to the way I was," Buffy shook her head slowly. "Everything is so hard. I mean, I know that I can't go back. It's just…nothing feels the same anymore. I'm just so…angry…all the time and I hate that." Buffy blinked back tears. "It's not me. I don't want to be that way, but I am. I can't help it. I think about what they did, how wrong it was…" Buffy trailed off for a moment, thinking about her friends.

Willow had been her first friend in Sunnydale, and Xander the second. Oz and Anya and Tara had come later, but they'd all been her friends. She'd learned through her communications with Dawn that Oz had known about Willow's plan, and had tried to talk her out of it—yet he hadn't done anything to stop her. Buffy didn't know what to think about that. Xander had surprised her the most. Surely, he wouldn't have believed she was in Hell. He was _Xander_ for crying out loud.

This was what fueled her anger. Her friends, friends that she'd trusted with all that she was. They had betrayed her. They had pulled her out of a place that had brought her so much peace, so much love. They had done it for themselves…even if they told her that it was because they thought she was in Hell.

How could they do such a thing? How? The answer would never come to her no matter how long she trained with Angel. They could go at it for hours day after day and she would still never know the answer, because she simply didn't understand.

She would never understand how or why her friends had ever done what they did. She knew their reasons, but she just couldn't see the validity of them. "I know that they were trying to save me," she said softly. "Even though they were wrong, I know they thought they were doing it for the right reasons in their hearts, I know that. But…"

"You're still angry with them," Angel finished for her, and Buffy nodded.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore, Angel," Buffy said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks that she wiped away furiously with the back of her hand. "I'm tired of crying all the time. I'm tired of being angry all the time. I'm tired of seeing you all battered and bruised because I have to fight for hours on end just to take the edge off. I don't like hurting you…" Buffy sobbed as she looked at a bruise the size of her fist on his arm.

There was another emotion she felt other than her anger, and that was guilt. Guilt for putting Angel in the position she had. He didn't deserve to be here babysitting her, trying to get her back on the right track. He didn't deserve to let someone beat on him just so she could let go of some of her anger. Angel didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve someone who was broken like she was.

"You're not hurting me," Angel said as he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "You've got a few bruises of your own, too."

"But you're covered in them because I'm using you as my own personal punching bag," Buffy argued as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "You're doing so much for me," she whispered teary-eyed. "And this is how I repay you…"

"Buffy, listen to me," Angel said firmly, holding her gaze. "I'm here because I love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly know. The five months without you, honestly, were the worst five months of my life, but I still did what I had to do. Buffy, life is full of choices. You died, and you asked me to continue my atonement. I had a choice. I could either do what you'd asked or not. I chose to do what you'd asked."

Angel caressed her face lightly, and Buffy leaned into his touch, bringing a faint smile to his lips. "Buffy, you have a choice. You can move forward, you can overcome this. I know you can. You're strong, ten times as strong as me," he paused when Buffy scoffed disbelievingly. "You are strong," he said firmly. "You're strong enough to get through this, and I'll be there for you every step of the way. I have faith in you—I have faith in _us_."

Buffy was quiet for a long moment. "I'll do it for you," she finally agreed, but Angel shook his head.

"No," he argued, smiling gently. "Do it for _you_, _Muirnín_."

For her? How could she do anything for herself anymore? She felt hollow. She felt broken. She felt like a stranger in this world. Only Angel made it better…so shouldn't she do this for him? He was her light, and right now he was the only thing keeping the darkness away.

Something in her shifted though, almost like the old Buffy she remembered being. She heard a voice in her head that sounded startlingly like her own. _Come on, Buffy, you can do this! Let's totally kick some angry-depression ass!_

Buffy thought for a moment, letting her conscience give herself a good pep talk.

_You can do this alright, Buffy? You're the Slayer, and a damn good one. You're the best, and you know it. Angel will be there to help you, just like he's always been there. You can do this for him, **and** you can do it for you._

"Okay," Buffy answered softly, feeling something in her chest lift. She felt lighter. She felt better.

Tentatively, Buffy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted so that she was straddling him as the kiss grew more passionate. One of Angel's hands was in her hair and the other was trailing down her back, going over her hip and settling on her thigh, pulling her even closer to him.

Buffy moaned as Angel deepened the kiss. With minds of their own, Buffy's hands trailed down his chest, causing Angel to make the low, purring sound that she absolutely loved. Finally, Buffy broke away to breathe, but Angel's lips simply moved down her neck to her scar, paying special attention to it as always.

In retaliation, Buffy nipped at his neck, which caused Angel to growl and lay her back on the couch. Buffy immediately slipped a hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense the moment she touched his skin. Buffy moved to pull her shirt over her head, when Angel stilled her wrists.

"What? Did you want to do it?" Buffy asked, causing Angel to chuckle and shake his head.

"Buffy, we're not going make love."

"We're not?"

"No."

"Coulda fooled me—no, you _did_ fool me," Buffy amended looking frustrated in more than one way.

"You're not ready yet," Angel said softly. "You're just now beginning to get your emotions in order…now's not the time."

Buffy pouted, and Angel chuckled again, kissing her lips again quickly.

"I'm going to make this really difficult for you, you know," Buffy warned seriously.

"I know," Angel smiled.

"I'll redefine teasing completely," Buffy continued ominously, and Angel knew that she was telling the truth.

_Lord, help me. _Angel prayed as he wondered what he'd just gotten himself into. He'd have to remind himself everyday that this was for Buffy's own good. He'd have to remind himself _multiple_ times every day.

With a confidence that Angel didn't really feel, he smirked. "Bring it on, _Muirnín_. Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Buffy's on her way to overcoming her grief! Woo hoo! <strong>

**Moving on, I have been working on S3 rewrite. I've written five chapters and I'm really excited about it. Honestly, it's kind of weird to write, because I'm not writing the Angel and Buffy that I'm used to. I think we can all agree that the Angel and Buffy in TSOTSC and AISHB are not the same Angel and Buffy from S3! I've had to pull back on some character development, so it's been weird. Fun, but weird! Anywho, the point in all this rambling is that I might have the first chapter posted by the weekend! Yay!**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	27. Week Four:  Memories

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! We're almost at the finish line with this story (tear). But, alas, never fear for I am making progress with my new story, and hope to have it out soon.**

**Sadly, it may not be as soon as I would like. This week is going to be jam packed with school apparently. I have an AP Biology test today and tomorrow. I have an AP Psych test Friday, an AP Calculus quiz Friday, AND a outline for a lab report due Friday. Lots of stuff for me to do by Friday! Soo...I may not post this weekend, but alas it will be as soon as I can!**

****************Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy; The idea of voices in my head is oddly comforting; "Whoa, what are you doing?" "I thought you were going for a hug." "_Nooooo_..."; I see pretty flowers, and I'm like "Aw..." I see explosions and flames, and I'm like "WOOOO!"; Botany is not a dirty word...still think I own Buffy?****************

* * *

><p>Week Four: Memories<p>

Buffy awoke with a quiet gasp, and instantly tensed when she felt Angel's arms tighten around her, wondering if she'd woken him. She was silent for a long moment, and after deciding that Angel was still asleep, Buffy slipped out of the bed slowly, needing an escape to think.

Noiselessly, she left the bedroom and entered the living room. She curled up in the ridiculously comfy armchair, pulling the fuzzy throw blanket off the back and settling it over her. She situated herself in the corner of the chair, facing the French doors that overlooked the back porch and further away, the ocean.

It was quite a view.

The ocean itself was relatively calm today. The waves seemed lazy, contrasting sharply with the emotions that were roiling inside her. It had only happened twice now. Only two times…but still, it cut her to the core.

Two times she had dreamed she was in Heaven again. Except, these were not normal dreams, no. They were more like memories. They felt like memories...they were much too vivid to be even the best of dreams.

In honesty, she remembered very little of her time There. Buffy remembered feelings better. She remembered feeling loved. She remembered feeling safe. She'd known that everyone she'd cared about was alright. She'd felt peace. Complete.

But twice, twice she had remembered more than that. She had remembered actual details.

These details made her feel guilty.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way. She knew that she had no control over what she did and did not remember. However, Buffy couldn't fight the guilt. Buffy didn't know if it were really possible to meet someone in Heaven. To talk to them. To share memories with them.

She just knew that she had…with a very particular, very special person.

Not her mother.

Not her cousin.

In fact, she wasn't even related to the person.

But the person _was_ related to Angel.

Kathy.

The first dream had been like watching a silent movie in her head. She didn't know what words were said, if any, but she understood the interactions. Buffy had wanted to watch over her family and friends. Apparently, her instinct to protect hadn't left her even knowing that she no longer had to fight.

But she'd wanted to watch over Angel in particular. She'd known that if he took her death in anyway similar to the way she'd taken sending him to Hell that he'd need help. Buffy had wanted to help him. She'd wanted to protect him.

But the job was already taken. Kathy wasn't about to give it up.

The second dream had been like rehashing a conversation in her head. It had just been her and Kathy. Kathy had told her all sorts of stories about Liam, Buffy's Angel. Buffy hadn't been surprised to hear that Angel's version of his human life and Kathy's version were different. Where Angel had only seen fault, Kathy had seen success.

She told so many stories. How Angel had been the best big brother Kathy could have ever asked for, even if he went to the tavern more than he should have. Buffy remembered laughing when Kathy had told her of all the childish scoldings she'd given her brother when he'd come back from the tavern with a new black eye or some other cut or bruise.

Buffy stared out through the doors and out over the ocean unseeingly. She felt guilty keeping this information from Angel. Shouldn't he know that he had someone watching over him? Shouldn't she tell him about meeting Kathy? Wasn't it right?

Or were there rules about that kind of thing? There were in the movies. Did it count as telling if she let him guess? Buffy sighed softly, and shook her head.

She was getting better, she knew. She felt it. Nothing felt dreary anymore, she just felt tired more than anything. Not physically of course, but emotionally. She still broke down in tears at times, but the occurrances were becoming fewer and further between.

Buffy and Angel still trained everyday for hours, though Buffy felt her anger fading. She was settling into a solid acceptance. This was the hand she had been dealt and she had to play it the best she could. The plus side of these manic, hours-long training sessions was that Buffy was in even better shape than she'd been in before she'd died—and so was Angel.

A soft smile pulled at Buffy's lips. She was finding it much easier to smile as of late too. Angel was really an angel. He was gentle and sweet. He only pushed when she could take it, but he knew when to back off. He'd done so much for her. Buffy didn't want to think about what could possibly have happened if she didn't have Angel to help her through this.

Buffy was also still trying to get Angel to sleep with her. A small giggle escaped her as she thought of the many times she'd cornered in him the small hallway, or when she'd woke him up in a multitude of creative ways. She knew she was driving him crazy, and was truly impressed that he'd managed to hold to his self imposed promise this long. Her giggle turned into a quiet laugh when she remembered his face the other morning when she'd surprised him in the shower.

"What are you laughing about?"

Buffy turned to see Angel leaning against the wall in the hallway, looking delectable in his shirtless state. "Nothing," Buffy said with a smile that made Angel's eyes soften at the sight.

He treasured her smiles.

"So," he said lightly as he pushed himself off the wall and settled on the couch. "What do you want to do today?"

"Besides kick your butt again?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I don't know…but I was thinking we could jazz it up a little bit."

"Uh huh," Angel said slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Buffy said slyly as she got up and sashayed her way over to him, grinning at how his gaze darkened slightly. Buffy sat herself on his lap and slowly slid her hands over his bare shoulders, "You have to remain shirtless though."

"Why?" Angel asked as he fought the urge to take her right on the couch. He'd had to hold back a shiver when she'd run her hands oh, so slowly, over his shoulders. Buffy was only wearing one of his shirts, and he'd always thought she'd looked even more beautiful in his shirts. It didn't help that he knew she didn't have anything on underneath it.

She was doing this on purpose—she'd been doing a completely _fantastic_ job tempting him ever since the week before.

Personally, Angel was pretty damned proud of himself for holding out this long.

"Because it's tradition," Buffy said simply, abruptly leaving him to go change into some sweat pants; although, she made sure to add just a little bit more swing into her hips.

Angel watched her go, swallowing nervously. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>They trained for four hours, and would have probably trained longer, but the sun came out and they'd moved inside for Angel's sake. Buffy didn't mind though, as she and Angel had plenty of things to do inside. They played an interesting game of Scrabble. Interesting because Angel used words in different languages, and Buffy simply made words up, even supplying definitions to validate the word's existence.<p>

It was safe to say that neither of them won—they called a truce.

After Scrabble, Angel picked up a sketchbook and so did Buffy. Buffy flipped through them, pausing ever so often on the ones of Kathy. Eventually, Angel noticed, but didn't say anything. Buffy knew that he knew something was up. However, she was sure that he didn't know what she knew.

As the day went on, Buffy's guilt steadily grew. Finally, she decided that it was time for her to bring forth the 'jazz' that she'd promised early that morning.

"Come on," she said taking his hand, and immediately pulling him out the doors, the sun having just set.

Perfect timing.

Confused and curious, Angel let her lead him outside. Buffy stopped about ten or so yards away from the cliff, and stared for a moment at the white spray as the waves crashed against the rocks.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, a hint of unease in his tone.

Buffy stepped a little bit further back from the edge of the cliff to make him feel better, and smiled subtly when he relaxed. Now that he was relaxed, Buffy slipped into a very familiar pose.

Angel chuckled, realizing her plan and fell into step beside her, beginning the first few motions of a very particular Tai Chi routine that they both knew by heart.

"This is why I had to be shirtless all day, isn't it?" Angel asked quietly, not because he felt the need, but because he was so relaxed.

"I should give you a gold star," Buffy smiled as she shifted into the next pose. "The shirtlessness is just a given with this kinda thing."

"Uh huh," Angel said with a smirk.

Buffy had made progress in leaps and bounds in the past few weeks. She was getting more and more like her old self. Of course, she would never be the same, and both she and Angel knew that. The old Buffy had died. This was a new Buffy, and both of them liked to think that maybe this was a stronger Buffy.

Now, Buffy was not quite as peppy as she used to be. She wasn't as quick to laugh, or to cry. There was a more pronounced subtle wisdom in her eyes, one that mirrored Angel's, however missing the added layers of years of experience. Her expression was now one acquired from experiencing too much in life at too early an age, but she wore it well. She was older. She'd grown…maybe not due to the circumstances that she or Angle had ever imagined…but she'd grown nonetheless.

There was strength in her eyes, a subtle fire that was slowly sparking back to life. That trademark Buffy spark that was what made her who she was. It was alighting anew, and Angel had no doubt that Buffy would come out on top of this.

Harmoniously, Angel and Buffy turned and raised both their arms and brought them down once again. And like every time before, Angel's arms end up around Buffy's waist and his lips were at her neck.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Buffy smiled.

"You know, of all of the A-team, I think _I'd_ be Hannibal, not you," Angel said after a moment of thought.

"No, you'd be Face," Buffy disagreed, though she was secretly proud of his ever-expanding pop culture knowledge. "You're the cute one."

Angel chuckled and sank down to the ground, pulling her with him. Buffy sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest as his strong arms encased her protectively. Both of them looked out over the ocean and were quiet for a moment as they soaked in the sight.

"I'll never forget how beautiful it is here," Buffy said softly.

Angel looked down at her, forgetting the ocean and focusing on her. "Me either," he replied before planting a tender kiss on her temple.

Buffy smiled at the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I've had two dreams since I've been here," Buffy admittedly quietly, giving in to the urge to tell him about them.

"I felt you get out of bed this morning," Angel replied, remembering hearing her wake with a gasp and then slowly crawl out of bed. He'd ached to follow her, but he hadn't, knowing that she'd wanted to be alone.

"I dreamed I was in Heaven again," Buffy continued and Angel immediately held her tighter, but didn't say anything. "But I think they're more like memories."

"Memories?" Angel asked, not wanting to push for details and have her clam up.

Buffy nodded. "I-I think…I think I met someone. I didn't know her, well, not really—but she was a lot how I'd imagined her to be."

"Who?"

Buffy ignored the question for a moment. She wasn't going to tell him…but she'd get him on the right track. "When I first got there…I knew that all of you were safe, that you were all okay. I knew it, and I was happy. But, well, I still wanted to protect you, specifically. I was worried about you," Buffy told him softly.

"You wanted to be my guardian angel?" Angel asked with a faint, awed smile on his face.

Buffy turned in his embrace so she could see his face and nodded a wry smile on her face. "I was slightly disappointed to know that the position was already taken."

"I have a guardian angel?" Angel asked doubtfully.

"Uh huh."

"Who would want that job?"

"You can't think of anyone?"

"No."

Buffy laughed softly, shaking her head. "Oh, she was right about you. Of course, it doesn't surprise me, because I knew it already…but still…"

"Who? What?" Angel asked confused.

"Who; is your guardian angel. What; is the fact that she said you were always self deprecating," Buffy replied with a faint smile as she remembered Kathy's dramatic, frustrated eye roll when she'd said so. "Even when you were younger," she hinted.

Angel's eyes widened and immediately became misty. "W-what?" he stuttered shocked. "You mean that—that's she's—she's my…Kathy?"

Angel didn't want to believe it. Of course, he knew his precious little sister was in Heaven where she deserved to be. He'd always liked to harbor the secret hope that she'd forgiven him for what he'd done to her, to their family. But to hear that Kathy, sweet, sweet, Kathy…his baby sister…had been watching over him all this time…

"I gotta admit she's a sweetheart," Buffy said with a soft smile. "We got along great."

"I always thought you would," Angel whispered after a beat of silence, still trying to get a hold on his emotions. Impulsively, he looked up at the night sky, as if he'd find her amongst the stars that she'd always loved to stare at so much.

"You're too hard on yourself." Buffy reached up to caress his face, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "You're loved Angel…it's about time you really accepted that."

Buffy stretched up to kiss him, and Angel immediately responded. The kiss quickly grew passionate, and Buffy had turned fully to straddle Angel's lap and wrap her arms around his neck, not letting an inch of space exist between them.

One of Angel's hands was tangled in her hair, while the other had snaked under her shirt and rested on her bare back. Almost most as if reading his mind, Buffy wrapped her legs around Angel's waist and in the same second Angel was on his feet, carrying her towards the cottage.

They made it to the hallway before Angel had to stop, halting their progress to press her against the wall. He left a trail of wet, sucking kisses down her neck that caused Buffy to moan. Angel's hands seemed to be everywhere, shocking her with sensations that she'd spent far too long without. Four weeks was long enough.

Seeming to regain some form of coherent thought, Angel carried her to the bedroom immediately setting her on the bed and ridding her of her shirt. Buffy reached up and pulled his face back to hers, capturing his lips once again in a searing kiss that would have left him breathless if he needed the oxygen.

Then, suddenly, seemingly by a mutual unspoken agreement, they both slowed down. Their kisses became softer. Their touches were almost reverent with their gentleness. It was like they were both determined to show each other how much they truly loved each other. Buffy was reminded of their first time as they shed their remaining clothing. Their first time had been gentle and slow and passionate.

Buffy guessed that in a way, this was their first time all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...you like? We have ONE more chapter after this, guys! Ah! I can't believe this thing is almost over! I started this at the beginning of summer break and now it's over! Thank my muse for sequels!<strong>

**My season three rewrite is going well. I'm really excited about it. It is definitely more drama than I'm used to writing. Well, not really, it's just the most drama I've written in successive chapters. The first six chapters are strictly angsty, drama with just hints of fluff to retain my sanity. And judging from my outline, even once I have Buffy and Angel together together (as in they both agree on staying together...*cough* Angel)...there's STILL drama. But then again, it's season 3. It's just expected.**

**I'm tying in a lot of some of my favorite moments from later seasons too. I already pulled from an episode in Buffy S5, and I'm switching around some conversations in S3, so it's been fun! I'm really hoping you guys like it!**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	28. Week Five:  Return

**A/N: O.M.G.! Here we are at the end of another story! Ah! I can't believe this thing is finished! You guys have been particularly amazing. Seriously. Over 600 reviews? That. Is. Epic.**

**Sooooooo...I always say a BIG thank you all my reviewers at the end of a story. I know I did individual thank yous for Two Sides, but that would take forever and make this chapter seem much, much, longer than it is.**

**So...A REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO: MrsBoreanaz, s, crazymel2008, snowflake13300, paris, buffy4angel73, Leo of Sweden, VampiricBloOdyRose, BAsupporter, melody's muse...AND...Jeremy Shane, Labyrinth01, Brandi Rochon, ba2006, S0phfeist, WinterSky101, Trendy-Vamp1991, Angelluvva...THERE'S MORE...Angellufy, Anne, ESsmich, WizardofAllGenres, xxdawnbreakerxx, Rachel-xox, TheLadyBlackDove200, Taaroko, mendenbar, SharkGurl, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, MacKenzie Creations, philly cheese dude...STILL THANKING...Fabulouskiaa, sailor's delight, thetvgeneral, Twilight Phantom Dragon, Sweetmaj010, babysayitisn'tso...AND LET'S NOT FORGET...EmeraldWings90, suzzywuz, CovenStine, Sinangeled, nicolee23, neoearthqueen30, T.T24...WOW! LOTS OF PEOPLE...PrincessBuffy, Kissin Concern, Abi, Dark Vizard477, PiNkGuItArGiRl99...IT NEVER ENDS...angelsemily, Lavender Llightning, owlsrawsome, nurjen08, the blur, bangelforeverandalways, Tayler, gecoma...THIS IS FANTASTIC...LadyKnight0207, TwoBecomeOne, P, BecStar94, BS, meredithgrey23, klaegirl, Alexis Steele, Cc, Judith, DLillith21, Sparkle85, LadyElena17, PinkFirebird, Sunny2006, clarissa, Chaosti, Cristine, AND LAST, BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST...Sarah Giansanti!**

**And if I forgot anyone, consider me slapped.**

**Wow. That is freaking amazing! I've never had so many reviewers for one story, and let me tell you, it's a wonderful thing! I don't know if I could ever express, coherently at least, how much each and every review means to me. You guys are just ridiculous (I say that lovingly) and I don't deserve you (Wow, that sounds like something Angel would say). :D**

**Okay...here's the last random disclaimer...**

**Random Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. BUT if I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left; Smurfs are really green; Harry Potter trumps Twilight ANY day; One time I dreamed I was being chased by donuts; Seeley Booth = HOTNESS; Severus Snape is awesome; I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod...yeah, no I'm not; Jack Sparrow hides in my closet; I refuse to believe that Harry Potter has come to an end; I want a tiger named Brumhilda; "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"; "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!"; I can quote **_**Robin Hood: Men in Tights**_** word for word; Butterflies make the best spies; Timon and Pumbaa will ALWAYS be the best dynamic duo; Mufasa learned how to be a father from Booth; Snorks are really dorks that evolved underwater; "My favorite character from Aladdin was the flying carpet and I wanted to be it."; Those that say nothing's impossible have never tried slamming a revolving door; I always wanted to be a procrastinator, but I never got around to it; Going back and reading this I question my sanity; St. Mungo's is real...I'm there now; I walked into a bank and yelled out "Gringotts Rules!" Only to be chased off by a goblin of a security guard; I am batman!; Anytime someone on the golf course yells "Four!" I yell "Five!"; I think HH has something against everyone's favorite interns (VNM and Zack) on BONES; The sun goes Kikakapia; I'm not dramatic at all, but school is the ultimate place of boredom and despair; Those who say I'm a nerd, don't know half of it; I've always talked to the wall, and yesterday it finally talked back; I once saw Bob Barker drop kick a goat; Dumbledore is the ultimate wise guy; The idea of voices in my head is oddly comforting; "Whoa, what are you doing?" "I thought you were going for a hug." "**_**Nooooo**_**..."; I see pretty flowers, and I'm like "Aw..." I see explosions and flames, and I'm like "WOOOO!"; Botany is not a dirty word; IT'S NOT OVER!...well, this story is, but alas THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

><p>Week Five: Return<p>

Buffy felt warm, she felt alive. For the first time since her resurrection, she truly felt _alive_. Her body was singing. Lying safely ensconced in Angel's protective arms, shielded from the outside world, Buffy felt happy. She felt a warmth in her chest, the kind that just seemed to spread throughout her body all the way down to her toes.

A lazy, almost goofy smile appeared on her face, and Buffy was thrilled at how simple the action was once again. She didn't have to force it, and it didn't feel foreign or inconceivable.

Buffy was happy.

Practically purring with contentment, Buffy snuggled closer to Angel, nuzzling his neck causing him to stir. However, Angel was much too relaxed and content to even think about moving. Instead, he began running his fingers up and down Buffy's back, grinning in satisfaction when he immediately felt goosebumps.

"You better quit doing that unless you're up for Round Ten," Buffy murmured slyly, causing Angel to chuckle before rolling on top of her, supporting himself on his forearms.

He kissed her passionately until he had Buffy desperately breaking away for air. "I wasn't aware we were keeping count," he said into the hollow of her throat before he began a trail of kisses from her shoulder back up to her lips. "But," he smiled playfully once his lips were free to speak. "If we _were_ keeping count, it'd be Round Eleven."

Buffy smiled softly, as she ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "For everything…I wouldn't have gotten through this if it weren't for you."

Angel kissed her gently for a moment before pulling back slightly, looking right into her eyes and Buffy was positive he could see her very soul. "Buffy, I only helped guide you. What you've done, what you've overcome…that was all you, _Muirnín_."

Infinite love shone in Buffy's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Buffy," Angel replied with a small, happy smile. "So much."

"Show me."

* * *

><p>The next time Buffy woke, she was in the bed alone. This didn't worry her though, because she could clearly hear the shower running. Buffy debated whether or not to join him but then decided to stay in bed for just a moment longer.<p>

They'd gone fifteen rounds...or maybe more. Truthfully, Buffy had lost count. She just knew that they'd made love most of the night, and the majority of the morning. It was safe to say that she had just enough strength to roll over.

Absently, Buffy let her fingers graze over Angel's Mark on her neck. He'd fed from her the first time, and truthfully Buffy was glad that he had. Not just because it was one of the most pleasurable things in her world, but because in those seconds when he drank from her, she felt so incredibly close to him.

Buffy wasn't going to bring it up, and apparently Angel wasn't either. Now that she was awake, she vaguely remembered the feel of his lips against her scar before he'd gotten up. She guessed they'd just come to an unspoken understanding. Buffy snorted. She'd had to die and come back to finally win the blood-drinking-during-sex argument. Buffy didn't know if it was because she was almost giddy from exhaustion or if it was just the absurdity of the predicament, but Buffy was just glad she'd won the argument.

Buffy heard the water shut off then, and glanced towards the bathroom door. Angel walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing her appreciative stare, he shook his head as a wry smile graced his expression.

Angel walked over to the dresser, searching for something to wear as Buffy got up out of bed and sidled up behind him. Unable to help herself, Buffy began lightly tracing his tattoo. She grinned when his shoulders tensed for a moment before relaxing again. Buffy placed a feather light kiss on his tattoo and then another between his shoulder blades.

"You can't be—," Angel began doubtfully, but he stopped when Buffy giggled. Angel turned around to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at the sound of her laughter.

"Nope," Buffy shook her head. "I'm completely spent. But," Buffy smiled sweetly. "That doesn't mean I can just sit back and let you walk around in a towel and not show just a _little_ appreciation."

Buffy reached up on her tip toes to kiss him, and Angel met her halfway. "I need to get dressed," Angel murmured when he pulled back.

"I need to go take a shower," Buffy said, but Angel's arms were still around her waist keeping her pressed against him. "I should probably do that," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah," Angel agreed, but neither of them had moved.

"Count of three?" Buffy suggested with a laughing smile.

Angel grinned. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

Angel dropped his arms and Buffy darted into the bathroom before either of them changed their minds.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was spent leisurely. Almost as if sensing her mood, the sun came out and Buffy spent lots of time soaking up some rays while Angel sketched inside the cottage. They both spent the nights doing one of two things. One was making lots and lots of love. Two was going into town.<p>

Buffy loved Galway. Of course, it had changed dramatically since Angel's days, but nonetheless Buffy couldn't get enough. The pubs and the music and the sights were all new to Buffy, and she truly appreciated it. Angel held her hand the entire time, leading her through the older part of the city, pointing out where he thought things had been in his day.

On Friday night, Buffy and Angel were lounging on beach, listening to the waves and looking at the stars. The week had been wonderful, but both of them knew what had to happen.

"I've got a flight booked for tomorrow night," Angel said quietly as he gazed out across the same ocean he'd stared at so long ago, wondering what lie on the other side.

Buffy lifted her head up off his shoulder to look at him. "Is it wrong for me to say that I don't want to go back, yet?"

Angel smiled, "No. I'm not too excited to return either, but…"

"We've got a job to do," Buffy finished softly with understanding.

They were both quiet for a moment before Angel spoke, "You know, I always avoided coming back here—too many bad memories."

"What about now?" Buffy asked, wondering if bringing her here had troubled him.

"I'm glad I came back," Angel admitted truthfully. "But I think it has a lot to do with you being here with me."

Buffy grinned, tilting her face up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Contrary to popular belief, you're really a teddy bear."

Angel made a face of mock indignation. "I am not!"

Of course his protest was ruined when he immediately hauled her into his lap and kissed her soundly. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone. I have an image to keep."

"Not a word," Buffy agreed with a smile before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they landed at LAX. They got their suitcases from baggage claim and then made their way to Angel's car. Angel placed their luggage in the backseat, significantly more than what they'd left with. Buffy could really shop when she put her mind to it.<p>

Angel drove one handed, seeing as how he used his other hand to hold Buffy's. Buffy rested her head against his shoulder, and sighed softly.

"What are you worried about?" Angel asked knowingly.

"What are they going to think, Angel?" Buffy fretted. "Last time they saw me, I was…well, I was lost. I wasn't the Buffy they remembered…and I'm still not that Buffy. I never will be again."

"I know," Angel said softly, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "And they know it too."

The fact that Buffy didn't immediately reply told Angel that she didn't believe him.

"It'll be alright," he assured her. "They won't treat you any different."

Buffy scoffed at that, and so Angel amended. "Okay, AI won't treat you any different. I can guarantee that."

Buffy laughed quietly, knowing that he was serious. However, once the real problem reared its head again, she had to voice it. "It's Willow and the Scoobies I'm worried about," she murmured. "I know that they thought they were doing the right thing. I know that their hearts were in the right places."

"You're still angry with them." Angel stated knowingly, and Buffy sighed as indecision clouded her brain.

"I really don't know," Buffy admitted. "I just know that no matter how much time passes…I'll never be completely able to forgive them."

"That's okay," Angel whispered, bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand. "I feel the same way."

"So, who's this Fred you mentioned earlier?" Buffy asked curiously, changing the subject.

Angel had told her of his adventures in Plyea with AI and Lorne, and Buffy had to admit that it sounded like an interesting place…really weird, but interesting.

"She's a physicist," Angel answered. "She's a sweet girl, has a brilliant mind. She was the one opening the portals. She didn't even know she was doing it." Angel laughed. "And she's got a Texas accent, too."

Buffy smiled, "I think I'll like her."

"She'll need yours and Cordy's help," Angel said seriously. "She's spent the last five years in another dimension as a slave, so her social skills aren't the best."

"You like her," Buffy observed.

"She wasn't scared of me," Angel answered truthfully. "When I vamped out in Pylea…it wasn't pretty. I attacked Wes and Gunn…but not her."

"I think she'll fit right in," Buffy said after a moment's thought. "Besides, a girl can never have too many shopping buddies. Me and Cordy can only accomplish so much," she smirked at Angel's dramatic groan.

"You and Cordy should never be allowed to shop together."

"What? It's great for the economy."

Angel shook his head wryly. "We're still going to the Hyperion first, right?"

"Definitely."

Buffy and Angel were silent for the rest of the ride. When they finally arrived at the hotel, there was maybe an hour or so of darkness left. They got their bags and entered the hotel, both of them looking forward to going straight to bed.

The AI crew had other plans.

"Yo, Angel! Buffy, my girl!" Gunn grinned widely clapping Angel on the back and picking Buffy up and twirling her around in a circle.

"Your girl?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

Gunn shrugged.

Buffy laughed and everyone relaxed at the sound. Cordelia was next and immediately pulled Buffy into a tight hug. "Please tell me you went shopping, and got something for me. Now, if you didn't that's totally okay. I can understand, but, you know, if you happened to just pick me up a little something…"

"I got you something," Buffy smiled at her friend. "Actually, I got all of you something, but that'll wait until later."

Wesley, who'd like to think that he had just a little bit more self control than his friends, approached Angel and Buffy at a more sedate pace. He shook Angel's hand but hesitated when he came to stand in front of Buffy.

"Just hug me already," Buffy smirked, not giving her former Watcher a chance to decline as she immediately gave him a hug.

"Um, well, we did miss you," Wesley smiled. "Both of you, actually."

"Of course, we missed Buffy more, but we don't play favorites," Cordelia said with a wink in Buffy's direction.

"Thanks, guys," Buffy said softly, loving all of them more than ever. Her fears of awkwardness were unfounded with the AI crew. They all acted as if she'd just got back from a well needed vacation.

"Where's Fred?" Angel asked curiously.

"She's upstairs," Wesley and Gunn both said at the same time, causing Buffy and Angel to both raise their eyebrows.

"Okay," Cordelia said slowly, pointing between the four of them. "That right there…that was creepy. Never do that again."

"I'll meet her tomorrow," Buffy said with a smile, before glancing at Angel's office, wanting to go down to the basement to his room and crash. "Okay, guys, I've got some serious jet lag, so…"

"I'll help you carry your stuff down," Cordelia smiled, grabbing some of the bags. "This way, I get to sneak a peek and figure out what you got me."

Angel shook his head as he watched Cordelia and Buffy disappear. The moment they were gone, Wesley immediately asked, "How is she?"

"She's good," Angel replied with a small smile.

"She looks good," Gunn said. "Both of you do…don't tell me you did a whole Karate Kid training thing."

"There was lots of sparring, I'll admit," Angel chuckled, before getting serious. "There was a lot of anger to work through…" he added quietly.

"I contacted Mr. Giles," Wesley informed him. "He came back to Sunnydale not long after you left…"

"How were things?" Angel inquired, hoping everything had been quiet.

"According to Spike, everything is relatively slow and 'bloody boring,'" Wesley quoted with an eye roll.

"Good," Angel nodded. "One less thing for Buffy to worry about."

"She's different," Gunn stated, and seeing Angel's look was quick to add. "I mean that in a good way…she has this look about her, you know? She's still Buffy, but…quieter? Wiser?"

Angel nodded, agreeing. "She's still Buffy, though."

"Yeah," Gunn agreed.

"Yes," Wesley chimed in. "Yes, she is."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, Angel," Buffy said nervously as Angel pulled up along the curb in front of the Summers house.<p>

They had spent the majority of the day in L.A. Buffy had met Fred, who Buffy thought was just as sweet as she could be. Buffy really wanted to get closer to Fred, to help her. Maybe it was because she liked to think that she was a good person. And then maybe it was because she herself had just now adjusted to a new world.

Truthfully, Buffy was completely torn. She wanted to be in Sunnydale. She wanted to see Dawn, to take care of her, make sure she's alright. She wanted to see Giles.

Buffy didn't know if she wanted to see the Scoobies.

A low, subtle anger that she'd slowly been able to quell in Ireland had settled within her. Buffy didn't know if it would ever fully go away. She'd forgiven Willow and the Scoobies. She really had. They'd tried to do what they'd thought was right. They'd had the best of intentions.

However, that didn't mean that Buffy could simply _forget_ what they'd done.

While a part of her wished to settle in Sunnydale once more, another part of her never wanted to leave Angel's side. She'd just gotten back to herself. She'd just now opened up and they'd begun making up for lost time. Now, she would stay and he would go.

Buffy didn't want that.

So what was she to do? She knew she had to make a choice. It wasn't like it was one or the other. She could visit L.A., and Angel could visit Sunnydale just as they had done before. But Buffy didn't know if she could last a week without Angel, at least not right now. She'd grown so use to his prensence in the past five weeks. Twenty four seven he'd been with her and she'd needed it, craved it. She still did.

But she had a job to do, and she was going to do it just as good as or better than she had before. Of _that_ she was certain.

"I don't know if I can face them," Buffy admitted quietly, nervous anxiety making her hands shake. "The last time they saw me—it wasn't pretty. I was so lost, and what they did…"

Angel grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "You can't put this off _Muirnín_," he said gently. "Yes, it will be awkward. They don't know what to expect, and neither do you. They'll wait for you to make the first move…"

"So what do I do?" Buffy snorted. "Go in all smiles and giggles?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "But maybe you could wave and say hi," he suggested dryly.

"That sounds simple."

"Yeah, 'cause it is."

"Too bad nothing in Sunnydale is simple," Buffy muttered before opening the car door and getting out quickly before she could change her mind.

Angel followed her, almost instantly at her side, taking her hand in his once again. They both walked up the front steps and paused at the door. Angel wasn't going to open it. This had to be Buffy's decision. Whenever she was ready, he'd follow her.

But they didn't get to make the decision because suddenly the door was thrown open and Dawn barreled out, hugging them both. Both Angel and Buffy were surprised but nonetheless quickly returned the hug.

"We missed you," Buffy smiled softly when Dawn finally pulled away, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her little sister's ear.

Dawn's eyes immediately welled with tears seeing her sister. She looked like Buffy. She acted like Buffy. There was a light in her sister's eyes again, that spark of life that was always so bright. Dawn noted that Buffy was more subdued, but that didn't matter to her. Buffy was Buffy and she was back.

"We missed you too," Dawn replied eventually, glancing from Buffy to Angel a relieved and happy smile on her face.

"Buffy," a voice called softly, his accent unmistakable.

Buffy looked up and saw Giles standing just inside the house in the frame of the door. Dawn released Buffy, and Angel pulled the girl to his side, letting Buffy quickly close the distance between herself and Giles. Immediately, Buffy's arms were around his neck, tears in her eyes as she clung to the man she saw as her father.

Giles was nearly overwhelmed. He'd been surprised to receive a call from Wesley a month ago. Giles remembered exactly what he had been doing before the phone had rung. He'd just put the kettle on for yet another pot of tea. The clock had read 7:23 am. He'd been up all night again, pouring over texts he knew by heart or prophecies that he'd never gotten around to translating.

His thought, however feeble, was that perhaps it was written that Buffy would come back. After all, she'd cheated a prophecy before with the Master. Fleetingly, grasping at straws for just a hint of hope, Giles had spent all his time in England ignoring the facts. The fact that Buffy was truly gone.

Imagine his thoughts as Wesley had told him of Buffy's resurrection.

However, upon learning all the details…Giles had been less than pleased. He'd been downright infuriated. Willow, who held so much promise and so much common sense, had been completely thoughtless, reckless, and stupid.

"Buffy," Giles murmured, fighting back tears. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Giles," Buffy smiled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand quickly. "I definitely missed you."

"Let's go inside, huh?" Dawn suggested. "We can't just hang out here all night."

Buffy released Giles, and took a step back, looking rueful. "Yeah…" she agreed, sending a nervous glance at Angel who encouraged her with a small smile.

"Uh, yes, um, that'd be a good idea," Giles said in his usual stammering manner when emotional, causing Buffy to relax at the familiarity.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy stepped past Giles and into the house. Angel was instantly by her side, and Dawn was right beside Angel, determined to keep them both in sight at all times. She'd missed them both so much. Buffy being gone had been bad enough, and then Angel had been one of the few things that had helped her cope. And then when Buffy had come back, only to leave right after, taking Angel with her…Dawn had felt lonely.

She'd been mad at her friends. It may have been childish but she'd given Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya the silent, cold shoulder treatment for the first two weeks. She just glared at them anytime they were in the same room, which, admittedly, was often. Oz…she didn't quite know what to think about the werewolf. He'd known and yet done nothing. How was he any better?

Dawn had relied heavily on Buffy's daily emails. They'd been vague at first, very little detail. No real emotions, just words on a page. Angel's emails had been better. He'd told her what was going on. Well, she knew he'd only told her just enough to keep her sane. Angel did things like that—protecting people for their own good.

Buffy stopped in the family room, seeing them all for the first time since she'd left.

All of them looked nervous and awkward and at a complete loss as to what to do with themselves.

Anya was the first to speak. "Well, you're back." Her words carried none of her usual bluntness. "It's good that you're not like…permanently traumatized."

"Anya!" Xander whispered, his face turning red.

"What? It's true," Anya whispered back.

"Buffster," Xander laughed nervously. "Um, how you been?" he asked, but immediately shook his head. "No, that's a stupid question…where did you go?" Xander finally settled on a decent question, figuring it was a safe topic.

"Ireland," Buffy smiled slightly.

"Oh, the Emerald Isle, huh?" Xander nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's good. Did you see any leprechauns?"

Buffy suddenly laughed, sharing a knowing glance at Angel. "Only one," she smiled, remembering her cleaning spree and the little figurine that Angel had kept moving. Even if the day had ended in a huge fight…the beginning of the day had been nice.

"Fantastic," Xander said, nervous once again, glancing at Angel who appeared to be calm—except for the hidden, threatening glare in his eyes.

"Welcome back," Oz spoke softly, his normal pensive look dropping for a moment so Buffy could truly see that he meant it.

"Thanks Oz," Buffy smiled slightly, not quite knowing how to respond. Oz had not helped resurrect her, but he'd never attempted to intervene. Buffy still didn't know how she felt about that.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Tara whispered her eyes full of shame and remorse.

Buffy studied Tara for a moment. She was such a quiet girl, Tara. Always sweet, never had a bad thing to say about anyone…and yet she had agreed to resurrect someone. However, Buffy wasn't heartless. She knew that the Scoobies needed something from her. They wanted her forgiveness. She could give them that.

But she couldn't pretend that it'd never happened.

"What you did was wrong," Buffy told them bluntly. "Even if you had the best intentions," she added softly. "I still love you guys. I really do, and I forgive you for what you did." Buffy glanced at Angel, wondering how she could possibly say what she needed to. He immediately took her hand in his, giving her his reassurance and support. "But this isn't something you just apologize for, and then everything goes back to normal," Buffy continued on. "I'm not the Buffy you knew. I've changed. This…experience has changed me."

"I'm going to stay here in Sunnydale," Buffy told them. "For Dawn and because I have a job to do…you guys can still help. I love you, and I need you guys. But…I'll be spending time in L.A. I've got friends there too, and they'll definitely need my help…" Buffy trailed off and winked slyly at Angel, who rolled his eyes.

"Wills?" Buffy called softly, the redheaded witch had still yet to speak.

Willow looked up, her eyes red rimmed from crying, her cheeks tear-stained. "I'm sorry," Willow finally whispered so soft Buffy barely heard her.

Feeling a tug at her heart, Buffy dropped Angel's hand and closed the distance between herself and her best friend. Buffy waited until Willow looked up at her, and then she spoke, low, and soft. "Willow, you're still my best friend. No matter what, nothing will change that. I'm not saying things will go back to the way they were between us…but I'd sure like to try. I need you and your witch-fu. I need you and your quirky, brilliant brain. I need my best friend, Wills."

Willow looked at Buffy for a long moment, before throwing her arms around Buffy and giving her the biggest, most grateful hug she could.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Buffy and Angel were laying in her bed in her old room. Dawn had flat out ordered them to stay the night at the house, and neither Buffy nor Angel had even attempted to disagree.<p>

Buffy was snuggled up to him as usual. Absently, she traced lazy patterns on his chest, causing his lips to quirk up in a smile. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, knowing that she only did that when she was in thought.

"The future," Buffy replied quietly.

"That's a lot to think about," Angel said softly. "Anything in particular?"

"Not really," Buffy answered honestly. "Just…what's going to happen next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, baby! Gah, I love doing that.<strong>

**Okay, so there it be! The End. It is finito, done, finished, complete, OVER...you get the idea, right? :D**

**But, alas, do not fret my doves! I AM working on the sequel to this story and will try to have it out as soon as I can.**

**Now, here's my thought process for the next few weeks and/or months:**

**Alrighty, right now I am seven chapters into my season three rewrite, **_**Eye of the Beholder**_**, and as I've said previously, it's going wonderfully. It took me awhile to really get settled into the S3 Buffy/Angel, but I got there, and I got hooked. This story is seriously flowing and I'm writing it rather quickly. Much faster than I'd thought. That said, I think I will be able to complete this story soon. I tend to devote weekends to writing, so it should work.**

**Going on the thought that I finish **_**Eye of the Beholder **_**quickly, I can post it while I am writing the sequel to AISHB (I've yet to come up with a title). So, hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, by the time I'm done posting EOTB, I will immediately be ready to post the sequel to AISHB.**

**Or hey, maybe I'll just get on a roll and end up posting them both at the same time. Somehow, I doubt that though. My classes are taking up a lot of time. It's really annoying. lol**

**And thus ends my last A/N for AISHB.**

**Thank you so, so, so, much for reading!**

**Signing off (however briefly),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	29. New Story!

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to let you guys know that I've posted my Season 3 rewrite, Eye of the Beholder. The first chapter awaits you!**

**As far as the Sequel to AISHB, I've just begun working on it. My plan, you see, is to write it as I post Eye of the Beholder. So that way, by the time I've finished posting Eye, I will be ready to begin posting the sequel. This gives you guys something to read, and me time to write the sequel, so I think everyone should be happy…hopefully.**

**Lots of love,**

**ArthursCamelot**


End file.
